Falsely Accused
by Tonifranz
Summary: One night, after saving the day, Blossom passed out, and woke finding herself covered in blood. Later arrested for murder, what really happened that night? Not wishing to see pink Powerpuff fall, Brick commits the Rowdyruff Boys to help the Powerpuff Girls solve this mystery. Can they clear Blossom's name before it's too late? Or will it tarnish her reputation forever?
1. The Night

**Falsely Accused**

* * *

**Summary:** One night, after saving the day, Blossom passed out, and woke finding herself covered in blood. Later arrested for murder, what really happened that night? Not wishing to see pink Powerpuff fall, Brick commits the Rowdyruff Boys to help the Powerpuff Girls solve this mystery. Can they clear Blossom's name before it's too late? Or will it forever tarnish her reputation?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Night**

* * *

_A. The Call_

The City of Townsville, about ten in the evening.

It was Friday, April 5. The Powerpuff Girls were at home, lounging around, doing nothing in particular. Blossom was reading her school textbook. Not that she needed to study her current lessons. No, she already knew that by heart. What she was reading was advance lessons to get a head start on her classmates, and to ensure her place in the honor roll.

Bubbles was already in her nightgown, and brushing her teeth. It was a school night after all, and despite them being superheroes, they would need to have a good night's sleep as they were growing fast. She hummed her favourite tune as she put her toothbrush back in place and prepared to wash her face in preparation for bed.

Buttercup was not in the mood to sleep early. She was in the living room, in front of the TV, watching some Professional Wresting. "Go get 'em, John Cena! Undertaker, you are going down! No, not the Tombstone piledriver!" she shouted as she saw Cena get smashed and counted out.

Suddenly, there was a call at their watches. It was a gift of a friend of the Professor's to replace their hotline, in order to cut the Mayor and the incompetent police out of the loop and make the calls more efficient. Instead, the person on the spot, usually a police with his radio, or an agent with the express mission of reporting crimes or villain or monster attacks, would call the girls directly instead of going through the Mayor. It cut the time between the commission of the crime and the arrival of the superheroes at the scene of the action.

"There's an emergency at 42 Fleet Street. A jewelry store is being robbed!"

"Girls, the jewelry store is being robbed!" Blossom announced as she dragged Bubbles to the living room. She immediately switched off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that," complained Buttercup at her leader's highhanded action.

"Now's not the time. There is jewelry robbery at Fleet Street," Blossom proclaimed.

"A robbery? We don't need to go there. Well, not all of us," Buttercup said. "One of us can handle it, and it's your turn!"

"My turn? Oh yes, how could I forget!" the red puff declared.

Over the years, the Powerpuff Girls had increased in power and efficiency. One of the changes that happened was that although all of them continued to go out and fight monsters and villains, ordinary criminals would usually merit only one superhero. Only if that particular superhero found out that she could not handle it by herself would the others help. They took turns in trying to bust ordinary crooks. Buttercup thoroughly enjoyed doing that small stuff, but Bubbles and Blossom seemed irritated that their time could be consumed by such petty happenings. After all, it had been eight years since they were first created, and now that they were thirteen, they much prefer to fight the really dangerous villains and monsters. But still, they had an obligation to the city.

Blossom zoomed out of the house towards Fleet Street. It was a cold spring night, so she was wearing a thick pink sweatshirt over her usual pink shirt and pink knee length skirt. She was also wearing white tights to protect her legs from the cold. Even though she could use her powers to warm herself, it would be a waste of energy for a problem that could be easily remedied by wearing thicker clothes. Buttercup of course would complain, but as leader, Blossom enforced the 'thick clothes over use of energy' policy in cold weather.

* * *

_B. Mr Fleetwood_

There was a thick wind blowing, and the puddles would testify to the recent spring rains that occurred earlier in the day. Then she saw it. At the side of Fleet Street, she saw the jewelry shop. The sign above the door says, _F.F.F. Jewelry Shop._ The window of the shop was broken, and she could see four masked armed robbers carrying the jewels to their van outside.

"Not so fast!" Blossom shouted as she flew into the jewelry shop.

She could see a man, presumably the owner, bound and gagged in the corner as he helplessly watched the precious stones being carted away. A tinge of hope could be seen in his eyes as he saw the pink powerpuff.

"Who are you? Isn't it a little too late for little girls like you to be out at this time of night?" one of the robbers asked.

"Untie him, return the jewelry you stole, and surrender. If you do that, maybe I'll be lenient and won't beat you up," Blossom declared.

"Hey, aren't you that Powerpuff?" asked one of the robbers, fear taking over as he fired his pistol at the puff.

"Wrong answer," Blossom shouted as she quickly pummelled the four robbers. In just a few seconds, the four were beaten up, a writhing mass of flesh, unconscious. She quickly untied the captive, and tied up the crooks.

"I think we better call the police," he said. He was about forty five years of age, had black hair, thin as a stick, and about six feet one inch tall. He had a high pitched raspy voice.

"Are you okay, Mr—?" asked Blossom.

"Fleetwood. Frederick Fulton Fleetwood," he answered. "I've seen better days. Now could you help me a bit by retrieving those jewels in their van?"

"Of course, anything for you, Mr Fleetwood," Blossom replied as she went to the van and retrieved the stolen jewelry.

"Now I suggest you call the police," said Blossom.

"Of course, of course, but first, I need to thank you," said the proprietor of the jewelry shop.

"No need for thanks, Mr Fleetwood. Just doing my job as a Powerpuff Girl, you know, saving the day and stuff," said Blossom.

"No I insist. Thank you. And won't you please come and have some cookies and hot chocolate?"

"Well I guess it won't hurt," said Blossom as she followed the man to a room at the back of the shop, where she saw a table with chairs around it, a refrigerator, a door to the bedroom of the proprietor, and a couple of containers. He quickly put some cookies on a plate, presented it to Blossom and prepared a large cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Mister," said Blossom as she took her place in one of the chairs around the table and began munching one of the cookies.

"Thank you very much, Ms Utonium. This business is my life. The value of the things that would have been stolen exceeds whatever money the insurance company would give," Mr Fleetwood said as he prepared a cup of coffee for himself. "So how's life?"

"Good I suppose. School is okay," said Blossom.

"No problems lately?" he asked.

"None at all," said Blossom as she gobbled another cookie.

"I heard Brick's the leader?"

"Yes. It's his turn this time," said Blossom.

"How are your sisters?"

"Not bad."

After Blossom ate the cookies and drank the chocolate, the proprietor finally called the police. As Blossom was leaving, he said, "Wait. Can you do me a favor?"

"Oh sure," said Blossom.

"Could you return this to Mrs Carmichael, on 77 North Drive? I know it's on the way to your home, so if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Of course," said Blossom as she accepted the small box and pocketed it.

"Thank you," said Mr Fleetwood.

Blossom looked at her watch and was horrified. It was eleven in the evening.

"I'm so sorry, but I've got to go," said the Powerpuff Girl before she flew off.

* * *

_C. Out Cold_

However, as soon as she was in the air, she began to get dizzy, tipsy even, even though Blossom never felt that before. "I must be getting sleepy," she said as drowsiness began to overcome her.

She started to accelerate, but remembered that she had one last obligation to do. Going to the home of Mrs Carmichael at 77 North Drive, she stopped by the door, and was about to knock, when a feeling of tipsiness and weariness overcame her. She slumped on the door mat, unconscious.

* * *

Blossom woke up, and looked at her watch. It was three in the morning.

"Oh my God!" she said in panic. She then saw the door, was about to knock, then hesitated. 'She must already be asleep. It would be rude to wake her at this time in the morning. I'll just give it to her at a better time.'

However, she noticed something. Her hair was wild and free. Her bow was missing. Searching around, she could not find the missing head accessory. She then noticed that her sweater, skirt and tights were covered in blood.

'I must have squished through some monsters while I was asleep,' she thought. It wasn't new. Several times before, she went through the bodies of monsters, covering herself with blood. And it wasn't the first time Blossom kicked some monster ass while sleepwalking. 'I probably lost my bow in that monster fight.'

She then noticed something. She smelled herself. She smelled weird. She couldn't place it. Then she got it. She remembered when she busted some fight between drunken men. It was exactly the same. For some reason, she reeked of alcohol. 'That monster must have been drinking beer when I fought it.'

She was yawned. She was extremely sleepy. Fighting her drowsiness, she flew as fast as she could towards home. Entering the living room, she walked towards the couch, and collapsed on it, never even reaching the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

_D. First Morning Interview_

The morning of April 6, Saturday…

She heard a loud knock on the door. Being on the couch, Blossom groggily woke up and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning at Saturday, and Buttercup and Bubbles, not to mention Professor Utonium, were still asleep. She got up and answered the door.

It was two men, one in police uniform, and the other in a blue suit.

"Blossom Utonium?" the one in civilian clothes asked.

"Yes?" she sleepily replied.

"Is this your bow?" he said, showing it to her.

"Yes," Blossom said, grabbing it. It was covered in blood.

The two men looked at the bloodstained clothes of the powerpuff leader and also noticed that she still reeked of alcohol.

"Sorry for this, but what happened? Why are you covered in blood, and why are you smelling like that?" the uniformed police officer asked.

"Oh I fought some monster while I was asleep," said Blossom. "The monster must have been drunk."

"Can we get a sample of the blood on your clothes? We'd like to check the DNA," said the one in civilian clothes.

"Go ahead," Blossom said, removing the blood stained sweater from her body and handing it to him. "I've got more where that came from."

"When did you fight that monster?" asked the plainclothes officer.

"Between eleven in the evening and two in the morning last night," she said. "I fell asleep at Mrs Carmichael's doorstep, and when I woke up, I was already covered with blood."

The men looked at each other after hearing that piece of information.

"Um, could we have a sample of your blood?" asked the plainclothes officer.

"Is it necessary?" asked the powerpuff.

"I'm afraid so, Ms Utonium," said the plainclothes officer.

Blossom quickly flew to the Professor's lab and returned with a special syringe and hypodermic needle. "Use this. Ordinary needles would break in our skin," she explained.

The uniformed police officer carefully extracted a small amount of blood from her shoulder. He then put the blood in small test tube he carried in a small bag.

"Thank you Ms Utonium," said the officer.

"Thank you for returning my bow," said the pink puff.

"Anything for the Powerpuff Girls," the plainclothes police officer said, with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to come in and have some coffee?" asked the redhead politely.

"Thanks, but we have to go," said the officer in the suit, before they left.

Thinking nothing of it, Blossom quickly closed the door and returned to her peaceful slumber on the couch.

* * *

_E. Household Interrogation_

Later…

Blossom opened her eyes and saw the clock at the opposite side of the wall. It was nine thirty. She quickly got up and stretched, thoroughly refreshed and well rested.

"What happened?" a voice asked.

Blossom looked and saw the Professor standing right besides her. "You know that your curfew for fighting crime is eleven o'clock."

"I'm sorry," apologized Blossom.

"What happened to you?" Buttercup asked as she went down. She went to bed a few minutes after Blossom left so she had no inkling of what happened. "Why are you covered in blood, and did you drink?"

"Yeah Blossom, you look like, well, you don't look well at all," said Bubbles.

"Well Blossom? I'm waiting for an explanation," the Professor demanded in a soft voice.

Blossom then explained what happened, right until she received the small box from Mr Fleetwood. She then retrieved from her pocket the small box and showed it to her family. She then resumed her tale, right up until she passed out in front of the house.

"You passed out?" the Professor asked, worried.

"Yeah," said Blossom. "I must have been more tired than I realized."

"But you never pass out just like that!" he said, worry evident in his voice.

"And why are you covered with blood?" asked Buttercup.

"I'm not sure. I woke up in the same place about three in the morning. I was already covered with blood, smelled of alcohol, and my bow was missing," she explained. "I must have fought some monsters while I was asleep."

"How did you know that?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, remember when the Professor was sleepwalking, and we encouraged him to steal toys for us? And do you remember the time when he also punched that burglar while asleep? Same thing must have happened. As to why I smell like I'm drunk, whatever monster I fought must have some alcohol content that rubbed in on me."

Blossom looked at the three. Bubbles, she could see, was buying it, but Buttercup, and especially the Professor, were sceptical.

"Are you sure that's what really happened, Blossom?" asked John Utonium.

"What else could have happened?" said Blossom.

"Where's your sweater?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh yeah, that, you see, I lost my bow while I was unconscious fighting that monster," Blossom said.

"But your bow's right there!" Bubbles said, pointing to the table besides the couch.

"Let me finish. I thought I had lost it, so I went home. I was too exhausted to go up so I just slept on the couch," she explained. "Then at six this morning, some police officers showed up and brought my bow back. Then they asked to test the blood all over me. So I gave them my sweater, which was also soaked in blood."

"Why would they want to do that?" asked the Professor.

"Probably want to ID whatever monsters that I fought," said Blossom.

"Well, you look terrible Blossom. Young lady, go upstairs, change, and shower, then you can have your breakfast!"

Blossom flew to a nearby mirror and agreed. "I do look terrible, don't I?" she said, and headed upstairs to do as she was told.

* * *

"Strange," said the Professor.

"What do you mean?" asked the blue clad puff.

"Well, you have Chemical X, and it's very strange that she would just fall asleep in front of Mrs Carmichael's house. It's as if she was drugged or something."

"Well, nothing's bad has come out of it, well except leader girl getting wasted," said the raven haired puff.

"True, but I would have to conduct some check-ups on Blossom just to make sure," said the Professor.

* * *

Later…

They were in the lab, with the Professor doing various check-ups on the redheaded powerpuff.

"I'm sure I'm fine," said Blossom.

"I'm just making sure," he said. "Strange. It seems to me that last night, if this test is right, you drank enough alcohol to make a normal human drunk several times over, but with your Chemical X, it only made you 'normal' drunk. And that also was the reason you don't have a hangover."

"But that's impossible! I didn't drink anything last night. Only milk after dinner, some tap water, and that hot chocolate Mr Fleetwood gave me!"

Before they could continue, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" said Blossom, flying out of the lab, glad to get out of that awkward situation.

But the door was already opened by Bubbles, and there were a couple of police officers in the room. Outside the house, there were several police cars, and a paddy wagon.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," said a plainclothes officer. It was the same officer who talked to Blossom earlier in the morning. "I'm Lieutenant John Sanchez." He was about six feet tall, and was a hispanic, but with no trace of any accent that would indicate his heritage.

"What's going on?" Professor Utonium asked as he joined the girls in the living room.

"Oh I just want to ask Ms Blossom here some questions," said the officer.

"Ask away," she replied.

"Well, where were you between twelve o'clock and one o'clock last night?"

"Last night? Well, I'm not sure. After saving Mr Fleetwood's jewelry store, he asked me to give this," and Blossom showed them the small box, "to Mrs Carmichael. It wasn't too late, so I decided to try my luck to see if she was still awake."

"What time was that?" asked Sanchez.

"About eleven. But I suddenly felt drowsy, tipsy even as I flew there," explained Blossom. "When I reached the house, I was about to knock, when suddenly, everything was black, and when I came to, it was three in the morning."

"So you were passed out in front of her door all this time?"

"No, probably not. I must have fought some monster that was filled with alcohol while I was asleep. Why else would I be covered with blood?"

The police officers looked at each other.

"Could you open the box?" asked the police officer.

"Sure," said Blossom, and she again showed the box, and opened it. There were three precious stones. One color blue, in the center, and which obviously was in its proper place. There were two rubies on either side of it which was not supposed to be there, as when she opened it, it fell to the floor.

"Oops," Blossom said as Bubbles grabbed it and gave it to the officer.

Lt Sanchez examined it, grabbed a magnifying glass from his coat, and examined both rubies, and the blue gem on the box.

"I'm very sorry. But I have enough evidence to charge you, Blossom Utonium, with the murder of Mrs Mary Carmichael, at twelve thirty in the morning of April 6," Lt Sanchez said.


	2. The Evidence

**Falsely Accused**

* * *

**Summary: **One night, after saving the day, Blossom passed out, and woke finding herself covered in blood. Later arrested for murder, what really happened that night? Not wishing to see pink Powerpuff fall, Brick commits the Rowdyruff Boys to help the Powerpuff Girls solve this mystery. Can they clear Blossom's name before it's too late? Or will it forever tarnish her reputation?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Evidence**

* * *

_A. Shock_

The City of Townsville, and in the residence of the Utoniums…

Everyone in the household was shocked.

"Mrs Carmichael, murdered?" the Professor asked when he got over his shock.

"And Blossom did it? That can't be! She can never do such a thing!" Bubbles shouted.

"I'm sorry, but the evidence all points to her. Now Ms Blossom, Officer Wendell here will read you your rights," said Sanchez.

"You saved my life many times, Blossom. I'm so sorry. It's hard for me to do it," he said with regret. "Anyway, here goes. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney."

The redheaded puff was shocked. "I didn't do it. I'm sure whatever evidence you have is not enough. Okay, you can arrest me, but rest assured that whatever charges against me will soon be dropped!"

Officer Wendell took ordinary metal handcuffs, and cuffed Blossom's hands behind her. It was extremely easy to break, but the law abiding powerpuff leader let herself be led to the wagon. Luckily, there were no media outside to capture the event on film.

The Professor and Bubbles and Buttercup quickly followed the police cars. As soon as they arrived at the police station, the Professor went to the Police Chief, Eliot Kaczinci. "Eliot, what's the meaning of this? Why did you arrest Blossom?"

"Easy there, John," said the chief. "At first, I couldn't believe it myself, but the evidence, they all say Blossom did it!"

"What evidence?" Buttercup asked.

* * *

_B. Presenting the Evidence_

"It's grim. Mrs Carmichael was stabbed in the chest at 12:30 last night. When the police got to the house at about four in the morning, the knife was still embedded on her chest. And on the handle were some fingerprints. And it was Blossom's."

That information set the mouths of the Utoniums agape.

"Ordinarily, that would be enough. But Blossom being who she is, we couldn't just move. We needed additional evidence. First, Blossom's bow was found besides the body. Then, we examined the blood on Blossom's sweater, the same one she gave us this morning. And the DNA of the blood on that sweater, and that of the bow, was that of Mrs Carmichael."

"Oh my God!" said the Professor.

"And finally, she was robbed too. Several of her jewel cases were scattered, and two of the missing jewels were found in the box Blossom has," finished the Police Chief. "Those missing jewels have both Mrs Carmichael's and Blossom's fingerprints on them."

"But she was out fighting monsters at that time!" Bubbles protested. "So it couldn't be her!"

"Girls, there was no monster attack last night," the chief said.

"No, it can't be!" the Professor cried.

"If there is any consolation for this, it's that Blossom wasn't herself when she killed Mrs Carmichael. She was, for lack of a better term, intoxicated. She was reeking of alcohol when Lt Sanchez interviewed her earlier this morning, and a blood alcohol test confirmed that at precisely the time of the murder, she was dead drunk."

"No, I don't believe it! Drunk or not, my Blossom is not capable of doing what you've just told me!" the Professor shouted. "Eliot, you've known her for eight years! All this time, she never even thought of breaking the law! You've got to use your common sense here! She could never do that!"

"Yeah, Blossom is the sweetest girl we know! She's kind. She cares for people! She would never do such a thing!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah! She's too nerdy and goody two shoes to do that!" Buttercup added.

"I know. But what can I do? My duty and all the evidence before me demand that I charge her with murder! I'm sorry. It hurts me too. Believe me, this is saddest thing I have to do as police chief."

"Can we at least visit Blossom?" asked the Professor.

The Police Chief nodded, and signalled to a nearby officer to let them through.

* * *

_C. A Visit to Blossom_

Blossom was in a solitary cell. It was small, with barred windows, a small bed with a soft mattress, a chair, and a table. She was lying on the bed when suddenly, the cell door opened.

"Professor! Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom said as she hugged her family.

"Oh Blossom, we knew you couldn't have done it!" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, don't worry. No matter what the others think, we know you're innocent," said Buttercup.

"And always remember, no matter what happens, no matter what you've done, I'll always love you," the Professor said as she hugged the pink puff.

"So? Am I going out? When? I have to, you know. I mean, I'm sure they don't have any evidence against me, right?"

The Professor and Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other. "Actually—" Bubbles began.

"They don't have nothing against you!" Buttercup declared.

"Yeah! They have no real evidence. We only need to do some proper paperwork, and before you know it, you'll be free!" said the Professor. "But we need to get an attorney."

"An attorney?" asked Blossom. "But if they have no evidence, why do we need a lawyer?"

"Oh you know, said the Professor. "There are lots of legal mumbo jumbo that needs to be done in order to secure your release. Wait a minute. I'm going to call."

The Professor went out the cell, and into the corridor. There, using his cellular phone, he made a call.

"Hello. John, what's up?"

"Hello William. Listen, I need a lawyer."

Dr William Edwards at the other end of the line was curious. "What for? Somebody suing you for what the girls have done? Is it the Practices again?"

"No. It's Blossom. She's accused of murder. You heard of the Carmichael case, right?"

"Who hasn't? Seventy year old lady found stabbed with a knife on her chest early this morning. Some jewels were stolen," said the Professor's friend. "Wait! Are you telling me that Blossom's accused of murder and robbery?"

"Yes."

"But that's impossible! She could never do such a thing!" Dr Edwards exclaimed.

"I know. But the evidence, well, it's overwhelming. I'm at my wits end! If we don't do something, I'm sure she'll be convicted! Someone framed her!"

"Well, I've got just the lawyer for you. Unfortunately, he's out of state, but I can be sure he'll come and take your case in two days. In the meantime, I'm coming over there with the boys."

"Thank you."

* * *

_D. Dr Edwards and His Boys_

Dr William Edwards, 47, was a dear friend of Professor Utonium. They were close friends since childhood until events during their college years made them enemies, but recent events in the past few years have led them to forgive and forget and to renew their friendship. The key event, of course, being the resurrection of the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys were accidentally recreated by the doctor six years before, and the resulting events led to the Powerpuff Girls being beaten up by the boys twice before they were sufficiently satisfied with their revenge, after which the doctor persuaded them to refrain from further evil acts as a favour to their new creator. Of course, the girls at first didn't believe that they would change, which resulted to more fights and nearly destroying the reputation of the Powerpuff Girls. But in the end, they accepted that the boys would do no more evil. [1]

Dr Edwards gained sufficient loyalty from his boys that in the guise of protecting his numerous properties (Edwards being the richest man in Townsville), the boys fought monsters and crime as a favour to their new creator, not from any obligation of right or wrong. In time, despite initial bitterness, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys developed an alliance, the Ruff-Puff Alliance, but with the question of who would be leader left up in the air. Blossom was at first the leader. Then after a couple of adventures, Brick was able to grab the leadership. Later, after another adventure, Blossom and Brick settled their differences by agreeing to rotate being leaders of the team on a monthly basis. [2]

A car stopped in front of the police station, and Dr Edwards, with brown hair under a fedora, and thick glasses, about six feet two, stepped out. Three boys followed him. Brick, at 13 years of age, was already tall at 5'8". He was thin, his red hair shortened and buried under a red cap. He was the leader not only of the Rowdyruff Boys, but currently, under the arrangement agreed before, was serving his turn as leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance. He was smart, domineering, with plans for himself, his brothers, and even the girls.

Boomer at 13 was a little shorter than Brick. Like him, he was in a middle of a growth spurt, making him about 5'7" tall. He was gangly, his blond hair carefully combed so it was parted in the middle. He was wearing a blue jacket. He was smart enough in science and math, but sucks at everything else, and was quite naïve and clueless compared to his brothers. His favourite passions were to create things, whether out of nowhere (like a baseball bat he used to deflect an energy ball), or out of junk. He could fix most electronic things in his house, and was passionate about studying biology and especially animals.

Butch was the shortest of them all 5'6". With jet black hair, he was stocky, however, and he was stronger than his taller brother Boomer. He was the most violent of the three, always looking for a fight. He was also the greediest, fond of hoarding money, and as a result, forced himself to learn math so he can keep track of all the cash he had accumulated. And he found out to his surprise that he was quite good at it.

"I wonder what kind of evidence would reduce the Professor to such a state?" Brick asked as they entered the police building. "Blossom cannot have done this. She doesn't have the stomach for it."

"I don't know, but it would be an improvement for leader girl if she did kill that old lady," Butch joked.

"Butch, you will not make anymore tasteless jokes about it," Dr Edwards scolded.

"Sorry Dad," the green ruff said. He twitched as he looked forward to seeing the arrogant leader girl in jail.

"I can't believe it! She's lots of things, but a murderer?" Boomer asked.

The four males entered the police station. Dr Edwards immediately went to talk to the police chief.

"Eliot! What's this I hear? Surely, Blossom couldn't be the one!" he said.

"William, I know. Ridiculous, ain't it?" the police chief replied. "It's just that the evidence is all pointing towards her!"

"Well I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding," said Edwards.

"I sure wish so," said Kaczinsci. "It would be less painful for me."

"I hear the Professor and Bubbles and Buttercup are with Blossom. Could my boys and I visit?"

"Go ahead," said the police chief, and signalled an officer to direct the four males to go to the cell.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"William! It's good to see you!"

"Likewise to you, John."

"So got yourself into trouble again, eh Blossom?" Brick said, smirking as he walked into the cell.

"I didn't do it!" Blossom defended. "You know me! We've been allies for the past seven years, and do you really believe me capable of such?"

Boomer was just silent, until Bubbles glomped him, squeezing him. "Oh it's terrible! Blossom couldn't have done it! I don't believe any of the evidence! I don't!"

Boomer was nervous and his face turned red at the blond superpowered thirteen-year-old squeezing him. But instead of trying to pry her off him, he just patted her head, saying, "I know."

Butch simply stood at the corner and gazed at Blossom. Buttercup ignored him.

"Okay, so tell us what happened?" Dr Edwards finally said.

"Well, it started when there was a call, about ten o'clock in the evening, concerning a robbery at Fleet Street…" Blossom began, and then told the entire story, up to her arrest that morning.

"Hold it!" Butch said. "I don't believe it! You got drunk?"

"I did not get drunk!" said Blossom. "That monster that I fought while I was out of it was alcohol filled!"

"Well, where's the evidence? I mean all they got are circumstantial stuff that wouldn't stand up in court, right?" Brick asked.

The Professor looked at Buttercup and Bubbles, and he hesitated. "Should I?"

"You know something, Professor?" Blossom asked. "Please, tell me!"

"I wish to hide this to you, but then, it dawned to me that you should know the full extent of your trouble," Utonium began. And he told all the evidence that was given to him by the police chief.

"Oh! My! God! This is serious," said Dr Edwards. "Enough to send you to the gas chamber!"

Brick, Boomer and Butch were horrified. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They couldn't believe Blossom could do such a thing. But there was all the evidence pointing towards her.

"That can't be! I'm innocent I tell ya!" Blossom yelled. "I didn't kill her! I wasn't drunk! Even if I was, I wouldn't have killed her!"

"With all that evidence?" Brick began. "But I know you well enough, and you don't have it in you to kill a nice seventy year old lady. A thief or a villain or a monster, maybe, but Mrs Carmichael? I doubt it!"

"Yeah. If it was Brick or Boomer or I? Well, we could easily believe it if we did it, but you, Blossom? You're too goody goody to do it!" Butch added.

"But what do we do?" asked the Professor.

* * *

_E. Making Plans_

"First of all, it's obvious that you were framed," Brick began, looking at his counterpart. "That hot chocolate Mr Fleetwood gave you was spiked. It was the one that made you drunk and made you pass out in front of the house. Then when you were out cold, the one who really killed Mrs Carmichael grabbed your bow and soaked it in her blood and left it on the scene for the police to find. Then he grabbed you, soaked the rest of your body in her blood, made you touch the knife he used to kill her to put your prints all over the murder weapon, then put you back. He then took two of Mrs Carmichael's jewels and placed it in that jewelry box to make it look like you stole it."

"Yeah, that makes sense," said the Professor. "That must have been what happened."

"Come to think of it, that chocolate drink did taste funny," said the pink puff.

"The problem is, it's a very difficult thing to prove. We have to find the real murderer! Anything else would not be enough to clear Blossom," said Dr Edwards.

"Well Dad, Professor, could you do us a favour?" asked the current leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance.

"What is it, son?" asked Dr Edwards.

"Could you look at the evidence that the police gave you?"

"What do you mean?" asked the Professor.

"It's not as if we didn't trust them, but maybe we could again ask for the evidence that they found? Like that handle to the knife? We could test it for ourselves. I'm sure you Professor, has fingerprints of Blossom. And of course, test the DNA on Blossom's sweater and her other clothes. Maybe they made a mistake or something and it really isn't Mrs Carmichael's blood. This isn't the first screw-up of the police you know. I'm sure this is one of their monumental fck ups!"

"Brick, your language!" Blossom scolded.

"Just using one of the words you used when you fought that potty monster, in front of the city, remember?" Brick reminded, making the straight laced Blossom blush at the memory. "You were cursing every other five seconds!"[3]

"Well, just because we did it doesn't mean you could," Blossom replied defensively.

"Anyway, could you do it now, Dad, Professor. Time's a wasting, you know," he asked as politely as he could.

"Well Blossom, I know you didn't do it. And I know just the lawyer to defend you," said Dr Edwards, before hugging the pink puff and getting out.

"Blossom, I know you didn't do it. You could never do such a thing," said the Professor, breaking down and openly crying. "All the evidence could never change that! You're my sweet baby, my daughter, and I'll always be at your side."

Blossom could take it no longer. She cried as she hugged the Professor back. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" she wailed. "Oh Professor, thank you for believing in me!"

At that, Buttercup and Bubbles joined in the hug. Bubbles burst into tears. "Blossom, I believe in you. You would never do such a thing! Never!"

Buttercup didn't cry but said, "I know you Blossom, you would never do this! I'm going to kill whoever framed you!"

This emotional scene was disconcerting to the boys, who just stood floating near the ceiling during this display,

After a few minutes of intense hugging, the Professor finally said his goodbyes and went out and joined his waiting friend outside.

* * *

_F. Ruff Puff Meeting_

"Now that they're gone," Brick said as soon as the Professor left the room. "Let's resume the meeting. Bubbles, Boomer, you go to Mr Fleetwood's jewelry shop at Fleet Street, and try to see what you can get. I suspect Mr Fleetwood's involved in this—"

"But Mr Fleetwood's such a kind man," said Blossom.

"You don't know that," Brick snapped. "He spiked your drink after all, and he directed you to go to Mrs Carmichael's place. He's definitely involved. Boomer, Bubbles, don't make it look like we suspect him. Act as if you just want to see how he's doing after the robbery. And check if he has anything which could spike a mug of hot chocolate with such a high amount of alcohol."

"Okay," said Boomer.

"Bubbles?" Brick asked.

Bubbles nodded at the Rowdyruff leader.

"Butch, you, Buttercup, and I will go to the scene of the crime and see if we can look for anything. But before that, you and Buttercup, go around the city and see if there are any signs whatsoever of any monster attacks last night. Maybe we can make Blossom's alibi stick."

"Sure," Butch said.

"Okay," said Buttercup.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Blossom, regaining her composure, said. "Go!"

At that, the four ruffs and puffs went out of the cell to do their assigned tasks, leaving Brick and Blossom alone in the cell.

"Thanks Brick," said Blossom.

Brick was silent, staring at the barred windows.

"You do realize, that unless we can prove that you're innocent within the next few hours, sh!t will hit the fan? The people will get curious, and some of the police who hated you will leak this to the media. Of course, the police will have to confirm that you're their prime suspect. They would have to state their reasons why, and the evidence to prove it to be so," said Brick after a few minutes of silence. "After that, you'd be ruined."

"I know," said Blossom.

"The people of Townsville are a fickle, stupid lot. We know better, but they don't. After all that evidence, the bow, the DNA tests, the fact that you were drunk last night, it would very simple for them to believe all of that to conclude that you really killed the kindly old lady. They would forget the eight years you have repeatedly saved them from certain doom."

"And it would affect you two. I mean, if I am convicted of murder, I'm afraid that you and my sisters would be tarred by your association with me!" Blossom said.

"Yes. All our hard work vanished because of a single night," said Brick. "You have saved this town for eight years or so. They should not even think of suspecting you, or of imprisoning you! This town has no gratitude!"

"They are only doing their job. All the evidence—"

"Look, we should not have to put with such insolence from this town! They should make us their rulers! They should hang on to our very words! We are like gods you know! If we like, we could have easily taken over this town, not to mention this state and country, but because of Dad and you, we chose to be good law abiding citizens! They should give us a medal of that! Look at George Washington! They praised him for refusing to be king, for not running for a third term! They should praise us and give thanks for us not taking over Townsville when we could easily have done so! No matter what you did, no matter how horrible you become, no matter how heinous your crime, you should not be sitting here in this cell! In fact, they should be thankful that you only killed one little lady and not slaughter the lot of them!"

Blossom looked at Brick, not shocked in the least by his rant. "Brick, still pretending you are evil, I see! I can't say I'm glad, but we must show that we are law abiding citizens. That just because we have power over this planet, does not mean that we will abuse it for our own benefit, and that we will subvert the law for our own interests! We are here to protect the world, to make sure that nothing changes for the worse!"

"Maybe for you and your sisters," said Brick warily. "For my brother and me, we're here to make Dad proud, and nothing more."

"I know," said Blossom. "But that's a world of difference to what you were seven years ago."

"Oh God. You know, even if we get the murderer, I was thinking, the fact that you were out cold in front of that house would be damning. People would suspect that even if we can produce him and confess, they might think that he's just protecting you, and you're in fact his accessory. Rumors are very hard to squelch, you know."

"Yeah. But what can you do about it? You're not going to stop people from talking."

"Maybe we can make your alibi believable?" said Brick.

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"Well, you did say to anyone who would listen that you fought a monster."

"Well, I'm starting to believe that there really was no monster. After all, that blood that I supposedly got from the monster turned out to have the DNA of Mrs Carmichael!"

"True, but something could be arranged."

"Brick, what are you thinking?"

"Something. I might want to tell you, but you might object."

Now she was curious. "Well hypothetically, maybe you could tell me."

"Well, in an event that I may, I'm not saying I'll definitely do it, but let's just say, well, we can arrange for a monster to have attacked last night as exactly the time the murder occurred. Hypothetically of course."

"But how can you do that? You can't travel back in time!"

"Well it's very simple actually. We can go to Monster Island, grab one of the weaker monsters—"

"But why weak?"

"How else would they believe that you were able to kill it while you're sleepwalking?"

"Oh. But wouldn't it be obvious? I mean nobody saw the monster that night," said Blossom.

"True. That's is why I must find a deserted place where I could be absolutely sure that no one was there and confirm that there wasn't any monster attack!"

"But if that is so, how could we tie that to me?"

"Simple. I have more than half a dozen people who are very grateful to me and my brothers for saving them and their lives in last few years. They would do everything I tell them in gratitude for such. In fact, you also saved them a couple of times. So I would tell them that when somebody asks, they would tell that they were in the vicinity, and that they saw you battle that monster!"

"But the DNA blood! That would still tie me in to the murder!"

"True. But what would you say if the DNA of the blood would coincidentally be identical to that of Mrs Carmichael?"

"That's impossible! If that is true, then the monster would be identical to Mrs Carmichael!"

"Yes. But what if the DNA test came back that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here is what I will do in that hypothetical scenario. I will get some scientist—not the Professor or Dad, that would be too obvious—who is neutral in all of this. Someone who we haven't saved before. We will carry him to the monster, and get him, in front of TV cameras, to extract blood from it. At the same time, I will get some blood from Mrs Carmichael's body. Then, when there's no one looking, we will swap the blood from the monster with Mrs Carmichael's blood. The DNA test of course, would show that the monster has identical DNA with Mrs Carmichael. That would explain that DNA test on your clothes. And so your alibi would be full proof!"

"But others might make the same tests of the monster body!"

"That is why after the neutral scientist takes his sample, we would utterly incinerate the body—for sanitation purposes, of course. We wouldn't want the area to be polluted by flies and maggots feasting on the monster, you know. And of course, we scatter the ashes all over the sea just to be sure. For sanitation."

"Oh. That is brilliant, if a bit unethical. But this is just hypothetical, right?

"Maybe."

"But what about the fingerprints in the handle of the knife?"

"That, Blossom, is something we can't do anything about. I just hope that the examination that the Professor and Dad would conduct would detect a second set of fingerprints."

"I don't think that's possible. Whoever framed me would be awfully stupid if he didn't wear gloves and left fingerprints all over the place."

"Yeah. That's why I'm not confident about it. We must rely on your alibi to get you out of it," said Brick.

"How about the jewels? I mean they have my fingerprints all over them."

"I don't know," said Brick. "The alibi of the monster is only to delay it long enough so we have enough time to catch the real killer."

"Who is the real killer?"

"I don't know. Someone who has a grudge against you, I suppose."

"That could be a long list. First, there's the villains. Mojo, Fuzzy, Princess, the Amoeba Boys, no scratch that, the Smiths, Mr Mime, not to mention the hundreds, thousands, of crooks I've apprehended and who were out in the streets after serving their jail terms or being paroled."

"That's true. Guess I'll have to ask if anyone of them has any alibi," said Brick.

"Or it could be someone we don't even know. Many people resent us. Did you know that a Mr Stanley and Mrs Sandra Practice threatened to sue the Professor if we didn't stop using our powers?"

"Really? What happened?"

"The Dooks of Doom happened. They entered the Practices house, and they had to tear the contract so we can save them from certain doom!"

"And of course, there are the Smiths," said Brick. "Who could have thought them capable of that before he actually did that? So basically, it could be anyone."

"Well enough of that," said of Blossom.

Suddenly, a voice sounded at Brick and Blossom's communicator watches. It was Buttercup.

"Hey Red, there is a monster, a live monster, in the sea, heading towards Townsville. Shall I kick its ass?"

"How big is it?" Blossom asked.

"Looks like it's huge. And powerful too!"

"Where's Butch?" Brick asked.

"We split up. He went to look for dead monsters on the eastern part of the city. I looked at the western part of the city and on the beach."

"Okay. I'll call my brother, and you wait for him to join you, then both of you, kill it. If that monster reaches the beach without my brother, you can attack it alone to stop it from wrecking the city, okay?"

"Will do!" Buttercup shouted, before turning off the connection.

Brick then called his brother. "Butch, any luck with any dead monster?"

"No. Not a thing."

"Good. A monster is attacking Townsville. It's still at sea. Go to Buttercup, and you two stop it!"

"Okay!" Butch said.

Brick and Blossom resumed their conversation after that emergency.

'A monster attack at sea. Very interesting,' he thought as the wheels began to turn. He then looked at his counterpart again. "You know, Blossom, you're a superhero. This jail is made of ordinary concrete. You can easily break out of here if you like."

"Are you kidding me? Just because we're superheroes doesn't give us the right to break out of jail! I mean, what would people think of us? We uphold the law, and we must always be the first to obey it!"

"The law, the law!" Brick laughed. "As if you haven't broken a couple yourself."

"Well, I never broke the law, intentionally!"

"What, never?"

"No, never!"

"What never?"

"Well, hardly ever!" Blossom replied awkwardly, remembering her theft of some golf clubs as a present for the Professor, encouraging the Professor to steal toys while sleepwalking, and breaking Mojo out of jail so that they could get candy from the Mayor, _repeatedly_.

"Well, the great moral Blossom _hardly ever _broke the law!" Brick mocked. "Want to play a game of chess?"

"Why? Do you have one with you?"

"Oh yes," said the red rowdyruff, producing a small magnetic chess set from his pocket. "I figured out losing a game would lift your spirits up!"

"Ha, me lose to you? I'm way smarter than you!"

* * *

_G. Special Privileges_

They played for an hour before they were interrupted. There was a police officer at the door.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over, Mr Edwards," he said.

"Really? Well, just wait. I need to talk to him anyway," said Brick to Blossom as he left the cell.

* * *

Outside…

"Well officer?" asked the red ruff, looking at him.

"You see you already are at the visiting limit," said the officer.

Brick looked at the name of his uniform. "Tully? You're officer Tully, right?"

He nodded.

"Well officer Tully, do you know who I am?"

"Sir you are Brick," he said.

"And?"

"You're the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Right. I am William Bricker Edwards, son of Dr William Knox Edwards, heir to the greatest fortune this city has ever seen. But let's forget that. I am also Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, and current leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, hence leader too of the Powerpuff Girls!"

"But sir—"

"Tully, you will listen to me! I will visit who I want in this prison when I like, and if I want to visit her the entire day, I will do that! The only way you can stop me is if you physically drag me out of the cell, and you know, you know you can't do that, right?"

"But prison policy—"

"I don't care about prison policy! Now go back there and tell the Chief what I just said," Brick shouted, thoroughly frightening the police officer. Tully knew that the entire police force doesn't stand a chance in a fight against him, so he quickly ran to fetch the police chief.

* * *

A minute later, an irate police chief went storming down towards the cell.

"Brick, what is the meaning of this? You can't just dictate prison policy visiting hours! Superhero or no, I will not tolerate any special treatment!" Eliot Kaczinsci declared.

"Oh you will," Brick said, the words of the man in front having no effect on him. "Tell me, Chief, do you know that prisoner on that prison cell over there?"

"That's Blossom."

"Right. Blossom who?"

"Blossom Utonium!"

"Ah, so you comprehend! Now, do you know who Blossom Utonium is?"

"She's a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Not only is she a Powerpuff Girl, she's also the leader of said team. And former and future leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, that means she was my leader half of the time."

"Look, I don't want to be accused of special treatment—"

"SHE DESERVES SPECIAL TREATMENT AFTER WHAT SHE'S DONE!" Brick suddenly shouted. "I'm sorry, how many times has she saved the city? Not to mention your sorry hide? How many times has she done things that you police should be doing? And this is how you treat her?"

"But she's a prisoner, a murder suspect. You can't just demand that—"

"SHE IS NO ORDINARY PRISONER! Tell me, Chief Kaczinsci, how many of your other prisoners have saved the city time and time again? How many of them have saved your life? How many of them have received repeated awards from the city, some of which were recommended by you, Chief?"

"Now don't do that Brick, you know I can't—"

"Oh yes you can, and you will! Look, I'm not asking you to let her go or to drop the charges. No, that would be against the law. What I'm asking is this. She should have unlimited visitor privileges. She should have the use of the phone whenever she wanted. She should have a bigger, better cell—that cell is not fit for a common criminal, let alone Townsville's savior! And that cell should have a TV, a computer with unlimited internet connection, and anything else she might need, or want. Her food must be of the most expensive ones—she should be able to demand anything she wanted. Of course, she also has to have her own bathroom, but that goes without saying. And she has to be able to bring as much of her stuff inside the room as she liked. All, of course, paid for by the city."

"But that is too much!"

"For a hero who repeatedly saved this city, it's too little!" said Brick, his eyes twitching, and a ball of energy forming in one hand, thoroughly frightening the chief. "Look, everything I said is reasonable. She deserves all of it, and you know it. Where's your gratitude? Think of all the times she did good! You wouldn't be standing here talking to me if it wasn't for her."

That plea got to the chief. "I know you all long enough. Okay, she can have those. But only because she is a special hero of the city."

* * *

After that, Brick went back to the cell.

"Well, that's that," said Brick.

"I thought visiting hours were over?"

"They granted you unlimited visitor rights because you saved the town before. Now whose turn is it?"

"My turn," said Blossom as she moved her piece. "Checkmate!"

They then played a couple more games. Chess, then checkers.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Thanks to **New **for your review. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

To **Pikatwig, **oh yes, Blossom is in deep trouble. Thank you for your review.

* * *

[1] The events of my earlier fic, _Allies and Rivals. _You don't have to read that fic in order to enjoy this story, but this story is in the universe created by that fic.

[2] The events of another fic, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_

[3]The episode, _Curses_.


	3. The Parallel Investigation

**Falsely Accused**

* * *

To all reviewers, thank you for your comments. It feels very wonderful that my little story has so many readers, and so many reviewers. I appreciate all of them. My specific replies to your comments I put at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Parallel Investigation**

* * *

_A. The Request_

Professor Utonium and Dr Edwards walked towards the office of the Chief of Police.

"Eliot, would it be possible to have a look at the evidence against Blossom?" asked the Professor. "Not that I'm doubting your word, but I'm a parent, and I just need to be sure."

"Are you sure? It's shocking, I tell you. It would break your heart."

"I'd rather have my heart broken than not know," said the Professor.

"Okay. You too, William?"

"Yes. As a favour to a friend," said Dr Edwards.

"Look, what you're asking is against regulations, not to mention the law, but just to show that I didn't forget the past few years, I'll allow it. I'll show you to the police lab, and you can ask questions to the guys at forensics."

"I suppose it would be too much if I ask if I can take it home so I can test it in my lab?" Prof Utonium asked.

"That, I'm afraid, is impossible. However, I will permit you both to do whatever test you like in the police lab, under the watchful eye of the lab officers, of course," said the police chief.

The two scientists agreed and followed the police chief to the lab. After introducing the forensics team, the police chief left the lab and went back to his office.

* * *

_B. Investigation at Fleet Street_

Meanwhile…

"So this is 42 Fleet Street," Bubbles said.

Boomer, besides her, nodded. His right hand was tightly gripped by Bubbles' left. It was a tight grip, a grip that Boomer couldn't pry off. For the blue ruff, it was a fact of life. The sun rises in the east. Animals breathe oxygen, plants carbon dioxide, Bubbles would grip Boomer's hand that would be as tight as duranium bonds—a habit she developed when they were six years old. When he was younger, about six, seven, or eight, he would do his best to pry her off of him, unsuccessfully, but as he grew older, he didn't even try. As he matured, he came to enjoy the touch of the blue puff. Bubbles from the very start, even when they were mortal enemies, had a slight crush on the blond boy, which developed even more as the boys switched sides and grew up. Boomer, on the other hand, still had memories of when they exploded when he was kissed that first time. He was at first afraid of being kissed or other "girly sappy" stuff that the blue puff seemed to want to give to her counterpart, even after he became immune to such weakness.

Still, he played with her when time permitted, and he seemed to genuinely enjoy those times, though still violently denying that he "likes" Bubbles. He would violently tell anyone who would tease him and call the blue puff "his girlfriend! That he likes Bubbles only as a 'friend', as a 'sister'. The other boys at school would stop teasing him for that after too many black eyes courtesy of Boomer, but his brothers just kept at it.

Bubbles and Boomer at this time was the closest among the counterparts. He didn't mind Bubbles' presence, in fact, expected it because of their long association. She was like a shadow, something that he knows was always there, someone whom he could absolutely trust and rely on. For Bubbles, the crush simply grew, and several times, she was frustrated at Boomer simply treating her as a very close best friend, especially now that they're thirteen. But she would take what she can, and as long as Boomer didn't pay any attention to any other girl, she was content with how things were going on.

They looked at the window of the jewelry shop. It was indeed thrashed. They looked around and saw no officer investigating, so they went in and knocked.

An old fat sixty year old man, about 5'7", with white hair and thick glasses, opened the door.

"Yes, kids? Can I help you?" he said as he saw the two thirteen year old blue clad blonds. Bubbles was wearing a longer version of her familiar dress, reaching up to her shins, halfway between her ankles and knees, and white stockings and black shoes, while Boomer was wearing a blue jacket over black pants.

"Um, are you the proprietor of this shop?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes I am."

"Um, we heard that there was an attempted robbery of this story, and well, I'm Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls, and he's Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys, and we're here to see what happened, and to see if we could help."

"Oh you're part of the famous superhero team? How cute!" he said, pinching both the thirteen-year-old's cheeks. Bubbles just giggled, while Boomer was annoyed, but made it look like it was nothing. "Come in, come in."

The two blonds, still hand in hand, entered. The place was a mess. There was scattered glass all over the floor. "I'm sorry for the mess. Those robbers broke through the window, as you can see, and I haven't gotten to the part of cleaning it up. I'm still trying to inventory the jewels to see if any were stolen."

"Are there?" asked Boomer.

"Thankfully, as of now, most are accounted for," he said.

"Um Mr Fleetwood, could you tell us what happened?" Bubbles began.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, we wanted to know what happened?"

"Who's Mr Fleetwood?" asked the bewildered proprietor.

"You're Mr Fleetwood, silly. Frederick Fulton Fleetwood, the owner and proprietor of this shop. That's what F.F.F. stands for, right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, you're mistaken. I'm Mr. Franklin Folsom Farley," said the man, and got his wallet and showed them his identification card. "I'm the owner of this little jewelry shop, as you can see from this business permit from city hall." The man retrieved from a hidden drawer an old document, about twenty years of age. It stated that City Hall had given permission to Mr Franklin Folsom Farley to run a jewelry shop at 42 Fleet Street.

Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other. "Um, do you have any employees named Frederick Fulton Fleetwood?" asked Boomer.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Mr Farley.

"Well you see, last night—" Bubbles began, but Boomer quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"We're just curious," said Boomer, looking at Mr Farley then at Bubbles.

Bubbles removed the hand, looked at Boomer, said, "Yeah. Definitely curious."

"Well, in that case, no. We have no employee named Fleetwood, and I don't know anyone with that kind of name."

"Oh I see," Boomer said. "Um, so, do you sometimes work at night?"

"Heaven's no! Mrs Farley would really give it to me if I'm not home by six thirty! She kept on saying that I work too hard at my age, that I don't spend much time with the family! That woman!"

"How about employees who keep watch at night?" asked the blond ruff.

"No. All my employees work at day, same as me. This shop is totally empty at night."

"So you didn't send anyone to your shop last night after you closed at six?" asked Boomer.

"Why should I?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just curious," said the ruff as he looked at his counterpart.

Bubbles gave a knowing look at him.

"Um, so, did you have any jewelry for Mrs Carmichael?" asked Boomer.

"So this has something to do with last night's murder? Yes, I did have a jewel that she's supposed to get today. But it was missing," he said. "Do you know what happened to it?"

Boomer got uncomfortable with that subject so he changed the topic. "Um, so when did you first learn about the attempted robbery?"

"About twelve midnight. The police called me at home. I rushed towards the scene of the crime. When I got there, there were police cars all over, but the crooks were already carted off to jail."

"So what did the police tell you?"

"Well, about eleven o'clock, they received a call. He didn't identify himself, just that there was a robbery at F.F.F. jewelry shop. When the police arrived, they saw nothing but the tied up crooks."

"Did the crooks say anything?" Bubbles asked.

"They were out cold," Farley explained.

There was a bit of silence as the information given sunk in. "So, I heard you've got a little room at the back, with a refrigerator or something?" the blue ruff asked.

"Oh yes. It's a place to cool off during lunch," said Mr Farley as he led them to the room at the back of the shop.

It was as Blossom described it—the table, the refrigerator, the containers, the door to a bedroom.

"Anything missing here?" asked Boomer.

"Nothing, except all my cookies were gone. Probably eaten by those crooks as they were robbing me blind."

"Cookies?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, cookies," said the proprietor.

Boomer and Bubbles scanned the place, using their X-ray vision and powers to locate anything out of the ordinary. Fingerprints, footprints, any kind of clue. And they found—nothing.

"Well, that's everything," said Bubbles. "Mr Farley, I've always admired the jewels in this shop. Could we have a picture with you in front of the jewels?"

"Why yes, Bubbles! Anything for my favourite superhero!" said Mr Farley as she and Bubbles posed before the jewelry display. Boomer took his iphone and took pictures with it. Unknown to Mr Farley, he also took pictures of him solo and close-up. He then took pictures of the inside of the establishment, and at his request, the business permit, and the driver's license of Mr Farley.

"Oh yes," said Boomer. "I've got to call someone. Do you have a phonebook or something?"

"Oh sure," said Mr Farley, pointing to a thick book besides this phone.

"Thank you," the blue ruff said. He immediately opened the book, at the letter F. Looking at it, he saw that there was indeed a Farley, but there was no sign of Fleetwood.

"Well, I can't find it here," said Boomer. "We better be going. Thank you for your information, Mr Farley."

"You're welcome, Boomer, Bubbles," said the blue ruff as he flew out with Bubbles, who all this time, except during the picture taking, never took off her hand from the blond ruff's wrist.

* * *

_C. Who is Mr Fleetwood?_

"You were so good there, Boomie!" said Bubbles, saying her nickname for her counterpart. "You're so smart!"

"You weren't bad yourself either," said Boomer. "You're so cute. No wonder that Mr Farley would fall all over himself answering your questions. I doubt he would be that amenable if it was just me!"

She blushed at his compliment, unconsciously tightening her grip on his hand. "Thanks Boomie. You're cute too. But I'd never think to ask some of the questions you asked."

"Yeah."

"Well?" Bubbles asked.

"Brick's right. Blossom was framed. That Fleetwood was just there to lure Blossom out and give that jewelry to Mrs Carmichael!"

"But how would he know that those crooks will rob him that night?"

"I don't know," said Boomer.

"And are those crooks in on it too? I mean, if they didn't rob that store that night, then Blossom would not have been there."

"You got me there! Perhaps Blossom or Brick would make sense of it all."

"Speaking of Blossom, how did they know that it would be her who would respond? I mean, it could be any of us, you know."

"Search me!"

"Where are we going?" asked Bubbles.

"To City Hall!"

"Why?"

"To look at the Census records and see if there really is a Mr Fleetwood here in Townsville, at all. There's nothing in the phone book, nobody except Blossom and those crooks appeared to have seen him! It's as if he didn't even exist!"

"So you think that this Mr Fleetwood is the key to this?"

"I don't know Bubbles, but it's worth looking at," said Boomer.

They arrived at City Hall, where Ms Bellum was happy to direct them to the archives where the Townsville Census records were located. Spending two hours and using superspeed, they did not find anyone with the name Frederick Fulton Fleetwood since the day Townsville was founded.

"What now?" asked a disappointed Bubbles.

"Well, we'll go to jail and ask those four crooks about what happened last night," replied an equally disappointed Boomer. "But first, let's go and tell Brick and Blossom what happened."

* * *

_D. Buttercup and Butch_

As soon as Buttercup and Butch left the police station, they flew up into the air. "Okay, I'll search at the eastern part of the city and the lands beyond it, and you'll look at the western part, including the beach and sea. We'll meet here after one hour."

Buttercup bristled at Butch giving orders, but she simply nodded. After all, she was mature enough, at 13, not to fight over this. Especially as it was previous agreed that in cases where Butch and Buttercup were paired to work together, whoever was leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance would determine who would give the orders. For example, when it was Blossom's turn to be leader, Buttercup would give orders to Butch, and if Brick was leader, Butch would give the orders. That was the only way to avoid conflict between the two hyper aggressive greens. And it worked. Buttercup and Butch worked seamlessly when they were not fighting over who would do what.

It was not a problem for other pairs. Bubbles usually lets Boomer take the lead when they were working together, and Boomer himself was usually unable to refuse Bubbles' requests while doing so. Brick and Blossom switched turns on who will be leader, and usually consults each other before major decisions would be made. Blossom with Butch and/or Boomer would have Blossom giving the orders, while Brick with Blossom's sisters would have him as leader. With Boomer and Butch, it was Butch who usually gives the orders, the same for Bubbles and Buttercup. Butch always commands Bubbles when they work together due to their personalities. Buttercup had a much more difficult time with Boomer, and when she had to work with him, it was who was leader of the alliance who would determine who among them would be the boss.

Despite working together for the past seven years, Butch and Buttercup was the most distant pair among the counterparts. True, they had played together occasionally, and worked countless times to defeat common enemies or to advance common goals, but compared to how close Boomer and Bubbles were, or how much Brick and Blossom cooperated and conspired together, they were strangers. Buttercup still had a dislike to her counterpart. She never forgot that they once enemies. Butch did not like the Powerpuff Girls at all, and only warmed to Bubbles a bit. He really disliked, even hated, Blossom, but held it in check for the sake of his brother, Brick. As for Buttercup, he disliked Buttercup less than he disliked Blossom, but without any check from any his brothers to express it. Still, there was mutual respect for each other as warriors, though ironically, Buttercup and Butch almost never fought physically, as Blossom forbade it as "it was uncivilized!"

Butch flew high in the sky, looking over his part of the city to find any trace of the monster that Blossom "fought" the night before. Though he already knew that it was probably a futile search, he persisted on his mission to find a suitable alibi for the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. 'Why do we have to help that girl? I mean, why don't we just let her hang?' Butch thought. 'That Brick is under the spell of that witch! I knew this alliance was bad news!'

After circling over the city thrice looking for any sign of any kind of monster, he found none. He sighed. He then went over to the forest and farms and wastelands just beyond the eastern part of the suburbs of the city. He flew slowly, straining his eyes to see any sign of what Brick wanted him to find. Nothing.

Suddenly, there was a call from his watch. It was his brother, Brick.

"Butch, any luck with any dead monster?"

"No. Not a thing."

"Good. A monster is attacking Townsville. It's still at sea. Go to Buttercup, and you two stop it!"

"Okay!" Butch said. 'Good! This is getting boring! Time for some ass kicking!'

He then contacted Buttercup using his watch. "Hey Buttercup! Brick just called so you better wait—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll wait for you, but if it reaches the beach before you arrive, it's all mine!"

Butch just flew faster towards the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Buttercup had the same luck looking for dead monsters that Butch had. Nothing. She searched more frantically than her counterpart. After all, if there really was a monster killed by Blossom during the time she was sozzled, then she realized that there wouldn't be any doubt that she was innocent. Despite there being no obvious signs of such, she searched on and on. After the city, she went to the beach, and on to the sea. She looked and found nothing. She then tried her luck underwater. Holding her breathe, she dived to see if there were any monster bodies lying on the sea floor. There were some, but all were on an advanced state of decay that would indicate that they were killed a long time ago, not the night before.

Emerging disappointed on the surface, she breathed. She prepared to have another round, so see if there was any place she missed. But before she could do it, she spotted a huge monster approaching the beach from the direction of monster island. Her first instinct was to meet it head on, but then stopped. A long time ago, Brick, and confirmed by Blossom when she was leader, made a rule that if one ruff or puff met a villain or monster attacking, the lone ruff and puff, if he or she wasn't the leader, would immediately contact whoever was the leader. Then, unless there was imminent danger to innocent citizens or if the communicator watches were not working, they would wait for instructions. If there was a direct order not to engage, then even if the monster was wreaking havoc or people were being killed, then they should not engage. Buttercup learned the hard way that Brick and Blossom would not tolerate any disobedience of any kind, and the two leaders had no hesitancy in severely punishing anyone who did so.

She then called Brick and Blossom using her watch.

"Hey Red, there is a monster, a live monster, in the sea, heading towards Townsville. Shall I kick its ass?"

"How big is it?" Blossom asked.

"It's huge. And powerful too!"

"Where's Butch?" Brick asked.

"We split up. He went to look for dead monsters on the eastern part of the city. I looked at the western part of the city and on the beach."

"Okay. I'll call my brother, and you wait for him to join you, then both of you, kill it. If that monster reaches the beach without my brother, you can attack it alone to stop it from wrecking the city, okay?"

"Will do!" Buttercup shouted, before turning off the connection.

'Why do I have to wait for the idiot! He better come soon or he'll get it from me!'

Suddenly, Butch spoke in her watch.

"Hey Buttercup! Brick just called so you better wait—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll wait for you, but if it reaches the beach before you arrive, it's all mine!"

The connection then got cut off, and a few seconds later, Butch arrived, having flown at top speed.

"Whoa! That monster is huge!" Butch exclaimed as he stared at the giant monster.

"Well, any smaller, and your brother would have given it to me!" Buttercup shouted.

It was a huge monster. A giant octopus, to be exact. Its eyes were huge. It was staring at the two floating figures above the sea. It immediately squirted a jet of ink at the Greens.

"Close your eyes—" Buttercup warned too late. Both of them were drenched in black ink. Buttercup was able to close her eyes, Butch wasn't.

"I can't see!" Butch said as he tried rubbing his eyes.

"Wash the ink off your eyes in the sea, dummy!" Buttercup said as she attacked the octopus. The octopus immediately coiled one of its legs around the green puff. Buttercup felt that she was being squeezed, but she was too strong to suffer. She immediately flew away. The octopus wouldn't let go, so the leg was detached from his body. It gave a loud screech of pain.

Butch in the meantime dived to the sea and within a second, washed the ink off his eyes. He then went and grabbed another leg, and lifted the huge monster into the air. However, the octopus was too heavy, and the leg snapped off the monster, leaving it with only six legs to begin with. Soon, blood from the two stumps where the legs were detached began spilling around the sea, coloring the sea red.

Buttercup then dived towards its eyes. In a swift stroke, she used laser eyes to burn both its eyes. The green puff went underwater, lifted it by its belly, and threw it towards Butch.

"Catch!" she shouted to his counterpart.

Butch punched through the octopus thrown towards him, splattering the body all over the sea. He looked down, and saw, to his delight, parts of the octopus floating around the red sea.

"Well, that was cool!" Butch finally said as he floated towards Buttercup.

"You're not too bad yourself," said the green puff, looking at the mangled and unrecognizable corpse of the monster.

Butch nodded as he stared at the sea.

"Well, any sign of dead monsters? The one that Blossom was supposed to have killed last night?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I take it that you were as successful as me at that?"

"Yeah. Nothing. Blossom's in trouble. I can feel it. I wish there really was a monster," said the green puff.

"Let's go back and report to the carrot tops," Butch said as he flew towards the prison.

"No. Let's make one more round to see if we can look for that dead monster Blossom fought last night," Buttercup suggested.

"I don't think—"

"Look, if we don't find that monster, Blossom would be in trouble! I don't want to think what would happen to her if all of Townsville thinks she murdered that old woman! You and I know Blossom would never do it! I don't want her to spend the rest of her days in jail just because we gave up too easily!" Buttercup shouted.

"Why not?" Butch relented. "We meet here if we don't find anything after one hour."

* * *

One hour later, they found nothing. They met above the beach.

"Oh I'm getting worried! They're going to lock away Blossom and take away the key!" Buttercup panicked.

"Look, we can't do anything else," the green ruff said, then looked at himself and Buttercup. Their clothes were still soiled from the ink of the monster. "Let's go home, take a bath, change, and then report back to Brick, okay?"

Buttercup nodded they went home.

* * *

_E. The Second Meeting_

Meanwhile…

"You were lucky! The next time, I will win, and you will know that I, Brick, am king of checkers!" he said as he prepared the board.

Blossom just smiled as she looked forward to beating the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was the chief of Police. "Blossom, you are being transferred."

"Transferred? Where?"

"To a better room."

"Okay," said Blossom. She and Brick followed the chief of police. They left the main prison complex into the top floor of the building.

The room was big, occupying the entirety of the storey. "This cell is reserved for VIP prisoners, those kinds that you can't just put on an ordinary cell, or there would be political furor if we did."

Blossom stared at the room. It was beautiful. There was a soft carpet in the middle. There was a giant flat screen TV against the wall. And there was, of course, a computer with internet connection. There was a large bed in the middle, and smaller one against the wall for guests. Plus, there was a door leading to a bathroom. There was a terrace. The only thing indicating that this was a prison were the barred windows and the bars lining the terraces.

"Why did you put me here? I don't want any special treatment!"

"Well, it's the least we could do for the savior of Townsville!" said the police chief.

"Thank you," said Blossom. "Tell me, if by some chance I'm convicted with murder, would this still be my room?"

Brick looked at the Chief Kaczinsci. "I'll try my best to make it so," the police officer said, withering before the intense stare of the rowdyruff leader, before leaving. Before he could leave, two figures arrived. It was Buttercup and Butch.

"Wow! This is your new cell?" asked Buttercup in awe as she stared. "I might want to get accused of murder just to live in a room like this! This is even better than most luxurious suites in most five star hotels I've known!"

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going now," said Kaczinsci as he left the room and locked the door.

"This pad ain't so bad," said Butch. "Too bad about the bars."

"Well, what's your report?" asked Brick.

"Nothing. Nada! No dead monster from last night," Butch said.

"Hey, aren't you gonna ask us about the monster we just fought?" Buttercup asked.

"We don't need to," said a smug Blossom. "You're here, after all, alive, and if you had trouble, you'd have contacted us for help."

Buttercup folded her arms in front of her. "Still a smarty pants, I see," she said, "even if you're in jail!"

"Well, that obviously rules out Blossom's alibi," Brick sighed. "Unless we can manufacture an attack last night, that is." He said that last part as a loud whisper.

"What's that?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh nothing. Well, we'll just wait for Boomer and see what he has to tell us," said the ruff with the red cap.

* * *

A minute later, the two blondes arrived.

"Wow! This room is awesome!" Boomer said as he looked around Blossom's new cell.

"Well, what have you got?" Blossom asked, rather impatiently.

"Oh yeah," Boomer began. He took his iphone, and showed a picture to Blossom. "Do you know who that is?"

"I have no idea who that is. I've never seen him," replied the pink puff.

"That's the proprietor!" Bubbles pointed out.

"But that doesn't look anything like Mr Fleetwood."

"Exactly," said Boomer. "Mr Fleetwood doesn't exist."

"WHAT?" Brick, Blossom, Buttercup and Butch all simultaneously said.

"Listen to this," said Boomer. "I've recorded the entire conversation on my watch without him knowing it."

"What? That's illegal!" Blossom said. "You should've asked him first!"

"Yeah. You didn't tell me, Boomie!" Bubbles pouted.

"Sorry," he said as he pressed the button on his watch.

Soon, they heard the entire conversation with Mr Farley on Boomer's watch. The two blonds then told the rest of their adventure at the archives at City Hall.

"Wow!" Buttercup said. "Just, wow!"

"Well, I don't know anymore what's happening," said Butch. "Carrot top girl here was framed, that's for sure, and I'm sure Fleetwood's the one."

"I think I get a picture of what's going on," said Brick. "Not that it's going to help us. Boomer, Bubbles, you go to Mr Kaczinsci, and tell him that you want to speak with those four crooks caught on that jewelry shop. Butch, you and I will go to the scene of the crime and see what's going on. We'll meet here after all is said and done."

"Hey, how about me?" asked Buttercup.

"You will stay here and keep Blossom company!" said Brick.

"What? I want to do something! I want to be useful!" Buttercup protested.

"Look, I didn't get Blossom here unlimited visiting rights just so she could be alone when we all go around looking for clues!" Brick said.

"What? What do you mean you gave me unlimited visiting rights?" Blossom asked.

Brick ignored her as she focused on Buttercup. "Now you will stay here so you can keep her company!"

"But why me?" Buttercup asked.

"Because you're her sister!"

"Well Bubbles here can do just as well!"

"Bubbles and Boomer are going to interview those four robbers! They already started this thread by what they did at Mr Farley's place and at the archives! They should finish it by being the ones to question the crooks! Besides, I am leader, and you will do as I say! Or if you want, we can settle this by a vote."

Buttercup backed down, knowing full well she'd lose such a vote. She knew Blossom would always support Brick's decisions, whatever it was, when Brick was leader, in exchange for Brick always supporting Blossom's decisions when it was her turn as leader. And as Brick goes, so goes Butch and Boomer. Thus, both leaders always had four votes on all issues.

Before Buttercup could say another word, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Blossom.

Her sister looked at her sweetly, and said, "thanks for keeping me company."

Buttercup knew she was defeated. "Always glad to be of help."

"Brick, what do you mean that you said that you arranged my unlimited visiting rights? Wait a minute! It was you! When you were gone a while ago! You talked to the Chief of Police and arranged all of this, including this room!"

Brick looked at his counterpart uncomfortably. "It wasn't for you, it was for the team, specifically me," Brick said quickly before telling the guard that they wanted to leave. Boomer and Bubbles went to the police chief, while Brick and Butch went to Mrs Carmichael's house.

* * *

_F. The Boss_

Boomer and Bubbles didn't have any difficulty trying to persuade the police chief to grant them access to the crooks. He was still feeling guilty for the "ingratitude" he showed to Blossom by originally giving her a "small cell, unworthy of the savior of Townsville".

Boomer requested that he and Bubbles talk to the boss of the four robbers. They were led to his cell.

"Hello, Mr—"

"Turner. John Turner," said the boss. He was a slight thin man, about 33 in age, had brown hair, and green eyes.

"Mr Turner, you are the boss of this gang who robbed F.F.F. jewelry shop last night, right?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah. I'm the boss. What's it to you?"

"Look, we just want to ask a few questions," said Bubbles.

"Well, it depends. Ask away," said Turner.

"Why did you rob the jewelry store last night?" asked Bubbles.

"Are you dense? For the loot of course!" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What we mean is, why that particular jewel shop? I mean, there must have been thousands of other similar shops," Boomer asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh please, please Mr Turner! We've got to know!" Bubbles said, pleading, her eyes almost watering. "It's very important."

Mr Turner looked at Bubbles, who was about to cry. "Okay, okay, I'll tell ya. Sheesh, you don't have to cry!"

"Really?" Bubbles asked, her tears disappearing, her demeanour instantly changing to cheerful.

"Okay. Now that we're here in jail, we might as well. Besides, you've saved my life before," he replied.

"We did?"

"Yup! Four years ago. A monster was about to step on me, when you, Bubbles, punched it. You probably never remembered it. It was just one of many monsters you've fought at that time and I'm just one of the many millions you've saved. But enough of that. You want to know what happened?"

Boomer and Bubbles eagerly nodded.

"You see, a week ago, a mysterious man, who calls himself Bill Watts, wanted us to do a job for him. He wanted us to rob F.F.F. jewelry shop—specifically some jewels on his shop—in exchange for five million dollars. Now you can imagine, we're small time crooks. We've never even dreamt of that much money. And all for a simple burglary? For a down payment of one million, we took it! He set the date and the time. We broke in, tied up the owner, but while we were carrying the jewels to the van, Blossom came and knocked us out. When I woke up, I'm already in jail."

Boomer took his iphone from his pocket. "Mr Turner, is this the proprietor whom you tied up?"

The boss looked at the picture, and said, "No."

"What the name of that man you tied up?"

"I don't know. We never asked. We just tied him up and gagged him."

"But could you identify him if we showed you a picture?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah."

"How about Mr Watts? Do you know his face?"

He nodded.

"Well thank you for your cooperation," Bubbles said before the two kids left.

* * *

_G. The Scene of the Crime_

"What time is it?" asked Brick as he and his brother raced towards the Carmichael house.

"About 4:15 p.m.," said Butch as he looked on his watch.

"Butch, go home, and get in Dad's lab, a blood bag, a syringe, and a hypodermic needle," said Brick.

"What for?"

"Just do it. Oh and put it in a bag so the police wouldn't see it," Brick instructed.

Butch nodded as he flew home. The leader of the Rowdyruffs continued, and in thirty seconds, reached the house.

There were lots of officers milling around, and a couple of police cars on the road. There were lots of curious onlookers on the road taking pictures of the house.

He quickly spotted Lt Sanchez, the officer in charge of the investigation.

"Lieutenant!" Brick greeted as he landed besides him.

"Mr Edwards!" greeted the police officer in civilian clothes.

"My brother, Butch, and I would like to have a look," said Brick.

Lt Sanchez, who knew Brick was Blossom's counterpart, looked at the ruff warily. "I'm sorry, but you have to have authorization in order to do that."

"I knew you would say that," said Brick as he handed Sanchez a piece of paper. "It's from Mr Eliot Kaczinsci himself." Before he left the police station, he procured from the police chief, still feeling guilty about his earlier treatment of Blossom, that authorization.

_Lt Sanchez,_

_I hereby authorize Mr William Bricker Edwards Jr, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and of the Ruff Puff Alliance, to have access to the scene of the crime. You must do whatever he requests in relation to the conduct of the investigation of the murder of Mrs Mary Carmichael._

_Eliot Kaczinsci_

_(signed)_

_Chief of Townsville Police_

Lt Sanchez just shook his head. It wasn't the first time that this had happened. Several times in the past, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were brought in to help the police investigate crimes, especially if the crimes were tough to crack. Their heightened senses, ability to see clues that ordinary eyes miss, and their advanced intelligence allowed the police to solve crimes that were considered unsolvable.

But this case, in Lt Sanchez mind, was very easy to solve. It was Blossom. All the clues pointed to it. But why would the police chief ask help in this case? And of course, there was the blatant conflict of interest that would result in their participation. Blossom was the leader of the Powerpuff girls, the most popular member of the Ruff Puff Alliance, and one of the leaders of the Alliance. Brick was the leader of the Rowdyruffs, the male half of the Alliance, and Blossom's co-leader.

But what could he do? He reluctantly assented to it. "Okay Mr Edwards, you can have a look."

"I'll just wait for my brother," said Brick. "So you think it's Blossom?"

"Unfortunately. It's such a waste. Alcohol could ruin so many lives, and it claimed Blossom's as well."

"Are you sure?"

"I can hardly imagine a more open and shut case. There is no doubt."

"Well, I think she was framed. And I intend to gather evidence to prove that is so."

"Well, good luck. I wish that it was so. I really do. But all the evidence points out to a murder while in a state of intoxication."

* * *

A minute later, Butch arrived, carrying a back pack.

"Could we look inside, alone? It would be more comfortable than with a bunch of your officers staring at us," the ruff leader requested.

"Okay," the young lieutenant said. He then gave the order that all police officers inside the house leave.

"By the way, is the body of Mrs Carmichael still in the house?"

"Yes. There was a delay in the arrival of the vehicle from the morgue that was supposed to carry her body. A most unfortunate delay, I must say. It forced us to leave the body inside the house."

"I suppose that she's still where you discovered her, and nothing's been changed? All the clues are still lying around?" the red ruff asked.

"Mostly. The knife that was used to stab her is in the police lab and was examined for fingerprints, and of course, Blossom's bow, which was besides the body, had to be confirmed to be hers after testing the blood soaked."

"Tell me, how did she enter the house? Did she break open the door? Because that door seemed very much intact," Brick asked.

"Well, there was a hole at the back side of the house, the wall of the kitchen in fact. It's a hole that would be produced if you or any member of the alliance just broke through. There was no other sign of entrance. All the doors were locked, the windows were locked, the chimney too small. Nothing!"

"Well, we better go inside and have a look," said Brick as he and Butch walked towards the front door.

"Of course," Lt Sanchez replied.

Brick opened the door, and both brothers entered. They could already smell the stench of the body, fresh though it was. Though they had seen many dead bodies in their young lives, both of monsters, criminals, or villains, or their victims, it was always freshly dead bodies.

"Butch, here's what I want you to do," Brick whispered in a tone that was too soft for a human to hear, but to the ears of a Rowdyruff, very clear. "Have you brought what I asked you to bring?"

"Yeah," the green ruff said.

"Good. Go to the body, and fill the blood bag with as much blood of Mrs Carmichael as you could. Make sure no one sees you. I'm going to look around."

Butch nodded as he quickly went to the kitchen. There was a white sheet, now drenched in red. He removed the sheet, and examined the body. He was the only one of the six ruffs and puffs who could look at a dead human body and not flinch or feel sick. He quickly got the blood bag and the syringe and the hypodermic needle. There was blood all over the floor. He hoped that there was enough inside the body to fill the bag.

Brick followed Butch. He did not care to look at what his brother was doing. Instead, his attention was on the hole in the wall, which, according to Sanchez, was made by Blossom when she broke through. 'It doesn't make any sense. Why would a drunk Blossom go to the back of the house when she could easily burst through the front door?' he thought. But as he looked at the rubble scattered on the floor, he could see that it matched perfectly with the holes they made when they broke though walls. He flew through the hole, and saw that there was very little concrete rubble on the outside, confirming that it was broken through from the outside. There were little black smudges on the edge of the hole but he ignored it.

He then explored the rest of the house. Curiously, he went up to Mrs Carmichael's room. It was a large room, filled with pictures and a large bed—Mr Carmichael was still alive, and was out of state on business for the weekend—but what drew his attention was the massive jewelry case that was opened. He saw a large amount of jewels—rings, necklaces, brooches, but what took his attention was an empty jewel container, opened and left carelessly on the floor. 'The case was the container of the two jewels found in Blossom's possession. But why those jewels? The only reason was that it fit the container given by Mr Fleetwood,' he thought.

'It doesn't make any sense. On one hand, it fits perfectly with the fact that Blossom killed her, but she was supposedly drunk. A drunkard could not have chosen those two particular jewels.'

He then used his keen eyesight to see if there were any clues to anyone here other than Mrs Carmichael or her husband. There was none. Except for fingerprints in the drawers and in the jewel case. He took a piece of paper from his pocket where he had Blossom's fingerprints, and compared it. It was Blossom's alright. 'Whoever framed her went to all the trouble to leave as much incriminating evidence as possible,' he thought. 'This is bad. This is really bad.'

He looked around the house to see if there was anything that could point to another culprit. All of it pointed to Blossom's. He could see her fingerprints everywhere. In fact, she had even more prints than Mrs Carmichael herself. Which only strengthened his conviction that it was a frame-up.

He returned to the kitchen, where Butch just finished his grisly job. He had already packed the blood bag in his back pack and returned the sheet to cover the body. He was floating to prevent stepping on the pool of blood that surrounded the body.

Both brothers looked at each other and nodded. They floated to the door, and went out.

"Well?" asked Lt Sanchez.

"Nothing. Is there any evidence that you discovered that you haven't told us?" asked Brick.

"Well, there were the prints of Blossom on the jewelry case and on the drawers on Mrs Carmichael's room," said the lieutenant.

"Oh. The doors were locked when you arrived, right? How did she get out?"

"Through the hole she made earlier."

"But if she was drunk, wouldn't she just make another hole to escape? There's none other than the one in the kitchen."

"Likely. Likely. But it wasn't impossible that someone that drunk would go through the hole."

"You've examined her bow and her sweater, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Did you see any trace of concrete, or concrete dust?"

"No. Why?"

"She broke through, right? Wouldn't it make sense that her clothes and her bow would have concrete in them if she did that? Look at that building. That's condemned, right?" Brick asked, pointing to nearby dilapidated building.

"Yes."

"Could we punch a hole through it?" asked Brick.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Butch, would you go through that wall?"

"With pleasure!"

Butch then went and did as asked.

"Now, lieutenant, would you go with me and examine it?"

The plainclothes police officer and the ruff went to where Butch was.

"Look at the pattern of the rubble. It certainly identical to that seen in the kitchen," said Lt Sanchez when they arrived.

"Yes. But look at Butch," said the red ruff. "Look at his hair. It's full of concrete dust and rubble. Look at his clothes. It has also little concrete stones, and dust too. Yet Blossom has none. How would she break through the wall and emerge squeaky clean?"

For the first time, there was doubt in his face. "But what about all the other evidence?"

"Well, you have to reconcile this fact to be truly certain," said the red ruff. "Especially as it involves a decorated hero of Townsville."

"I'll see what I can do. But still, all the evidence points out to Blossom," said Sanchez.

"Well, we better be going," said Brick. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"You're welcome," said Sanchez. He then looked at a uniformed police officer besides him. "Poor, poor, Brick," he said. "Sergeant Wilkins, he may be one of the greatest, most powerful, and smartest, but his affection for Blossom impairs his judgment in this case. He simply cannot believe that the girl he worked with for the past seven years is capable of such acts. He grabs every minor thing he could to make it look like she is innocent, when the truth of the matter is, those minor things don't detract from the fact that she's guilty. I hate to see his face when the jury reaches a guilty verdict on Blossom."

"Sir, the media are here. There are demanding to know if the rumours of Blossom being the prime suspect are true," said the police officer.

"Might as well entertain them. Blossom's guilt is set in stone. What harm would it do to tell the world?"

* * *

_H. A Shocking Press Conference_

As they were flying towards the prison, Dr Edwards suddenly called on Brick's watch.

"Brick, John and I have finished retesting the evidence in the police lab."

"So Dad, is there any good news?" Brick asked.

"I'm afraid none, my son. The knife has Mrs Carmichael's blood, and the handle has Blossom's fingerprints, and no other. The DNA on her sweater and bow matches that of Blossom."

"Could you go to Blossom's cell? I want to share the results of our investigation," Brick politely asked.

"Sure son," said Dr Edwards before the connection was cut off.

Brick then called Boomer's watch. "The interview's finished?"

"Yes. Boy, have we got something!" said the blue ruff.

"Where are you?"

"We're in the lower ground prison. We've just finished talking to the four crooks," said Boomer.

"Okay. Go to Blossom's cell. Wait for us there," said Brick.

* * *

A minute later, Brick arrived with Butch.

"Dad, Professor Utonium," he started. "Have you told the others about your tests?"

Dr Edwards nodded. "Bad news. Bad news all around."

"I know," said the Professor. "It looks hopeless."

"Well?" asked Buttercup, looking at Brick and Butch.

"Let's start with what Boomer and Bubbles has to say," said Brick.

"You'll love this," said Boomer. He then told them what Mr Turner and the three other crooks said. What the three other crooks said were identical to the story told by Mr Turner. Bubbles just nodded as Boomer talked and talked.

"That's interesting. Now here's what happened on our investigation at Mrs Carmichael's house."

And Brick and Butch told them what happened, except for the fact that Butch took blood from the dead body.

"See I told you, I couldn't have done it! There was trace of concrete in my clothes or body!" Blossom declared.

"But all those fingerprints!" Boomer said. "Your marks are all over the house!"

"Yeah! Stupid people would believe that you killed her, and you know how many stupid people are in this stupid city!" Buttercup ranted. "This is bad!"

"And based on the evidence, you'd be called stupid if you didn't believe it was Blossom," said Dr Edwards.

"Well it wasn't all gloom," said Brick. "That concrete evidence would definitely rule you out. And the fact someone as drunk as you were would not be able to steal jewels with that finesse. And of course, there was the fact of Mr Fleetwood and Watts."

"So what do you think is going on?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, it's obvious that this was a frame-up—those events were made specifically to pin Blossom here," Brick began.

"But how would they know that it was Blossom who would answer the call?" asked Bubbles.

"They don't. They knew that petty crime like robberies would usually only merit the attention of one of us. It didn't matter who. Just one of us. Mr Watts didn't propose to pay five million for those jewels. No, those stones aren't worth that much. The five million was to ruin the reputation of whoever responds to that call. Besides, Mr Watts knew that the crooks most likely would be caught, so he doesn't have to pay. It's brilliant, really."

"I get it!" Blossom continued. "So you're saying that Mr Fleetwood is a confederate with Mr Watts, and that Mr Fleetwood drugged me and tricked me into going to Mrs Carmichael's house so I would be at the scene of the crime. Then of course, there must have been a third confederate. One who was small enough to be my size, and be strong enough to punch a hole through the kitchen wall. The noise made when the hole was created must have woken up, or attracted, if she haven't gone to bed yet, Mrs Carmichael, and when she went to the kitchen, the third confederate killed her. The killer then opened the front door, picked me up and made me touch all those objects in the house, smeared me with Mrs Carmichael's blood, and removed my bow and placed it in the pool of blood. The killer then dragged me upstairs, made me touch all those drawers and jewelry boxes, then made me touch those two gems, and put it the box Mr Fleetwood gave me. He then put me back where he found me, locked the door, and left through the hole!"

"Very good Blossom," Brick congratulated. "Now, at least we know where to begin. All we have to do is to find this Mr Fleetwood, and Mr Watts, and we surely would find out who is behind all of this, not to mention the identity of the killer. Now—"

Suddenly, the Professor, who was just listening to all of this, felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up. "Hello. Sandy, how are you? What? The TV!"

"Quick! Open the TV! The news! At TNN!" the Professor shouted, interrupting Brick and Blossom's explanations.

Boomer grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

There was a press conference in front of Mrs Carmichael's house. It was done by Lt Sanchez

"Yes, I have a primary suspect. The Carmichael murder I consider an open and shut case," said the lieutenant. "The one who murdered Mrs Carmichael last night is none other than Blossom Utonium, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. We have enough evidence…"

Then he described in exhaustive detail all the evidence they have against the powerpuff leader.

"What does Blossom have to say about that?" asked one of the reporters.

"Well, she said that she was unconscious during that time, and the blood on her was caused by fighting a monster that very night while she was out cold. But the DNA on her clothes matches that of Mrs Carmichael, and there were no monsters in the city last night."

"Let me add that this saddens me. Blossom was one of my heroes, she saved my life countless times. But I cannot deny it. She is the murderer. If there is any consolation, she was intoxicated when she did that. She clearly wouldn't have done this if she was in her normal state…"

The people in Blossom's cell just stared in shock, with mouth agape, at the TV. The Professor was shaking as he heard each word, and ended up kneeling in front, his shaky legs unable to support his frame. Blossom's eyes swelled, and soon, tears were flowing out. But it was a silent mourning, as she listened to each devastating word that the Lieutenant spoke. Buttercup was shaking, angry, fighting for control. Bubbles buried her head under a pillow and covered her ears, refusing to hear what's being said. Boomer floated towards Bubbles, touched her shoulder, looking at her form, refusing to listen to what was being said. Butch was twitching, but otherwise was impassive. Brick's anger began to build up, and his eyes began to shake.

Suddenly, he snapped, and he flew out of the cell, and into the main police office. There, he saw the chief of police Kaczinsci. He, with other officers, were watching the press conference on TV. He grabbed the police chief, and in front of his officers, slammed him on the wall.

"Brick, have you gone mad!" he shouted.

"It's you who have gone mad!" Brick said. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'VE JUST RUINED BLOSSOM'S LIFE? YOU RUINED HER REPUTATION!"

"What are you—"

"That press conference, it just made public to the world what you think Blossom did! Now what if she really didn't do it? Her name would still be ruined! AFTER EIGHT YEARS OF SAVING YOUR ASS, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER? SHE DID NOT KILL HER! SHE CAN NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

Brick was by this time shouting at the top of his voice. His red eyes became even redder, and his legendary temper scared all the other police officers.

Suddenly, a green light appeared, and Buttercup suddenly grabbed the chief of police by the shirt, and slammed him again on the wall. "YOU BASTARD! BLOSSOM IS NO KILLER! YOU HAVEN'T PROVEN NOTHING!" she shouted, unable to contain her temper. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chief of Police Eliot Kaczinsci was thoroughly frightened. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't plan that press conference! Honest! It was Sanchez' own initiative! I'm surprised too at what happened!"

"So you are incompetent!" Brick venomously replied. "You can't even control your own men! And your incompetence cost Blossom her life! Do you think, even if we can prove she's innocent, she could still show her face?"

He suddenly grabbed the police chief from Buttercup's hands and was about to punch him in the face when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned around. It was Boomer.

"Chill man. Let's go," he merely said. "He's not worth it."

Brick looked at his brother, then at the chief, and dropped the frightened man. He followed his blond brother back to Blossom's cell.

Buttercup was about to kick the poor hapless man when she felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Professor Utonium. "Go back upstairs and comfort your sister," he said in a soft voice.

Buttercup suddenly realized what she was going to do. She stopped, said, "thanks Professor," and went up.

Prof Utonium then helped the Police Chief to his feet. As soon as the hapless man was on his feet, the creator of Blossom suddenly punched him in the jaw, sending him back to the floor. "That's for how you treated my daughter!" he said before leaving and going back to Blossom's cell.

* * *

**Author Notes**

To **New, **thanks for the review. I guess it was hilarious the way Brick treated the chief.

* * *

To **Pikatwig, **you're right about them having no fingers, but in the episode _Curses,_ they played rock scissors paper, Blossom saying, "scissors beats paper" even it was impossible to play with no fingers. Bubbles lost and went to the kitchen where she heard the Professor's "colourful" language. There was also an episode, I forgot what it was, where Blossom "snaps" her fingers. So just assume that the nubs that they used to touch objects have identifiable prints that could be used to establish identities.

Yes, I set this one in the _Allies and Rivals_ universe. This was has the Rowdyruff Boys, where they were fighting with the PPG, not as enemies, and it was easier to use the universe than create an entirely new one. And it would easier explain why the boys were not the girls' enemies.

_Will Blossom's name be cleared?_ We'll see in the future chapters.

_Who's in charge of the Ruff Puff Alliance now?_ Brick was having his turn as leader, was leader before the murder, and will continue as leader until it's Blossom's turn.

_Who really committed the crime?_ We'll see in the future chapters.

* * *

To **Guest, **thank you for loving this story. That really encourage me to update, knowing that this story is being read.

* * *

To **John, **oh yes, she is in BIG trouble.

Their family has no doubts about Blossom. They knew her long enough to know that she cannot do such a thing. Yup, Brick seemed to want to help Blossom in her predicament. What are Brick's plans and will it bite him back? It could.

Who really killed her? Who knows. And I hope Blossom would also emerge from this in one piece.

* * *

To** SatoriatParis, **thanks for the compliments. As for Brick, well, I always imagined him that if he turned "good", he wouldn't be as good as the PPG, and would not hesitate to do things that would be questionable to say the least to the PPG. They RRB would not be very nice, even as good guys, as the following chapters would prove.

* * *

To **Kyogan-Saori**, I like Brick's thinking too.

* * *

To **Guest, **yup, evil jewelry store clerk indeed! And mysterious too! Oh yes, Townsville really are not that bright. Oh yes, the superheroes should not be treated like Blossom had been treated.

* * *

To **Bob, **yup, poor Blossom. I hope she gets her name cleared.

* * *

To **Quanktumspirit, **thanks. Yup, Brick did a good job. And the PPG really deserve the best from the city, because without them, the city would not exist. I also hope that. Is it Berserk? Maybe, maybe not.


	4. The Cover Up

**Falsely Accused**

* * *

Thank you**, Kyogan-Saori, ** **Quanktumspirit, Guest, Pikatwig, **and **John **for your reviews of chapter 3. A more detailed replies to your reviews I put at the end of the chapter.

And if anyone has questions, you have only to ask and I'll answer it at the next update.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Cover-Up**

* * *

_A. Shock and Despair_

The ruffs and puffs were in Blossom's luxurious cell, staring at the TV. Blossom was by now openly crying. Her head was buried in Bubbles' chest, Bubbles' dress now wet from tears of her redheaded sister. The blond puff herself was crying softly, her tears dropping from her eyes to her sister's hair. She gripped her sister in her arms.

Dr Edwards, also shocked that the police would act so rashly, took the remote and switched off the television.

Brick, his head now cooled, returned to the room and approached his father and brother Butch. "Dad, this is bad. Really bad."

"I know son. I know," said his father as Boomer joined them.

"What do we do now?" asked the blond ruff.

"We cannot save Blossom's reputation," said Brick. "It's already ruined. What we can do is to resurrect it, revive it. But that would be very difficult."

"You should find out who the real killer is. That's the only way to really restore her good name," Dr Edwards suggested.

"I know. Right now, it's a dead end. Our investigation could last for weeks, months even, and with the evidence against her, a jury would be a fool not to convict. Even if we managed to drag out the trial until we got the real culprit, her name would be beyond redemption," Brick said. "It sickens me, but what can we do?"

Buttercup entered the room, followed a minute later by the Professor.

They then waited in silence until the sobbing subsided.

"What now?" asked Bubbles.

Brick took center stage. "With the Professor's permission, I would like to propose this course of action. Bubbles, you would stay the night and keep Blossom company. Buttercup, you go home with the Professor."

Buttercup and Bubbles merely nodded as the Professor said, "Okay."

"Thank you, Brick," said Blossom. "It's terrible! How can I show my face to the world? Now all of them see me as a monster! I can't bear it!"

"Blossom, you're no monster," the Professor comforted. "We know you didn't do it."

"Thanks for still believing in me," said Blossom. Drying her tears, she tried to forget about what she feared, and focused on trying to prove herself innocent. Steeling herself, she spoke. "Brick, we should start with finding out who really killed Mrs Carmichael. Either Fleetwood or Watts should give us clues."

Her counterpart nodded. "Boomer, go to the police chief, and borrow the mugs shots of all the criminals in Townsville. All those who were ever arrested."

Boomer nodded and flew out.

"Blossom, you still remember Mr Fleetwood's face?"

"Very clearly."

"Good. You will look at all the mugshots, and see if you can identify him," Brick ordered.

Ten minutes later, Boomer returned with tons of thick albums. He carried about three hundred of those which immediately filled half the cell. "Geez! Don't they put this stuff on the computer?" he remarked as he put it down.

Blossom immediately got one at the top of the pile. "Better get started."

She flipped through the albums, but stopped. She saw a picture, so old, but she had not forgotten about it. It was eight years ago. A little girl, with red hair and bow and the number 5643321. It was when she stole those golf clubs…

She shook her head. She will not be convicted a second time. Especially as she knew she didn't do it this time. She began flipping the album, carefully looking at the faces that even vaguely resemble Mr Fleetwood.

"Well, we better be going," said Dr Edwards. "Boys, unless you've got something else to do, let's go."

"Okay Dad," said Brick.

"Sure," said Boomer. "Bye Bubbles."

"About time," Butch said in a dismissive tone. He cared the least about Blossom among all of them.

The three boys and their father gave their farewells, and left.

"Well, we better be going. Buttercup, stay here," the Professor began.

"But Brick said—"

"I know what he said. Let me finish. Stay here while Bubbles and I go home. We'll pack some of Blossom's things, Bubbles' nightgown and toothbrush and other necessities. When she comes back, you can go home."

"Oh okay."

"Well Blossom, we gotta go," said the Professor. "Always remember that we believe in you, that we believe you cannot have done what they are accusing you of doing. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Professor," said Blossom, hugging her father.

After the two left, Blossom said, "Well Buttercup, I better get on with it," she said as she resumed looking at the various mugshots.

"I'd like to help you, but—"

"I know. You haven't seen him so you couldn't help me," said Blossom as she flipped pages after pages of albums looking at the mugs of various people arrested. There were pictures of Mojo. In fact, he had several. The Gang Green Gang. Princess Morebucks. The Amoeba Boys. But no Fleetwood. Still, she had just begun, and there were mountains of albums she had to check.

After an hour, Bubbles arrived bringing two large bags.

"Well Blossom, I hope you find that criminal!" Buttercup said. "Hi Bubbles. Bye Bubbles." The green puff then went home.

Bubbles put the bags down and looked at the albums Blossom was looking through. "Find anything?"

"No."

"Could I help?" asked Bubbles.

"I wish you could, but you don't know what he looks like," said the leader of the Powerpuff Girls as she sighed and finished one album, put it into a small pile, and got another one from an ever larger pile.

"Well, I'm going to unpack," said the blond. "This is going to be like a sleepover!"

* * *

_B. Searching For Monsters_

Meanwhile…

Dr Edwards drove home, with Brick riding shotgun, and his two brothers at the back.

"Dad, could we go out tonight? I just remembered I forgot to do something. It has to do with the murder," said the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Only after dinner son. Tiffany would flip if you were late eating her dinner!"

Tiffany Lawrence, 28, was their housekeeper, and surrogate mother to the Rowdyruff Boys, for the past seven years. She and Dr Edwards were dating for a long time now, and it was obvious to all involved that she would soon be their stepmother.

They arrived at seven in the evening. Dinner was already prepared, and the boys ate like they usually ate—like pigs. After that, the boys, with the permission of their father, flew out of the house. They had to be home by eleven o'clock in the evening.

* * *

It was already eight o'clock.

"So what are we doing?" asked Boomer as the three flew towards Townsville.

"We're going to monster island," said their redheaded leader.

"What? What for?" asked Butch.

"We're going to find the monster that Blossom killed last night," said Brick.

"What? How's that possible?" asked the raven haired ruff. "I mean if it's still alive, then how could it be the one that leader girl killed?"

"Who says anything about any monster being killed by that ugly girl, Blossom?"

"What do you mean?" asked the blond ruff.

"You know and I know that Blossom couldn't have killed a monster—there's no body. But those idiots in Townsville—maybe they can be persuaded that there really was a monster her ugliness killed last night at the time of the murder."

"I get it! We kill a monster right now, and we make it look like that it was the one Blossom killed!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Bingo!" Brick said.

Butch suddenly stopped and blocked his brother's way. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because we need to have her name cleared—"

"No. I mean, why do we need to even do this? It's none of our business if that girl killed that old lady," Butch said. "We don't care for them! We're the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"No we don't, but—" Brick began but was cut off by Butch.

"Then why bother with all of this? It's only a personal matter to Blossom!" Butch reasoned. "It's not an alliance matter. You should be happy this is happening! You'd be leader forever!"

Brick looked dangerously at Butch. "True. But I'd rather have her free and following me like a puppy than languishing in jail!"

"But you can't just leave her in jail!" Boomer protested. "Bubbles would be heartbroken!"

The green ruff looked at his brother. Some things never change. "You, Boomer, have fallen so much that you've become a sissy! And you, _glorious leader_, have let that redheaded girl bewitch you! Remember the time when we were tough and there were no silly powerpuff girls to hinder us? When we were just three, and with Dad only? Before that alliance? While we were preparing to defeat those girls? To kick their asses? When we don't have to consider their feelings and their opinions! _We were free then!_ What are we now? Shackled to those goody goody two shoes!"

"Yes, those were the days!" said Brick. "It was wonderful. But that was seven years ago. _Things change_, Butch! Get over it!"

He continued as his brother just listened silently. "You know, this alliance with the girls was actually wonderful for me! I've gotten more power over more people than I ever could before because of our association with them! Sure, the girls have sometimes prevented us from doing things we like, but we also ordered them to do things they don't like, or even prevented them from doings things their way! Because of me, we control the Powerpuff Girls half of the time, and during the other half, we can influence them to act our way!"

"Saving Blossom's reputation does nothing for your power, you know. As I said, let her rot in jail, and you could command Bubbles and Buttercup forever!" Butch replied. "The only reason you're doing this is because you like Blossom! She's your girlfriend, admit it!"

"No, that ugly redheaded girl is not my girlfriend, and I do not even like her!" Brick shouted. "You know that, and I know you're just using that as a stick to beat me up with if I sometimes follow her or do something that to you seems only to benefit Blossom! The reason I am doing this is because she is a colleague for seven years that I just could not abandon! You forget, that today, I am the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, and thus, the Powerpuff Girls are my responsibility, just like when it's Blossom's turn, we Rowdyruffs are her responsibility! We saved each other in battles with our enemies! Heck, Butch, you've saved Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles' lives multiple times! Saving their reputations is just a short leap from saving their lives! What kind of a leader would I be if I just abandon her to her fate?"

"Besides, if I save her from jail, she, her sisters, and the Professor would forever be grateful to me, and thus, I could easily do things that I wouldn't be able to do before," said Brick. "Saving her means more power for me! That's all there is to it!"

"You're just making excuses!" Butch replied. "We've been slaves to whims of those girls for the past seven years! I don't like it!"

"Well, I'm not saying that you have to like it! I'm saying you do it because I say so! Because I'm your leader! Are you going to defy me, your brother, over this?"

Butch shook his head. No matter how misguided he thought his brother's actions were, he always followed him, even if he led them into hell itself.

"Then let's go!" Brick said. He just dismissed this as Butch again being difficult. His whining never ever materializes into concrete action.

Boomer, who had been watching all of this, just shook his head. He silently sided with Brick this. But his reasons were more basic. He likes Bubbles. He hated seeing Bubbles get upset or cry. Blossom going to jail made her upset. 'That Brick,' he thought as they flew towards the sea. 'Always rationalizing, always makings excuses. You like Blossom, Brick. Pity you would never ever admit it to anyone, even to yourself!'

"Brick! Look!" Boomer shouted as he pointed to a monster, from the direction of monster island, swimming towards Townsville.

Brick and Butch halted, and saw what the blue ruff saw.

"Well, well," Brick said as a smirk appeared on his face, "looks like a monster is going to invade_. How convenient_. And it looks like a small thing. Something that an unconscious and drunk powerpuff could have easily dispatched."

The monster was a giant lizard with scaly skin, long arms, a long tail, and long legs. It was on the weaker side of the monster power scale.

"What do we do?" asked Boomer.

"Butch, can you kill that thing alone?" the red ruff asked.

"Easily!" the green haired ruff said with glee. He rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Aim for the chest. Don't damage the stomach. Punch through a hole and make sure you're covered with blood when this is over," said Brick.

"Got 'ya!" said the raven haired ruff.

"Why?" Boomer asked as he watched Butch fly down, and punch a hole through the monster's chest, through its heart, and out its back.

"To make sure that whoever will see it will conclude that whoever killed that would have been covered with blood. Look at him, all red!"

Indeed, Butch was covered in blood. His entire body was dripping with it.

"Boomer, here's what I want you to do. Can you make sure that that body would remain floating?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it!" Brick ordered.

Boomer looked at the sinking body, and immediately went in through the hole Butch made. He grabbed the esophagus and tore it apart. He then went and squeezed the stomach so that all its contents were thrown out. He then tied a knot into the small intestine, then blew into the esophagus, inflating the stomach into a balloon, then tied a knot on the esophagus, trapping the air inside. He then went out of the monster through the hole his brother made. Boomer, after this, was also covered with blood. His blue sweater and blond hair were unrecognizable.

"Good job. Now Boomer, I want to ask you something. Considering the currents, what part of the sea would you put the monster so that it would drift to Townsville beach early next morning, at sunrise, about 6:30?" Brick asked.

"Well, considering the tides, winds, currents and everything else, I guess that would be forty miles in that direction," said Boomer, pointing northeast.

"Butch, pick that monster up and let's go!"

"Why aren't you doing anything?" asked the green ruff.

"Because I need to do something after this and I have to stay clean!"

Grumbling, Butch went to the sea, picked up the body, and with his brother, flew to the northeast. There, the body was dumped into the waters. The stomach filled with air kept the body afloat, and just as Boomer predicted, the body began to slowly drift in the direction of Townsville.

"You go home and take a bath and change. Don't forget to vaporize your clothes. We don't want any incriminating evidence, do we?"

Both brothers nodded before flying home. Brick himself followed but stopped at Townsville Harbor.

He looked at the harbour, looking for something. There were lots of boats, yachts, and other vessels anchored on the docks besides the beach. Most were dark pitch black, but one was lighted. A small yacht. Perfect. With a wide grin on his face, he descended.

* * *

_C. Mr Walski_

Ray Walski was in his sitting in his yacht, alone. An avid yachter, he was that rare specimen that relished doing his favourite hobby at night—an especially dangerous practice in monster infested Townsville Sea. Experienced as he was, he knew how to read the signs of a monster attack that could potentially end his life if caught in the open sea. Tonight was a promising time for his favourite pastime.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on his boat outside. Getting outside the cabin, he saw redheaded boy about thirteen years of age. He immediately recognized him. It was the Rowdyruff known as Brick, one the most famous (some would say infamous), and powerful people in Townsville history.

"Mr William Bricker Edwards!" said Mr Walski. "Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and current leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance! Welcome to my yacht. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr Ray Walski?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to the cabin," Brick politely said.

Mr Walski conducted the Rowyruff to his cabin, where they sat on small cushioned benches surrounding a square wooden table.

"Let's go to business. I understand that last night, you were out sailing?"

"Oh yes, Mr Edwards. It had been a hobby of mine to sail at night on the open sea on weekends. The winds, especially this time of year, makes it a pleasure."

"What time did you leave?"

"About seven, as soon as it was dark."

"And you returned?"

"About five in the morning!"

"Tell me, you know monster island, right?"

"Oh yes."

"Have you ever been there?"

"Well, I've approached it and sailed within sight of that island. But I've never have the courage to go there."

"Tell me, could you have gone to Monster Island, or any place around that island, if you wanted to, I mean?"

"Oh yes. It's child's play. That is, if you've got the nerve to do it."

"Well, have you seen anything last night at sea? Any other boat? Anything?"

"No. I was alone. Never did encounter any ship last night, or any other boat for that matter."

"So if a monster fought with say, another member of the Ruff Puff Alliance, at midnight last night, on the sea, you would see it, and no one else?"

"Definitely."

"You heard about Mrs Carmichael's case?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for what happened to Blossom."

"Do you believe she did it?"

"I don't want to believe it, but I can't deny the evidence."

"I don't believe it either. She told me that she fought some monster last night, and since there's no monster evidence on the city or the surrounding land, then she must have fought it at sea."

"She did say that. But the evidence linking her to the crime seemed too conclusive."

"Are you sure you didn't see Blossom fight some monster over the sea last night?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't."

"And I suppose you wouldn't tell anyone you saw her?"

"How could I if I didn't see her?"

"I suppose you know that Blossom and I have saved your life on different occasions."

"Yes. And I am forever grateful. But I can't say I saw what I didn't see."

"Pity. It's fun sailing over the night at sea, right?"

"Very much so."

"In fact, two years ago, my brothers and I were flying over the sea. July 16 to be exact. In fact, I remember that day very well. Because three days after that, there was news of the disappearance of Mr Coats. You remember that?"

Mr Walski's face turned white at the revelation. "What did you see that night?"

"Oh nothing. Boomer, Butch and I were just enjoying a night out on sea. We saw your yacht—it was a weekend—like always. On that time, Boomer's carrying a special camera—made by my father. It has the special zoom, which can magnify distant objects. It can capture a bee a hundred miles away on a clear day. And it can capture pictures even at night! You didn't see us of course. It was cloudy, and we were in clouds, taking pictures of your yacht. You want to see those pictures?"

Brick then took from the inside of his jacket a small envelop.

Mr Walski nervously took it, opened it, and looked at the pictures. He was shaking as he suddenly sweated.

They were pictures of Mr Walski dumping a body, with heavy metal tied to it, on the sea.

"It was an accident! I never meant to kill him! I—" he began panicking. "Please! Think of my wife, my children!"

"You can keep that. The originals are hidden away. That investigation into Mr Coats disappearance went nowhere. We would have helped them, but the police deemed the matter too minor to bother the Ruff-Puff Alliance with. So we kept it to ourselves. Not even the Powerpuff Girls know about it. Especially Blossom."

"Please don't tell—"

"Mr Walski, I wouldn't tell anyone. Of course, you must know something. I think you better refresh your memory. Did you see a monster in this part of the sea last night?"

"Yes I did!"

"And Blossom fought that monster, right?"

"Yes! I saw her kill that monster with my own eyes!"

"Now you believe her?"

"Of course! How could I forget about it! She couldn't have killed Mrs Carmichael because she was at sea, slaying monsters!"

"Then listen good. Tomorrow, I want you to…"

* * *

_D. The Next Morning_

It was six thirty in the morning, April 7, Sunday. Brick, Boomer, and Butch were in front of the TV. Like Dr Edwards and the housekeeper Tiffany Lawrence, they were early risers, and had already finished breakfast. Dr Edwards was in his study, in front of his computer, while Ms Lawrence was cleaning the kitchen.

The boys were watching the news channel, awaiting something.

"Breaking news! A monster, a body of a gigantic monster has drifted to Townsville beach!" the reported announced, showing the large body of a monster that looked like a giant lizard.

"Dad!" Boomer shouted, "Dad, look! A giant monster's body is in the beach!"

Dr Edwards, upon arriving, stared at the TV. "Wow! How did that monster get there?"

"The currents must have carried it there," said Boomer.

"Dad, could we investigate it?"

"Of course!" Dr Edwards replied.

The three boys flew towards the beach. Due to the early morning hour, there were very few people gawking at the monster. Mostly camera crews and newspaper reporters and they were there mainly to report on the weather. The discovery of the monster beached was simply a bonus. Police Chief Eliot Kaczinsci was also there.

"Look, it's the Rowdyruff Boys!" shouted one of the media personnel as they saw three streaks of light approach. They landed besides the body. The three were wearing their usual clothes, except that Butch was carrying a back pack.

The boys pretended to be fascinated with the body.

"Sirs, this is Stanley Whitfield of Townsville News Network. Did you kill that monster?"

"No. We only knew of this when we checked the news," Brick said. "But look at that hole in his chest. Butch, you're the expert in maiming and killing monsters. What do you think could have caused that death?"

"That could only be made by someone with Chemical X powers," the green haired ruff declared to the camera.

"But if you didn't kill that, who did?" the reported interviewed.

"Well, it obviously wasn't us," Butch replied. "Hey Boomer, how long do you think that monster has been dead?"

"About thirty hours. Judging by its state of decay, it died between twelve o'clock and one o'clock on the night of April 5 and April 6."

"And it probably was killed by Buttercup, Blossom, or Bubbles. But since Bubbles, and Buttercup was at home, then it could only have been Blossom! She killed that monster," Brick finished.

Suddenly the chief of police grabbed the microphone of the reporter. "But that's impossible! Blossom was at Mrs Carmichael's house! The blood on her clothes has her DNA on them! Not to mention the fingerprints!"

"True. But she did say that she killed a monster that very same time. And since the other five member of the Ruff Puff Alliance couldn't have killed that monster, then only Blossom could have done it! And if Blossom did it, then she couldn't be where the murder was committed! Remember, during last night's press conference, Lt Sanchez said that Blossom believed that she killed a monster," Brick stated. "But I think there's a better way of dealing with this problem."

"What?" the police chief asked.

"Well, how about we DNA test the monster's blood?" Brick suggested.

"But why?" Kaczinsci asked.

"Simple. What if that monster has the same DNA in its blood as Mrs Carmichael?"

"But that's biologically impossible! Every beginner of biology would say that's absurd! It that is true, then that Monster would look exactly like Mrs Carmichael, or that Mrs Carmichael would look like that monster!"

"But those same people would say creating super powered being out of sugar, spice and everything nice is impossible," Boomer retorted.

"Besides, what harm could it do?" asked Brick.

"Well okay. But if the DNA test fails, as it most certainly should, then you should drop this angle!"

"Okay!" said Brick. "Butch, get Professor Frank Kramer of Townsville University."

* * *

One hour later…

Butch returned to the beach with a Professor Kramer in a white van. He was about sixty years old, with gray hair, and large glasses. He was wearing a white coat over a white shirt, a blue tie, and black pants. He was obviously awakened by Butch, and had the look of one who hurriedly showered and dressed.

"Professor Kramer," Boomer said as he shook his hands. "It's an honor to meet a famous scientist of Townsville."

"Well thank you. And it's an honor to meet the male half of the Ruff Puff Alliance. Now what can I do for you?"

The police chief answered. "Well these kids seemed to have theorized that that monster over there was killed by Blossom! And that the DNA on her clothes was caused by that monster having the same DNA as Mrs Carmichael!"

Prof Kramer suddenly laughed. "That's preposterous!" he exclaimed between laughs. "For such smart fellows," he looked at Brick, "you sure could be ignorant of basic biology!"

"But there's no harm in disproving him! He's only thirteen!" the police chief said. "I don't think they teach DNA at his grade. Consider this part of his education!"

"Well okay, but only because the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are such great heroes," said Kramer. "But I'm sure you'll be disappointed."

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked.

"100% positive!"

"Sir," said Stanley Whitfield, the TV reporter, "are you saying that you're going to test the DNA of this monster to see if it is identical to that of Mrs Carmichael?"

"Yes. Even though it's preposterous, every angle must be examined," he said as he got a syringe with a hypodermic needle and a blood bag.

"I'll do it for you!" Butch volunteered.

"Do you know how to?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, here you go," said Prof Kramer.

Butch then grabbed the syringe and the blood bag, and flew to where the hole was. Remembering the amount of blood he took from Mrs Carmichael's body, he put the same amount of blood from the monster.

He then showed the blood bag to Kramer. "Will this do?"

"That's too much. Yes, that would do. Now could you put that on the back of my van?"

"Sure," the green ruff said. He opened the door, went inside, checked for anyone looking—seeing none, he switched the bloodbag inside his bag—that of Mrs Carmichael's actual blood, with that of the monster blood. It looked identical. He placed the blood bag in a prominent part of the back of the van, after which he put the monster blood bag on his bag. He did it so fast that Butch returned ten seconds after he left.

Kramer was talking to the police when Butch suddenly reappeared. "Finished!"

"Already? I haven't even breathed and you're done! Thank you, Butch," said Prof Kramer. "Chief, I need to have some sample of Mrs Kramer's DNA. Could you provide me with it?"

"Of course Professor!" said Kaczinsci.

"What about the body of the monster?" Brick asked.

"Oh dispose of it. We don't want it to pollute the beach," said the police chief. He then instructed another officer to drive his police car while he rode shotgun on Prof Kramer's van.

"And so, Prof Kramer is testing the monster's blood to see if it has the same DNA as that of Mrs Carmichael," the reporter said to the TV camera.

Butch and Boomer lifted the monster's body, and threw it over the sea. They then unleashed an ultra powerful beam that utterly incinerated the body, leaving only ashes that was scattered over the sea.

"Let's go to Blossom," Brick said after this. "Oh and Butch, could you destroy that bloodbag?"

* * *

_E. Press Conferences_

Blossom woke up at about eight in the morning. She didn't bother to open the TV in her cell. Instead, she ate the breakfast provided by the prison, before resuming her dreary job of looking over the stacks of albums of mugshots of the people arrested by the Townsville police over the years.

Bubbles was still asleep. Among the six Ruffs and Puffs, she typically, during weekends, would wake the latest. Probably not earlier than nine o'clock, sometimes reaching to eleven.

Suddenly, the cell door opened, and Brick and Boomer entered.

"Hello, your ugliness," Brick teased. "Find anything yet?"

"I'm not ugly, you jerk," she said half heartedly as he continued flipping the pages. "Unfortunately, nothing. No sign of Fleetwood whatsoever!"

"Well, I think I may have some good news for you," said Brick.

"Oh really?" asked Blossom as she looked at her counterpart.

"I think we've found your monster," said Brick. "The one you killed during night of April 5."

"But I thought there was no monster found!" said Blossom.

"Boomer," the red ruff said.

The blue ruff quickly got the remote control of the TV, and turned on to the news channel.

"A monster had drifted over to Townsville beach, one monster that according to Rowdyruff Brick Edwards, was the one killed by Blossom during the 12:30 a.m. April 6, the time when Mrs Carmichael was murdered."

The scene then changed to interviews where Brick declared that it was the monster Blossom killed, that Boomer stated that the corpse was thirty hours old, and the one where Butch extracted blood from the monster and gave it to Prof Kramer. Then the final scene was Boomer and Butch utterly destroying the body.

"We are awaiting the DNA test results." Then the scene showed the lab where Prof Kramer was conducting the DNA test. "TNN will deliver the news as soon as it happens!"

"You, on television, said that I killed that monster?" Blossom said, shocked.

"Yes. And I believe that DNA test would confirm it!"

"But that's impossible! How could a monster and that old woman have the same genetic structure?" Blossom exclaimed, waking Bubbles.

"Jen Stuck what?" a groggy Bubbles said as she rose from her bed. She was still dressed in her nightgown. She quickly made her bed, got her clothes, and went to the bathroom.

"No more impossible than making little girls from sugar, spice and everything nice, and little boys from snips, snails, and a puppy dog's tail, with Chemical X of course!" Boomer declared.

Suddenly, Blossom remembered their conversation the day before. "You didn't? You didn't!" she said. "You didn't manufacture that evidence!"

"Shut up! Others don't have to know," Brick harshly whispered.

"But this could backfire spectacularly!" Blossom said. "I mean, even if they believe they have the same DNA, they could also be from Mrs Carmichael's body itself!"

"Listen, Professor Utonium, my Dad, the police chief, and Lt Sanchez will come over in a little while," said Brick. "I have further surprises for all of them. Blossom, just act surprised, okay?"

Blossom looked at her counterpart. She didn't know if she should hug him or strangle him. When he talked about making her alibi stick, she thought he was joking. After all, how do you hide a giant monster's body in the city without anyone noticing? Every part of the city had people to confirm that there was no giant monster. But the sea! The sea! Nobody was at sea at midnight and she could have easily killed it there!

But that was illegal, not to mention unethical. But she could not say anything until she learned the full extent of his plans.

An hour later, the cell was full. Professor Utonium, Dr Edwards, Buttercup, Butch, the Police Chief, and Lt Sanchez were all inside, their eyes glued on the TV.

"This is absurd!" said Sanchez. "What you're proposing defies every law of science!"

They watched as the TV announcer said, "And there's Professor Kramer!"

They watched as Kramer walked slowly towards a podium in Townsville University.

"I've just finished the tests on the blood of the monster found in the beach. And contrary to expectations, I found the most extraordinary thing. The DNA of the monster and that of Mrs Carmichael were identical."

There was silence in the room as the words sunk in their brain.

"I was amazed by what I saw, so I made repeated tests to see if I was mistaken. After fifty tests in Townsville University's Lab, using the most advanced equipment, the results leave no doubt. They are identical. This is a breaking discovery not only for the case, but also for science, because this goes against most wisdom and laws of biology and biochemistry."

"But doesn't that mean that the blood from Blossom's dress could be from the blood of the monster?"

"Yes. That's possible."

"I knew it! You really didn't kill that lady! You killed that monster!" Buttercup shouted.

"Yes! That's the evidence we need! Officer, I demand you release Blossom!" Prof Utonium said.

"Hold on!" Lt Sanchez said. "The test said that the blood on her dress could be either from the monster, or from Mrs Carmichael. But we also have the other evidence linking her to the murder!"

Suddenly, the scene changed from the press conference of Prof Kramer to the press conference of another man. It was a balding man, with a thin brown combover. He was thin, about five foot eight, with a high pitched voice.

"This man," said the TV reporter, "Mr Ray Walski, claims to have seen Blossom during the night of Mrs Carmichael's murder."

"The reason I came out today, is because of what I've seen. I thought of nothing of it at first, till the tragedy of the murder of Mrs Carmichael and the arrest of Blossom Utonium, of the Powerpuff Girls, impelled me to speak."

"As you all know, I am a sailing enthusiast. I own a yacht, which I always sail on weekends, during the night. Last Friday night, I was sailing, as usual, alone, on the sea. It was about twelve thirty. Then I saw it. A huge monster was headed from the direction of Monster Island towards Townsville. I was about to hightail out of there when I saw a pink streak. I took my binoculars to see what it was. It suddenly stopped. It was Blossom. I can recognize that big bow and long hair anywhere. She suddenly charged and went through the monster's chest, killing it. But the one thing that I noticed was that her eyes were closed—it's as if she was asleep. It's as if she was sleepwalking while fighting! Another thing. The monster that was on the beach this morning was the same monster that Blossom killed."

There was silence in the cell as they took it in. Suddenly, pandemonium reigned.

"See! Blossom didn't do it!" said the Professor. "That proves it!"

"Yeah. I demand you drop the charges! It's ridiculous!" Dr Edwards added.

"Is that true?" Blossom asked. She suspected that all of this was Brick's doing, but she pretended to be surprised.

"Told you it would go right," said Bubbles.

"Well, that gives her an alibi," said Kaczinsci. "What do you think, lieutenant?"

"This is shocking. Enough to create doubt. But I still believe that we have enough evidence to convict. The jewels, and the fingerprints would be enough. I would have to interview Mr Walski to see if it checks out. For all we know, he's making it up!"

"What? Why would we he lie?" Buttercup said. "You're just saying that because you made a mistake! You think you're got Blossom in the bag, but you're wrong! She didn't do it!"

"Well, I guess we have to fight it in court then. I'm going to talk to Walski, but I recommend chief, that the District Attorney press charges. I still think that she killed her."

"No, I didn't kill her!" said Blossom. She looked at the lieutenant, and to Brick standing a little behind him, leaning on the wall, staring at her. She would have to talk to him, alone, if only to know the full extent of his plans. So far, so good, but she was afraid that it could backfire in a big way and get all of them in serious trouble.

"Yeah, lieutenant! The DNA and Mr Walski proves it!" Bubbles said, going besides her sister.

"Yeah! She's over the ocean when Mrs Carmichael was killed!" Buttercup stated, standing on the other side of Blossom.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that," Lt Sanchez said, before leaving.

Brick looked at him as he left the cell. 'He seems intransigent. Well, I better commence phase 2 before this gets out of hand.'

Suddenly, there was a call in Dr Edwards' watch.

"Doctor, there's a monster attack on the beach!"

"Thanks Charlie. Boys, girls, there's—"

"I heard ya Dad," Brick said. "Bubbles, Boomer, go take care of it. Call us if you need back-up."

The two blonds nodded before flying out the door, and into the sky.

* * *

_E. A Monster and a Mission_

There was a giant monster covered with brown fur. It looked like Chewbacca from _Star Wars, _and it was devastating the beach houses.

"Looks like a giant Chewie!" Boomer said. "Okay, throw it to the air and I'll take care of it there! Be careful!"

"Right Boomie!" said the blue puff. The monster was about to smash another building when Bubbles caught his hand. "That's not very nice, smashing other people's buildings!" she shouted. She then used her Sonic voice, smashing the monster's eardrums.

Boomer flew up into the air, where he created a giant laser ball. He pumped as much energy as he could into it. When he felt that the ball was powerful enough, he signalled his counterpart.

"Now Bubbles!"

"Catch!" She then threw the monster up in into the air.

Boomer then threw his giant laser into the monster. A large explosion followed, and the monster was no more.

"Well, that was easy," Boomer said, grabbing Bubbles and spinning around with her in the air.

"And fun too! You're so good at this!" Bubbles said as she suddenly grabbed Boomer and planted a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks," the thirteen year old said, blushing. "You're not too bad yourself!"

Bubbles grabbed his hand in a vice grip. "Let's go down to the beach."

"Don't you think we should go back? I want to be there when they release your sister."

"But look at the beach! So quiet, so peaceful, no people. Besides, I don't think they'll let go of Blossom just yet. She'll probably be there a couple more hours."

"Well, okay. We'll just tell them that it took a while to kill that monster," he said as they descended.

The sky was overcast that cold spring day, so even though it was noon, it was pretty chilly, especially with a cold wind blowing inland.

"Isn't this beautiful?" asked Bubbles as they walked on the sandy shore.

"Yes it is, especially with you. But I prefer the lake. Dad's lake, that is. There, we could lounge around without any worry about privacy," said Boomer contentedly.

Bubbles scooted closer to him. Boomer, at his age, found that this wasn't an unwelcome action. "I hope this mess with Blossom gets sorted out soon."

"Yeah. Brick sure is nice to be doing all this things for her," she said. "He keeps pretending he isn't nice to her, but it's so obvious!"

"I agree. It's so obvious, but of course, he would never admit it!" said Boomer, laughing.

"So, are you done?" asked Blossom in Bubbles' and Boomer's watches.

"Yeah. We just finished," said Bubbles happily.

"Good. Boomer, I want you to go to the old lady's house—" Brick began.

"Ooh oh! Could I go with him? Could I?" the blue puff eagerly asked.

"Why not? Sure, you could," said the ruff leader. "Listen. Go to the house and take a look at the hole in the wall. You know, the one Blossom supposedly made. You'll see some black smudges, dust, or something—you'll know it when you see it. Get a sample."

"Is it important?" asked the blond girl.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We don't know until we find out," said Blossom.

"Yeah," Brick affirmed.

"Is that all?" Boomer asked.

"Oh and see if you see anything unusual that I might have overlooked," Brick finished.

"Like what?" Bubbles asked.

"Anything. Just take a second look at it," he replied. "And go to the Professor and ask him to test it."

"Test what?" asked the blue ruff.

"Are you stupid? The black dust that I told you about! Geez Boomer, how could someone as smart in some things like you could be so dumb in most other things?" Brick shouted.

"Hey, my Boomer is not dumb!" Bubbles defended

"Whatever! Just do what I told you!" the leader ruff ordered.

"Will do!" Boomer said. He looked at Bubbles. "Let's go!"

The two then flew, hands together, towards the scene of the crime, a light and dark blue light streaking behind them.

* * *

**Author Notes **

To** Kyogan-Saori,** thanks. I didn't plan it to be that long, but it just ended up like that.

* * *

To **Quanktumspirit, **well, it was the DNA of the murdered victim, not Blossom, that matched, so it couldn't be used to determine if it was Berserk. However, based on the fingerprints, it could be. Does Berserk and Blossom have identical fingerprints?

* * *

To **Guest, **thank you. He kinda deserves it for letting that press conference happen.

* * *

To **Pikatwig, **once again, thank you for your reviews. Yup, nothing would beat that first _Allies and Rivals_ story, especially as all my other PPG stories takes place in that universe. I simply think stories of the RRB turning good or at least not evil, done well, would be the best stories out there.

_Will Brick and Buttercup keep their tempers in check? _So far, Brick has, but he may lose it yet. Buttercup? I'm going to bet she would lose hers more than not.

_How will Brick react to his best friend possible spending the rest of her life in jail? _I don't think Brick will allow it. He might even break some laws to do so, as he did in this chapter. And I don't think he would ever admit she's his best friend, or even a friend, even if all his actions would say otherwise. Remember—on Brick's attitude towards Blossom—actions speak louder than words!

_And more importantly, how will Bubbles and Boomer's relationship continue to grow? (Sorry I just love that ship, because of Bubbles saying Boomer's "cute)_ Well, I like that relationship. Writing Boomer and Bubbles, for me, was the easiest to write. Remember that they were already close friends for seven years, so they are used to each other by now, Boomer wasn't anymore freaked out by girls like when he was five or six years old, he already accepted Bubbles show of friendship and affections, basically, he simply lets Bubbles do what she wants with him, but with no idea how to reciprocate it at least. Well, that's the theory. As for the question if it'll develop? Maybe, maybe not, just read the story!

* * *

To **John**, thank you.

_Oh my, oh my, oh my! This is bad. Despite some evidence that would suggest Blossom did not do it, the police press conference in effect ruined the reputation of the pink puff among the citizens of Townsville._

Oh I agree. Almost all people of Townsville believe she is the murderer because of that press conference and the evidence he gave. Blossom indeed is in a pickle.

_So Fleetwood is not the real proprietor? Well, that makes this case even more curious. Clearly, there's some sort of conspiracy to blacken Blossom's name (though I agree it wasn't specifically against Blossom, but to whoever would respond that particular night. It was just Blossom's bad luck it was her turn to fight crime. And they were paid by a certain Mr Watts._

Well, there's some sort of conspiracy, what it is you'll just have wait and see. Right now, it's the boys who are engaged in a conspiracy to free Blossom.


	5. The Virtual Coup D'Etat

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 5**

**The Virtual Coup D'état**

* * *

_A. Asking Permission_

The city of Townsville

It was about one in the afternoon, Sunday, April 7, and Brick was waiting for his father outside the police station. He had whispered to Dr Edwards that he wanted to talk to him about something, and that they needed to be alone in order to do so. He and Blossom had just given new orders to Boomer and Bubbles before he went out.

He glimpsed a newspaper stand nearby, showing the news of the previous day. He saw the headline. **BLOSSOM UTONIUM—MURDERER.** Another paper. **PPG LEADER KILLED OLD LADY – POLICE. **Looking at another paper, **SHOCK! BLOSSOM ARRESTED FOR MURDER**. There were pictures of the press conference of Lt Sanchez and of Blossom. One even had a picture of Blossom in an orange jail uniform when she was five and did community service. Seeing those angered the Rowdyruff Leader, and he quickly bought a copy of each.

He quickly read the articles, and so far, nothing new emerged.

He fidgeted nervously as he saw his father leave the building. "Well?"

"Dad, I want to ask your permission for something, but I can better it explain at home," said Brick.

"Is it important, son?"

"My future, and also that of Blossom, would depend upon it."

"It has something to do with recent events, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go home," he said as they went to the car.

When they reached home, they quickly went to his father's den. "Dad, look at the newspapers. It's terrible. They already judged her guilty."

"I know. But that only reflected yesterday's news. I'm sure tomorrow's headlines would be more encouraging, especially after today's revelations. Blossom's alibi might hold up after all!"

"It might. But it may not."

"Why did you call me? It surely isn't about reading newspaper headlines, is it?"

"No. But it helps. I want to ask your permission…"

And he told his father what he planned to do.

Dr Edwards was flabbergasted that Brick would plan to do such a thing. It was audacious, it was daring, it was mad.

"Well, what can I say? That plan is mad! Mad! I wouldn't think of doing it myself!"

"Yes, but will you support me if I do it?"

"You know that this could destroy us if you don't pull it off successfully, I mean, I've never imagined that you would even think of doing this! You know, Ms Bellum and the police would never go along with this."

"But Dad, it's legal! I have got the law on my side!" Brick suggested.

"You might think so, but maybe not. That is a tricky interpretation," said Dr Edwards. "But why do this?"

"I want Blossom out of that jail, and I want all charges dropped against her!"

"But why do this? We all know that she's innocent, and the monster at the beach and that yachter's testimony would establish her innocence."

"It would drag out. Even with those, if this case isn't soon brought to a close by whatever means possible, it would blacken her name, and the longer this goes on, the harder it is to bring it back. Her reputation is already ruined. The best we could do is to resurrect it to its former place."

"But why not wait for her to be acquitted—"

"We may not find the real murderer—"

"But she has a solid alibi!"

"Dad, she has no alibi. I planted those!"

"What?"

"The monster. Butch killed it, and we placed it in the ocean so that it would be at the beach in the morning. I blackmailed Walski to say that he saw her, but in reality, he never did."

He was silent for a while as he digested the piece of news.

"Your brothers were involved in this, weren't they?"

Brick nodded.

After a minute of silence, he exploded. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT! How could you be so stupid? Do you know that if this comes out, it will be over for us? And Blossom would be forever destroyed? After this, nobody would believe any evidence in favour of Blossom that came from us! We will be destroyed! You three would be wanted criminals!"

The red ruff knew this would happen, but it was still shocking to see his father shout like that.

"But you've already done this. Whatever we do, this must never come out," said Dr Edwards in a calmer voice. "For you and your brothers and especially Blossom, this must remain our secret. And if the police continue their investigation, they might find out."

He was silent for a minute as the wheels on his head began to turn.

"Okay, I'm going to support you on this, for the family's sake, and for Blossom," he finally said. "I'm going to arrange a meeting at the mayor's office with the police chief."

He went to another room to call the participants of the meeting, while Brick went and looked at the editorials and opinion pages to see what the pundits were saying.

On _Townsville Star_, a certain Mr Joe Bankers wrote:

_THE FALL OF BLOSSOM_

"_Blossom is guilty. Even though she hasn't been convicted by a court, looking at the evidence, I could not but say that she's guilty. The DNA on her dress, the bow on the murder scene, the fingerprints? This is an open and shut case. She must serve the full penalty of her actions to show the town that crime does not pay._

"_It's sad. Created eight years ago by Professor John Antonio Utonium, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and half the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, I admired her. She was my idol. She saved my life more than once. This town would not be here if not for her. _

"_It broke my heart when I heard the news. But the facts can't lie. I commend the police for not showing favouritism to one of our heroes."_

He read another article written by a certain Mrs Sarah Wilson:

_WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?_

"_Who would've thought? Who would've thought that Blossom Utonium, that paragon of morality, that force of good, that partner to the ruthless Brick Edwards, that outstanding hero of Townsville, murdered that kindly old lady Mrs Mary Carmichael? But based on the evidence, apparently, she did. _

"_What now? The hero that was voted the most trustworthy hero of the Ruff Puff Alliance is exposed as a fraud. How can we be certain that Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, or Butch doesn't have murderous urges? I'm not saying that they have. But yesterday, I never would have suspected that Blossom has murderous rages. I wonder._

"_If she really did kill her, I hope that Blossom rots in hell for what she did."_

Brick angrily crumpled the paper as his father returned.

"Well, they'll all be at the mayor's office in about an hour. I hope for all our sakes that you manage to convince them of this, otherwise, well, I don't even want to think about it!" he said. "Let's go so we won't be late."

As his father walked outside, the ruff contacted Butch with his watch. "Butch, the mayor's office in an hour."

"Well?"

"Dad's behind us!"

"Thank God!"

* * *

_B. Boomer and Bubbles at the Scene of the Crime_

The blond ruff and puff were flying towards the house when suddenly, Boomer changed direction and started flying home, dragging Bubbles along with him.

Bubbles was surprised. "I thought we would go—"

"Yeah, but I need to get something," said the blue ruff as he went to his house, to his room, and got a small transparent plastic bag the size of his fist, and flew out towards the direction of Mrs Carmichael's house.

"What's that about?" Bubbles asked, a bit dizzy from being pulled around. Yet she wouldn't let go of his hand. She simply likes the feel of his warm hand around her own. It gives her such happiness and pleasure, that she couldn't bear to think of a situation where she couldn't hold his hand.

"You'll see, Bubbles!" said Boomer. He was used to her hand. It had become, after seven years, something reassuring, something expected, something that he could take for granted.

Boomer and Bubbles arrived at Mrs Carmichael's house. He was greeted by the ranking officer in charge, Officer Wendell, who took over if Lt Sanchez was not around.

"Hi Boomer, hi Bubbles!" he greeted as the two landed on the lawn.

"Hi officer!" Bubbles chirpily said.

"Hi officer," Boomer politely greeted.

"So, what can I do for ya?" the policeman asked.

"Well, Brick asked us to look around for clues," Boomer explained.

"Well go ahead," said Wendell, who was present during the time when Brick and Butch investigated.

"Thank you!" Bubbles said as the two went to the back wall and look at the hole.

Boomer looked at it, and observed that it was indeed, as Brick described, the same hole any of the six would make when they crash through a similar wall. And there it was, a black smudge lining the hole on the wall. It was faint, not easily seen by human eyes—that was probably why the police didn't notice it. With their sharp senses, the blond ruff and puff could see it clear as daylight.

He got his swiss knife from his pocket, and used it to scrape off the black dust from the hole. He was about to transfer it to the plastic bag when Bubbles grabbed the knife and bag.

"Let me do it!" Bubbles enthusiastically said. She then carefully used the knife to carefully pick up the black particles and put it into the plastic bag. She then gave the bag to Boomer, who put it into his pocket.

"Now what?" asked Bubbles.

"We look around and see if we can find something Brick and Butch missed," explained the blue ruff. "We better split up to cover more ground. I'll go and check the first floor, while you go up the second. Okay?"

"Okay Boomer," she said as she let go of her counterpart and went in though the hole. Boomer just laughed and followed her.

He looked at the rubble and confirmed that the patterns were the same as Brick described them. He then looked around, going to the kitchen, the living room, to the basement, and the front yard and found…nothing that his brother didn't already see. The body was already at the morgue. Boomer grumbled at the waste of time.

Bubbles was upstairs at Mr and Mrs Carmichael's room. Most of the scattered jewels had been returned to their boxes by the police. The room itself was clean, the bed was made, indicating that the old lady was still awake when the hole was made. She then looked at the family photos.

She looked at one particular photo. It was Mr and Mrs Carmichael with their grown up son. That son was very familiar—very very familiar. He had brown curly hair.

Then it hit her—she had seen him before. It was Princess Morebucks' chauffeur.[1] Princess Morebuck's chauffeur's mother was the one murdered.

"Oh my God? Does Princess have anything to do with this?" she said to herself. "Boomer!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

A second later, Boomer was at the room. "Geez! You scream any louder and you'd use your sonic voice and total this place!"

"Look at that picture! That's—"

"Who?"

"Boomer, that's Princess Morebuck's chauffeur!"

"Princess Morebuck's what?"

"Her limo driver!" Bubbles finished. "You think she has anything to do with this?"

"I don't know," said Boomer. "Why would Princess have her driver's mother killed?"

"I don't know. Let's tell Blossom and Brick. Maybe they can figure it out!"

Boomer nodded before they flew out. Boomer took one last look at the house before he saw it. "The garbage can at the back on the house."

"The garbage can?" asked Bubbles.

"Use your x ray vision," he said as he concentrated and looked at it. "See it?"

"Yeah. But what are those pieces of metal doing in that plastic bag? And why aren't the police on it?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," said Boomer as he swiftly took the plastic bag from inside the garbage can. He did it so fast that none of the police on the vicinity noticed it.

He and Bubbles flew to his home, where he deposited the black plastic bag, before returning to the prison.

* * *

_C. The Mayor's Office_

The leader of the Rowdyruffs presented a proud visage to the assembled people in City Hall. For this occasion, he wore a black suit and a red tie—it was important that he cut an impressive appearance. His hat was on the hat rack, his red hair carefully combed. Above all, he exuded confidence on what he was going to do. The former villain and current superhero of seven years looked every inch a leader.

Yet that calm, self-assured exterior concealed uncertainly and fear. The enormity of what he was about to do made him internally flinch. He could still back down, but he knew the stakes were so high that it would be cowardice to retreat. On him, rested the future of himself, his brothers, Blossom, and even Buttercup and Bubbles. And of Townsville too, and perhaps, the country and the world. If he got all that he wanted, he would have something Blossom herself would never ever claim, but her situation now made it imperative that he seize his chance. _They would never be the same again._

The personages before him could certainly make any ordinary person quiver. But he himself was no ordinary person. He knew all of them, and he had the confidence of someone who had thoroughly prepared for this for years.

To him, the most forbidding person in the room was his father, Dr William Edwards. With brown hair, he held the absolute allegiance of him and his brothers, and one word for him would be fatal for his cause. But he was happy that his father would support him on this.

The Mayor Jay Mayor was the least impressive of the people in front of him. Though he was the chief executive of the city, his mind, and his childish qualities, and his extreme dependence made him somewhat of a buffoon. But those very qualities made what he was going to do possible. For if the Mayor had any sense at all, Brick would not have this opportunity.

Ms Bellum was the real power in Townsville. She controlled the Mayor. She's the one who does the routine administration of the city. She makes almost all the major decisions. Generally, she doesn't set policy. Her job was too keep the city running, and to prevent the mayor from doing stupid things. Still, she wasn't all powerful. Several times, the Mayor would do things that Ms Bellum did not approve, such as taking over Monster Island one time or going on a balloon and trying to "save" the day by using an extendable boxing glove.

Besides her was Chief Eliot Kaczinsci. He was the chief of police for three years, replacing his murdered predecessor. He was powerful in that he controlled the police, but was a bit pliable. Despite his mixed record, was able and honest.

The final piece of the puzzle was Judge James Rollison. Tall, with grey hair, with a dignified appearance, wearing a grey suit and blue tie, he was the highest judge in Townsville. 71 years old, he was the top judge of Townsville for 26 years, and such, was recognized as the final authority in matters of law. Brick knew that he needed his approval for what he was about to do.

Butch was besides him, donning a dark green suit and a bright green tie.

"Your father arranged this meeting because you have something to tell us. Well Brick?" Ms Bellum said.

"I want to know why you haven't released Blossom yet? Isn't the monster and that yachtman enough to throw out her case?" asked Brick.

"It's not that simple. We still have to question Mr Walski, and of course, the fact that the monster have the same DNA with the old lady only means that she could not only have gotten it from the monster, but she could also have gotten it from Mrs Carmichael. And the other evidence, especially the fingerprints, points to the latter," said the Chief.

"Judge?" asked the ruff.

"Two conflicting evidences. Basically, it would have to be which was more convincing, and has the most preponderance. I'm sorry, but if it would go to trial based on the evidence so far, Blossom would be convicted," said Rollison.

"Well, I figured that would be the case. But doesn't the new revelations at least give doubt that Blossom did it?" aske the ruff.

"Yes. But to my opinion, not enough."

"Well, I want to ask you something. Remember when Princess Morebucks declared crime legal?" asked Brick.

"Yes," said Ms Bellum.

"Can she actually do that? Is it legal?" asked Brick.

"Yes. The town charter gives the Mayor lots of powers, and declaring crime legal is one of them," said the Judge. "Several of the men who only did crimes during the time when crime was legal were actually acquitted!"

"So the Mayor only has to declare crime legal and it could be done?"

"Yes. As long as it is done in the proper legal form," the judge replied.

"Does that mean that if Blossom killed Mrs Carmichael during that time, she won't even be arrested?"

"Yes, but that law was repealed long ago."

"Anyway, I have another question. There are laws that exempt us from any liability arising from the execution of our duties. For example, we're immune from being sued for destroying private or public buildings or injuring people during the course of saving the day," Brick asked.

"Yes. I've dismissed many lawsuits against you that arose from damages from your fights. As long as it is related to doing your duty, it cannot prosper."

"So that meant that you could be protected from being arrested for doing future crimes?"

"Well, not exactly, but you could say that. Ordinarily, destroying buildings and injuring people are felonies. Even if done unintentionally, you could be sued. But not you. You are immune if the damage was only collateral to your duties."

"What if there was a law that says Blossom can commit any crime she likes, and she won't have to answer to it? Would that stand up in court?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The Mayor could declare you above the law, and nothing could be done about it," replied the judge.

"So if there is a law that says Blossom's crimes are legal, then she can't even be charged? After all, Princess once declared crime is legal."

"Yes. But there is no such law.

"I see," said Brick. "Well, Ms Bellum, would you free Blossom if there is such a law?"

"There is no such law. But if there is, I would have no choice!"

"Yeah," said the police chief. "The Mayor's powers are unlimited. But no such law exists."

Brick just smiled, as he opened his briefcase that he carried with him, and handed a piece of legal document. "Could you read this, Ms Bellum?"

He just smiled as Ms Bellum's eyes widened. "Why, this says that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls can do what they want with no legal consequences!" He then handed the document to the judge.

"Well, you could say that," said Brick at the shocked adults. "It says that whatever I, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch, do, are legal. It also says that we cannot be charged for any crime, even if it would be a crime for any other citizen. It also says that we cannot be thrown in jail for any reason, and that the police cannot do anything to stop any of us."

"Brick, when did this happen? I don't remember advising the Mayor to sign this!" a perplexed Ms Bellum asked.

"He signed it four years ago."

"You signed this, Mayor, without consulting me?" asked an incredulous Ms Bellum.

"But that jar of pickles is so tight. And he asked so nice."

"You signed a law saying those six are above the law because of a pickle jar?" Ms Bellum shouted.

"Yes."

She merely shook her head. "Judge, is that in proper form?"

"I'm afraid so," said the Judge examining the document. "This satisfies all the legal requirements, and there are precedents supporting this. I'm sorry, but because of this law, Blossom cannot be prosecuted."

"But that can't be! What if they rampaged and start murdering indiscriminately! Does that mean we can't arrest them?" the police chief asked.

"Yes. Remember when Princess declared crime legal?" the judge replied.

"What if we refuse to do so?" asked the police chief. "You'll sue us?"

"You'll lose," said the judge. "According to this law, she can blow this city up and we can't do anything. She, and her sisters and the boys, are basically above the law."

"But that won't happen," said Brick. "I have a question, Judge. Remember Princess declaring crime legal?"

"Yes?"

"William! This is too much! Your son is making a travesty on the rule of law!" Ms Bellum suddenly exploded. "I know you all believe Blossom to be innocent, I do too, but wouldn't it be too much to trust in the majesty of the law to acquit her?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't abandon my son here. He already asked my permission to do this, and I approved!" Dr Edwards replied.

"But why not trust in our legal system to acquit her?" the mayor's assistant asked.

* * *

_D. The Coup_

"I'm sorry, but if I wait for that, it might take weeks, months, even years for her to be cleared. Her name would be forever ruined if that happened, and I cannot permit that," Brick stated, looking at Ms Bellum. He then looked at the judge. "Judge, how did Princess declare it legal? Does she have the authority to do that?"

"Well she was Mayor for a few days—"

"But was she elected Mayor? She was not, so how could she be mayor?"

"The town charter states that the duly elected Mayor could hand over the mayoralty over to anyone he chooses, and that mayor could hand it to anyone, including back to the old mayor," said the Judge.

"But he basically sold it for Turkish delights!" Brick protested. "Surely, that can't be legal!"

"Don't remind me! That was one of the most embarrassing things that happened. I couldn't even stop it!" Ms Bellum said.

"Well, it doesn't matter what his motives are, the mayor could hand it over for any reason," replied the judge.

"Like in the case of_ Lumpkins v Mayor_?"

"Yes. Fuzzy was the legally elected mayor, and lost the office in a wrestling match. Fuzzy sued that he was really the true mayor, but I ruled that he willingly gave it away, and that Jay Mayor was mayor the moment Fuzzy lost that wrestling match."

"Oh I see. And I suppose he could give someone the right to take over the Mayoralty to anyone at any time?"

"Yes. The Mayor is really powerful in Townsville. Probably the most powerful mayor in America."

"Well then," Brick said, getting another legal document, "Ms Bellum, could you read this?"

Ms Bellum was trembling as she took the document. "Oh my God, Mayor! Tell me you didn't sign this?"

The Mayor took it and looked at it. "Oh yes. That was two years ago for a table of Turkish delights!"

"What? You handed power to Brick over Turkish delights?"

"But they are so sweet, they just saved the day, and Brick was so nice!"

Judge Rollison took the document and read it. "Well, the good news is Mayor, you're still Mayor. The bad news is, it states here that Brick or Blossom could take over the city anytime they want."

"Basically, what the Mayor signed was a law that would allow me or Blossom to exercise dictatorial powers over the city, with the Mayor sidelined, any time we want. Of course, once we returned the power, the mayor would resume his duties. All through this time, the Mayor would remain mayor. But just in case, I also had the mayor sign this document at the same time."

He produced a third legal document from his briefcase, and handed it to the Judge. "That document states that Jay Mayor handed the mayoralty over to Blossom or I, and we could be Mayor any time we wish. Basically, I could become mayor now if I wanted to. And I would remain so as long as I wish, well, at least until the next election, which of course is three years away."

"Those documents are all legal, right?" asked Ms Bellum.

"Afraid so," said the judge. "Brick or Blossom really holds the city in their hands right now. I suggest you ask what he wants."

Ms Bellum was defeated. "What do you want, Brick?"

"I want the police to stop the case against Blossom, free her at once, and declare that on the basis of the monster and the yachter, you believe her alibi and that she is innocent."

"I absolutely would not!" said the police chief. "I might free her because the murder she might have committed cannot be charged against her, but I would not lie and say we believe her claims!"

"Well then, I would then take over the city, fire you chief and all those who believed that she was guilty, and appoint those who would do as I say!" Brick replied, looking at the police chief.

"Judge, he can't do that!"

"I'm afraid that he's legally empowered to do so," he said.

"Brick, all this time I thought you were one of the good guys," said the police chief. "That you were as pure and as good as the powerpuff girls. I was wrong."

"Remember what I was created as originally," said Brick. "I might have mellowed, but I'm not as pure and good as the Powerpuff Girls. _I am not bluffing_. If you do not do as I say right now, I will take over the city right this minute and fire the lot of you!"

"William, you can't let your son do this!" the police chief suddenly shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I support my son," he said, his face hard.

The adults looked at the thirteen year old ruff. The look on his eyes and his demeanour indicated that he was dead serious.

"Okay. You win. I will advise the mayor to order the police chief to do as you ask. Please, don't exercise your power to take over the city. We will do everything you say, just don't do it," Ms Bellum pathetically pleaded.

"Good. You will free her because she cannot be prosecuted for any crimes—at all. But of course, to calm the populace, you would say to the media that the new evidence—the monster and the testimony of Mr Walski—made you to believe her innocent."

"Done," said Ms Bellum. "Chief?"

"I have to do this to keep my job, right? Well, I'll do it, but only for Blossom," said the bitter police chief Kaczinsci. "You know, all of this would not remove the stain on Blossom. A lot of my officers, and many people of this city, still believes Blossom killed her, despite the new evidence."

"That is irrelevant. And cease your investigation of Mrs Carmichael's case at once. Transfer the investigation from your officers to the Ruff Puff Alliance. We promise that we will catch the real murderer, and show you how mistaken you are in suspecting Blossom," Brick demanded.

Kaczinsci nodded.

"Ms Bellum, the police force, and the entire city should publicly apologize to Blossom," said Brick. "And I expect that the police force to have a press conference, preferably by Lt Sanchez, saying what I want them to say."

"Okay. Brick, you know, I'm disappointed in you. I never knew you capable of such a thing. Blossom would never approve."

"She won't. But she won't go back to jail once she's freed because she believes she's innocent. And I'm disappointed that you could ever let a hero of Townsville suffer through such an ordeal," Brick retorted.

* * *

_E. Blossom's Liberty _

Meanwhile…

Blossom was still looking at mugshots at the albums. She was halfway done. In truth, she could have done this much faster, but knowing the stakes, she did it slowly and carefully, especially as there were many middle aged black haired criminals who looked liked Mr Fleetwood.

Bubbles and Boomer suddenly arrived.

"Blossom, Buttercup, Professor!" shouted the blue puff. "We've got news for you!"

"Professor, could you please test this black dust? We saw it ring the hole on the wall of Mrs Carmichael's case, and we feel that it might be important."

"Why is it important?" asked the Professor.

"Because, when we break through walls, we don't leave that black residue," said Blossom. "It clearly was a rocket of some sort that made that hole. We want to know which type of rocket so we can identify the culprit!"

"Oh," said Boomer.

"Okay," said the Professor. "I'll do it when I return home."

"And could you please take the albums that I've finished, and give that to Mr Turner? Maybe he can identify Mr Watts," Blossom ordered. "By the way, how did the crooks describe Mr Watts?"

"What d'ya mean?" asked Bubbles.

"What did Bill Watts look like? You know, like his hair, his height? Those kind of things?" asked Blossom.

"Well, I don't. I haven't seen him," said Boomer.

"Yeah, me too Blossom," Bubbles affirmed.

"I know that, Bubbles! What I meant was, what did Mr Turner and those crooks tell you about how he looked liked?" the redheaded puff asked.

"Well, they didn't tell us," Boomer replied.

"What? Why?" asked Blossom. "Didn't you ask?"

"Um, no we did not," said Boomer.

"Why didn't you?" Blossom asked.

"We kinda forgot," said Bubbles.

"You forgot? Wow, I'm going to spend the rest of my life in jail and you forgot? God, why did Brick send you on that mission again? Nevermind. Go get the mugshot albums I've finished, go to Turner, asked him what Watts look like, and tell him to look at all these albums! Maybe he can identify who Bill Watts really is!"

Boomer and Bubbles quickly took the finished albums and rushed out of the cell.

Buttercup just looked at the entire scene. "I wish I was the one doing all that work. I wouldn't have messed up the way those dumb blonds did!"

"Now, now, Buttercup, you shouldn't call them dumb! Besides, you should argue with Brick, not me, on those assignments!" Blossom said.

The Professor went to the computer after receiving the black dust from Boomer.

Blossom resumed looking at the mugshots.

She wished that there was something else she could do. But she knew that she had to do this. Mr Fleetwood was their only link to what really happened. She had to find him. Or they might never find the true murderer.

"Breaking news!" the TV suddenly said. Buttercup was none too pleased with her show being interrupted.

There was another Press Conference, by Lt Sanchez. He looked liked he was in pain as he began to speak.

"Due to new developments, specifically the dead monster on the beach, the lack on concrete particles on Blossom's clothes, and the testimony of Mr Ray Walski, we have concluded that Blossom was not at the scene of the crime when Mrs Carmichael died. All charges will be dropped."

Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor just stared at the television. They could not believe it.

'I don't believe it! They are buying Brick's cover-up!' Blossom thought. 'Just when I thought they couldn't get any dumber!' She knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. Until the real killer was caught and confesses, this scandal will dog her.

The cell door opened. Eliot Kaczinsci entered. He had an ashen look on his face. "Blossom Utonium, I see you have watched Lt Sanchez' press conference. You are now free to go."

"What? You believe that I'm innocent?" asked Blossom.

"No," he replied.

"But why are you doing this?" asked the Professor.

"Ask Brick," the police chief said. "Blossom, I hope, I really hope that you really are innocent, because if you're not, God help us all! That Brick, he's such a piece of work! Does he listen to you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I hope you guide him the right way, or this town would be in true jeopardy," he said as he left, leaving the cell door wide open.

Suddenly, Brick called on Blossom's watch.

"Blossom, did you get the news?"

"Yeah. Brick, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Have you finished with the mugshots?"

"No."

"Take it with you. We really need to find out who really killed her."

"Okay," she said.

"Hurray!" Buttercup said. "They really believe you! You're name is now clean! You're free!"

"Yes. Let's go home," said the Professor as he began packing Blossom's things.

* * *

_F. Confronting Brick_

Later…

Brick was standing besides a lake near his home. It was nearly an hour till sunset. There was a cold breeze blowing across the lake into the shore. Behind him was a thick forest with only a small stone path leading to his house spoiling nature's beauty. It was beautiful. And it was his. Well, it was his father's, but to him, that amounted to the same thing. He would inherit this piece of land some day, and he was determined that the lake would go to him. He spent many fun days here, playing with his brothers, and sometimes, with the girls. He collected firewood and burnt dried leaves. He had numerous camp outs here, and on the nearby hill. He fished and he swam in the lake. And he held meetings with the girls, and more specifically, his counterpart, many times.

One of which would begin in a few minutes.

Blossom, after moving her things back to her house, immediately went in search of Brick. Not only to thank him, she owed him that at least, not only to plan their next moves to resolve this mess, but to find out what really happened. She still couldn't believe what happened. She was free. But there were so many questions waiting to be answered. And she saw the looks of the people. A third of them believe her totally innocent. Another third believes her totally guilty and shouted "murderer" at her when she appeared, while another third has a confused look, as if they did not know whom to believe. What is Brick up to?

She first went to the house, but was informed by Ms Lawrence the housekeeper that he was besides the lake—alone.

She saw him staring at the lake. She landed besides him.

"You know this isn't over. Not by a long shot," said Brick as he felt her counterpart approach. He remained in place, his eyes still looking at the lake.

"I know. I can't stand the look of those citizens, especially those who thinks I really killed her. And I can't blame them," she said as she stood besides him, also looking at the lake.

"So, you got Mr Fleetwood?"

"No. But enough of that. I want to ask you something. What happened? And I demand you tell me everything!"

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" he asked.

"Yes," Blossom said.

"Well," Brick said as he picked up a stone and threw it to the other side of the shore, "remember when I told you about what I am going to do? Well…" And Brick told her everything, from killing the monster and making sure it drifted to shore, to switching the blood of the monster to that of Mrs Carmichael, to the meeting at the mayor's office.

"Are you telling me that I am free now because we are above the law?" Blossom incredulously asked after she heard the tale.

"Yes."

"But that's not right! We fight to uphold the law! We're the good guys! We should be an example to others! You Brick, violated the law multiple times! You planted false evidence! You failed to report that you saw Mr Walski dump Mr Coats' body! You blackmailed him to lie to the police! You bullied the city officials! I should have you arrested!"

"Technically, I did not violate any law. The law giving us absolute immunity was signed four years ago. I did all those things after that law was signed!"

"You know what I mean," Blossom said. "I'm disappointed with you. How could you just trample to dust all our ideals? I thought you changed! But looking at you, you are still, in many ways, still evil!"

"Well Blossom," Brick said, "if that is how you feel, go to the city, and announce that I set the entire thing up, and go back to jail since you feel all of this to be wrong." He knew this would happen, and that Blossom would never approve of his actions, so he wasn't a bit surprised.

Blossom was tempted to do just that. But she knew she couldn't. Not after all they had been through together. She couldn't just throw away seven years of comradeship. "Brick, you know I can't do that to you," she said. "It's just that, all you did, how you did it, it just feels wrong! I kept lecturing you and other people that no one is above the law, that we are just like them, that we should be a model to others, and you do this?"

"Are you finished?"

"Not yet. How could we face the people, even if you prove me innocent? By your own actions, you have set us up as special boys and girls, able to take over the city whenever we liked, able to do everything we wanted to do without fear of the law! Don't you know I want to be just like any other girl? I want to blend in, to fit in! And now what have you done?"

"This is wrong! We shouldn't be able to lord it over this city and the citizens. We shouldn't be able to do what we like, with only our consciences to restrain us. We protect Townsville, but who will protect Townsville from us?"

"Can I speak now?"

"Well, what have you have to say for yourself?"

"Not much. Truth is, I had those laws signed by the mayor a couple of years ago, and I haven't planned on using it today. In fact, if I had my way, it would probably sit in the house, collecting dust. Life was just so good for us before this happened, why would I want to spoil it?"

"Seeing you arrested, after all you did for this town, opened my eyes. I couldn't, I couldn't, just let the city get away with it. We saved this town so many times! They shouldn't even suspect any of us capable of such, _no matter the evidence_! I know this town could be ungrateful, but the past two days just told me how ungrateful and how forgetful this town could be. Have you read the newspapers? Do you know what those people are writing about you?"

"If I let you just fall, who's next? Me? Boomer? Bubbles? If they could easily frame you, Blossom, the smart one, how about us? Will we all be in jail just because someone wanted us there? To make it more insulting, we could easily escape from those jails, as if they are telling us to voluntarily humiliate ourselves!"

"Blossom, you said that you wanted to fit in, to blend, to be just like another little girl. Guess what, you're not another little girl. By the accident of our creation, we're fated to be more powerful than any other living thing on the planet. How could you fit it when you could easily lift a mountain, or kill a giant monster, or such, while the rest of them can't? No matter how you act, we will always be special_. We will always be superior_."

"Physically, _we're practically gods_. Mentally, we six are smarter than anyone else. The chemical X not only gave us powers, but enhanced our brains, so that the dumbest among us is way more intelligent that the smartest normal humans. That wasn't apparent when we were created or recreated seven or eight years ago, but all the years of learning, and studying showed that we six could absorb information faster than ordinary humans, even without even studying or trying to learn! You and I are both at beyond college level, on par to the most intelligent people in this planet while our siblings are at college level, and we're only thirteen years old!"

"_We should be seen as special by the town_! And for the past few years, I thought that was the case. In school, we're the most popular students. We're also respected, and feared. No one would refuse a request from us. Almost everyone would do anything for us. And don't start me with the crushes. I don't know a guy who doesn't have a crush on at least one of you, and the same with the girls and us. At town, we're always being greeted with respect or affection. We have received many awards from this town, and we're invited on an almost daily basis to attend almost every social function there is."

"Yet the past two days have shown me that it was fickle. It was rickety. Anything might blow over their regard and affections, and turn the city against any one of us. And her murder is what changed all of that. It's as if they're just waiting for something like this to throw you to the dogs!"

"Blossom, you asked me, 'Who will protect Townsville from us?' You should have asked, 'Who will protect us from the people of Townsville?' because this city just made it clear that they don't give a damn about us. Well, I won't stand here and let the city win. If we can't get their affection, _they will respect us and fear us_! We have the power Blossom, to lord over this city, and by God, _we will rule it_!"

Blossom looked at her counterpart as he finished. There was such as gulf between the thinking and morality of the two. Despite being 'good', he really wasn't good in the sense that she understood. And the same goes for his brothers. Their morality was still self-centred. Their concern for the city and the people stood a far distant second to their concern for themselves, their father, and even the powerpuff girls. And now, the recent events caused them reveal their true natures.

"Well, I disagree with you on almost everything," said Blossom. "But I know where you're coming from. And I understand. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of jail."

"Don't. I would've done the same if it was my brothers, or my father, who got framed," said Brick. "Even if they did the crime, even if you did kill her in cold blood, I would still act the same."

"Still, thank you," said Blossom. "That was very kind of you."

"No, I'm not kind! I'm doing this because I'm the current leader, and I have to take care of my underlings. And because this town should not treat any of us the way they treated you!"

"Well, no matter you say, thank you," said Blossom. "For the special treatment in jail, and for risking your reputation to free me."

"Well, since we're wasting time with all of this," Brick said, "let us plot our next moves. I assumed that you have borrowed all those mugshots you haven't looked at yet?"

"Yes."

"Then look at the rest and see if you can identify that Fleetwood. He's our link to this sordid business. I'll get Boomer and Bubbles to talk to Mr Turner and his gang and see if they can identify this Mr Watts. Let's hope that we can find them, or we might never solve this mystery. Oh and you don't have to go to school for an entire week."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had Ms Bellum call your principal, and she said that you can't go to school owing to that you're still in 'moral shock' of the events that happened. Don't worry. Your notes and your homework would be delivered home by Bubbles and Buttercup."

"What?" Blossom asked. "You've thought of everything!"

"And of course, after you've finished looking at those mugshots, I'll send Butch and Boomer to Citiesville and Farmville and all the other towns so that they can borrow the mugshots of their criminals. Maybe if we can't find him in Townsville, we can find him in the others."

"But how could they? Unlike me, they'd be busy at school!"

"You underestimate me, Blossom! They would be excused!"

"Excused? What do you mean by that?" asked the pink puff.

* * *

_G. Excused From School_

"Well, I got from the Mayor, about two years ago, an order to all the schools in Townsville, wherever we happened to be enrolled, that gave authority to you and I to excuse any member of the Ruff Puff Alliance from attending school when there was a crisis. And who determines the crisis? Whoever is the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance," Brick said as he got his briefcase from besides him and retrieved a document, handing it over to Blossom.

Blossom's eyes widened as she read it. "Why, it says here that, you and I are the sole judge of what constitutes a crisis, that nobody can challenge us on it!"

"That means that the principal and the school would have to excuse us as long as we approve of it. It also says that Bubbles and Buttercup are under your sole jurisdiction during your tenure as Ruff Puff leader, and are under our joint jurisdiction while I am leader. And for Butch and Boomer, when I am leader, I would excuse them, while if you are leader, both of us have to approve it. You know what that means?"

"Yes. Right now, since you're leader, if Bubbles and Buttercup need an excuse to be absent, you and I have to agree to it, but Butch and Boomer only need yours. And if I wanted to be absent, if I am leader, I could do so anytime I want. Same to you right now."

"Oh yes. The best thing about it? Our siblings would be under our thumb. We determine if they could play hooky and get excused! All in the name of saving the day!" Brick proclaimed with relish. "They need a written excuse slip signed by their leaders!"

"Does the principal know of this?" asked Blossom. "I don't think he was too happy to hear of this."

"He wasn't. But what can he do? City law overrules the school rules."

"Well, this isn't the first time we were excused from school because of a crisis," said Blossom, remembering some of the epic battles fought when they were younger and they were sometimes excused for weeks on end to battle threats that took longer than expected to defeat. But of course, it was the school themselves, after a suitable request, that excused them. Now, Brick or Blossom could simply demand that they be excused for whatever reason they could think of.

"Yeah. Ain't it great?"

"But we have to balance our responsibility to the city with our education. Remember, our education is important for our future, so—"

"I know. But consider this. Even if we're absent for a month, we six would still top the entire student body. Look at Boomer and Bubbles. They say they're the dumbest. But they are ranked fifth and sixth academically in the entire body, and that includes those in the higher grades! The gap between number six and number seven is so wide that even if they fail the next ten exams, they wouldn't be budged from their spots! They are assured a spot in the honor roll! Not to mention us—I don't need to remind you that we always get the top two spots. The chemical x enhances our mental as well as physical assets. Let's use it to our advantage!"

"I suppose you're right," said Blossom. "Anyway, I suppose I'm going to do nothing but stay home and look at mugshots?"

"I would've given you some better assignments, but you're the only one who saw Mr Fleetwood's face. You have to do it!"

"I know. I just hate it."

"Oh and we have to restore your reputation among the populace," said Brick.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think everyone of this city are as stupid as to believe the lies I fed the police. We'll have to remind the city of your past heroics!"

"But why are you so concerned with my reputation? I mean, wouldn't it fix itself when we find the real killers?"

"Yes. But that could take weeks, months even! What if we don't solve the mystery? Looking at all the evidence, it looks bleak. And the longer your name stays in the mud, the harder it is to pull you out of it!"

"But why are you so concerned about me?" asked Blossom.

"For better or for worse, in the public's mind, we're associated together. I don't want to be publicly associated with a murderer," Brick replied. "You're my counterpart, and my partner as leader. You should be clean as a whistle! Anything bad about you will be reflective of me!"

"Oh."

"Any objections?" Brick asked.

"Well, I want to ask you something," said Blossom.

"What?"

"Well, legally speaking, we can do anything we want. We are above the law. But I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that ordinary humans would be arrested for, except in the line of duty," Blossom asked. "Don't do anymore illegal acts, even if it is to protect me!"

"I won't do anything that is illegal for normal people without consulting you first," said Brick.

"Without my approval!" said Blossom.

"Only when you're Ruff Puff Leader," said Brick. "But I'll always ask your opinion first if I would consider doing so. That should make you happy."

"Well okay. Second, you must never take over Townsville without my go ahead."

"But you have the same power as me. You can be Mayor right now if you liked to," said Brick. "You must never do so unless I approve!"

"Deal! Nobody would take over Townsville without us both agreeing to!" Blossom declared.

"Deal!" he said, shaking her hand. "As long as this deal stays to ourselves."

"Okay. But why did you make him sign those things a long time ago if you would just keep it and not use it until now?"

"Oh I was just testing the limits of the Mayor's gullibility, and also as an intellectual exercise of making legal documents," he said. "I never thought I'd have to use those before yesterday. I was planning to use it when we're older, probably when I'm thirty, when I plan to take over this city. Not now. I want to enjoy life first before I am entrusted with the responsibility. I don't think I'm mature enough, even now, to rule. But looks like I have no choice."

* * *

_H. Plans for the Next Day_

It was about eight in the evening in the Utonium home…

Blossom was at the phone. "Hello Dr Edwards! May I speak to Brick please? Thank you." It was customary for them to use the regular phone instead of the communicator watches when they were not in an emergency.

"Yes, Blossom? Oh have you watched the news?"

"Yes. The news was crazy! They keep saying they were confused."

"Oh I don't know. More like that they, the police are incompetent. Still, not all believe the story," said Brick. "See that poll they conducted? 37% believe you innocent, 34% believed you killed Mrs Carmichael, the rest don't know what to believe. Our task, my dear Blossom, would be to make 100% believe you are pure as an angel."

"Could we do it?"

"Oh yes. First of all, we have to remind them that you're a superhero!"

"How'd we do that?"

"Oh simple propaganda! And you'll be doing sole superhero work for the next week or so?"

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"You'll see."

"Oh c'mon!"

"Well, whenever there's a monster attack, you'll do it alone. You're powerful enough that you can kill one without any help. We'll stay back and only come in if it's too much for you. That way, you get all the credit, and people would associate you more with saving their lives, not with the murder. Plus, when Mojo or the other villains, you'll do it too! But just in case you can't handle it, we'll hover over you while you do the heroic stuff. As for crime, well, let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Won't the others be upset? Buttercup and Butch would be furious that I'll get all the glory!" Blossom protested.

"Let me handle Butch. As for Buttercup, she'll understand once it's made clear to her how much of the city is against you," said the Ruff Puff leader. "By the way, why did you call me?"

"Oh the Professor has finished the test on that black substance Boomer gave him."

"And?"

"It's gunpowder, most probably from a rocket," said Blossom. "That means it's definitely not me. We don't leave gunpowder residue when we break through walls."

"And we already know that there was a rocket. Boomer found a bunch of metal in the garbage can. Dad took a look at it, and found out that it was part of a rocket that exploded. He will test the residue on it, but I have no doubt it would be identical to that tested by your Professor."

"Well, that narrows it down."

"But the question is, who could have owned such a rocket that could do such damage as to replicate a hole made by one of us to such an extent as to deceive even us?"

"Mojo maybe. Or even Princess Morebucks."

"Probably. Anyway, I'll ask Boomer to absent himself tomorrow and interrogate those two, plus the other villains. We'll see if they have their own alibis."

"Boomer will be absent?"

"Yes. He'll be excused, you know. Remember the piece of paper I showed you this afternoon? One where I made a copy just for you so you can use it?"

"Well okay," said Blossom.

"Tomorrow afternoon, after class, we'll have a meeting here, at the house. All six of us."

"Do we have a premeeting as usual so we can decide what we're going to do?"

"Oh yes. You forget that tomorrow, you won't be going to school due to the 'moral shock' of the past few days. I'd probably spend an hour or so there at your house," said Brick.

"You'd absent yourself too?" asked the pink puff.

"Yeah. I'll excused myself by saying there is an 'unforseen crisis.' I'm going to do some interrogation of my own," said Brick. "That's Boomer's excuse too. Don't worry. I asked Dad, and he gave me permission, as long as we keep up with our schoolwork."

"So you and Boomer are going to be absent because of this? How about Butch?"

"He's going to school. After all, who's going to bring me back all my homework?"

"Well, see you tomorrow then," said Blossom, shaking her head. She turned and saw Bubbles standing behind her.

"Bubbles, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that Boomer's going to be absent tomorrow. That's really bad," said the blue puff. "He shouldn't play hooky."

"He's not playing hooky…" Blossom began, and explained the order the city gave to the schools to excuse any member of the Ruff Puff Alliance from school in order to deal with 'crises', with the sole judge on what constitute a 'crisis' being the leader, Brick and/or Blossom, and that the next day, Boomer's going to interrogate villains for their whereabouts and whether they have rockets that could make a powerpuff sized hole in the wall.

"Oh my God! Blossom, I want to go with Boomer and interrogate too!"

"You're going to absent yourself too?"

"You and Brick could excuse me," said Bubbles.

"I don't know," said Blossom. "Your education is very important."

"But we need to find out who really killed Mrs Carmichael! And we won't be getting any closer to it if I'm just stuck in school without Boomer, oops I mean stuck in school doing nothing!"

"Oh okay," Blossom relented. She knew how close Bubbles and Boomer were, and was encouraging the pair to grow even closer. "I'll excuse you, if Brick excuses you too. After all, since he's the leader for now, you'll have to have his permission as well as mine."

"Okay!" said Bubbles. She called Brick, who immediately agreed to excuse Bubbles from school the next day.

They then informed the Professor, who called his friend William Edwards to verify that Brick and Blossom really had that legal power, before finally consenting to Blossom and Bubbles' absences so that they could solve the mystery faster.

[1] From the episode "Boy Toys"

* * *

**Author Notes**

To** Kyogan-Saori, **thank you. I do tend to get a bit long winded, but sometimes, I can't help it. I hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

To **Guest**, thank you for your review. I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too long.

* * *

To **Guineapigz2002**, yeah, go Brick!

* * *

To **Pikatwig**, thank you.

_I'm glad how Bubbles and Boomer worked as a team near the end of the chapter._

Yup. And you'll find out, in this chapter and in succeeding ones, how the two continues to work together! They really are a good team.

_What will happen to Blossom next? _Well, she was freed because of Brick, but not because he has proven her innocent.

_How much longer can the Ruff-Puff alliance last one member short? _Thankfully, they were only one member short for two days—unfortunately, Blossom is still under a cloud and many people still believed she did that despite the false evidence Brick presented.

_Will Bullet possible appear? _Probably not, but maybe he will. We'll see.

_And more importantly, when our heroes find out who really did the crime will someone say "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" which is Japanese for "Now, count up your crimes!" _Maybe! If they could even find out who it is!

Oh and Kaczinsci is from _Allies and Rivals III, _not exactly a villain, but someone who was possessed by the Voice, if you remember, and thus, acted as a villain.

* * *

To **John, **yeah it was a good cover up. It would at least give cover to Blossom being freed because she is above the law.

With the investigation transferred to the Ruff Puff Alliance, I don't the police would have an opportunity to interrogate Mr Walski.

* * *

To **William F Somebody, **I agree, Brick is clever!

* * *

To **Bob, **thank you very much.


	6. Monday Investigations

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 6**

**Monday Investigations**

* * *

_A. Morning, Blossom_

The City of Townsville…

It was April 8, Monday, nine in the morning. Blossom was in her living room, reading some mail. A lot were supportive messages from her supporters.

_Blossom Utonium,_

_I know you didn't do it. My friends kept telling me I'm a fool after Sanchez' press conference Saturday, but who's the fool now that all charges had been dismissed? _

_Jane Goodall, a fan_

Some were hate mail. Actually, more than half of her mail was hate mail. It seemed as if the minority who believed she really killed Mrs Carmichael was more motivated to write to her than those who believed her innocent.

_Blossom,_

_You are a murderer! The only reason you got away with murder is because you are a "hero!" I hope you rot in hell! I hope your sisters and the Rowdyruffs leave you! You are a stain upon this city!"_

_A former fan_

That was just some of the milder forms of hate mail that she received. Not that she was new to them. Being a celebrity, all three of the Powerpuff Girls attracted their share of detractors. Some were just jealous of them, others were simply concerned that someone so powerful couldn't possibly coexist with mere humans, others had property damaged during one of their fights with crime, villains, and monsters. For example, the amount of hate mail they received after they destroyed the bridge of Citiesville when they were five years old was remarkable, so much so that Townsville simply burned any mail from Citiesville to the Utoniums for a year.

But this was new—hate mail from Townsville citizens expressive of their utter loathing and hate for the pink puff. It's as if those who harboured deep and secret grudges were emboldened by the fall of the Powerpuff.

_Blossom,_

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You are a murdering scum! I hope you rot in hell! I hope you get killed in your next battle! I hope you and your sisters and those rowydyruffs get eaten and grinded! I hope they break every bone in your body! I hope your sisters get killed and eaten! ROT IN HELL!_

_Anonymous_

Blossom shook her head at reading this. But the next letters were the ones that truly broke her heart.

_Blossom Utonium,_

_You were my hero. I grew up wanting to be just like you. I thought that you could do no wrong. _

_Then the Carmichael case came up. At first, I couldn't believe it. Then there was the evidence. It was true. It was you. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't believe, even after your case was dismissed, that you really are innocent. The only reason that happened was that the police were still grateful to you for your past heroics, not that there was evidence exonerating you. _

_I hope this was just a bad nightmare. Unfortunately, it was not. You destroyed my trust in you. Hopefully, Bubbles, Buttercup and the boys will be a much better role model than you are._

_Lynn Wilson, a former fan_

She nearly cried reading that letter. And that was just the actual mail. Her email had received much, much worse hate mail, much of them obscene, that she just deleted the lot of them without even reading it. She also burned her actual mail too offensive to read, but she kept most of it. She would wave those letters in their faces once she proved her innocence.

'Just you wait! Just you wait! You will all eat your words!' she thought.

She carefully put those letters aside, as she resumed her chore of looking at the remaining mugshots. It was a dreary business. She would rather go to school than look at page after page of the faces of criminals. As it was, only Buttercup went to school that day.

She winced as the memory came back to her. Buttercup was furious that both her sisters would be absent. Not that she would object particularly to absenting herself from class, it's just that she deemed it unfair that she was the _only_ one having to endure going to school. She shouted. She called the Professor. But he simply said that this was a crisis, and that in such cases, he would defer to the judgment of the leaders of the Ruff Puff Alliance, and as such, told Buttercup that if Blossom and Brick thinks she should go to school while the remaining Ruffs and Puffs go about looking for clues to clear Blossom's name, then she better do it. Buttercup then went and tried to call Brick, but Brick supported Blossom on this. So that morning, Buttercup refused to even talk to Blossom, but the pink puff knew she was just being unreasonable and would eventually come to her point of view.

Bubbles was, of course, delighted to spend an entire day with Boomer. Blossom chuckled. The two blonds were really close! That has been the way for seven years now. She, not much of a morning person, was still asleep, but she would be up and running as soon as she as much heard a sneeze of Boomer in the vicinity.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Brick and Boomer quickly entered.

"So, find Fleetwood?" asked the red ruff.

"No. It's like a needle in a haystack!" complained Blossom. "This is the most boring thing in the planet! So what are you doing here?"

"Boomer here wanted to start with Mojo right away, but then, Bubbles might get upset if he started alone," said Brick.

"No Brick," Boomer corrected, "What I meant was, since Bubbles went to all that trouble to absent herself just so he can interrogate, I want her to come—"

"BOOMIE!" a loud shriek sounded as a light blue light suddenly hugged the surprised ruff.

"Hello Bubbles," he said with a smile as he was squeezed. "Not so tight, I might not be able to breathe!"

Bubbles was still in her nightgown, and her hair was a mess.

"Well Bubbles, you better get dressed. Boomer's in a hurry, you know," ordered Brick.

"Yeah. You're absent. You should make this day count to justify missing an important day of your education," Blossom concurred.

"Okay! Wait for me!" she said as she flew back upstairs.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Blossom.

"Mojo first. Then Fuzzy. Then the Gang Green Gang. Then Princess Morebucks," said Boomer.

"You think Fuzzy and the Gang Green Gang could have had a rocket that could make an identical hole?" asked Blossom.

"No. We just wanted to know where they were that night," Boomer replied. "And in Mojo and Princess' case, see if they have that kind of rocket, and something that can spike a hot chocolate drink and make you drunk."

Five minutes later, Bubbles returned, wearing a baby blue dress. It was long, as she a modest girl, reaching to her shins. It was also cold, so she took care to wear a blue shrug. With black shoes and heels, she looked like she was going on a fancy date rather than interrogate villains. Which was fine because the Powerpuff Girls had the ability to fight even in the fanciest of clothes, something which confuses their male counterparts no end.

"Let's go," said Boomer, who out of habit, offered his hand.

Bubbles nodded, as she grabbed his hand, and both flew towards the volcano top observatory.

"Bubbles left without eating breakfast!" Blossom suddenly remembered.

"So, have you eaten breakfast?"

"Why? Do you have anything?" Brick asked.

"Considering your appetite, nothing that would satisfy you," said Blossom.

"It's okay. Just something to pass the time," said Brick as he walked towards the kitchen like he owned the place. "So where's the professor?"

"He's at work at the university," said Blossom as she followed him. She looked as he got the loaf of bread and peanut butter and began preparing himself a snack.

"Want some juice?" she asked.

"Sure thing."

Blossom got a glass, and prepared the drink for her counterpart.

"Thanks," said Brick as he began to eat and drink.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" asked Blossom.

"I'm going to the police station. I'm going to interview Lt Sanchez," said Brick.

"Interview him about what?" asked Blossom as she prepared herself a sandwich.

"About what happened. You know, what time he received word of what happened to Mrs Carmichael, who were the officers involved, what did he see, those kind of things."

"Oh. I think I better come too," said the pink puff.

"Don't you think you have a job to do, like looking at those pictures?"

"Look, if I look at one more ugly face of a criminal, I'm going to go insane!"

"Says the one who has the ugliest face in the world. Listening to you, you'd think you'd go insane every time you look at the mirror!"

"I AM NOT UGLY, Brick! You're blind if you don't see that! I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!" she shouted. Brick loved to tease her about it. It touches her vanity so much.

"If you think that, you're the one's who's blind!"

"Brick, stop this! Let's go back to more important matters! I want to go and interrogate Lt Sanchez! I don't want to be stuck in this house just looking the mugs of criminals on the off chance that they might be Fleetwood!"

"But that's an important part of this investigation! That could be our only chance to find out who really was behind all of this!"

"Yes. But I could do that at home. I'll devote all my time here doing that. But I want to go out!"

"Oh okay. But just to warn you, many people still believe you really killed her, so they might not be as welcoming as before."

"I'll take that risk!" Blossom said. "I bet Butch wasn't too thrilled to learn that he's going to school while we're gallivanting around looking for clues like Scooby Doo!"

"You don't know half of it! He shouted. He screamed. He kicked! But in the end, he accepted it!"

"How did you do it?"

"I said, 'I am the leader, and you will do as I say!' Butch calmed down, and in the end, he did it! How about Buttercup?"

"Same," said Blossom. "But it took the Professor to finally make her accept it!"

* * *

_B. An Interview With Mojo Jojo_

Mojo Jojo was not in a happy mood that Monday morning. True, he was delighted that his archenemy Blossom was thrown in jail two days before, but that balloon deflated upon hearing her case thrown out the day before. He thought that she really did kill her in a fit of drunken rage, but with her free, it did not matter.

Still, after the events of the weekend, he was determined to relax. What more relaxing activity was there than finishing another of his ship in a bottle projects? He was about to place a plank in that ship when suddenly, he heard a loud knock on the door that caused him to drop the plank and lose two hours of valuable time. "Curses! Whoever disturbed me will get a serious case of pain. Yes, I will make sure that he won't ever disturb the great Mojo Jojo in his work! Again! And he won't ever think of causing a disturbance while I am doing my hobby! An important hobby! A very important one! Which is shipbuilding! One that I do while I am not plotting to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and their accursed allies, those traitors, the Rowdyruff Boys! Which is today! A day free from plotting to destroy my accursed nemesis and taking over the world! Because I need free time from plotting and destroying the world and escaping from their cardboard jail and today is just such free time! What do you want?" Mojo said as he opened the door.

"Hi Mojo!" Bubbles cheerfully said.

"Hiya, Pops!" Boomer greeted with a sinister grin on his face.

Mojo suddenly felt afraid, and he slammed the door in their faces. "What are they doing here? I haven't done anything lately! And I am unprepared to deal a devastating blow to them! Which meant that I haven't got a trap to destroy them in my lair. I have to—"

Suddenly, the door was opened, or rather destroyed.

"Boomer! That's not polite!" Bubbles said disapprovingly as his male counterpart held the door. She liked Boomer, but sometimes, he was just too much of a barbarian. Perhaps that's part of his appeal to her?

"What can I say Bubbles? Sometimes, I don't know my own strength!" he said as he floated inside the volcano top laboratory.

"You should be more careful!" said Bubbles as she followed him inside.

"What is the meaning of this? I did not grant you permission to enter my abode! I did not say you could enter! I did not state that you can insert yourself in my lair! You are trespassing! You are intruding! You are housebreakers! Now get out before I destroy you, you—"

"Aw, is that the way to greet your own creation, Pops?" Boomer asked with mock hurt.

"I disown you for being part of those sissies!" Mojo said.

"Aw, that hurts," said Boomer. "I know what we can do? Let's play ball!" He then created a deadly blue energy ball and said, "Catch!" but before he could throw it, his hand was grabbed by Bubbles.

"Boomer! Not that way!" said Bubbles.

"But I won't kill him, promise!" said the blue ruff. "Only to make him more amenable to talk!"

"Boomer!" she said, looking at her counterpart in the eyes.

"Oh you're no fun!" he said as he dissipated the ball.

"Sorry Mojo for Boomer's behaviour. He's nice, but he sometimes can be so immature!" Bubbles said. "Um Mojo, could we talk?"

"As long as it doesn't involve destroying me or destroying my lab, then what do want to talk about?"

"So where were you and what were you doing on the night of April 5 and April 6? Basically, Friday night and Saturday morning," Boomer asked.

"Why should I answer your question?" asked Mojo indignantly.

"Well we could always play catch—"

"Okay, okay, I'll answer that question. I'm here at my lab."

"Doing what?" asked Bubbles.

"Well I'm here. It's none of your business what I'm doing!"

"And do you have anyone who could verify your claims of being here?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah. But why should I—"

"Mojo, please! If you don't answer him, I might not be able to stop him from beating you up!" Bubbles pleaded as she grabbed her counterpart.

"Let me at 'em!" Boomer suddenly said, trying to break free from Bubbles' grip as he tried to beat up the poor monkey.

"Okay, okay. Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Gang Green Gang were here. They can confirm that I was here on that night. Wait. Friday Night. Saturday Morning. This is about the Carmichael case, isn't it? About the old lady killed by Blossom, and you're trying to pin it on me!"

"Pin the murder on you? Why, we would never do such a thing!" Bubbles sincerely protested. "Blossom didn't kill her!"

"Yeah, like Blossom would never ever steal golf clubs, then kidnap me and try to blame me for it!" Mojo bitterly replied, referring to an incident when they were kids.

"Whatever! Look, what are those bozos doing in your place that night?" asked Boomer.

"We were trying to plot on a way to destroy you and take over Townsville!" Mojo shouted. "Although I wonder why I even bothered? Plotting with those idiots! What was I thinking? Talking to a dumb rock would have produced more satisfying results than what happened that night!"

"You were plotting with them to destroy us?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes. As usual! I was hoping to reform the _Beat Alls_ so we can plot, but Princess Morebucks was too 'busy' that night to attend the meeting. So I said she can forget it! HIM I can't seem to contact, so Fuzzy and I decided to simply use the Gang Green Gang as a substitute! What was I thinking? It produced nothing but vandalism on my precious home!"

"You're lying!" said Boomer. "Where's your proof?"

"And Princess was busy? What time was she busy?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. I repeatedly called her during the night so she could help get rid of my 'guests' but her butler always says she went out. I called at eleven, and at twelve, but she wasn't there. I then called her cell phone at twelve twenty, but she didn't tell me where she was other than that she's busy and that she wasn't home. At one in the morning I called her, but her cell phone's dead, so I called home, and again at two, but she wasn't home! I gave up after that!" Mojo ranted. "And you want proof? Here! I planned to record this supposedly auspicious occasion where we finally have a plan to dispose of you six, but what happens? They're more interested in acting like deadbeats!"

* * *

_C. A Meeting to "Conspire" the Destruction of the Heroes_

He then got a video tape from his surveillance cameras and played it on his VCR.

**VIDEO SCENE**

There was a scene of Fuzzy Lumpkins and various members of his family sitting on a long couch, and the various members of the Gang Green Gang on another long couch. Mojo Jojo was at the center giving some speeches. The time according to the recording was 10:00 P.M. April 5.

"You are late! I invited you here at seven in the evening, and what time is it? It's ten in the evening!"

"Hey, we're here," said Ace.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have invited you if HIM and Princess were available, but you're the only ones who have spare time to discuss ways on how we can unite to destroy that accursed Powerpuff Girls and the traitorous Rowdyruff Boys!"

The next twenty minutes of the video were Mojo Jojo making a very long speech on how it was their destiny to rule Townsville, how that 'destiny' was thwarted by the six superheroes time and time again, how cooperation with the villains would lead them to victory, including examples when the _Beat Alls_ were in full swing, and how, in calling them to this meeting, they would destroy the Powerpuff girls.

Then the meeting became boring when Mojo invited each of them to state their thoughts. Fuzzy gave an extremely incoherent speech interlaced with words like "get off me property!", "damn those powerpuffs rowdyruffs!", "I was mayor once!", "I own the forest!", "Me trusty banjo will rule!" Then there were long stretches where Fuzzy Lumpkins just played his banjo, and would sometimes sing in an off key voice. Then, other members of his family would do the same, further wasting time. Mojo could be seen gritting his teeth.

Several times, Mojo was at the phone and with a loud voice, say, "Princess Morebucks! I want to speak with her! She's not there? Who is this? Her butler? Where is she? You don't know? She just went out? What time is she coming home? She didn't say? Never mind! I'll call!" It was eleven o'clock in the evening.

An hour later, when the TV showed that it was twelve midnight, Fuzzy and his family were doing a sing-along with music from their banjos. Mojo again called Princess' home.

"She's still not there? Where do you think she could have gone? Tell her to come here at my lab, Mojo's lab, at the volcano top observatory as soon as she arrives!"

"Who are you calling?" asked Ace.

"Princess. She's not home!" Mojo griped. "She's not where she's supposed to be, she's—"

"Why don't you call her on her cell phone?" suggested the Gang Green Gang leader.

"That's a good idea. I'll do that—later!"

"Oh yeah. We're kinda hungry, so we ordered some food," said Ace.

"Go ahead. Fuzzy and his gang are too busy with those infernal banjos and their so called singing!"

"Want me and the gang to beat them up?"

"Heaven's no! I have a plan, and for that I need Fuzzy and you as well as Princess, so that you—"

"Alright! Alright!" said Ace.

* * *

At about twelve twenty…

Mojo was scene in the TV holding a cellular phone. "Hello Princess? You're not home. Where are you? What do you mean it's none of my business? We have a meeting here, remember? What do you mean you don't care? Don't you want to be rid of the Powerpuff Girls? What, you have your own plan to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls? Don't hang up on me, don't—she hung on me! She hung up on me! Curses! Curses! That spoiled brat! I will not sell her anymore of my gadgets, I won't—"

"Hey Mojo," Ace said, tapping him in the shoulder, "here's your bill."

Mojo took the bill and his eyes widened at the amount. "One thousand dollars! Where did you get the food? _Townsville Fancy Caterers_? You idiot! Don't you know that that establishment caters food only to the richest and fanciest people and organizations in Townsville?"

Mojo walked to the door where a man in a suit was waiting. "You, explain how I owe you one thousand dollars!"

"A call was made twenty minutes ago and ordered the fanciest food we have," said the gentleman. "Since it's midnight, we charged extra."

"Curses," said Mojo as he went to his room and got ten hundred dollar bills. Then the man signalled outside and they entered and began bringing food in. The Gang Green Gang and the Lumpkins pigged out as Mojo signed the receipt.

After that, Mojo was shown calling the Morebucks residence twice, at one and two in the morning, with the same results. The 'meeting' achieved nothing, as alcohol was part of the food ordered, and a drunken Lumpkins clan and Gang Green Gang thrashed the place. Only Mojo remained sober. At two in the morning, Mojo finally was able to kick out all the participants of the "meeting".

**END VIDEO SCENE**

* * *

_D. Mojo's Weapons_

"Bubbles, Boomer, if you still don't believe me, here," said Mojo, giving the receipt for the food to the blue ruff as soon as the video was over. "It tells you exactly what time Ace made the order, and what time it was delivered, and that's my signature! And you can call _Townsville Fancy Caterers_. They'll confirm that they delivered the food at that time!"

"Oh, okay, we believe you," said Bubbles. "Could we have a copy of that tape?"

"Sure, why not. It's not that important anyway! Just a video of me getting humiliated in my own home by people I've invited because they were too drunk to participate properly!" Mojo ranted as he ejected the video from the VCR and gave it to Boomer.

"Thanks Pops. Hm, what did the butler at Morebucks say? I mean the exact words? And Princess too?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know. I was too upset to remember!" said the green monkey. "However, I had those calls recorded."

"You record your calls?" asked Bubbles.

"Not particularly, but talking to Princess, I felt it better to record it so she can't weasel her way out her deals by saying, 'Oh sorry Mojo, I can't remember that I said that!' Well that was waste!" he said. "Do you have any USB flash drive? It's in my computer and I'll make a copy."

Boomer nodded as he got the flash drive from his pocket and gave it to Mojo. After transferring the conversations and handing it back to Boomer, he said, "Anything else?"

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other. "Oh nothing much. I just want to ask you something," said Bubbles. "Do you have a rocket or some kind of weapon that would make exactly the same kind of damage that we would do when we would crash on a wall?"

"Well, yes. I have made such weapons before. But I have never used it!" said Mojo. "

"What do you mean?" asked Bubbles.

"Not my particular cup of tea. The only reason I made it is because someone ordered it!"

"Ordered it?" asked Boomer.

"Yes. Who do you think supplies Princess with all her gadgets so she can indulge in her absurd fantasies be a Powerpuff Girl? Of course, at first, it was covert. She didn't know that I was her supplier, and I didn't know that she was my customer. Mr Morebuck's agent was our middleman! But then, later she found out, and she cut the middleman out, and took to dealing directly with me! That rude, self-absorbed spoiled brat thinks I'm her slave! But the money isn't bad! Did you know that the reason I was able to fund my creations was because, I stole some of the money, but mostly it was from Princess? That fool doesn't know I've been overpricing her for the gadgets I supply her! Price gouging at its finest! That'll teach that brat to act so high and mighty!"

"So other than Princess, do you know anybody else who has that rocket devise that lets you pretend to be a Powerpuff Girl?"

"Well, the police once confiscated my entire arsenal a few weeks ago after I attempted to take over, which you so inconveniently foiled and for which I was jailed for a couple of days after which I was released because of the Mayor's pardon. I am now in the process of restocking my arsenal before I again attack Townsville!" Mojo ranted.

"You have some device like that right now?" Boomer asked.

"Why?"

"Nothing. Just want to try it out!" Bubbles replied for Boomer.

"Why do you want to try it out? You have superpowers!" Mojo asked.

"Just curious!" replied Boomer and Bubbles together.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't made a new type. My old one was confiscated by the police and I haven't started—"

"But could you build us a new one? I mean, one exactly identical to the one you sold Princess?"

"Oh yes, but it would take a week or so," said Mojo. "And I don't take requests. This would cost you."

"How much?" asked Boomer

"About $500,000. I sold Princess $300,000 but since you're my enemies, I'll charge two hundred thousand dollars more for it!"

"That's too much. I won't take it for more than $300,000!"

"I'm sorry, but no can do! I have to make a living, you know!"

"Then let's go home, Bubbles, we can find another—"

"Okay, I'll give it to you for four hundred!"

"$400,000? Deal!" Boomer said, Bubbles looking at him with disapproval.

"Boomie, your father won't like paying that much money for that thing," said Bubbles.

"Just leave it to me," said the blue ruff. "Um Mojo, I have a question. Do you have anything that could make us drunk?"

"What?"

"Mojo, what he meant was, do you have any chemical or drug, that you can slip into any drink, say a mug of hot chocolate, and make any of us, the six of us, meaning those created with Chemical X, drunk?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah. You know that we have higher tolerance for alcohol compared to an average kid our age," Boomer explained.

"Well, I have made something like that," said Mojo. "It's called Drug to Intoxicate Creations of Chemical X or DICCX for short."

"Do you have it?" asked Bubbles.

"No. I made one for Princess a few years ago—"

"You made it for Princess?"

"Yeah. It was 'for destroying the Powerpuff Girls' she said. Funny nothing ever happened that involved you being drunk five years ago," said Mojo. "I have made another concoction, but I have not found a use for it lately. Unfortunately, it was confiscated by the police a few weeks ago."

"Can you make another batch for us?"

"So you want to experience the joys of being drunk, eh? Well, it will cost you $300,000! That's what Princess paid me!" he said.

"Deal. When can those two be ready?" Boomer asked.

"Friday morning," said Mojo. "The sooner the money would be delivered, the faster I can finish it!"

"Well okay," said Bubbles.

They were about to leave, when Boomer suddenly punched Mojo in the gut that sent him to the floor gasping for breath. He then picked him up, and punched him in the jaw and sent him flying to the opposite wall.

"That was uncalled for!" Mojo said as he picked himself up, his body full of pain.

"That was for conspiring with Fuzzy and the Gang Green Gang to destroy the Powerpuff Girls! Nobody plans to hurt my Bubbles and gets away with it! Now, the two items would ready by Friday?"

"Curses, you traitor! Yeah, as soon as the payment is guaranteed, I can assure you that it would ready by Friday! Oh my aching jaw!"

Bubbles and Boomer left, thoroughly satisfied with the results on their interview. Bubbles was blushing with Boomer's words, even if she disapproved of his actions.

"You shouldn't have done that. Poor Mojo. He didn't do anything," Bubbles scolded, squeezing Boomer's hand to get his attention.

"Conspiring to destroy us is enough," said Boomer, blushing as he felt her eyes on him and as Bubbles continued to chide him.

"And wouldn't your dad would be upset that he would pay $700,000 for those two things?" Bubbles questioned.

"Don't worry. Dad won't pay for it. The city of Townsville will!" said the blue ruff.

"Why would the city pay for it?"

"I think Brick could persuade Ms Bellum and the Mayor to let the city pay for it. My brother could be very persuasive, you know," said Boomer with a knowing smirk.

Bubbles just shook her head, not understanding what he was getting at. "So we're going to Princess?"

"Yes. But not yet. We're going to _Townsville Fancy Caterers_ to check Mojo's alibi, then we'll go to Princess!"

* * *

_E. The Outburst_

Meanwhile…

Blossom and Brick flew towards the police station. Upon entering, they walked toward the police chief's office. A lot of officers looked at them. A good number looked with hostility towards the two leaders. Brick was disliked because of his interference of the investigation, especially his actions in transferring to the Ruff Puff Alliance from the police the investigation of the Carmichael case. Dismissing Blossom's charges some could take, but taking the case from the hands of the police were too much to some. Brick's actions were seen as a calculated insult to the competence and the integrity of the entire police force.

But was peanuts compared to how Blossom was viewed. She was seen by a large part of the force, especially those formerly part of the Carmichael investigation, to be simply a murderer who got away because of her connections and past actions. Blossom looked around and caught the look in their eyes. She shuddered. It was pure hatred on some, pure disgust on others.

Needless to say, the pink puff and the red ruff were at their most unpopular. That didn't matter so much to Brick, who only had contempt for the police, but it deeply affected Blossom. Used to popularity, it was a new sensation to be disliked, hated even, by a large portion of the populace. It ate her up inside, and made her grateful to Brick that he was doing all of this for her.

"Brick, Blossom, what are you doing here?" asked the police chief with barely concealed anger at the two. He looked at Brick and saw one who abused the Mayor's suggestibility and one who would use the law for his own benefit, while he looked at Blossom as someone who should be in jail.

"We want to speak to Lt Sanchez," said Brick. "We want him to describe to us what happened that night."

"How about I just give you the police report on that?" asked the chief.

"Do that. But I require him to give an oral account of his actions. I may have to ask some follow up questions."

"If you want, then you're welcome to it," said the chief, and directed a subordinate officer to point to the two the office of Lt Sanchez.

"Lt Sanchez," said Brick after he entered the office.

"Lieutenant," Blossom simply said. She despised the officer for conducting that early press conference that destroyed her reputation in the city.

"Mr Edwards, Ms Utonium," he acknowledged.

"Blossom, if you please," said Brick.

"Lieutenant, we're here to ask you some questions about what happened that night," Blossom began, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Mr Edwards, but I refuse to answer any questions of the person I believe murdered Mrs Carmichael. I will answer the questions coming from you, Mr Edwards, but I will not answer any questions from any murderer, even if she was once a hero of Townsville."

Blossom was extremely hurt from the comments. She fought the urge to cry. "Lt Sanchez, that was uncalled for. I did not kill her, no matter what you believe. I will not stop my quest to find the truth just because this town thinks me a murderer. Brick is right. I have saved this town time and time again. This town would not exist if it weren't for me. You would be dead if I did not do what I did in the past. Why just a few weeks ago, I saved your life from Mojo Jojo! Yet you easily believe that I killed her when it was so obvious that I was framed? This city is ungrateful to its heroes! One single misstep, even if wasn't proven, and you pounce on us! If I were as bad as you think I am, I would have broken out of jail, beat the lot of you, and show you what power we can do if not bound by moral strictures!"

"Blossom—" Brick began, trying to calm her down.

"I have spent my entire life trying to uphold the law! I nearly got killed several times battling monsters and villains! I did things that you police should have done—crime should be your province, not ours! I rescued cats from the trees, fixed the plumbing, done things we shouldn't be doing! I did those things to the same people who denounce me now and call me a criminal! And this is how you treat me?"

"It hurts a lot. Reading those hate mail, reading those newspapers calling me the daughter of the devil, the spawn of hell, the child of Satan, it hurts. And you know what? I saved the lives of those who sent me those hate mail, those newspapermen who wrote that I was the incarnate of evil, those people who advocated that I be deprived of my powers, and that I be locked up forever!"

"I can't blame them, but I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT! I HATE IT!" Blossom, floating to Sanchez' eye level. "I HATE THIS TOWN AND I HOPE IT BURNS TO HELL!"

At that, Blossom openly cried, and flew out.

"We'll talk later," said Brick, looking at Sanchez dangerously before chasing after the pink puff.

Brick could see the pink streak of light at a distance and chased it. She flew into her house and locked herself in her room. Brick followed, entering the house, but hesitated as he approached the door of their room on the second floor.

He could hear loud wailing and crying. He did not know what to do. He did not know what to say. Still, he opened the door, and she was lying face down on the bed, her head buried on her pillows. He looked around, saw her book case, got a book, sat on her chair besides her table, and read as she continued her sobbing.

After a while, she stopped. She sat on her bed, and caught sight of her counterpart reading.

"Guess I made a fool of myself," said Blossom.

"No. You really laid it to them, and let's just say I'm impressed that you said what you said. I didn't think you had it in you," Brick said, his eyes never leaving the book.

"It's terrible. Terrible. They're so hard, they hate me! I can see it in their eyes," said Blossom.

Brick put the book down and stood up and looked at his counterpart. "Stop this crying! Stand up! Do you want those idiots to get to you?"

"But I don't want to be hated!" said Blossom, who suddenly grabbed the surprised male and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes began to tear up again as she continued to speak. "I've done so many good things for this city. Why I am treated as such? Why do they hate me? Did I commit such wrong? Am I such an abomination in God's eyes that I needed to suffer this way? Why? Am I being punished for being bossy? Am I being punished for stealing those golf clubs? Am I being punished for being so powerful? Why?"

Brick let Blossom speak as she clutched him tightly. By the time it was over, his red sweatshirt was soaking wet from the tears.

"Are you finished?" asked the red ruff as he held her head against his shoulder.

Blossom did not reply.

"Blossom, don't say that. You did nothing wrong. Whatever it was that you have done a long time ago is long past and forgiven," said Brick. "Look, you need to remember that without you, this town would never have lasted to this day. Both your sisters, and though I hate to say it, my brothers and I, would not be here if it were not for you! You are the most important powerpuff girl, and among the team, only I am more important than you! You might be ugly, but you're less ugly than any other girl I know, and believe me, they're all ugly."

Blossom had to laugh at his last comment. Coming from the jerk, it was probably the best comment Brick had ever given about her physical appearance.

"The reason why a small minority—and I want to emphasize this to you—even after all the events of the past few days, only a minority, hates you. Most of these people are simply jealous because you are so much better than them! You are smarter than all of them, and they resent you for it! You are more powerful than them, and they dislike you for it! They are envious of your reputation, of how many times you've saved them. It gnaws their fragile egos that they owe their worthless lives to little girls like you. They don't deserve your tears, Blossom. They deserve your utter contempt!"

"You think they're just jealous? That's why they readily believed the allegations that I killed her?" Blossom asked.

"Yes. And the rest are just like sheep. They flow with the current, and since the wind's blowing against you, they turned their back on you. They'll be the easiest to win back, and I'm sure a lot of them were already won by the dismissal of the murder charges yesterday. That is why it was important to have you released and have the case dismissed as early as possible. Then there are those who sincerely believed all those evidence and came to an honest conclusion that you were the one who really killed her, and weren't fooled by the events yesterday. They are the hardest to win over. They are the ones that give strength to the jealous idiots and encourage them to show their true colors!"

"Well, at least finding the real killer would remedy that problem," said Blossom.

"It couldn't come soon enough. I have plans to make you popular again, to make the citizens remember your contributions to the city's defense, to remind them that they owe their lives to you!" said Brick.

"What plans?" asked Blossom.

"Nothing's definite. I'll tell you later," said Brick.

She just nodded.

"Just remember this. You are better than all of them. In fact, you are better than anyone alive, except me and Dad. I'm better than you, and Dad, well, nobody's better than him. Now I'm going back to Sanchez. You can stay here if you want to—"

"No, I'm going—"

"But what if those people insult—"

"Let them insult me! You're right! I'm better than all of them! They don't know anything! They'll eat their words soon enough!" Blossom bitterly replied.

"I will not let you be insulted to your face by those lowlifes!"

"Then you will make it clear that we will not tolerate that kind of behaviour to any member of the Ruff Puff Alliance," Blossom said, "and that anyone who violates it would be the recipient of harsh reprisals unless they apologize. The reprisals would mean loss of jobs if they are in the government, like the police, and an accompaniment of physical beatings if they persist at it!"

"I will make it clear," said Brick. "I like your new thinking!"

"It's too much that we have endured so much brickbats. If we can't get their respect, we should demand it as ours by right," said Blossom.

"Hold on! Are you really Blossom? She would never say such things," said Brick.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that, I realized, I can't just let the city treat me this way while I'm saving their city. I can't let them insult me! I have to stand up to myself. If this happens to my sisters, I just can't lie down and tell them to take it. I'll tell them to fight it, and it would foolish if I didn't follow my own advice."

"Well, are you sure you want to go back there to the police station?" asked Brick.

"Yes. Oh and one more thing."

"What."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well, for those being here. And for those encouraging words. They are a real comfort!"

"Don't mention it. Really, don't. If you tell anyone that I've been here acting like a sissy, I'd deny it and call you a liar. This never happened. I never held you while you cried, understood? And you never even touched me!"

"Understood."

"And you're still ugly!"

"Do you really think I'm the least ugly girl you've seen?"

"Believe what you want. Let's go," said the red ruff. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Dry your tears. When we come back, you will not show any weakness, or of any sign that you cried," he said. "Jeez, I thought Bubbles was the crybaby, but you could rival her in that department! Anyway, you must present a hard face in public. Never let them think that all those barbs and those insults got to you. Laugh them away publicly, even if it tears you apart_. You're the damned leader of the damned Powerpuff Girls!_ Show it!"

"Don't worry," said Blossom as she went to the bathroom to wash her face. "I will."

As soon as Blossom made herself presentable, both took off towards the police station.

* * *

_F. An Interview With the Investigating Officer_

Brick and Blossom were back at the office of Lt Sanchez.

"Sorry for the interruption, Lieutenant, but we're here now, and I hope you would cooperate in our inquiries," Brick began, looking at him straight in the eye. "But before we begin, I would like to demand that you apologize to Blossom for those words you uttered a while ago. No matter what your feelings are, you should not say a disrespectful word about her to her face the way you did. That is an insult that is unforgivable, especially to one whom you owe your life to."

"And I refuse?"

"Then Lieutenant, you would have to prepare your application for a new job as you will no longer be employed by this city in any capacity, and this city would blacklist you and warn any private business in the city not to give you a job. You would have to leave Townsville."

"You're threatening to fire me?" asked an incredulous lieutenant. "Do you even have the authority to do that?"

"Trust me, I have. You know the real reason why Blossom's case was dismissed. She also has the same power over the city as I have, and I'm sure she would love to sign your dismissal order," he said.

"Ms Bellum, the Mayor, and the Police Chief would not allow—"

"Ms Bellum and the Police Chief would do as I say or I would be forced to exercise my legal powers to control this city, and one of my first things that I would do is dismiss you from the service and throw you in jail for your despicable behaviour towards the second greatest hero of this city! Now apologize or else!"

Blossom looked at this exchange with mixed feelings. Every fiber of her being recoiled at his treatment of the police officer. After all, he was only doing his job. Superheroes were not supposed to threaten law abiding citizens, and Lt Sanchez, if nothing else, was law abiding. Yet she hated that man. Hated him for arresting her, for ruining her with the press conference, for what he said earlier that morning. She only realized that she hated him that morning. But she hated him._ Hated him, hated him, hated him_! Hated him with all her heart. And she felt pleasure upon seeing him squirm at Brick's words. And she felt a tinge of delight that she, as well as Brick, held the power to dismiss him. It was a nice feeling, having political power as well as physical power over her fellow citizens, as long as it was legal, something that surprised her. It was already intoxicating her. It was a forbidden fruit she long dare not take for fear of corrupting her, but Brick already took it for both of them, and she could not deny that the taste was sweet.

This time, unlike before, she exercised perfect self-control. Her face, she contorted into a stony mask, her eyes having the look of contempt as she stared at the investigating officer, but otherwise having a neutral look. Gone was any trace whatsoever that she cried. Her raging emotions were perfectly hidden as she stood there, leaning on the wall, her hands folded in front of her, her hair immaculately fixed by her oversized, yet dignified looking bow, and her attire smart and elegant.

Lt Sanchez looked at Brick. His eyes indicated that he was serious. He decided it was not worth fighting him over something that was already moot. After all, no effort of his would result in Blossom's conviction as she was already immune even if she really killed Mrs Carmichael. It disgusted him that the very superheroes who always vowed to uphold the law was at the same time trampling it by putting themselves above it, but what can he do? It's a small matter of pride, and he will not insist on it to fight a battle he could not win.

"Okay. Ms Blossom Utonium, I sincerely apologize for the way I treated you, a great hero of Townsville," he said.

"Apology accepted," Blossom said, though she knew it wasn't sincere. "Now would you answer a few of our questions?

"Yes," he said in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"Could you tell us what happened, from your point of view, that horrible night?"

"Where to begin? I supposed I should begin at about three thirty in the morning, when I received a call from the police chief that a body was discovered in Mrs Carmichael's house. Of course, being the one in charge of homicide, it was my responsibility to investigate murders. So even though I was very sleepy, I showered and changed and hurried to the scene of the crime. There were already lots of police officers milling about, and they were the ones who covered the body and retrieved your bow. I then had the blood tested on your bow before I went to your place to see if you would claim it as yours, and to see if you have any alibi. I was surprised that you answered the door wearing clothes covered in blood. You had no real alibi, so you have to concede, that I can only make the obvious conclusions, especially after I tested the blood on your clothes and identified the fingerprints all over the house and the murder weapon."

"I see. But how did the police discover the body?" asked Brick.

"Somebody called. Her neighbour, Mr Roger Sprague, at about 2:50 a.m., saw a girl covered in blood sprawled in her front porch, so he called the police. The police arrived about fifteen minutes later, but you already woke up and left, so they checked the house and saw the body," explained the officer.

"But why did he only see me at that time? I've been sprawled in her front porch since eleven!" Blossom asked.

"Because he was busy surfing the net the entire time in his basement, his ears were covered with headphones, and he only went to bed at about a quarter to three. He was heading towards his room when he saw you lying on the porch. He called the cops, and went to bed."

"Oh. How'd you know she was killed at twelve thirty?" asked Brick.

"We tested her body at the lab and according to the results, she died about 12:33 a.m."

"But you only had the body on the evening of Saturday! But early morning Saturday, you already knew that she died at that exact time," Blossom asked.

"Well, her son, the chauffer of Princess Morebucks, called about midnight and the talked until about 12:20. He then forgot to tell something to his mother and called again at about 12:35, but no one answered. He thought that she already went to sleep, and thought nothing of it. Based on that, we concluded that he died between 12:20 and 12:35. I simply made a guess at 12:30 when I arrested you."

"Wait! Mrs Carmichael is Princess Morebucks' driver's mother?" asked Brick in surprise.

"Yes. Small world, isn't it?" replied Sanchez.

"So who is the officer who was called by Mr Sprague?" asked Blossom.

"Officer—wait a minute. Excuse me."

There was a call on his cell phone, and he answered it. "Honey, not now. I'm in the middle of an interrogation! What? How much? Where did you buy a fifty thousand Persian rug? Don't buy that! You already did? I thought we already agreed to consult each other about that. You already bought a four thousand dollar piano and that twenty thousand diamond necklace! Just because I'm going to come into a lot of money because of that Carmichael case doesn't mean you can splurge. I think I said too much already, I'll call you back, I love you."

"What do you mean you came into a lot of money because of this case?" asked Brick.

"That really shouldn't be asked. It's private. But for the record, the police department paid me a lot just to do that second press conference where I had to lie," he said. "Otherwise, well, I would have said something else and you wouldn't have liked it."

"Oh. So who was that officer who was called by Mr Sprague?" asked Blossom.

"Officer Henry Wheaton. He was doing the rounds that morning."

"He was the one that contacted you?"

"No. He contacted the chief, and the chief called me."

"Thank you," Blossom concluded.

"I supposed you made a report on this? May we have a copy?" Brick asked.

"It's in the chief's hands. Ask him."

"That's all for now," said Blossom. "We'll come back if we have something else in mind."

The lieutenant looked at the two kids, hatred burning in his eyes as they departed.

* * *

_G. Saving the Day_

"So what's next?" asked Blossom.

"It's 11:40 in the morning," said Brick, looking at his watch. "Let's eat—"

Suddenly, Dr Edwards called on his watch. "Brick, there's a monster attacking the city!"

"Again!" he whined. "Well, Blossom, you take on the monster, I'll back you up if you need help!" he ordered.

Blossom immediately went to the monster, while Brick trailed. He looked and was pleased to see a crowd of onlookers and a camera crew to film the event.

He slowed down so he won't be noticed, and he landed behind the crowd gawking at the latest monster attack on their city. The monster was a giant lizard like before, with long clawed arms tearing up the skyscrapers near the beach. The monster was moving towards the crowd.

The crowd was about to panic when Brick announced his presence. "No need to panic! Blossom is here to save you! Look!" he pointed to pink streak of light flying fast. She quickly punched its jaw, sending it to the ground.

"Brick, why aren't you helping your counterpart?" asked the reporter.

"Well Hal," he replied. He knew by name most of the TV reporters, having done interviews before, "Blossom is taking care of it. Me going there would just get in the way. Blossom is the perfect superhero! She can save the city all by herself! Look at her now!"

The monster got up and swung its tail at Blossom. Blossom didn't even get a scratch.

"She how strong and powerful she is?" Brick said to the microphone as the camera followed Blossom. "Look at her brilliant tactics and strategy! She is so fast the naked eye has difficulty comprehending her actions!"

Finally, Blossom ended the fight by creating a giant energy ball and throwing it to the monster's face. The ball exploded, and seconds later, the monster was dead, its head torn off its body.

"See? She saved your life once more!" Brick said, as the camera focused on him. He then talked to the crowd. "Who just saved you?"

"BLOSSOM!" the crowd shouted as the pink puff saw the crowd and her counterpart and approached them.

Brick saw her and dragged her by the hand to the crowd. "What will you say to your saviour?"

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING US, BLOSSOM!" they shouted.

"Thank you, but really, it's not only me, but my sisters and the Rowdyruffs—" Blossom began.

Brick interrupted her. "See, so modest! So humble!"

The crowd agreed.

"Can anybody so humble and modest kill Mrs Carmichael?" Brick shouted.

"NO!"

"And could someone who just saved you possibly have killed Mrs Carmichael?" the red ruff continued.

"NO!"

"Could someone as pure as Blossom, and one who saved this city not only today, but also countless times before, could have killed her?"

"NO!"

"Blossom is innocent!" Brick shouted at the microphone.

"INNOCENT!" the crowd shouted.

"MURDERER!" a citizen at the back shouted.

"Ingrate!" Brick replied, pointing his hand at the heckler. "Citizens, would you allow that ingrate to demean your hero and sully her name?"

"NO!" the crowd shouted.

"Lynch him!" one of the members of the crowd, said, pointing at the man who shouted 'murderer!'

"Say you're sorry!"

"You can't fool me! The evidence says you killed her!" he persisted.

"Ingrate!" one of the men in the mob shouted.

"Traitor!" another shouted.

"Kill him!" shouted another one.

The mob then advanced upon the dissenter, and beat him to a bloody pulp. Then one of them got a rope with a noose, and was about to lynch him.

"Brick, stop them!" Blossom said as she looked with horror what was happening. She was initially pleased at the crowd reaction but recoiled when it threatened to become violent.

"Just wait," said Brick.

"BRICK. BLOSSOM, SAVE ME!" the man about to be lynched pleaded.

"You accused her of murder. Why should she save you?" one of the lynchers demanded as the noose was put around his neck.

"WAIT!" Brick shouted, stopping everything. "You, what's your name?"

"Jim, sir. Please, I don't wanna die!""

"Okay Jim. Now listen. Would you apologize to our great city hero, Blossom Utonium?"

"Yes. Blossom, I'm very sorry! Please!" he pleaded.

"Blossom? Please accept his apology, even if he deserves to die."

Blossom approached and said, "I forgive you. Do you really believe I killed her?"

"No, you're innocent," Jim said.

"Release him!" Blossom ordered, and the crowd let go of him. "Blossom, thank you. I owe you my life!" he said before running off.

Brick turned to the crowd. "Could a murderer forgive someone who just accused her of killing Carmichael, and save him from certain death?"

"NO!"

"And Blossom is?"

"Great!" one man shouted.

"Innocent!" a woman added.

"A true hero!" the crowd shouted at the same time.

* * *

_H. Lunch_

"What was that all about?" asked Blossom as they flew towards the place where they will eat their lunch.

"Only a step towards restoring your reputation. Unfortunately, that was only a small crowd, and Jim only one among tens of thousands who really believed you killed her," Brick said. "Fortunately, that was caught on film, and would be shown on TV."

"Do you really believe all those things you said about me?"

"Of course not. You're not really solely responsible for saving the city many times. You're not humble or modest. You're proud and vain. Of course, you didn't really buy it that just because I saved them doesn't mean I can't kill that old lady."

"Then why say it?" asked Blossom.

"Because the people of Townsville are a gullible and stupid lot and it would help you regain your good name," he said.

"That's not ethical," Blossom protested. "You lied to the city!"

"You've done the same before," he said as he landed in front of the restaurant. "Besides, I already did that when I presented that bogus evidence to sow doubt on your guilt."

"But you've played the demagogue! We should not stoop to such low tactics!"

"In this crisis, everything is fair game," he declared. "What's the difference between fighting dirty against villains and playing dirty with the gullible crowd?"

Blossom could only shake her head. Demanding respect from arrogant investigating officers was one thing. Nearly getting her critics lynched was another.

"We're going to eat there? This is expensive, only the rich could afford to eat here!" Blossom protested as they landed besides a restaurant.

"Leave it to me," said Brick. He then called his brother on his watch. "Boomer, Bubbles, are you finished?"

"Yes," Boomer replied.

"Go to _La Fancy Restaurant_. We'll have lunch there."

"Sure!" said Boomer.

* * *

A few seconds later, Boomer and Bubbles landed besides Blossom and Brick.

"That restaurant is so expensive!" Bubbles remarked. "So how are you going to pay for it?"

"You'll see. And no, it won't involve Dad's money," said Brick as they entered.

There was quite a stir when they entered, as they were wearing casual clothes unlike the gentlemen in suits or ladies in gowns. They had eaten here before, but only with their parents, and always dressed up. The manager and waiters immediately recognized them, and after a little talking from Brick, they promised that they would wear appropriate attire in the future, but allowed them to eat like that in the meantime.

Brick and Boomer ordered for themselves and their counterparts the most expensive food available.

As they were waiting for the food, Boomer and Bubbles told them the results of their morning's labours.

"So the net tightens!" Brick exclaimed in delight as Boomer showed him the video tape of the meeting in Mojo's place.

"We also checked on _Townsville Fancy Caterers_, and Mojo's story checks out," Bubbles finished.

"Boomer, Bubbles, you've done a very good job," Brick said as the food was delivered to their table. "We don't have go and talk to Fuzzy or the Gang Green Gang. As for us, I think Blossom would do a better job telling the story."

Blossom then recounted their interview with the Lieutenant, omitting the part where she cried.

Brick excused himself while Blossom was telling her tale. He went outside the building, and flew to the roof. Making sure no one would hear him, he looked at his watch. '12:30! Perfect!' He pressed a button on his communicator watch. "Butch," he said.

"What's up, bro?" he replied.

"Well?"

"It's bad for Blossom."

"How bad?"

"Well, I did as you asked me to do this morning, and I used my super hearing to listen to what they were saying. It's awful. A lot, and I mean a lot, including a good number of her so called friends, believed that she was the killer!"

"How did they take the news that her case was dismissed?"

"Well, they think it was dismissed because of who Blossom is. A lot of them are saying that she should be in jail."

"It's that bad, huh? How many are supportive?"

"A lot. But not as much as those who believes the worst. More are unsure what to believe."

"So they already forgot that they were repeatedly saved by Blossom?"

"Yup! Talk about short memories!"

"Is Princess Morebucks there?"

"That bitch? No. She's absent."

"Can you give me the names of the students and faculty who spread all those rumours? You know, the ones who would make life difficult for that ugly girl if she came back."

"Okay…" Butch said, and told him the names.

"Well, thanks Butch," Brick said before flying back towards the others.

* * *

After Blossom finished her story, they began to discuss their next steps.

"So Boomer, Bubbles, you would go to Morebucks Mansion and interview Princess—"

"Don't you think, Brick," Blossom interrupted, "it would be better to leave that to Buttercup and Butch?"

"Why is that?" asked Bubbles.

"She's at school," she replied.

"No she's not. Butch told me she's absent. Now you go to her and ask where she was that night."

"Yeah. I'm beginning to think Princess was the one who did it," Boomer replied.

"Me too, but we'll have to check her alibi first," said Brick. "Later, at four o'clock, we all, including Butch and Buttercup, meet at my house, where we will watch the videotape, listen to the phone calls of Mojo and Princess, tell each other what happened in the afternoon, and plan for the next day," Brick finished. "Any questions?"

There were no further questions, so the quartet enjoyed the rest of the meal. When it was time to pay for the bill, Brick took a small notepad from his pocket, and wrote the following.

_To the City Hall,_

_Please pay the bill Fancy Restaurant will present to you._

_William Bricker Edwards Jr_

_(signed)_

_Leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance_

Brick was about to give it to the waiter when Blossom suddenly grabbed it. Her eyes widened when she read it.

"You would have the city pay for our expensive lunch?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not?" asked Brick. "I stopped by City Hall before I came to your house this morning, and the Mayor and Ms Bellum agreed to pay all our expenses in investigating this case. After all, we are doing the job of the police."

"But what has eating lunch got to do with our investigations?" asked Blossom.

"Well, we ate lunch because we're hungry, right?" asked the red ruff.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean—" continued.

"Right. Why did we get hungry? Because of the investigation, right?"

"Now Brick, that isn't right—"

"Since our investigation made us hungry, and this lunched relieved us of our hunger, then this lunch was incurred in doing the investigation!" Brick said.

"Yeah Blossom," Boomer added. "How do you think we're gonna pay Mojo for DICCX and that rocket?"

"This is not ethical!" protested Blossom. "We can't just mooch off the city!"

"Why not? We're saving the city for free! It's time for them to show their gratitude to our services," Brick said as he gave the paper to the waiter. "Tell the manager that he should contact Ms Bellum at City Hall, and she'll pay for this. You know who I am, so if anything goes wrong, call me, and I'll see to it, okay?"

"Okay, sir," the waiter said as Brick rose, followed by the three.

"Brick, I do not approve of this!" Blossom sternly said.

"I'm glad you didn't," Brick replied. "Let's go back to the police station. I have something to ask the police chief."

* * *

**Author Notes **

Thanks to all the reviewers.

* * *

To **issydragonheart, **you'll find out soon who really did it and the explanations to what happened.

* * *

To **Pikatwig**, thank you very much.

_Will our heroes find Mr. Walski, who possibly did the crime? _Brick already found him, and arranged for him to lie to the press and the police and tell them he saw Blossom "kill" the monster at the same time the old lady was killed. Did he really do the crime? Who knows!

_Will our heroes be able to save Blossom's rep? _Maybe, maybe not. We'll see how Brick manages it.

_And more importantly, will our superheroes be able to solve this case?_ Now that is the question. You'll find out soon! Hope you can wait!

* * *

To **Guineapigz2002**, I agree! Go Brick! Prove her innocent!

* * *

To **William F Somebody**, yup, I'm glad he got her out. I hope he does good too.

* * *

To **Kyogan-Saori, **thank you. And I agree, I really want to beat those who said those things about Blossom.

* * *

To **kazoie1, **oh yes, some great people broke laws, but Blossom here sometimes is a stickler to rules. But she sometimes inconsistent with this attitude, but in general, she wanted to be above board in means as well as in ends.

* * *

To **John, **oh yes, she is free, and yes, they can take over town, although I doubt Blossom would want to exercise that power as of now. Oh yes, they really have to find out who the real murderer was.


	7. Where Was Princess Morebucks?

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 7**

**Where was Princess Morebucks?**

* * *

_A. Another Visit to the Police Station_

The City of Townsville…

Blossom and Brick were flying at a leisurely pace towards the police station. Blossom looked at her counterpart, and shook her head. 'That Brick! Doesn't he know that letting the city pay for your lunch is wrong? Just because you have the power to do this legally doesn't give you the right to abuse it! He may be good at all this legal stuff, but he doesn't know how to exercise it prudently! And blackmailing that Mr Walski and planting those false evidence? I would have to teach him how to do things ethically.' Though she knew perfectly well that if he acted as she wished him to act, she would still be in jail. 'He would just say, "go back to jail" if I felt that way!'

They went to the police chief's office. "Hello, Brick, Blossom," as the two appeared before him.

"Hello Mr Kaczinsci," said Brick. "Just want to ask something."

"Well?"

"I want to know, you did a raid on Mojo's lab a few weeks ago, right? About the last week of January if I remember," said Brick.

"We did. It's after one of his attacks and you stopped him. Too bad he got off because of a technicality."

"I heard you confiscated all his stuff," asked Brick. "So I want to ask if you still have it. We're very interested in some of them."

"Oh I'm sorry. We destroyed them a week ago. We were running out of storage areas, so I asked Lt Sanchez to dispose of it."

"Sanchez destroyed all of them?"

"Everything," said the police chief. "He and about a dozen other officers put it into a pile on an isolated place outside the city, and blew it all up."

"Thank you anyway," said Brick before he, followed by Blossom, left.

"What's that all about?" Blossom asked.

"It would be nice if we could spare the city and not pay Pops that money Boomer promised him, but well, guess we have to," said Brick.

"That was very irresponsible of your brother. I mean, paying Mojo money from the city Treasury just so he can recreate his weapons? That's madness."

"But as you can see, there's a method to my madness, I guess you already have figured it out."

"As far as I can see, you want to know have that rocket launcher and the DICCX so you can test it," said Blossom. "And we can compare any weapon we could find in Princess' arsenal!"

"Very good, Blossom. You're very smart! I guess when they said you had beauty and brains, they were half right."

"Why thank—hey, what do you mean only half right?"

"You're smart."

"And? Are you saying I don't have beauty?"

"You're the one who always said that appearances doesn't matter, it's only the inside that counts, so you shouldn't be bothered by it, right?"

"Brick, answer me!"

"You're ugly!" he shouted, then accelerated his flight, laughing all the way at the fuming Blossom. He knew she really wasn't ugly, but he got a kick out of getting her riled up and furious by his refusal acknowledge her beauty.

"I AM BEAUTIFUL, YOU BLIND JERK!" she shouted as she chased after him.

He suddenly stopped, and was met by her fist on his jaw that threw him backward. Still laughing, he quickly delivered a kick on her stomach that doubled her up and sent her to the ground. Blossom retaliated by throwing a ball of energy. Brick responded in kind and there was a large explosion between them.

Blossom stood on the ground, and Brick floated down a few feet away from him.

"Apologize!" she demanded.

"Well, you're not as ugly as I thought you were," he said. "You're even uglier!" Then he laughed at the irate Blossom. "That was really fun! We really should have more fights! I remember when we were enemies, when we were bent on each other's destruction! Fighting you girls was the most fun we've had."

In spite of herself, she laughed too. She knew Brick was only teasing, and he got her mad once more. "Well, punching you in the face was fun," Blossom agreed. "But we shouldn't. I always told Bubbles and Buttercup we shouldn't fight each other. What would they say if they saw us fighting?" She then laughed harder. Somehow, the fighting made her feel good and confident and full of energy.

"You're no fun!" he said. "C'mon, just an hour!"

"Some other time, it's fun, but I'm not in a mood," said Blossom.

"Come on! Pretend that I'm the city who despises you. Let me start. BLOSSOM, YOU ARE A MURDERER! YOU DESERVE TO GO TO JAIL!" he said as he charged and punched Blossom in the face with his right.

Blossom staggered back but grabbed his punching arm, and threw him to the ground, where she then kicked him in the side, throwing him against the tree. "I AM INNOCENT! I SAVED THIS CITY, AND THIS IS HOW YOU THEY TREAT ME!" she yelled as she punched, kicked and used laser attacks to weaken the rowdyruff.

He then got to his feet, and saw her charging him. He quickly used his laser eyes on her, zapping her.

"You killed Mrs Carmichael!" Brick replied, goading her to fight more. He really enjoyed bashing her to pieces. He dodged a punch, retreated a bit and threw a ball of energy at her. "You should be in jail! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!"

"I am not! I am a decorated hero of this city! And I will shove it down your throats when I prove that I am innocent!" she shouted as she attacked and laser eyed her counterpart.

And it continued like that for the next hour or so. Blossom released all her pent up anger by assaulting the red ruff savagely, while Brick parried and dodged most of her attacks. He knew that she was treating him as a surrogate for the city, and this was some kind of emotional release.

Soon, Blossom was bloodied, blood trickling out from her forehead and her nose and dripping to her pink shirt. She was covered in dirt, and her clothes ripped in many places. She had bruises. She was breathing heavily, her eyes looking dangerously at her counterpart, and her mouth twisted in a sadistic grin. "Do you really mean all those mean words?" she looked at his eyes. For some reason, it would kill her inside if he said yes.

Brick saw her eyes, having a look of desperation as she prepared herself from his assault. He too was bloody and full of bruises. He was tired. This fight had taken everything from him, but he knew, it took more from her.

"You know me. Do you really think I meant those?" asked Brick.

Blossom suddenly kicked herself for falling for the oldest trick in the book. "I know you this past seven years, and no. You couldn't have meant those words."

"Then you're not stupid," he replied, smiling. "See, I told you I was half right!"

Blossom then smiled as she laughed, remembering the earlier comment that started this fight. She sat on the grass and rested as she laughed more.

"Satisfied?" he asked. "You got that out of you?"

Blossom indeed got something out of her system when she got hit and hit her counterpart. It was satisfying, even if he really wasn't the subject of her intense anger. She looked at him, and nodded, still laughing.

Brick walked over him. "Well, you better go home and do your homework."

"Homework? Oh you mean those mugshots?"

He nodded. "I'm going home and take a bath."

"And after that?"

"I'm going to enjoy myself and play computer games," he said as he floated in the sky.

Blossom floated too. "_Bastard_! I'm going to look at all those pictures, and you'll just enjoy yourself?"

"Pretty much. One of the prerogatives of being leader, one that you, _O great and wise Blossom_, have used so many times. Oh and go to my house at four. The six of us will have a meeting."

Blossom nodded before she took off towards her house. She felt much better.

Brick too went home. He hadn't planned the fight, so he needed to get himself fixed for what he was going to do.

* * *

_B. Morebucks Mansion_

Meanwhile…

Boomer and Bubbles stopped in front of the gate of the Morebucks estate.

"What can I do for you?" asked the guard.

"Um, we want to talk to Princess Morebucks," said Bubbles.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Princess won't be seeing anyone today," he replied.

Boomer simply shrugged, and flew over the gate and landed on the other side. Bubbles followed.

"Hey, you're the blue Powerpuff and Rowdyruff!" he shouted. "You can't do that! It's private property."

"Boomer, do you think we should go back? I mean we shouldn't—" Bubbles began.

"Bubbles, don't worry. I'll take care of it. Now go to the door and knock. I'll talk to the guard. I'm sure we can reach some sort of arrangement," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Bubbles, trust me," he said.

Bubbles nodded, stole a quick peck on his cheek, then flew towards the door of the mansion.

Boomer blushed a bit. Seven years since she first did it, and it still felt fantastic.

The big guard towered over him.

Boomer was not afraid. He turned and made sure that Bubbles was not looking, and quickly made his move.

"I said you can't get in. Now get out—"

With a soft hit on the back of the head, he rendered the guard unconscious. He then carried him back on the guardhouse besides the gate. He arranged him on the chair so as to make him looked like he fell asleep on the job. He then rushed out and stood behind Bubbles before she could notice anything.

"So?" she asked as she knocked.

"He decided to let us in," he merely said as he stared at the door.

The door opened to reveal a butler.

"How could I help you?"

"Well, could we talk to Princess?" asked Bubbles.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the dour faced butler.

"I'm afraid we don't have one," said Bubbles.

"Then I'm afraid you can't see her. She's indisposed."

"What do you mean?" asked Boomer. "Why is she absent?"

"She took the death of her chauffer's mother's death very hard," he said. "She cried when she heard about it, and she's inconsolable. She refused to see anyone other than his father and the servants."

"Well, could we see her?"

"I'm afraid you can't," he replied.

Boomer then whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened. "Well, since you are superheroes, I would have to make an exception. Follow me."

"What did you say to him?" Bubbles whispered as they followed the butler through the labyrinths of the mansion.

"Only what I did to persuade the guard to let us in," Boomer replied.

"You didn't—"

"We're here," he said as the butler knocked on an imposing door.

"What is it?" Princess's high pitched voice resounded from the room.

"Someone to see you," the butler replied.

"I TOLD YOU WILSON, I WILL NOT SEE ANYONE TODAY!" she screamed.

"Miss, it's Bubbles Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer Edwards of the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"What? How dare they!" they can hear. Suddenly, the door burst opened, and they saw Princess.

They were shocked.

She was gaunt, pale, and her eyes were red. It was obvious that she ate little during the past few days. She was haggard, and her hair was messed up. But the look on her face was pure rage as she looked at them.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER YOUR SISTER KILLED MY DRIVER'S MOTHER!" she shouted at Bubbles face, pointing her finger at her face. "Your Blossom is the worst kind of person this world has seen! You are disgusting! The only reason why Blossom got away is because of her past! I bet all of you are involved in this! You killed her! You killed her! You deserve to rot in jail!"

Bubbles was unprepared for this onslaught. "BLOSSOM DID NOT KILL HER!" she shouted. "I did not kill her!"

This was too much for Boomer. He suddenly punched Princess in the gut, gently so as to not to actually harm her, but it was enough to shut her up and leave her writhing on the floor, gasping for air, clutching her stomach in pain. He suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, opened a nearby window, and said, "Bubbles, could you talk to the butler for a while? I need to make sure Princess would speak to us more politely."

Bubbles was surprised by his actions. "Boomer, I don't think—"

"Bubbles, I want to ask you to please trust me on this," he said sternly.

She knew that look, one that would brook no dissent. She rarely saw that, but she loved it. It was his assertive side, one that rarely surfaces.

"Okay Boomie," she said.

He nodded, before, taking Princess with her, flew high up in the air. When they were high enough that Princess began to shake from the cold, he stopped.

"Let go of me! I demand you bring me down!" she shouted.

"As you wish, your majesty," Boomer grinned as he let go.

Princess screamed as she fell down. She looked at Boomer as he just stood there. "Oh my God! I'm gonna die!" she said as the ground got nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Suddenly, she stopped, and felt herself being pulled high in the air.

"Now, will you be cooperative? Or are you willing to be splatted on the ground? Believe me, nothing would give me greater pleasure!" the blond said in a threatening voice.

"You don't have the nerve!" she said.

"Oh I have. And I won't be arrested even if all the city saw me," Boomer said. "I'm immune from any crimes you know."

He then tossed her high in the air. He waited until she was falling and was only a few inches off the ground before catching her and pulling her up in the air.

Princess was thoroughly frightened.

"Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything, please!" she cried.

"Okay. Hear me. We are going back to your mansion, and you will talk to Bubbles respectfully. If I ever hear you utter anything bad, or talk to her in any tone that would say that you disrespected her, you will get it! If you accuse her of murdering your driver's mother, I WILL KILL YOU! And I'm not bluffing!" he said. "That goes for me too. Disrespect me, my dad, or my brothers, and you will die a slow, painful death!"

Princess can only whimper as she nodded. Boomer then flew back to the mansion, and threw her roughly to the carpeted floor.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bubbles was wondering what was happening. He then turned towards the butler. "We're you the one Mojo talked to on Saturday night?"

"I am. He kept asking where Miss Princess was."

"Oh. Where was she?"

"Out. She left about eleven in the evening and came back at two in the morning."

"But where exactly?"

"I have no idea," he replied.

"Oh. But why was she so sad about Mr Carmichael's mother?" Bubbles asked, puzzled. "I thought she wasn't even close to his chauffer, let alone her chauffer's mother."

"I don't know too. It's puzzling," he said. "Normally, she wouldn't care, and at first she didn't, but then, when she heard that Blossom was arrested for her murder, she became ashen and ran to her room."

"She didn't care at first when she learned she was killed, and only cried when she learned Blossom did it?" Bubbles asked, even more perplexed.

"Yes. That's the gist of it. But don't tell Princess I told you that, or it would be the end of me," he said.

Before she could reply, Boomer came back and threw Princess on the rug.

"Boomer, that's not a nice way to treat a girl. I mean she's Princess, but still!" Bubbles scolded.

"I'm sorry, but she insulted you, and I can't bear that! Now Princess, would you kindly apologize?"

Princess literally crawled through the rug, and grabbed Bubbles' legs as she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I insulted you! Please tell him not to hurt me anymore!"

"Now would I hurt a little girl like you?" Boomer mockingly said as Princess crawled away and sat on the couch.

"Princess, where were you on the night of April 5 and 6, specifically 12:30 in the morning?" Bubbles asked.

"I was here at home," said Princess.

"Don't lie. I know you were outside," said Bubbles.

"Okay, I was outside. I was watching a movie," she asserted.

"What movie?" asked Bubbles.

"And more importantly, what theatre?" Boomer added.

"_Transformers!_ Pines Theater!" she squealed.

"Really? How do we know you're not lying?" asked Boomer.

"I'm not. I'm not lying!"

"Like you're not lying when you said to us you're home that night?" Bubbles retorted.

"Yeah. We need proof!" Boomer added.

"You want proof? I have proof!" Princess frantically answered. "Wait here!"

She ran back to her room, and a minute later, emerged.

"Here," Princess said, shoving a torn ticket and a piece of paper to Bubbles. "That's half of the torn ticket I gave to the movie theatre clerk! And I even asked him to stamp the time. See? It says here 11:00 p.m., April 5. At the back, I also asked him to stamp the time I left. 2:00 a.m., April 6! I even asked the name of the clerk. It's Jack Thorton! And I also told him my name! And there's the receipts of the tickets that I bought! It tells the time the movie starts!"

Bubbles and Boomer looked at it. All of it was as Princess described. They were not totally familiar with it so they can't testify to its veracity, so they made the silent decision to show this to the leaders—who could.

"Thank you," said Bubbles.

* * *

_C. The Old Lab_

"Now Princess, I want to ask you, you once showed the girls your arsenal, right?" Boomer asked.

"What about it?"

"Could we have a look at it?" asked Bubbles.

Princess was unsure. She didn't want to show her enemies the true extent of her weaponry. After all, she still wanted to destroy the both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, but the look of Boomer's eyes showed that she would be in a world of pain if she refused. Still, there might be a way. 'I'll just show them the old lab underneath the mansion. Fairly useless stuff are stored there anyway.'

Princess Morebucks motioned to them to follow her. They walked down a corridor in the mansion until they reached an elevator door. They went in, with Bubbles looking fascinated about all the stuff. Boomer was curious but wary of traps. Finally, it stopped.

The door opened, and they entered a dark room. Flicking a switch, Princess revealed a large metallic room, but looking old. There were lots of gadgets on it. A lot of it was simply everyday things, like TV, toasters, and the like, but a subset was weapons. Bubbles recognized it as some of the things Princess used when she was five years old—her old original powerpuff suit was there. Of course, as she grew older, she changed her suit, and not only in size, but in capabilities as well. Still having a craving to be seen as a powerpuff even as she developed a loathing for the originals, she tailored the suit and the weapons to match the powers of the girls. She could never, of course, be as agile, as strong, and as great as them, but she could try mighty hard.

However, as she grew older still, she came to admire the rowdyruffs even more. Even as they seemed to reform, they still retained several characteristics of their evil past. And the fact that the boys were heirs to one of the greatest fortunes of the city made them all the more attractive to Princess, but she knew that as long as the powerpuffs existed, she would not even get a second look from them. After all, she's only a normal human, and her big asset—her wealth, was nothing to the heirs to a fortune as great or greater than Mr Morebucks. And the powerpuff girls had something she can never have—superpowers that made them the equal to the boys. How could she compete? It was so unfair to the spoiled heiress. She hated them even more.

So she continued to plot and to scheme. She tried again and again—and failed again and again—her father's money kept her out of jail. Unlike Blossom, she had a clean record—she was never convicted of anything in court—although that testified more to her and her father's ability to bribe juries, judges, and to hire the most expensive lawyers. Her longest stay in jail was a week—coincidentally during the Powerpuff's sixth birthday—and that had more to do with the fact that Mr Morebucks was abroad at that time than with anything else.

The three thirteen-year-olds looked at the gadgets—Bubbles in wonder, Boomer in admiration, Princess with boredom.

"So Princess, I heard that a lot of your stuff was bought from Mojo," Bubbles remarked.

Princess wanted to say that's not true and to boast that she made them herself, but she figured that Mojo probably talked. "Yeah. What's the use of money if you can't buy the most famous villain in the city?" she replied smugly.

Suddenly, as they were walking, Boomer and Bubbles eyes focused on something. A bottle with a liquid inside. But what grabbed their attention was the label. _Mojo's DICCX. _

"What's that?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh that? That's something Mojo said could make you drunk," said Princess. "Because of your chemical X, you have greater resistance to alcohol intoxication. A small portion would make you drunk or tipsy. Well, that's what he says."

"Have you used it?" asked Boomer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Forgot about it," said Princess. "I got interested in other things," she nonchalantly said.

"Did you lend it or give it to someone else?" Boomer asked.

"No. Nobody else knows about this place except my family and staff. Until now that is."

"Can anybody steal it without your knowledge?" he asked.

"No chance. This has a state of the art security, with infared lights, and twenty four hours surveillance. Nobody can break in, and even if they did, I'd have known about it!"

Boomer and Bubbles looked at Princess, trying to detect signs of nervousness, uncertainty, or anything unusual as she talked about the drug. They found none. She was talking about it as if she was talking about the latest fashions.

"Could we have it?" Boomer asked.

Princess looked at him, puzzled, then a grin formed. "So, you decided to try drinking, but can't find a strong enough drink for your chemical X bodies! And now you want to get drunk!" she said, then laughed. "Fine, take it! Unlike certain freaks, I can indulge the joys of alcohol with ordinary wine!"

Boomer ignored the insult and grabbed the bottle. Bubbles wasn't sure he didn't ask for the bottle to get himself and his brothers intoxicated. But she acted to deflect Princess' suspicions.

"Boomie! You shouldn't do that! You're still too young! And it's bad for your health!" she protested. "I don't want to be with somebody who gets drunk at the age of thirteen!"

"I'm sure Butch and Brick will have a different opinion on that," he said as he stared at the bottle.

They then looked at the other gadgets. They asked if she had a recent rocket launcher built by Mojo that could replicate the Powerpuff girls making a hole in a wall. Princess showed them more than a dozen which would fit that description, which only made it more confusing for the two blonds.

After the tour, Bubbles and Boomer said that they would leave. But before they left, Boomer asked Princess a question. "Optimus Prime is really cool, don't you agree, Princess?"

"What? What's an Optimus Prime?" asked the spoiled redhead.

"Oh never mind, let's go Bubbles," said the blond boy.

* * *

Later…

Princess was looking at her door, looking as Boomer and Bubbles flew away. "If you think you can get away with humiliating me at my own home, think again! I'll get you, Bubbles, Boomer, and your brothers and sisters too!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bubbles and Boomer were flying away. Boomer was carrying the huge bottle of DICCX, while Bubbles was carrying the torn tickets and receipts.

"So what do you think, Boomie?" asked Bubbles.

"Bubbles, I think it's Princess," said Boomer.

"Me too. But what about her alibi?" asked Bubbles. "And the crying stuff. Why was she so upset that Blossom was arrested when her driver's mother died?"

"That, Bubbles, is something the reds must solve. Thinking about it just makes my head hurt. But I really think it's Princess. I mean, she has the drug that intoxicated Blossom, and she's Blossom size, and she has the rockets that could mimic us, and she has to motive to destroy you, the Powerpuff Girls," Boomer said. "But she was somewhere else, apparently."

"It makes my head hurt too, thinking about it. So where do we go now?"

"What time is it?" asked the ruff.

"Three thirty."

"Let's go home. I'll give this to Dad so he can test it and check to see if it really was what sozzled Blossom. And we have a meeting with Brick and Blossom and the others at home, if you remember."

Bubbles nodded as she followed him to Dr Edwards' house.

"Boomie, would you really try that on yourself?"

"What do you mean?" asked Boomer.

"I mean, you're only kidding when you said you want to get drunk, right?"

He stopped and grinned at Bubbles. "Wanna try it too?" He then resumed his flight with an even wider grin.

* * *

_D. The TV Station_

Brick flew home, and got himself treated by the housekeeper, Ms Lawrence. Having been employed by Dr Edwards for six years, she had now become an expert in taking care of injured rowdyruffs (and powerpuffs).

The boys had a habit of becoming banged up, not only from combating monsters and villains (although their increasing strength meant that most such damage from them was only superficial), but mostly from battling each other. They were boys after all, and Dr Edwards did not prohibit, indeed encouraged, that they fight each other to hone their fighting skills. And when they fought each other, they did not hold back, and often, one of them would end up unconscious.

The boys found this practice "extremely fun." Blossom and Bubbles disapproved, Buttercup wanted to join the fighting, but Blossom forbade it as it was "uncivilized". The boys even tried to fight the girls on occasion, but the girls would only do it under certain circumstances. Except Buttercup. But Brick forbade Butch and Boomer to fight her unless Blossom approved, so the green puff mostly watched and fumed as the others had "fun".

And it fell to their father and housekeeper to fix them up after that.

"Brick, who did you fight this time?" she asked as she applied MFX, a medicine that would accelerate the healing in injuries and wounds.

"Blossom," he replied.

"Blossom? I thought she disapproves of fighting?"

"She disapproves of her sisters fighting each other and my brothers, but she doesn't, despite what she kept telling me, seem to object too much of fighting me!" he replied, smiling at the memory. "She isn't like Buttercup, who has bloodlust, pure and simple. Blossom's fights are more tactical, sophisticated, and a puzzle to solve. Which makes her an ideal sparring partner. Trying to defeat her is such an intellectual exercise of joy! It stimulates the brain to think! Seeing her broken, bloody, and full of bruises would be a triumph not only of strength on my part, but also of the mind! And I'm sure she would feel the same if she saw me bloody and broken too."

Ms Lawrence just shook her head as she finished. "Just don't fight anyone who could damage you until you've fully healed."

"I know," he said.

* * *

One hour later…

Brick looked at himself in front of a full length mirror. He was completely healed—well, not completely, he felt a bit weak, but all outside manifestations of that fight was gone. He was wearing a black suit, a bright red tie, and a black fedora hat. He preferred a red suit, but it wasn't that dignified compared to a black one. He silently envied Boomer whose blue suits were the perfect color for such. He carried a leather briefcase which was slung on his shoulder.

Satisfied, he went to his balcony, and flew fast towards the city. He knew he had only until four o'clock to conclude his business. 'Damn that fight! I shouldn't have fought Blossom, fun though that was. It wasted too much time. Hopefully, they'll be more amenable.'

He saw the skyscraper with the sign TNN at the top. He landed on the roof, and quickly went down.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Welcome Mr Brick Edwards," said the president of Townsville News Network (TNN), Arthur Cady, to the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance. "It's an honor to have you with us. What can I do for you?"

"Mr Cady, I'll get right to the point. Your network, for the past few years, had been bugging us for an interview, right? And not just after battle interviews, but an interview at our home, right?"

"Well, yes. Are you saying that you have permission for us to do it?"

"Let me finish. I remember that we all turned you down. We're too young for sustained media exposure, and Dad and Professor Utonium were absolutely determined that we would have a normal upbringing."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Okay. If I would say that you might interview us, let's say, at our home on Saturday afternoon, what will you give to us in return?"

Mr Cady's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped. This was a golden opportunity, especially in light of the events of the weekend. "What do you want?"

"You know what happened to Blossom, right? I'm sure an intelligent man such as yourself do not believe she really did it," Brick stated.

Truth of the matter was, like other citizens, he at first did not believe it, then reluctantly came to that conclusion when the police's evidence was first revealed, then got confused when the monster evidence and Mr Walski came out, and was bewildered when the case against Blossom was dropped. But he wasn't going to let the truth get in the way. "Of course not! I always believed in her! I always stood by her! She is as pure as an angel!"

"Your programming and the way your reporters report contradict it, but I don't blame you," he said. "Listen, we want you to air some advertisements."

"Advertisements?"

"Yes. And some documentaries."

"About what?"

"Blossom."

"Blossom? About the crime?"

"No, no. There's enough in the news about that. No. You see, you and I know that Blossom is innocent, but a good number of citizens don't. Now, I'm not saying you go and make a documentary saying that she didn't do it. What I want is to remind the people of her past exploits, of what she's done for them in the past eight years."

"Oh I see. That could be done. When do you want it?"

"I want it aired Friday night. Can you do that?"

"Of course. Just use past news clips, and interviews from grateful citizens," said Mr Cade, "and I assure you, they will forget about what happened last Saturday."

"Oh and those ads. If I send my brothers and the Powerpuff Girls here tomorrow, could you finish it and show it tomorrow night?"

"I suppose I could air two one minute spots," he said. "You want to remind the people how the Ruff Puff Alliance saved this city more than once, right?"

"Not all of us. Blossom only," he said. "It's true that all of us contributed, but only Blossom is under the spotlight and accused of doing something she didn't do. Make it as if she single-handedly saved the city on her own with little or no help from us."

"But that would be unfair to you and your brothers and her sisters!"

"No. Blossom needs this!" Brick shot back. "_She will have the glory of saving this city! And no one else!_ Even if I have to lie to the world about it!"

"Okay, okay, you win. But how about you?"

"What about me?" asked Brick.

"Since you went to all this trouble just to make sure the city never forgets Blossom's heroism, shouldn't you share in her glory? I mean if you are exalted too, Blossom is elevated as well because you are her counterpart. Like it or not, when they see her, they are reminded of you, and when they see you, they are reminded of her!"

"Well, as long as any mention of me would glorify her, okay?" said Brick. "Oh yes. Going back to the interview. There would be no surprise questions. All questions to be asked should be submitted two days in advance, and I would approve the questions for me and my brothers, and Blossom for her sisters. And it shouldn't be live."

"That's agreeable."

"Well, that's all for now."

"Thank you. Now for the payment. All of this would cost a lot. I assume your father would pay for this?"

"No."

"Mr Edwards, I cannot do as you request without any payment—"

"Mr Cady, the city will pay for it," said Brick

"The city? I don't understand!"

"You see, I'm not here in a private capacity. I'm here representing the city of Townsville," he said, getting some papers from the briefcase. "This one's a letter authorizing me to conduct this business, and this one is a letter saying that the city would pay whatever is necessary for this project."

Arthur Cady looked at the paperwork, and said, "Mr Edwards, everything seems to be in order."

"Yes. You must remember that this is a lucrative contract! And until the final product is aired, I can withdraw from it for any reason I like," said Brick. "Oh and please try to make your reporters see that she is innocent. It hurts her so much. Just remove the bias from their reporting, okay?"

Mr Cady recognized it as a thinly veiled threat. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that Blossom would be seen as pure as an angel when this is over. She would be a warrior saint who could do no wrong! And congratulations! I didn't know you work for the government!"

"Mr Cady, right now, I am the government!"

* * *

_E. Return to Mojo_

Later…

Mojo Jojo was in his volcano top observatory, working on the rocket that was ordered by Boomer and Bubbles. Normally, he would be working on his plans to take over Townsville and destroy the Powerpuff girls, but the fiasco with the meeting with Fuzzy's clan, Princess' absence, and the Gang Green Gang's shenanigans soured him on that prospect, for a few weeks at least. Besides, he needed money, and the last orders of Princess were made months ago. This was an opportunity he would not miss.

But he was surprised when he was visited by none other than the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Hello, Pops," the leader greeted, floating just outside the door. "Can I come in?"

"Brick," Mojo acknowledged, nodding and let the boy enter. "I suppose you want to ask about what your brother ordered this morning?"

"In part. I won't waste my time. Listen. I have a proposition. Do you want more money for the two projects?" asked Brick.

"What do you mean?"

"Double the price. From $300,000 and $400,000 to $600,000 and $800,000, for a total of $1,400,000."

"That's very good. But what do you want in exchange? You and I know you won't offer this for free. Tell me! Cough it up! Spill it! I want to know! What is it you require of me so in exchange? What do you want me to do? Do you want something else?"

"I want you to do something. I want you to attack Pokey Oakes Junior High School. The school we are attending presently."

"You want me to attack your school?" asked Mojo.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Are you insane? How can I continue my project for your brother, the rocket and DICCX, if I am in jail, which surely must result from my attack on your place of education?"

"How would you know you'd be in jail?"

"Don't take me for a fool. I am not stupid. I am a genius! You six are studying there! That attack would easily be repelled! Besides, I am not ready to face you yet! I have not the equipment since I have not the money, my machines were confiscated by the police, and I haven't been able to restock it!" he said. "It would be suicide."

"It would be suicide, but we won't kill you. We never do," said Brick.

"That may be so, but I won't spend the next few days in jail!" replied Mojo.

"I can have the Mayor pardon you in an instant," said Brick.

"Why would he do that?"

"It could be chalked up to his stupidity and the inattention of Ms Bellum."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"Oh I can! Trust me!" said Brick. "If not, I can arrange for the judge to throw out your case, or if it fails, to simply bust you out."

"Do you think I would do it?"

"You did it just so the Powerpuff Girls can have candy from the mayor, remember? Just don't betray us, or you would regret it!"[1]

"Okay, I'll do it. But only for the money!" Mojo smugly said. "For the cash! For the dough! For the bucks! For the moolah! For the gold! For the credits!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now listen," said Brick as he got a folded piece of paper from his briefcase—he came directly from the TV station. He gave it to Mojo.

The genius of a monkey grabbed it and read it. "What is this? Why did you give me a paper with a bunch of names and pictures on it?"

"Just some of my classmates, schoolmates. I want you to give them special treatment."

"What do you mean?"

"Take them hostage, threaten them, hurt them, but don't injure them or do anything permanent. Just scare them, make them go through hell," Brick said nonchalantly.

"Wait, are you sure you're not evil?" he asked as the implications of Brick's request dawned on him. "Because this isn't an act of a true superhero. Blossom and the girls would not do this. They would not put innocents in harm's way! They are pure! A hero doesn't do business with evil, especially over this! You surprise me!"

"Maybe," the red ruff replied. "Now here's what you'll do…"

And for the next few minutes, Mojo and Brick planned the details of the next day's attack. After that, he went around this lab to make sure the meeting wasn't recorded in any way.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Brick was flying home. "Hey Brick, we're here! All of us! Where are you?" Butch's voice suddenly said over the communicator watch.

"I'm coming," he said as he prepared himself for the meeting of the six.

* * *

**Author Notes**

[1]The episode _Candy is Dandy_.

* * *

To **SatoriatParis, **_"You might be ugly, but you're less ugly than any other girl I know" SO Brick just admitted Blossom's the prettiest girl he knows? _

I'm sure that's what he really meant, but I don't think he wanted Blossom to see that he said it that way! Still, a slip on his tongue for sure.

_aw, lovely story tonifranz - and it's interesting to see how it's affecting each one of them: Brick caring for his counterpart and Blossom being intoxicated by power and becoming more like her counterpart. _

Thank you. I'm sure Brick would object characterizing his actions as "caring" at all for his counterpart. Oh yes, Blossom is becoming more powerhungry as a result of the recent events.

_...you can tell the whole thing is just a love story for the blues, right? _

Bubbles, way before the start of this story, already liked Boomer. As for Boomer, what sane person can resist the sweet innocent charm of Bubbles? They're not "officially" together, but they're as close as can be without it being so. It's just a matter of time. Of course, most of the plot has them functioning as the eyes and ears of Blossom an Brick, even if they're almost always together when that happens.

* * *

To **issydragonheart, **_Will brick and blossom get together?_

That is a question I'm afraid I cannot answer at this moment. You'll just have to find out!

* * *

To **Pikatwig, **_Once again, you amaze me! Our heroes are standing strong and are not giving up anytime soon!_

Thank you. Yup, they won't give up. That's why they're such famous heroes.

_Will Townsville keep believing in Blossom or not?_

Not all Townsville believes Blossom. Only a portion do. Sadly, I think that only with the capture of the true murderer would 100% of the people again believe her.

_Is Princess somehow connected to this?_

I think this chapter answers this question.

_Will the bond of the Ruff-Puff Alliance keep strong?_

Right now it is solid. Will future events affect it? We'll see.

_And more importantly, will Blossom still be there to help everyone?_

She would surely try. That's her reason for being a Powerpuff. Of course, would it still be the same Blossom as before? We'll see.

* * *

To **Guineapigz2002, **well, he is Blossom's counterpart.

* * *

To **Kyogan-Saori**, _Awww, now Brick can't take back his words about Blossom._

He could always say he didn't mean it, it was only for the crowd, it really didn't mean anything, etc.

* * *

To **Guest, **oh yes. This chapter pretty much answered whether Princess is involved in all of this.

* * *

To **cruelistnightmare, **thanks. Keep reviewing. I hope this update is soon enough!

* * *

To **William F Somebody, **_Props to Brick for being there for Blossom, and for making her look good to the people._

I agree. Props to Brick for what he's doing.

_Is Princess involved? It looks like that is the case._

This chapter answer that question.

_Who really killed Mrs Carmichael? We'll see, I guess._

Just wait. You'll see.

* * *

To **John, **_Blossom sure has a lot of haters. I hope they eat their words. They have no gratitude!_

Oh yes. Especially after she was arrested and shown to the world by the police as the chief suspect and was shown the police evidence.

_I'm glad Brick is doing all he can to make it better for Blossom. First, making her feel better after being insulted by Lt Sanchez, then working the crowd to cheer for Blossom._

I'm glad too about Brick all those stuff. I'm just waiting to see how he would explain it.

_Ha, Brick sure is enjoying have the power to take control of the city! Having the city pay your lunch! Now that is power!_

Brick is one powerhungry boy!

* * *

To **Bob, **I hope this update is soon enough for you.


	8. School Attack

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 8**

**School Attack**

* * *

_A. Afternoon Meeting_

Blossom was pacing back and forth in the living room of Dr Edwards' house. She looked at her watch. It was three thirty in the afternoon of April 8, Monday. She was supposed to look at mugshots to see if she can identify Fleetwood, but it was an excruciatingly boring duty, so she went ahead to the Rowdyruff Home for the meeting. Expecting Brick to be playing or goofing off, she was informed by Ms Lawrence that he went out. She was tempted to call him, but decided against it.

The living room where she was waiting had a small table in the middle, with couches surrounding it on two sides, and a large TV with a DVD/blue ray and VCR player on one side. There were a variety of snacks on the table—Brick had asked the housekeeper to prepare for the meeting. The table had cookies, soft drinks, a pitcher of orange juice, pizza, and toasted bread.

She heard the door open, and saw Boomer, and Bubbles.

"Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Have we got news for you!"

"Yeah," Boomer said. "It's—"

"It's Princess! It's Princess! She's the one who did this!" Bubbles squealed. "We went to her mansion and—"

"Don't tell me now," Blossom said, stopping her blond sister. "Let's wait for the others so you don't have to repeat it."

"I'm hungry!" said Boomer as he eyed the snacks. He was about to grab it when his hand was slapped by Blossom.

"Boomer, that snack is for all of us," the powerpuff leader scolded. "You should wait for the rest."

"But I'm so hungry!" he whined. "I want to eat!"

"Boomer, Blossom's right," Bubbles said, supporting her sister. "You should wait."

Boomer pouted, then suddenly lunged at the food. Bubbles, however, knew him too well, and grabbed him by the waist before his hand could reach the food, and dragged him away.

"Boomer, you will not act immaturely and you will wait for the others," Blossom scolded.

"Please Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh okay," he said dejectedly, still hungry, as he went to the couch to wait for the others.

* * *

A minute later, Buttercup arrived.

"Where's Butch?" asked Blossom.

"Do I look like his babysitter? Who knows where that idiot is at?" she dismissed. "Why don't you call him? And where's your boyfriend?"

"Brick? He's not my boyfriend. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him," she replied. "Now, tell me, was there homework? Did I miss anything?"

"No homework. You didn't miss much," said the green clad puff. "And I'm glad you didn't go to school today."

"What do you mean?" asked Buttercup.

"It was awful! They whispered, but I can hear every word. Our enemies—they kept saying that you are a worthless hero, a murderer, and you should be in jail."

"The usual people?" Blossom asked.

"Yes. Only now, with the news, they are exploiting it to run your name to the ground. And how can we blame them? They're thinking that you got away with murder, and that you should be shunned!"

Blossom gulped. "All of them think that?"

"Not everyone. You know, this thing really tells us who are real friends are. Robyn remained true, as did Mike Believe and Mitch Mitchelson. Elmer too. And a lot of others. But many of our so called friends dumped you overboard the minute those 'friends' of Princess and the others started talking."

Before she could say another word, Butch arrived. "So, where's glorious leader?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Boomer. "He said he'll be here at four."

"Well, it's two minutes to four," the green clad ruff said. He then called him using his communicator watch. "Hey Brick, we're here! All of us! Where are you?"

"I'm coming," he replied, and three minutes later, entered the living room, and surveyed the five members of the team.

"Why are you dolled up?" Butch asked. Brick was still wearing the black suit, fedora hat, red tie, and carrying the briefcase, that he went to TNN with.

"Where did you go? What did you do?" asked Blossom, who remembered that just a few hours ago, they had a physical fight and was injured.

"Places. I did stuff," he replied vaguely. "But more on that later. Boomer, Bubbles, for Buttercup and Butch, start from the beginning."

"From the beginning? You mean the morning, with Mojo?" asked Boomer.

The current leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance nodded.

As Boomer and Bubbles began their narrative, Brick, having already heard that tale before, slipped out and went to his room and changed from his black suit into a more casual attire, with a red sweater and his signature cap on his head, and came back just as the blues finished their tale.

"And to show you what happed, we will play Mojo's tape!" Bubbles said as she got the tape and fed it to the VCR. Boomer fast forwarded the unimportant parts to save time. By the time they were over, the kids were laughing at the antics of Mojo and Fuzzy. Boomer and Bubbles finished by presenting the receipts from _Townsville Fancy Caterers_.

Then Brick went forward. He first began by describing what he did before he came to Blossom's home.

"You already know that I got all of us immunity from doing crimes, that we can't be arrested for anything," Brick said. "And that I also got Blossom and I the right to either exercise almost unlimited power for the Mayor, or assume the office itself. And that I got us the right to be excused in school whenever there is a crisis, with Blossom and I deciding what is a crisis. And of course, we took over the investigation of the murder from the police!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know that," Butch impatiently said.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Buttercup demanded.

"I got us additional powers from the Ms Bellum and the Mayor!" Brick exclaimed.

"Does that power involve all of us?" asked Blossom.

"Only you and I," Brick said to Blossom. "I got another law signed this morning! I got an authority to spend city funds in doing our duties to the city."

"And what would those duties be that the city would be required to pay for?" asked Blossom.

"Whatever you and I, Blossom, decide it to be. If we decide eating in an expensive restaurant, or buying flashy cars is part of doing our duty, then we are legally entitled to make the city pay for it! Boomer was with me when I got that, so he was able to make that bargain with Mojo!"

"You do realize what will happen when city hall finds out that we've been using the city's money to pay Mojo?" Blossom replied.

"I don't have to reveal that it would go to Mojo," answered Brick. "I'll just ask a check for 'general purposes', cash it in the bank, then deliver the cash to him in a secret location."

"I see," Blossom said, deep in thought.

"So first, you make us above the law, then you made us virtual rulers of this city, then you make school optional for us," Buttercup stated, "then we could spend the city's money for whatever we want? That's great! We finally are getting what we really deserve after all the years of saving their behinds!"

"How did you get Ms Bellum to go along with this?" asked Blossom, looking at her counterpart. She was flabbergasted by the amount of power he was able to get for them, and she still couldn't believe he got away with it.

"She was most happy to consent, as long as the Mayor and she retain formal control of the city," he said.

"I see," said Blossom.

After that, Brick told the story of the interview with Lt Sanchez, omitting the outburst of Blossom. Boomer and Bubbles then related their interview with Princess and showed them DICCX.

Brick then told them of the deal he made with TNN—spots and documentaries favouring Blossom, in exchange for exclusive interviews on Saturday for the next couple of weeks.

"Brick, HOW DARE YOU!" Buttercup suddenly shouted, pointing her hand at the red ruff, surprising everyone. "How could you just make such a deal without consulting us? Do you think I would want that stupid idiotic media to ask even more moronic questions?" She was seething. This, more than any of Brick's decisions in the past few days, made her boil mad.

"Buttercup—" Blossom said, glaring at Brick before looking at her sister.

"What about our privacy? We are famous, and are celebrities—I can understand that, but what he did is to trample on our privacy without consulting us! You are not a leader, Brick! You are a dictator!"

Brick looked at her. He didn't expect it. He looked at his brothers. Boomer did not object, he could see, but he could see that Butch too was seething. He could see it in his eyes, and only the presence of the girls held him back. He was confident in his ability to deal with Butch later, but still, this was probably the greatest challenge he faced since the release of Blossom.

"Blossom, are you gonna let him get away with this?" Buttercup said to her sister.

"Buttercup," Brick said calmly, "I'm sorry for not asking you before, but there was no time to ask for your consent. The reason I did this is because your sister is despised and hated by a large segment of the population because of the Carmichael case! Many do not believe that alibi of Blossom fighting a monster at night! And I vowed Blossom's name would be restored. Granting a few interviews in an hour is a small price to pay. I'm surprised at you! I didn't think you're so petty as to not want to help your sister in her hour of need! I am the leader, and I took the decision for the good of the group."

"Do you approve of this, Blossom?" Buttercup asked her sister.

The pink puff glared at his counterpart. She was conflicted. She agreed with Buttercup that he should not have made that deal, and if it was needed, he should've consulted with her about it. To spring this surprise the way he did deeply offended her. He was the current leader, but it was customary that he always talk to her about important decisions, especially if it deeply affected her sisters.

But no matter how much she objected, she knew that it will not matter. She would back him, even if grudgingly. Brick always backs Blossom when she pulled similar stunts—without him, it would be impossible to command Boomer and especially Butch. His support was unconditional when she was leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance. And his price for that was her unconditional support when it was his turn.

"I do approve," she slowly said, biting her distaste of it. Oh she would talk about this to Brick when they were alone.

Buttercup looked at Blossom aghast. "How could you?"

"I'm sure this is for our good," said Blossom.

Brick turned and looked at her. "Well, Buttercup, will you do it?"

"I will not."

"Not even if Blossom here begs you to?" Brick replied.

"She is my leader, but I'm not her puppy!"

"Do you consider me your leader now?"

"You are the leader of the alliance, and I am part of it," she replied guardedly. "Yes you are leader, but only of matters of saving the day. This interview with TNN is not saving the day."

"Buttercup, Buttercup!" he playfully said, "always the defiant one. Tell me, do you value your reputation?"

"Yes I do," she said.

"And that of your sister? Do you care if a large segment of this city hates her guts?" continued Brick.

"Of course I do! She is my sister!"

"And would you do everything to make it better, to make her loved again by this stupid city?"

"Of course!"

"Then you will do this," commanded Brick. "I have a plan, and we all have to make sacrifices to make it work. Doing an interview isn't that much of a sacrifice, is it?"

"It's not that! It's about—" she began, but she couldn't continue. She tried looking for her words, but she somehow couldn't. Until she was rescued by Blossom.

"Buttercup," Blossom intervened, "Please do as he says. I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve."

"Oh okay. But only for you, Blossom! Only because of what had happened to you."

Brick was relieved. Blossom always came through for him. "Thank you."

* * *

_B. Blossom Confronts Brick_

"Now that we've taken care of that problem, I say we go to Princess and make her talk!" Buttercup announced.

"That would be something I'd like to do right away," Brick replied. "In fact, I'd love nothing more than to beat that spoiled brat right this minute!"

Buttercup looked at him. "But? Come on! I know there's a catch, Brick." She looked at Blossom, and could see her agreeing with Brick.

"We have to be sure," said Brick. "One false move, and the credibility of what we do will be blown to pieces."

"What do you mean?" Butch finally talked. "It's open and shut! Princess is the one!"

"No! Not yet!" Blossom said. "It's not open and shut! We must have all the evidence before we can act. We must wait until Mojo finishes the two weapons he gave to Princess. The rocket, and DICCX. Then we test it!" She then looked at Brick for confirmation. "Right?"

"Right. Besides, she has an alibi. She was supposedly in a movie theater watching _Transformers_ and she has proof," said Brick.

"Princess? Watch that violent movie? I bet she doesn't even who Optimus Prime is!" Butch replied incredulously.

"She doesn't," said Boomer. "I asked her about it earlier this day, and she looked like I was crazy!"

"Who's Optimus Prime?" asked a confused Bubbles.

"He's the leader of the autobots," Boomer explained. He then gave a lengthy lecture on the _Transformers._

"The point is, she should've known about it if she really watched that movie. It's as if she fell asleep before it even started!" Buttercup added.

"That is why we must break her alibi, otherwise, she'll get off scot free. And make absolutely sure that everyone else would be convinced it was her. But it'll take time," said the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"So what'll we do till then?" asked Buttercup.

"First, Boomer, Bubbles, you go to the wake of Mrs Carmichael," Brick instructed, "tomorrow morning. Ask his son about what happened. Then go to their neighbour, Roger Sprague, and ask him about that night too."

"How about me?" asked Buttercup.

"You and Butch would go to TNN. They need you for the spots and the documentary," said Brick.

"What? Why should I?" asked Buttercup.

"We already talked about this. Please go. Do it for your sister!" he commanded. "Don't worry, Blossom and I will sign your excuse slip."

Buttercup looked at him sceptically.

"Look, I've promised him that you and Butch will go there tomorrow," he added.

"Okay, I will," she finally conceded, not happy. "It's better than school at least. How about you two?"

"Blossom and I will go to school tomorrow," said Brick.

"Are you sure?" asked Buttercup. "It won't be pretty. You won't like it."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never harm me!" Blossom replied. "Besides, accusation or no accusation, I need to get back to school."

After that, the meeting adjourned. Bubbles and Buttercup went to their home. Blossom, however, motioned that wanted to meet with Brick—alone.

"So?" asked Brick. They were in the forest surrounding his home. It was sufficiently distant that his brothers would not hear them.

"How dare you!" she exploded, pounding her fists against his chest. "You should've consulted with me first! I don't like giving interviews!"

"You always find time to answer questions from the media," Brick countered.

"Yes, but only after battles, or to advance good causes! Not this! Not in our home!" she replied.

"Then why approve it in front of the others?" asked Brick.

"The same reason you would approve of things you don't like if I do it while I'm leader! Because we have to support each other as leaders!" she retorted. "But we should've talked about it first!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Say you changed your mind. Tell them tomorrow morning that you've thought about it during the night, and that you cancelled the entire deal!"

"I could do that," said Brick, turning his back and floating to the edge of lake. "But you have to answer for the consequences."

"What consequences?" she asked.

"I already signed a contract with TNN. As in a legally binding contract. If I rescind, I would be sued, and my father too," he said. "Would you really want my family dragged through court?"

Blossom was stumped. He had already acted, and once again, she had no choice but to go along. "You are a sneaky one, Brick. Fine, I'll go along with this, but if this blows up in our faces, you would answer to me!"

"How could this blow up?"

"Look, Buttercup and Bubbles, and your brothers, could say something really stupid and made to look like fools!" she retorted. "And the spots and the documentary! They could easily botch the job and make me look like a vain egotistical girl!"

"You forget that they'd have to submit their questions in advance and we can select which ones they could actually ask in front of the camera, plus we could coach our siblings what they will say. And aren't you actually vain and egotistical, o great and wise Blossom?"

"_I am not vain! And certainly not egotistical_! Just because I always assert that I'm the most beautiful and smartest girl in Townsville, not to say the world, have the most luxuriant hair ever, and I am the most important citizen of the city does not mean I'm vain and egotistical! _I'm just saying the truth_! But the way you say it makes me look like I'm vain!" she replied.

"Yep! You're the epitome of humility and modesty, o great, wise and intelligent Blossom!"

"That's better! Thank you for recognizing the obvious," said Blossom. "As long as we can control what they ask, and what our siblings will say, then it's okay for me. As for the spots and the documentary, I demand that I have a look at the script and the final product, and that I should approve of it, before they show it on TV! It should show that I cannot have done that murder!"

"Easily arranged."

"Thank you. And one more thing. This is more important."

"I thought asserting how humble and modest you are while extolling your virtues was the most important thing in the world?" he sarcastically replied.

"True, but this is more important. First, making ourselves immune from crime. Then giving both of us the ability to act as mayor. Then having the legal right to excuse ourselves from school whenever we like. Brick, you promised me that you'll consult me whenever you'll use those powers! Yet you surprised me by saying that you've got this brand new power to have the city pay for whatever we want!"

"I didn't actually exercise our right to rule this city. I just asked the Mayor and Ms Bellum politely, and they were only too happy to agree!"

"You know that they know that we can just take over anytime we want legally, and they know you well enough to know that you'll actually do it! Any request is actually an order!" Blossom said. "We practically rule this city because of what you've done! I want to you to consult me when you do it again!"

"Okay, okay. Do you like our new powers?"

"I don't like it! The only reason I'm agreeing with this is because the travesty of justice that would happen if I am convicted of murder, and because the police is doing an extraordinary job of botching it! I certainly don't approve of how you've used it! You should've just gotten me out of jail and made us the prime investigators, but no more."

She continued. "It's not right to abuse the funds of the city for our own benefit. It's not right to pay off Mojo using the city's money! It's not right to lord it over the city! We're here to serve the people, not make them our slaves!"

"Okay, when this is over, and it's your turn to be leader, you can undo all my acts, and return us to where we were before this mess started," he conceded, "if you want to. But until that happens, I run this show, and we'll do it my way! Got that?"

Blossom glared, but nodded. "Well, I better be going." She then flew home, still piqued that he made all those decisions without consulting her, and 'wasting' the city's money.

Brick was irritated that she seemed ungrateful and that he promised that she could undo all that he did after this was over. 'When this is over, Blossom, when this is over. You might have the right to give up your power, but I promise you, you'll not only keep it, but you'll love keeping it and lording it over this city!'

* * *

_C. Early Tuesday Morning_

It was seven forty five in the morning, Tuesday, April 9, the anniversary of Appomattox Court House.

Blossom was flying towards the house of Dr Edwards. She was wearing a pink knee length skirt, and white shirt, pink jacket, and a small bag carrying her books and notes. She normally would be on her way to school, but Brick called and asked her to meet him in his house.

"Well?" she asked as she stood in front of his house, with her counterpart standing in the open door.

"Butch had already gone towards TNN. How about Buttercup?"

"She's on her way," she said. "We left at the same time."

"She did wear something appropriate? After all, she'd appear on TV," said Brick.

"She put up a fight, but don't worry, she's in a green dress with heels and hose. The Professor insisted when he learned she's going to appear on TV."

"Your Professor took it well?" he asked.

"Yeah, especially when I explained it was needed to restore my name. How about Butch?"

"He's wearing a suit with a green tie," he replied.

"Well, let's go," she said. "I don't want to be late!"

"Relax! We can fly there in less than a minute," said Brick. "Boomer's on the shower. Bubbles is okay?"

"Yeah. She really enjoyed going and meeting people and asking questions."

"I guess she's now got an excuse to be nosy!" he laughed.

"Bubbles is not nosy!" Blossom defended. "So what are your plans? Are we going to just wait for Mojo to finish his job before we go to Princess?"

"I'm still thinking about it. How about you? How's the search for Fleetwood coming along?"

"Don't remind me! That's the most boring job I've done since I was born! Looking at all those faces!" she ranted.

"But have you?"

"No, I have not found him!" said Blossom.

Suddenly, Butch talked into Brick's watch. "Brick, quick, I saw a monster coming towards the city!"

"Okay, Blossom and I will handle it!" he said. He looked at his counterpart, she nodded, and less than a minute later, they were at Townsville beach—deserted, cold, windy, but with no monster.

"That Butch!" she grumbled, looking at her watch.

"Maybe it's a slow monster, and it's underwater, and it's still on its way?" he suggested.

"What, you want me to go underwater and kill it there?" she snapped.

"Well, you could—"

"Oh no! I'm not getting soaked. We still have to go to school!"

"Then we wait. What if there's really a monster?"

"But we'll be late—"

"Don't worry. We can also excuse ourselves from being late, not only for being absent."

"Great! Another power grab!" she acidly commented. "Pretty soon, we'll be king and queen of not only of this city, but of school too!"

They waited for the next thirty minutes, but by 8:15 a.m. there was still no monster.

"I swear, when I get my hands on him, I will strangle that Butch!" Blossom complained as she looked at the time on her watch.

"Do you think the monster changed its mind?"

"Change mind nothing! There is no monster. That brother of yours tricked us!" she ranted. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, Dr Edwards himself called them on their watches. "Brick, are you there? Where are you?"

"At the beach. We're expecting a monster attack!" Brick replied.

"Well, go to school. Mojo Jojo has taken the school hostage!" Dr Edwards shouted.

"What? We're on it!" Brick shouted. "Blossom—"

"I heard," she said before flying. "I'm going to kill that Butch! Call them!"

"No, I don't think we need any of them," the red ruff replied as they flew. "We two can handle it."

* * *

_D. Confrontation at School_

They arrived a minute later. Looking at the building, they noticed that there was an eerie silence. "That doesn't feel right," Blossom said, more to herself than to her counterpart.

He only nodded as they landed on the pavement.

"So, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys finally arrived!" a voice, unmistakably Mojo's, said. "The heroes have come here to rescue them! How touching. Do not make one false move. I have a bunch of students being held hostage! They will die if you make some foolish heroics!"

"Mojo Jojo!" Blossom shouted. "Where are you?"

"I am in the assembly hall!" shouted the simian monkey. "The voice you are hearing is a voice from a loudspeaker! I did this so you won't attack rashly. Now, I want you to walk. Not fly. Not levitate! A robot would go out of the building to greet you. You are to follow him and not do anything else or someone innocent would be hurt. Isn't that right, girl?"

"Please don't hurt us!" a girl's voice could be heard.

"Robyn!" Blossom gasped. "I swear, if anything happens to her I'll—"

"Her life, and many others, are in your hands. Just follow my instructions and they won't die," he said. "Don't try anything fishy!"

"I don't care if they die!" Brick stated. "Why should I follow you?"

"Brick, please, don't be stupid!" Blossom pleaded.

He looked at her, and shrugged. "Oh alright," he finally conceded.

Blossom looked at him with relief. "Okay. We'll follow you!" she said.

"Good," Mojo said before a robot about seven feet tall emerged.

"Brick of the Rowdyruffs, Blossom of the Powerpuffs, you will follow me!" it said. Before it can lead them inside, dozens of police cars and media crews arrive.

"Mojo Jojo, I demand you release your hostages and surrender—" Police chief Kaczinsci shouted on a megaphone.

"Chief, if you know what's good for the hostages, you will not interfere!" Mojo threatened. "You and the police will stay right where you are. However, I need this to be publicized throughout the city to show how serious this is! I need the city to show that I will not be ignored, and that my demands shall be met! One cameraman, and one reporter should accompany Blossom and Brick inside to document the entire glorious event! Don't worry. I guarantee their safety!"

"We will not—" the police chief began.

Blossom, looking at Brick and given a silent order, interrupted him. "It's alright Chief. We can handle it. Just do as he says," she shouted.

"I hope you know what you are doing," the police chief said as the camera man and the reporter from the media surrounding the building followed.

The robot entered the building, followed by Brick, Blossom, and the camera crew. They were led into the assembly hall, the place where the students gathered for announcements, and also a place that can be converted into a theatre for school plays. The floor was full of students sitting on the floor. They were terrified of the more than a dozen robots surrounding them, standing besides the walls, training laser guns at them, ready to fire at any moment. On the stage was Mojo himself. Behind him were nearly two dozen students, tied up, and looking terrified as two robots loomed over and pointed guns at them. The monkey himself was on the lectern, one hand clutching a laser gun, and the other, a controller.

"Give up, Mojo Jojo!" Blossom shouted. "Let them go and we can promise you a fair trial!"

"Yeah!" Brick agreed. "What do you want?

"What do I want?" said Mojo. "What do I want? I want money! Give me a billion dollars and I promise you no one will get hurt!"

"So this is all about money?" Blossom shouted. "You're nothing but a common crook!"

"Not only money. I want the Rowdyruff Boys to serve me in my evil plans! You must renounce your so called father and be with me again!"

"What? You are crazy!" said Brick.

"Dr William Edwards is crazy! He doesn't deserve—"

"That's it!" Brick shouted. "Nobody insults Dad and gets away with it, not even you, Pops!" He then floated in the air and then flew towards him.

Only for Mojo Jojo to aim his laser gun and fire. The beam hit Brick. To the astonishment of Blossom and everyone else, he screamed in pain as his body got surrounded with red laser. Then Mojo released the trigger, the laser disappeared, and he fell to the floor.

"Brick!" Blossom shouted as she went besides him.

"The pain! It hurts! Be careful," he shouted as he stood up. He walked slowly. "I'm very weak. I need rest. I can't fight!"

"Yes. This laser is very powerful. Able to disable even you! Had I waited a second longer, then he would be dead!" Mojo laughed. "And just to show you that I'm serious—"

He then fiddled with the controls of the robots, and one of the two robots guarding the two dozen tied up prisoners on stage fired its weapon. There was an orange laser beam that hit them all. Their screams filled the hall.

"Mojo! Don't—" Blossom shouted.

Mojo stopped. "Did that hurt?"

Now they were crying. "Please, don't! It's really painful! We'll do anything!" one of the prisoners, Ashley Dinkins, replied.

"Whether you live or not depend on Blossom and Brick and the city!" Mojo said. "Now you see I'm serious!"

"What do you want from me?" asked Blossom.

"And me?" Brick added.

"Do you want to save them?" asked Mojo.

"Save us?" Mitch, one of the tied up prisoners, said to Ashley in a loud voice. "Blossom save you? Don't make me laugh! After all the things you've said about her yesterday? And how you've treated the Powerpuff Girls during the past few years?"

"Shut up, Mitch!" Barbara Petersen, a member of Princess's clique, snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Mojo asked. "Not that I care, but I'm curious."

"Most of us tied up here, that doesn't include me—I don't care about them—told the entire school that Blossom murdered Mrs Carmichael! They were the ones who spread the gossip! They were the ones who taunted Buttercup about Blossom. They were the ones who posted those posters calling for Blossom to be hanged, and would have taunted Butch too if they weren't scared to death of him. They were the ones who said not to believe her alibi about the monster in the middle of the night! Thank God Blossom's absent yesterday!"

Blossom then took another look at the hostages on the stage. Indeed, they were her school enemies, her detractors. Almost all of them. The ones who usually made fun of her, and tried to make Blossom and her sisters miserable. There were boys, and there were girls. But the boys usually shut up as they would get themselves beaten up, but the girls were the worst. A lot of them simply like to "bag" one of the Rowdyruffs, but the RRB did not even notice them, so they concluded the Powerpuff Girls were the main obstacles. Some were followers of Princess Morebucks and just took her lead. Others were simply jealous that the Powerpuffs were better than them in every way. But they especially hated Blossom because she had no compunction of showing her superiority over them, and her intelligence made her seem even more threatening. Plus, some jumped the bandwagon when Blossom "fell" after the Carmichael murder.

"Is that true?" she asked to no one in particular. Though looking at the cast of characters tied up on stage, she had no doubt that they would be capable of such.

"Yes," a student besides her said. It was Mike Believe. "Believe me, they turned the entire school against you yesterday. I never believed that. No matter what they say, you'll always be my hero."

"Wait. Where are Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles? Not that I want them here, I'm just wondering. I'm curious. I want to know. Where are they? What place are they in right now?" the simian wondered.

"They're busy, Pops," he replied. He then looked at hostages behind Mojo. He looked at Mitch.

* * *

_E. Apologies_

"Save me! I never said anything bad about Blossom yesterday," Mitch shouted. "Let them die, Blossom. They won't bother you, and everything will be okay if they don't exist anymore!"

Blossom hesitated, not because she wanted them to die, but because she was afraid Mojo might be provoked to kill them all.

But that was misinterpreted by the hostages behind him. They had such a low opinion of Blossom that they really thought she would abandon them, and her hesitation confirmed such paranoia.

"Blossom please! Forgive us! I wasn't myself! Please! I promise I won't say anything bad about you or your sisters ever again! I believe you didn't kill Mrs Carmichael!" one Jane Hartford shouted, tears in her eyes as she stared at the barrel of Mojo's gun.

"Yeah," said one Josh Marshall. "Sorry for what we said!"

And a cacophony of sob filled apologies sounded behind the genius of a simian. Blossom was perplexed, but pleased. She was enjoying them grovelling before her, even as her concern for their safety skyrocketed. Then, the students sitting around the hall began apologizing for believing the "lies" that she committed the murder. They also, from now on, would believe the alibi that she wasn't where she was when the murder occurred.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Mojo shouted. "If you think that I would tolerate another of this nausea inducing moment, you have got another thing coming."

"Blossom, save us—" one Angela Hernandez shouted, but it was interrupted by screams when Mojo commanded his robot to fire another of his lasers at them.

"So Blossom, are you gonna tell the city to give me a billion dollars?" Mojo asked after chastising the hostages.

"I—" but she was interrupted.

"Pops!" Brick shouted. "You win. I, in behalf of my brothers, would give my allegiance to you, our original creator!"

There was an audible gasp from the students around. They knew Brick was once evil. Was he reverting?

"Brick—" the pink puff started.

"Once evil, always evil," he said. He looked at her. "You shouldn't have trusted me."

"I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you!" she bitterly said.

"Pops! I have learned of my mistakes. Please let me show my deep appreciation of your genius by a show of affection!"

"Why certainly, my son!" the monkey said. "Come here so I can hug my prodigal!"

Brick slowly walked, still showing the effects of the laser that hit him earlier. There was silence as the unreality of the events happening gagged the audience.

"My son!" Mojo said as he put the robot controller on the lectern, and hugged Brick, his weapon still in his hands.

Suddenly, Brick took the laser in fast swipe as Mojo approached, and hugged him. "Pops!"

"Blossom, the controller!" he shouted.

"What the—" the monkey said, but the "hug" was tight and he couldn't get free. Blossom snapped out of her trance and flew and grabbed the robot controller. A few seconds later, Blossom pressed a button, and all the robots shut down. She then went to Mojo and Brick and grabbed the laser and placed it on the lectern.

"You traitor!" Mojo shouted at Brick as he let him go.

"Well Mojo, once again, you lose," Blossom said as she proceeded to savagely beat the monkey, to the cheers of the students. Some of the deactivated robots jammed the doors, so the students were still stuck on the hall and can't get out. "Nice plan, Brick! Are you okay? I mean that laser shook you up pretty badly!"

Brick dismissed her concerns. "Nothing a few hours of rest won't cure." He then saw the camera crew and the reporter.

"That was a great plan, Brick!" the reporter said. "Any words for our viewer?"

Brick grabbed the microphone. "First of all, let me tell you that it was Blossom's plan! Everything! We planned it on our way here! I couldn't think of a way to rescue the students, so she suggested that I pretend to be evil once more. It was such a brilliant idea from such an intelligent girl that even though I'm currently leader, I couldn't refuse!"

Blossom looked at her counterpart. 'That's not true,' she thought. 'We never discussed that!' She glared at her counterpart, who simply returned with a playful look on his eyes.

He then looked at the hostages tied on the stage. "You, what do you have to say to your savior!"

"Thanks Brick," they said.

"No. I'm not your saviour! Blossom is. Say thanks to the one you owe your lives to!" he demanded. "You would all be dead if it wasn't for her!"

The tied up school antagonists had no choice. "Thank you Blossom!"

"You saved our lives!"

"Please forgive us!"

Brick looked unsatisfied. "You must promise that you will never ever insult her! Or even make fun of her, mock her, or make her life miserable! And you must ever criticize her for anything!" he demanded.

"Wait—"

"SHE SAVED YOUR LIVES! DO IT OR BE FOREVER BRANDED INGRATES!" he shouted, showing a flash of his explosive temper that scared the tied up teen-agers.

"Okay, we promise!" the shouted.

"Did Blossom kill Mrs Carmichael?"

"No, she didn't!" they shouted. "How could our saviour do such a thing?"

Brick then got a paper from his bag and a pencil, and wrote something very fast. He then untied Mitch Mitchelson, and said, "Mitch, put this in front of Ashley," he said.

Mitch did as told. "Ashley, read that."

"_I, your name—"_

"No, you idiot, say your name on that part!" Brick snapped. "Swear on that oath!"

"_I, Ashley Dinkins, do solemnly swear that on this day, April 9, I regret having caused Blossom Utonium trouble and grief in the past. I will not do it again. From now on, I will always admire her and I would always show to others how much I admire her. I will always uphold her as the girl to be emulated by this school, this country, and this city._

"_Thank you, Blossom, for saving my life this day, April 9, and also for saving my life numerous times before. Thank you Blossom. I have the honor of studying in the same school as you, of living in the same city as you, on breathing on the same planet as you. My life would be not worth anything if you didn't exist._

"_Even if I may have believed that Blossom killed Mrs Carmichael, I now realize that a pure and innocent perfect angel such as Blossom could not have done it. Blossom is innocent of all the charges laid upon her. Now I know that the dismissal of her case is just._

"_From now on, I will dedicate my life to glorify her, make Blossom Utonium the most glorious name in all history, and to make sure others know the greatness of her heart and her brain. _

"_If I break this oath, I will forever be branded as a traitor, an ingrate, lowest of all scum, and I would deserve all contempt and punishment that my peers and my superiors should fit to bestow upon me._

"_All this I solemnly swear!_

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Brick sneered.

"Way to go, Brick!" one of the students on the hall floor, one of Blossom's admirers, shouted as this performance ended.

"Yeah! Show those losers how to treat a lady!" another shouted, followed by roars of approval.

"Make the others swear by it!" another shouted.

"Make them swear! Make them swear!" the students shouted.

"Mitch, give it to Josh," Brick said, and Mitch dutifully did so.

So all the tied up prisoners of Mojo, except Robyn and others, read the oath, some more willing than the others, to the cheers and hoots of the other students. They really loved this piece of theatre, and all the waverers went to Blossom's side.

"My fellow students," Brick said, looking at his audience. "Now that you've watched this, let me ask you again! Who is the hero of the hour?"

"You, Brick," Mike Believe shouted.

"No! Not me! Blossom!" he shouted.

"Yeah Blossom!" a couple of students shouted together.

"Altogether now! Shout the name of your saviour! The saviour of Townsville! Blossom!"

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" they chanted and cheered.

"Now, you expect these people," he said, pointing at the prisoners on stage, "to finally respect the girl who saved them. What will you do if they if they break their promises?"

"Beat them up!"

"Tear out their hair!"

"Run them out of town!"

"Ostracize them!"

"Hear that?" Brick said, looking at the captives at the stage. "If you break your promise, I will personally make sure you would be miserable for the rest of your school lives! And I assure you the rest of the school will too!"

"We won't break it! We promise!" Angela Hernandez shouted.

"We will never be mean to you and the powerpuffs again!" one Theresa Calmer agreed. "Please let us go."

"Okay. Mitch will release you, and I want each and every one to go to Blossom and apologize personally, okay? Good. Mitch, let them go."

Mitch went and untied Ashley Dinkins. Ashley went to Blossom as soon as she was free.

With tears streaming forth from her eyes, she said, "I'm so sorry Blossom, for all the things I said about you yesterday, and about how I treated you since, well, since forever!"

Blossom was as transfixed by Brick's performance as the rest of the school. And though a part of her disapproved of him using Mojo's hostage taking to restore her reputation, an even larger part blushed and sent butterflies in her stomach, soaking all the praise that her counterpart and the students were giving her. She absolutely loved it as the students who loved to make her miserable all apologized, and the rest told her they believed she was innocent. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to see where it might lead to.

She was snapped out of it when Ashley approached.

"I forgive you," she said with a warm smile, hugging her former antagonist.

"Thank you," she said then left, as another student, Angela Hernandez, did the same. The captives in the front, as they were untied, formed a line to Blossom as they all personally apologized.

Brick, seeing that things were going smoothly, and that the students on the hall might get bored, decided to whip them into a frenzy while Blossom was forgiving her school enemies personally.

"Who is the greatest hero of Townsville?" he said while pointing his hand at Blossom.

"Blossom!" the crowd shouted.

"Who is the greatest?"

"Blossom!"

"Say thank you to your hero!"

"Thank you!"

"Now who saved this school from Mojo Jojo?"

"Blossom!"

And so forth. Brick thought of everything to comment her on, like "who is the smartest girl?" and "who is the best and greatest powerpuff?" and "who is the classmate you all worship?" It went smoothly until, near the end of Blossom accepting the apologies, he again asked, "Who is the greatest student in this school!"

"Brick Edwards!" someone shouted. Then the rest picked it up and shouted, "Brick! Brick! Brick!"

"Wait, no, I'm not great! It's Blossom! Shout her name! Come on!" he said, surprised that his name was shouted too.

"Blossom! Brick!" someone shouted. Then the others followed. "Blossom! Brick!" Over and over the two names were shouted despite all efforts of the rowdyruff to deflect the praise to his counterpart.

Soon, Blossom finished forgiving her erstwhile "enemies". She grabbed the microphone.

"T-t-thank you very much, my classmates," she said, her voice quivering. "I-I didn't expect this. These past few days had been hard for me, yet, hearing all that from you, somehow makes that burden easier to bear. It's not easy being an accused murderer. I didn't do it. I couldn't have done it, yet the evidence they gave persuaded lots of people that I did it. But new evidence, thanks to the efforts of the Ruff Puff Alliance, have shown, and will show, that I'm completely innocent. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how much it means to me."

Suddenly, she lost it, and started to sob. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cried. It's weak for a Powerpuff to cry in front of so many people," she said as tears came freely down her eyes. "It's just that I didn't expect this much support. I thought all of you hated me."

She then looked at her counterpart. "Brick, thank you for doing all you can to restore my good name. My fellow students, please, if you still have something for this powerpuff, show it to me by shouting Brick's name! He's the one that deserves the real credit! Without him I would still be at home, or worse, in jail! Cheer him! Applaud him!'

"Brick! Brick!" the shouted as they cheered and applauded the rowdyruff, who simply acknowledged it by waving his hand.

After that, Mike Believe suddenly went forward to Blossom. "Blossom, I never doubted you. You can never have done it," he said as he shook her hand.

"Thank you, old friend," she said as her old friend smiled. He then went to Brick.

"Brick, you won't like what I'm going to tell you, but that was so nice of you. Thank you for standing up for her," said Mike.

"I have no choice," said Brick, shaking his hand. "And I'm not nice."

After Mike, more students went to shake Blossom's hand and to tell her that they believed her all this time that she was a great hero, was innocent, then went to Brick to thank him for what he did for Blossom, and to tell him that he's a great hero.

* * *

_F. The Carmichael Wake_

Boomer was at home, watching TV, waiting for Bubbles to appear. He was wearing a black suit, with a bright blue tie, and black shoes. He was going to the wake of Mrs Carmichael, so he dressed appropriately. He also was waiting for something on TV.

Then he heard a knock on the door. He quickly figured it was Bubbles. Eager to see her counterpart, he opened the door and let her in. Bubbles was wearing a black dress that went to her knee, black stockings, black shoes, and a black shrug. She beamed as she saw the blond boy. Her eyes examined him, then pouted a bit.

"It's not fair!"

"Huh?" asked Boomer.

"I'm all black, while you at least have a blue tie! I want to wear my favourite color!" she whined.

Boomer just laughed at that. "It's a wake, Bubbles!"

Suddenly, they heard a shout. "Boomer, it's your school!" It was Ms Lawrence.

Boomer and Bubbles flew to the living room, where the TV was turned on. "Mojo's attacking!"

"Boomer, we have to—" Bubbles began.

"Relax. Blossom and Brick are at school. They'll take care of it," said Boomer.

"Are you sure?" asked the blond girl.

"Trust me," said Boomer. "They'll call us if they needed us." He knew exactly what would happen.

There was silence in the room as they watched Blossom and Brick follow the robot inside the building. There, for the next hour, they watched everything that happened, until the part where the students in the hall were shaking Blossom and Brick's hands.

"Oh my God! Blossom can go back to school!" Bubbles squealed as she suddenly hugged Boomer. "Your brother is wonderful!"

'It worked better than I thought,' he said as he felt him being grabbed. "That really cheered you up!"

"Yeah. I was worried what will happen when Blossom goes back and have to deal with the glares, and the hate. But thanks to Brick, she won't have to," Bubbles said. "He was great. He showed that he really cares."

"Brick? Care? He'll just say he did it because it's for the alliance, that he really doesn't care for Blossom, that he wanted to do increase his power, you know, the usual stuff!" Boomer laughed.

"True!" said Bubbles. "But that doesn't mean he's not great for doing this."

"Well, let's go. We have a job to do," Boomer invited.

Bubbles nodded as she grabbed her counterpart's hand, and together, they flew out.

* * *

A minute later, they arrived. They saw many people in black on the lawn, talking. When they saw them, there was a sudden silence. Bubbles could see the dislike and on some eyes, loathing, that was directed at them.

They walked and entered the house. "We're here to pay our respects," Bubbles announced as solemnly as she could.

"On behalf of the Ruff Puff Alliance," Boomer said with humility, "we would like to say that her death was a deep loss for this city."

There was silence and a bit of murmurs. Through their super hearing, she could hear them.

"How dare they show their faces here after what Blossom did?"

"Why are the murderers here?"

Boomer shrugged it off, but Bubbles was hurt, but kept her stoic face.

Finally, there was a man, about 72, with white hair. He was tall, about 6'5", and looked much younger than his age. He was thin, and weight about 220 lbs. He approached them. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie.

"I'm Mr John Carmichael, husband of the deceased," he said, shaking their hands.

"I'm Boomer Edwards, and this is Bubbles Utonium. I'm a Rowdyruff Boy, and she's a Powerpuff Girl," he began.

"We're sorry for—" Bubbles began.

"No need to apologize for your sister. It was Blossom, not you, who did it, after all. I can't blame you for being her sister and her associate."

Bubbles bit her tongue at that. She desperately wanted to defend her sister, but did not want to make a scene.

"Thank you for that," said Boomer as they went to the coffin and stared at the corpse. Bubbles could not look at it so she just looked around the house.

"Mr Carmichael, could we talk to your son? The chauffer of the Morebuckses?" asked Boomer.

"Frank? I'll call him," he said as the two walked away from the coffin.

Bubbles floated to her counterpart as soon as they were away from the body, and a few minutes later, Frank Carmichael arrived. Like the other males in the house, he was wearing a black suit. Bubbles immediately recognized him.

"Hi Mr Carmichael," she greeted.

"Hi Bubbles," he replied.

"This is Boomer, but you already know him," Bubbles said.

"Hello Boomer," he said.

Boomer nodded before saying, "Mr Carmichael, could we go somewhere where we three could talk alone?"

He nodded. "This way," he said as he walked upstairs, and led them into another room.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as soon as they were alone in the room.

"First of all, I just want to say, I'm very sorry for what happened to your mother," Bubbles began.

"Thank you. Thank you Bubbles," he simply said in a low voice. "Coming from you, that meant a lot."

"And please, whatever happened, whatever those people say, Blossom did not do it! Please, you gotta believe that my sister cannot do what the police had accused her of doing!" Bubbles pleaded.

"And Blossom, according to the monster and Walski, was not at the scene of the crime!" Boomer added.

The chauffeur looked at the two very young superheroes. "I don't know. I'm all confused. I don't know who to blame," he said. "When I first heard it was Blossom, I can't believe it. I've worked many years as Princess' chauffeur and saw her battle my master's daughter, and she was so heroic. Then, later that afternoon, I saw Lt Sanchez' first press conference. After all that evidence, how could it not be her? I hated her that evening. Then the next day, there was the monster on the beach, the DNA test, and the yachter, then the dismissal of the charges against Blossom. Now I don't know what to believe!"

"Blossom didn't do it!" Bubbles said. "I swear to God! I'll lay my life on it! She never could have done it, drunk or not."

Frank Carmichael looked at Bubbles. "I believe that you believed that to be so," he said.

"Sir, if it's okay with you, could you tell us what happened that night? We want to get to the bottom of this," Boomer asked.

"Well, where to begin? I supposed I could begin by saying that I took Princess out about eleven in the evening to _Pines_ _Theater_. She watched _Transformers_. I went to sleep in the parking lot, and woke up about midnight. While I was waiting for Princess, I called my mother."

He then stopped. "I'm sorry, this is so recent, and well, I hope, well, never mind." He was clearly agitated, and it was clear he was holding back his tears. "We talked until 12:20—I know, I kept looking at my watch while waiting for Princess. I thought I saw her coming that time, so I said goodbye and hung up. When Princess didn't, come, I called her again at 12:35, but there was no answer. It was strange. She always answered her phone, even at that hour, so I was puzzled. But I shrugged it off at that time. Maybe she went to bed early. But then, next morning, I learned—"

He then buried his head into his hands and sobbed.

"What time did Princess—" Boomer asked as soon as he calmed down.

"About two in the morning," he said.

"Don't you find it strange that she was in the theatre three hours for a ninety minute movie?" asked Boomer.

"She said she watched it twice," he replied.

"Does Princess usually talk about what she wants? Her favourite food, movies, those kind of things?" Boomer asked.

"Yes. She's quite talkative. I just say yes. And she often talks on her phone to her friends. About her hates, her loves, her favourite movies, her idols, her favourite movie stars, those kinds of things."

"Did she once talk about _Transformers_?" asked Boomer, "Before that night?"

"No. Not that I remember. She only told me to go to the theatre, and I only knew what she would watching when we arrived," replied Boomer.

"After the movie, did she discuss it? Tell you that it was good? She must have found it good, or she won't watch it twice!" Bubbles followed up, figuring out what Boomer wanted to know.

"No, not a word about the movie," he said. "She was happy, glazed, she acted like she was the luckiest girl in the world, like she was floating in the air. She said, 'Carmichael, home. This is such a wonderful night. But not a word to anyone.' She then was silent but I could see by the mirror she was a bit dreamy, staring at nothing in particular."

"Does she act like this all the time?" asked Bubbles.

"No," he replied.

Boomer could see Bubbles smile, as if she suddenly found something.

"So when did you learn of it?" he asked, referring to the murder.

"The next morning, about eleven. Because I went to bed at three in the morning, I slept in, and Princess refused to let the police talk to me until I woke up," he said.

"Did the police ask you about your last conversation with your mother?" asked Boomer.

"Yes, sometime on Saturday afternoon."

"Well, thank you for your cooperation," Boomer began.

"Unfortunately, we have to do something else," said Bubbles.

"Thank you for saving the city so many times," Frank Carmichael said before the two left.

* * *

Later…

Bubbles and Boomer were walking towards the house across the street, to the house of Mr Roger Sprague. Before they could cross the white fence, Bubbles stopped.

"Do you think it's Princess, Boomie?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," said Boomer.

"I think it's not her," she replied. "I thought so too, but then, Mr Carmichael made me think differently."

"Why?"

"You remember when he said that Princess was happy, glazed, dreamy, that sort of stuff?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't you get it, Boomer?" Bubbles replied exasperated. "She was with a boy! She has a date! She met with him inside the movie theatre!"

"How do you know she was with a boy?" asked Boomer.

Bubbles looked at him. So clueless. 'Should I say that's how I am after spending time with you?' she thought as she stared at the blue orbs of her counterpart. 'His eyes are so lovely.' "Well Boomie, I know a friend who's in love with a boy, and after her dates, she's always like that," she explained.

"But she didn't even know who Optimus Prime is? What is she doing there with him if they're not watching?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. What? Too busy eating popcorn to watch the movie, I suppose?"

Bubbles looked at him in surprise. "They're making out."

Boomer felt like he was the dumbest and most clueless boy in the world. "Oh. For two hours?"

"It's possible."

"But why would they pay for a movie ticket just so they can do it? Isn't it better to go under a tree and—" He then stopped and realized how ridiculous he was sounding. He changed topics. "But what about the DICCX and the rocket?"

"I don't know. We should tell it to Brick and Blossom. Maybe they can figure it out," Bubbles replied.

Boomer was blushing in embarrassment. He really didn't like being seen as stupid, especially to Bubbles, but here, he displayed his naiveté to "romantic" matters.

Bubbles fought the urge to laugh at her counterpart's cluelessness. He was thirteen, yet in many ways, still a little child.

* * *

**Author Notes**

To **Pikatwig, **thank you. Is Princess more involved or not? We'll see.

_Where are Buttercup and Butch?_ They are at school, whose job is to tell the others what they missed in school

_What will the DICCX results end up as? _We'll see.

_Why is Brick paying for Mojo to attack the school? _This chapter answers that question.

_And more importantly, will the next chapter be as exciting as the rest?_ I really hope so.

* * *

To **Kyogan-Saori**, thank you very much. Yeah, it would be mean of Brick if he does so, but he was evil, so you can't discount it totally, but it would be harder as long as he keeps doing nice things for her.

* * *

To **William F Somebody, **Princess may be probably involved. How much is the question. And this chapter answers your second question.

* * *

To **John, **Brick is acting strange towards Blossom, but we'll see what he really meant by those actions.

TNN, is about the documentary and spots favouring Blossom. As for Mojo, this chapter answers that question.

What of Princess? I won't say much, but say this. She may or may not be involved, and if she was, you have to see how much was her involvement.


	9. TV Advertisements

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 9**

**TV Advertisements**

* * *

_A. A Surprise From Buttercup_

The City of Townsville, on Tuesday, April 9…

It was ten thirty in the morning, and Blossom and Brick were flying away from school. After Mojo's attack, the principal decided to give the rest of the day to the students to allow them to recover from the shock. The two leaders decided to join their green siblings at TNN. Brick was carrying the laser gun that "stunned and weakened" him, plus the laser used by the robots to hurt the other students.

Halfway, Blossom stopped.

"Brick, if I go there, would they put me in front of TV?"

"After what happened this morning?" Brick replied incredulously. "Yes. And for the documentary and the spots too."

"Yikes! I can't go like this!" Blossom panicked, looking over herself.

"You look fine! After all, you chose to wear that, right?" Brick replied.

"But this is school clothes!" Blossom shrieked. "I need to wear something nice!"

"You're making a big deal about nothing!" Brick replied exasperatedly. "Girls!"

"I can't go like this after I sided with the Professor and insisted Buttercup wear something nice for TV," Blossom retorted. "I'm sure Butch would be peachy with you wearing that after he had to go in a suit!"

"Well, make it fast, I'll change too and we'll meet at the TV station," said Brick, who suddenly found an opportunity.

"Yeah. I'll get that," said Blossom, referring to what Brick was holding.

Blossom immediately grabbed the weapons in Brick's hands. "I'll have the professor examine this!" she shouted before flying in the direction of the Professor's house.

Brick considered chasing after her, but decided it won't matter much if she learned the truth. He went home. He knew she would take time to choose a suitable dress and make herself presentable, so he would have time to do his thing. He quickly went and changed into a black three piece suit with a white shirt and a bright red tie. He also wore a fedora hat.

He then went to the Mayor's office, where he found the city's chief executive, much to his delight, without Ms Bellum. The Mayor once again had difficulty opening his pickle jar. He was about to call them when Brick arrived. Brick offered to open it in exchange for granting a pardon for Mojo. The Mayor was only too happy to grant it.

"Hello chief? This is the Mayor. I just signed the pardon for Mojo Jojo, so release him!"

"But Mayor, he just took an entire school hostage, you shouldn't—"

"Listen! I'm the Mayor, and I already pardoned him!" he shouted on the phone.

"Yes Mayor. We'll release him immediately!" Chief Kaczinsci could be heard saying.

"Well Brick, I did as you ask. I even signed the papers! Now could you please open this pickle jar?"

"Oh one more thing," Brick said, and he explained that he wanted the city to personally give to Mitch Mitchelson a check for helping Brick and Blossom manage the situation with Mojo. Plus another thousand dollars to Mitch's parents as thanks for raising an upstanding citizen. The Mayor had no problem signing two checks on behalf of the city for Mitch and his parents.

He then went to TNN, arriving at about eleven in the morning. Blossom was still not there, as expected.

"Congratulations!" a senior executive said, shaking his hand. "The way you handled Mojo and how you shamed those students was magnificent."

"Mr Edwards, I'm so happy that you went here after what happened!" said Mr Cady as he shook his hand. "Butch and Buttercup are at the studio."

"Thank you," Brick said. "But I did nothing. Blossom did everything!"

"Still promoting her, I see," said the company president. He saw in Brick and Blossom's morning adventures a promotional windfall that would net his company millions.

The leader of the Rowdyruffs continued on to the studio, where he saw Butch and Buttercup. Butch was scowling when he saw him, Buttercup had a frown.

She, however, went to the redhead and shook his hand. She was worried what would happen to Blossom when she went to school that morning. Buttercup was present the day before, and she endured the brickbats and the taunts of "murderer" and "sister of the murderer" from some of her fellow students. It hurt her, and she knew that it would hurt Blossom especially. And her superhearing made it worse. She wanted to beat them up, but she knew she would only get into trouble if she did that. So she was very glad that Brick was able to solve that problem. She took special pleasure in seeing her school adversaries get what's coming to them.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I just watched what happened in school with Mojo. Thank you for what you did for my sister. You really do care."

"I don't care for her at all," Brick replied, embarrassed by her actions in front of Butch. "And I'm not nice!"

"I know! Thank you all the more for it," she said. "And sorry for being petty about doing this interview. I mean, it's Blossom who needs all our help! Where's Blossom, by the way?"

"Still getting dressed, I reckon!" Brick replied, glad to divert the conversation. He really was surprised by all his sudden popularity. His aim was for Blossom to gain sole benefit from his actions, but it was not unwelcome that some of it redounded to his benefit.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Blossom was looking at a mirror, admiring herself. It took a long time, but she finally found a suitable dress. It was pink, it was long, the hem between her ankles and knees, and it was elegant. Her shoulders were bare, but was covered with a shrug. On her head was her omnipresent bow, which, even if it was a bit childish at her age, she was loathed to abandon. It was still the same size since she was five years old, but with her added height, it didn't look monstrously large and looked perfect on her red hair. Completing the look was a purse, black stockings, and red heels.

Satisfied, she was about to leave when she saw the two laser guns from Mojo. Curious, she took one, went to the Professor's lab, and tested it.

* * *

_B. Coughing the Truth_

Meanwhile…

Brick had just finished saying his lines for the TV commercials and the upcoming documentary. Bubbles and Boomer had earlier called and said that they would also go there. They arrived, and Bubbles immediately went in and hugged Brick.

"Thank you for what you did for Blossom!" said Bubbles. "That was really nice, and showed that you care!"

"I do not care for that ugly witch, and I certainly am not nice!" Brick hissed as he was embarrassed by her display of gratitude.

"While you were having your little tryst with Blossom," said Boomer, "we've uncovered a lot of explosive information. You see—"

"Let's wait for leader girl before you say anything so you won't have to repeat everything again," Brick said. "And I did not have a tryst with her! How many times I've got drill it into your head that nothing's going on, and that Blossom and I don't even like each other?"

He was met with giggles from Bubbles, and a stupid grin from Boomer. He shook his head. It was hopeless.

"Come, follow me!" he said as he led them to the studio. Bubbles and Boomer were wearing formal black clothes for the wake so there wasn't any need to change to something nicer. Boomer and Bubbles recorded their scenes and lines for the spots and the documentary.

While Boomer and Bubbles were having their turn, he looked around. Buttercup and Butch were being given a tour by Mr Cady himself of TNN. As he was wandering, Blossom herself appeared.

"I was wondering what time you'd arrive. I didn't think it'd take more than an hour to change to that," Brick said, absorbing the appearance of Blossom from the bow on her hair to her heels on her feet. She was pretty, very pretty, he admitted to himself. Of course those thoughts would never escape his lips. Blossom was vain enough already. "Especially as it lessened the unpleasantness of your appearance only a little."

Brick was taken aback by the serious look on her eyes. "You obviously are still blind if you think that my appearance is in any way unpleasant," Blossom replied. "But I'll excuse you. Someone with a pea of brain as you would never know to appreciate true beauty. But enough of that. I want to say something."

"Yes?"

"First of all, thank you very much. I meant every word I said back at school." She was composed, and controlled as she said this. "Second. Tell me the truth."

"The truth? What do you mean the truth?" he asked.

"About Mojo's attack."

"What do you know?"

"I tested Mojo's laser—the one that supposedly weakened you and hurt you so much," Blossom said. "And you know what? I fired it on myself. It barely tickled. The one the robots used—the one that actually hurt Mitch and the others? It was actually stronger than the one Mojo used on you!"

"Is that all?" he chuckled. He then told her everything.

"So you're telling me Mitch gathered all of those jerks in one place so Mojo could easily take them hostage, and in exchange, you paid him two thousand dollars from the city's coffers?"

"Wrong! He agreed to be hit by laser from Mojo and in exchange would be given the money. You see, gathering them in one place is part and parcel of being my close friend and henchman, while getting hit by Mojo is not."

Having finally learned of the whole truth, Blossom looked at her counterpart. She was still had warm feelings towards him—he rescued her reputation at school after all. This was the nicest thing he had done for her in all his seven years of being her ally and coleader of the Ruff Puff Alliance. She wanted to hug him and kiss him on the cheeks to show how much she appreciated him, and how happy she was that he was there for her.

But he was doing it the wrong way! Using Mojo to take her school hostage, and actually physically hurting some of her schoolmates revolted her. True, it was her school enemies who paid the ultimate price—Brick and Mitch made sure of that—but it was still wrong. Even if she approved of the results, she can't possibly condone the means. Especially as Robyn got hurt. Poor Robyn!

"Brick, what you did is wrong, you know that, right?" Blossom finally said. "I can't believe that you would resort to such low tactics! We must always be superior to our enemies! _And that includes being morally superior_! My God! We are superheroes, dedicated to uphold the law, and we do this? Why, Brick, why?"

"Why? Because if I don't, you won't ever be able to show your face at school," Brick shot back. "Besides, I did nothing illegal. Everything we do is legal, you know."

"I know that. But that's not the point! You should've told me first so I can put a stop to such stupidity!" Blossom replied. "What if the students died? I know you told Mojo not to actually kill them, but what if he did in spite of it? What if he made a mistake and accidentally killed some of them? What if Mitch got killed? What you did was stupidly risky!"

"I didn't think it was that stupid. After all, it did restore your name at school, and no one died," he retorted. "Still, if you feel that way, go ahead and tell the world what I really did, and then you can assuage your conscience!"

"Don't use that card! You know I can't do that!" Blossom said, approaching him and pounding her fists on his chest. "You stupid, stupid fool! I can't back down now. I'm too deep into it as you are, and if I expose you, I expose myself! And I can't even say I hate the end results! I love the school loving me once more, even worshipping me as a goddess that I deserve that you whipped them into! How can I back down from that? You know what? I love what you did, but hate how you did it! And I don't know if I should kick your face or hug you in gratitude!"

"I think you should kiss me instead!" he retorted.

"I don't know what I'll do with you! Seven years and you're still being so self-centred! You have to make the law and the people's welfare your basic aim in being a hero!"

"My aim, is to further the interest of myself, my father, my brothers, the Powerpuff Girls, and the City, in that order," said Brick. "Your good name trumps the city and the people and the law."

The two then maintained an awkward silence as they waited for Bubbles and Boomer to be finished.

Brick, even if outwardly calm, bristled at the Blossom's "ingratitude". Didn't he make the school safe for the Powerpuff Girls, especially Blossom? No one died, right? So what if he made Mojo attack the school to achieve his goals? Was that any worse than when Blossom and her sisters made a deal with Mojo and repeatedly broke him out of jail for _candy?_ _Candy_! She breaks the law repeatedly for the Mayor's candy and she had the gall to question him for this? Especially as he got them immunity from crime? Didn't he get her out of jail and persuade a sizable portion of the city of her innocence by his bogus evidence? Wasn't Blossom being a hypocrite by her preachyness, while continuing to enjoy the benefits of his actions? He wasn't expecting her to go down on her knees and proclaim eternal gratitude, but come on! She was being unreasonable in expecting purity in means as well as in aims.

Blossom was incensed by Brick's casual disregard of the law, and of his unconcern with the welfare of his fellow students. She knew she made mistakes when she was young, but those were mistakes, and not something to emulate. But Brick was acting with no restraints whatsoever! He was not showing that he was a good citizen! Granted, his ends were noble, commendable even, but that does not excuse his disregard to all rules. Rules are made for the good of the citizens, she always thought, and every time Brick made an illegal act for her sake, it stabs at her ideals. She could not repudiate it or she might lose the things that is more precious than the law itself—the love of the citizens, and the determination to uphold justice by making sure that the innocent (Blossom) would not be wrongly imprisoned. That he got away with what he done, and that it resulted in her freedom and restored her name in school, was no excuse. It was still wrong, and reckless. Sure, he was technically not breaking any law because all laws do not apply to them, but that law shouldn't have been passed in the first place.

Yet she could not but admire him. His determination, his political skill, his masterfulness, he was a first class conspirator. He was every inch a leader. Decisive. And physically attractive too. He was highly intelligent, knew each and every one of the ruff puff alliance, and much of the important people in Townsville too. Sure he was bossy, but she was too. He demanded absolute loyalty and obedience, but she was the same too.

She reflected. The rotation of leadership was the most wonderful thing they have, for it allowed both of them to exercise their predilection for being absolute rulers, as well as to learn to bend and to follow when it was not their turn. So they became astute advisors to each other as well. And his network of henchmen, friends, subordinates, and other hanger-ons was useful to her. Many things in school she could only have done only with his help. The fact that she was too moral and too upright to wheel and deal with students for favors only reinforced her dependence on him on that matter.

If only she could fix his morals, he'd be perfect. And she was determined to try to change him for the better. In a way, he was meant for her. And he was hers. He doesn't know it yet. She doesn't even want to admit it herself. But deep inside, she knew, no one else could come close to him. No one.

He too admired Blossom. Despite his annoyance at her moralism and her holier-than-thou attitude, he actually liked her rigid morals. It was an anchor that grounded her actions, that made sure that she had a center of gravity that she could always fall back on. Her sense of right and wrong, despite exasperating him no end, he knew was her greatest asset. She was the smartest girl he knew, and no one could ever compare to her in that department. And he appreciated that she was able to keep up with him, mentally as well as physically. Who else could spend time with him in Mount Everest and on the next hour be at the Eiffel tower without spending a single cent, while discussing its history for their school project?

What's more, he valued her advice, and in the seven years of the alliance, came to appreciate that she was the best leader, apart from himself, that he knew. She would often give a moral compass to him, and stiffen his often weak ethics. More often than not, she was right. Despite all, no girl would ever come close to her counterpart. No one. Still, Blossom was so ungrateful!

Their musings were interrupted by the announcement of their lunch break. It was already noon, Boomer and Bubbles had just finished with their interviews for the spots and documentaries, while Butch and Buttercup had just finished the tour given by TNN's president, Arthur Cady. He then hosted a free luncheon in the building.

After the substantial meal, it was Brick and Blossom's turns to shoot lines for the spots and the documentary, and finally, all six appeared jointly. There were several photo shoots too. Mr Cady was delighted that all were attired formally—it made them look more dignified. Finally, at about five in the afternoon, the shooting was done. The final editing would take place the next day, and the spots would air Wednesday evening.

After leaving TNN, they went to the Rowdyruff Home for one final meeting. There, Boomer and Bubbles told the rest of the team the fruits of their morning investigations, from their visit to the Carmichael wake, to their interview with Mr Roger Sprague, neighbour of Mrs Carmichael who saw Blossom sprawled on the front porch of the Carmichael house, and called the police. He basically confirmed Lt Sanchez' story. They then went back to Townsville Jail, where they talked with Mr Turner, the leader of the gang who attempted to rob the jewelry store (which Blossom stopped) to get a description of Mr Watts, the guy who gave them the money to rob the jewelry store.

The only thing Mr Turner could say with certainty was that Mr Watts had a long bushy beard, was about six feet tall, and had black hair. And they had no luck identifying him from the mugshots given to them after Blossom were done with it.

"So Bubbles, you're saying that it can't be Princess because you're convinced she was with a boy?" Blossom asked after they were finished with their presentation.

"I think so," said Bubbles. "That would explain why Princess was like that when Mr Frank Carmichael saw her after the movie."

"Well, that certainly throws a wrench into my theory, but I think I can find an explanation for that," said Brick. "Do you know who that boy is?"

"No. Mr Carmichael didn't say that Princess mentioned his name," said Bubbles.

Brick was deep in thought. "Well, the DICCX says it's her, but Bubbles' intuition says it's not her. Whatever shall we do?"

"Bubbles, I think you might be wrong. See, we have direct evidence! Only she has the drug that can make me drunk! And she has no alibi!" Blossom explained.

"But she was in the theatre!" Bubbles retorted.

"That she could easily sneak out of," Buttercup added. "Look Bubbles, you're wrong. It was Princess!"

"Maybe I could find out who that boy she was with? I can easily ask some of Princess' friends," Bubbles replied.

"Well do that," said Brick. "We can't move anyway until Mojo completes his latest batch of DICCX and his rocket launcher. And that won't happen until Friday morning."

"So what do we do tomorrow?" asked Butch.

"Nothing. We go to school. We've been absent for two days. Dad would be upset if we don't go back," Brick replied. "Of course, Blossom, you still have the rest week off as a result of 'moral shock' if you—"

"I've been absent long enough," Blossom interrupted.

The girls then went home…

* * *

_C. Wednesday at School_

The next day, Wednesday, April 10, all six of the superpowered kids went to school for the first time since the murder. They were pleasantly surprised by their reception. Not only were all the ugly rumours successfully scotched because of the incident the day before, but all were talking Blossom up. They looked around, and gone were the cruel posters and graffiti mocking the pink puff, her sisters, and their male counterparts. Instead, there were banners with the words "WELCOME BACK, BLOSSOM!", "SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU, BLOSSOM UTONIUM", "HAIL THE CONQUERING HERO, BRICK! BLOSSOM!", "THE COOLEST AND HOTTEST, BRICK AND BLOSSOM!", "THANKS, POWERPUFFS!" Then there were posters, some on cardboard, others on tarpaulin, with the pictures of Blossom, some of them when she was a five year old hero, some when she was a little bit older, others contemporary. Some of them were with her sisters, but most were of the leader's picture, alone, or with her most prominently displayed, with her sisters in the background, or as props to show how great Blossom was. Brick had a few individual posters of his own—his actions the day before had gotten him a lot of admiration—and some were pictures where Blossom and Brick together—with the words, "THE LEADERS" shown below.

Some were put up by the students appreciative of her after what she has been through. But a lot were put up by those ashamed of their actions the day before. And then some were placed by her former school "enemies" who were so frightened by what happened the day before that to prove that they indeed had "changed" and would no longer mock the Powerpuff leader, they took the lead in putting some posters. Indeed, it would not be an exaggeration to say that her worst critics and her former relentless tormentors were now her most violent and avid supporters.

Except Princess Morebucks. Herself absent during Mojo's hostage taking, she was extremely surprised by her friends' complete change of attitudes towards the Powerpuff Girls, especially Blossom. Some of them were just pretending, and were afraid to show their disdain, but others genuinely repented their derision of her. Princess herself was forced to keep her criticisms quiet when a loud criticism of Blossom and her sisters earned her the abuse of most students around her and the chilly stares from the rest, and until she too publicly apologized to Blossom, she was shunned even by her friends.

More striking to the students was that some of the members of the faculty and the school staff that were especially critical to Blossom as a result of the murder where suddenly dismissed or resigned. They suspected that Brick had something to do with it. They were right. Brick had "asked" Ms Bellum and the Mayor for the city to apply pressure on the school to dismiss teachers overly critical of Blossom, Brick, and the members of the Ruff Puff Alliance. So the students began thinking. If Brick could have the teachers dismissed for mere criticism of Blossom, how could ordinary students fare if Brick trained his ire on him or her? Those who were especially afraid of his wrath doubly made every effort to show that they were loyal to them, and they too made some of the banners and posters, and made those facts known to Blossom and Brick.

That day revealed to the students Brick's political power.

Buttercup grumbled a bit that Blossom was hogging all the glory, but understood that her redheaded sister needed this. Bubbles was impressed by the outpouring of support her sister was getting, and was happy that Blossom can go to school with her head held high. Blossom herself was overwhelmed by all of that. She was happy. She still disapproved of using Mojo to bring about all of this. But she was absolutely sure that she deserved all the praise heaped upon her. She after all, was the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and she did save the city numerous times, so seeing her image plastered on all the walls of the school was just fitting. After all, she did not seek to have those images hung up. It was the free will of her fellow students that she be so honoured. And who was she to deny them the honor?

Butch was appalled by all of this. He thinks Blossom was egotistical, and vain, despite the murder rap. His brother Brick's actions, to his opinion, only inflamed her high opinion of herself. He looked around the walls and saw images of the red headed girl everywhere. This was not good. But, he could do nothing without Brick saying so. He was a good soldier, he will follow orders.

Boomer was indifferent to all of this. He was delighted that Brick was taking steps to make life better for Blossom, but was not so sure of the specific steps taken. Still, he was not about second guess his leader. After all, it not only restored Blossom's reputation, but enhanced Brick's as well. Brick now had an image of "stern protector" because of his actions the day before.

Brick himself was surprised. He never expected that all of this would occur. He expected a more welcoming atmosphere for Blossom, but not the extent of the hero worship that was practically expressed by the students. Still, seeing Blossom's name and face emblazoned in every empty space on the wall of the school gave him ideas to further his goals.

Bubbles immediately befriended one of Princess' close friends to learn more about Princess' love life any see if there was any truth to her theory that she the spoiled rich girl was with a boy the night Mrs Carmichael was murdered. The Rowdyruff Boys themselves met with some of their followers and laid instructions to keep the momentum of their actions. Blossom herself went to catch up with her studies.

The entire day was pleasant. The pink puff was shown every mark of respect, and saw evidence everywhere of her new popularity. Still, no boy hit on her or even tried to flirt. They were all afraid of Brick, and all thought that his actions the day before were akin to claiming her for his own—even if he denied that he was interested in that way to her.

Plus, the events of the day before so elevated Blossom's stature, that she seemed so unreachable, a goddess if you will, that ordinary students could not even contemplate being on equal terms with her. All of them, ordinary boys as well as girls, felt even more inferior next to the great hero and leader, Blossom. Even her closest human friends like Robyn and Mike Believe held her to a high pedestal, and thought themselves privileged to be close friends with such a great girl.

Blossom was a hero, a magnificent statue, made of gold, with brains and power far beyond anyone's reach, while they were only ordinary students, made of clay, full of flaws and compared to her, stupid and weak. How could they even relate to her? Only the fellow members of the Ruff Puff Alliance, among the students of the school, could even deal with her from a position of equality.

Which was fine with Blossom. All those unwanted suitors and attentions from ordinary boys, though flattering, was irritating when she wanted nothing more than to concentrate on her studies. She had a high opinion of herself, and was gratified that the school was coming to recognize her greatness. It was tragic that it took a murder and Mojo's attack to beat that into the consciousness of her fellow students, but was glad of the end result. She might sometimes wish to be just another ordinary girl, but she knew she could not, would not, give up the super powers, and the super intelligence, that she was blessed with just to be one of the crowd. She saved the city, and will save the city, and the city, and the school, will show its appreciation. She deserved it.

* * *

_D. The Advertisement_

After school, they went to TNN headquarters. They were to view the completed spots that would air later that night, and also the documentary that would air on Friday night. The six were seated on two soft couches, with the boys on the right couch, the girls on the left, with a giant flat screen TV in front of them.

"I hope you like this," Mr Arthur Cady, president of TNN, before pressing the remote in his hand.

* * *

**TV ADVERTISEMENT**

**Narrator: **How many times has this city been attacked? How many have died? How many times have we been scared out of our wits by all those that seek to harm our fair city?

(Townsville lay devastated by crime, by monsters, and by villains like Mojo and Fuzzy. Monsters destroyed buildings, then the next scene was of Mojo laughing and Fuzzy during his time as Mayor. Then a clip of Mojo in one of his boasts!)

**Mojo: **Cower, Townsville! Nobody can save you now!

**Narrator: **But there was a savior. One. Little. Girl. Blossom Utonium. Leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

(Then the picture changes to image of Blossom as a five year old. Then there were clips of her punching monsters, and giving a beating to Mojo Jojo. Then she aged, as another clip of her at age eight showed her busting some crime with Brick, at ten, when she was shown, again with Brick, fighting a monster, finally, at thirteen, it showed clips of Blossom the day before, beating Mojo Mojo in her school).

(Then there was a split screen, with the left part showing Blossom beating up various criminals, monsters, and villains, while at the right screen, several people show up saying how great Blossom was.)

**A Forty year old man: **Blossom Utonium is a true American Hero. (The scene on the left changed to Blossom, when she was younger, retrieving the man's cat stuck on the tree.)

**A thirty year old woman holding a child: **Blossom saved me and my child many many times. (The scene was Blossom grabbing them and preventing them from being stepped onto by a monster).

**An old man:** Blossom should be honoured as a true hero. (The scene was Blossom helping him cross the street)

**A thirteen year old girl: **I wish I could be like Blossom. (The scene was Blossom gossiping with her classmate)

**Professor John A Utonium: **Blossom is a very smart girl who always has the interests of Townsville at heart. I love her very much. She is my life and my joy. (The scene was Blossom hugging the Professor)

**Dr William Edwards: **Blossom is a great leader. She thought my son Brick how to act as a hero for the city. I won't be here if it were not for her. God Bless Blossom. (The scene was Blossom talking to him in his office)

**Sandy Keane: **She was my best student. A good role model for everyone else. I wish all my students were like her. (The scene was Blossom in her kindergarten days with Ms Keane as teacher)

**Sara Bellum: **She is the conscience of the Ruff Puff Alliance. She saved the city many times. What can I say? Blossom's the best. (The scene Blossom talking to Ms Bellum at the Mayor's office)

**The Mayor of Townsville: **Blossom's great! (Blossom opening his pickle jar)

**Wilbur "Butch" Edwards: **What can I say? She's the smartest of the Powerpuffs (Butch and Blossom fighting a monster)

**James "Boomer" Edwards: **I always appreciate how she can pull us out of tight situations (Boomer and Blossom calming a mob of Townsville citizens intent on burning their house and lynching the Professor and Dr Edwards, when they were six years old[1])

**Bubbles Utonium:** I love Blossom. She's the dearest sister one could hope for. She always right, and she's one of the greatest leaders I've ever known. (Blossom and Bubbles fighting Fuzzy when they were nine years old)

**Buttercup Utonium: **I might sometimes disagree with her, but I can't disagree with her heart. She is a great sister, and I'll always stand by her, and I'll beat up anyone who tried to lay their hands on her. (Buttercup being helped by Blossom fight Mojo and rescue the Professor[2]).

**William Bricker Edwards Jr: **Blossom is a great leader. How many times had her ideas saved our lives? When she is leader, her decisions are always spot on. When I am leader, her advice was often invaluable. There were only few times that I went against her advice, and most of those times, I regretted it. (Brick and Blossom fight Mojo the day before, on the school).

(Then the scene changes with Blossom when she was five years old, standing behind a podium, after a battle).

**Five year old Blossom: **CitizensofTownsville, once again, we, the Powerpuff Girls have stopped another monster! Fear not, for as long as I am leader, we will always protect you from…

(As the five year old Blossom speaks, she fades and that of a thirteen year old Blossom from the interview the day before slowly emerged, speaking the phrase "we will always protect you from…" at the same time, producing a double voice of her five and thirteen year old versions.)

**Thirteen year old Blossom: .**..we will always protect you from all monsters and villains. We will uphold justice, fight for law, order, and the right to live our lives in peace. The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, as long as I am here, are at your beck and call, ready to serve in whatever way we can.

(The scene changes to Buttercup looking at the camera)

**Buttercup: **The past few days were pretty hard on Blossom, so please, if you can show how much you appreciate the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, please do so.

(Then Bubbles appeared)

**Bubbles: **My fellow citizens, please cheer her up by sending letters or cards expressing your support. Send her flowers and presents. It always makes her happy. I love Blossom to death, and she loves the city like she loves her family.

(Boomer appeared and stood besides Bubbles, who blushed when he appeared)

**Boomer: **That's right, Bubbles. Blossom is a wonderful girl. Show that you appreciate her by putting up posters on your walls where we can see them as we fly by.

(Then Butch walked in and slapped Boomer's back.)

**Butch: **That's right. Show her what you think of her!

(The scene faded and showed the scene two days before where Blossom saved the city from a monster attack and Brick led the crowd in thanking Blossom)

**Brick: **See? She saved your life once more! Who just saved you?

**Crowd: **BLOSSOM!

(The fight ended, and Brick dragged Blossom by the hand to the crowd.)

**Brick: **What will you say to your saviour?

**Crowd: **THANK YOU FOR SAVING US, BLOSSOM!

**Blossom: **Thank you, but really, it's not only me, but my sisters and the Rowdyruffs—

**Brick: **See, so modest! So humble!

(Then the scene shifted to the school where Mojo attacked the day before and again, Brick was leading the students into cheering Blossom)

**Brick: **My fellow students. Now that you've watched this, let me ask you again! Who is the hero of the hour? (as he said this, there was brief scene of Blossom beating up Mojo)

**Mike Believe: **You, Brick.

**Brick: **No! Not me! Blossom!

**Students: **Yeah Blossom!

**Brick: **Altogether now! Shout the name of your savior! The saviour of Townsville! Blossom!

**Students: **BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!

**Brick: **Who is the greatest hero of Townsville!

**Students: **Blossom!

**Brick: **Who is the greatest?

**Students: **Blossom!

**Brick: **Say thank you to your hero!

**Students: **Thank you!

**Brick: **Now who saved this school from Mojo Jojo?

**Students: **Blossom!

(Then suddenly the scene shifted to the Mayor's office where Ms Bellum and the Mayor was looking at the camera.)

**Jay Mayor: **I'm the Mayor of Townsville.

**Sarah Bellum: **And I'm Sarah Bellum, assistant to the Mayor. And on behalf of the city government, we approve this message.

**END OF TV ADVERTISEMENT**

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" asked Mr Cady.

"That was great!" Brick replied, applauding the station's efforts.

Buttercup was more guarded. She was irritated by the hero worship Blossom _alone_ seemed to receive. In her opinion, all of them should have received equal credit. But looking at Blossom, she could not object. Not after what she went through.

Blossom was very happy. Extremely happy that they would do such a thing.

"Do you like it, Blossom?" Mr Cady asked the pink puff.

* * *

_E. A Jingle and a Documentary_

"I love it," she said weakly.

"Well, we have one more commercial. I hope you also like this one," Mr Cady said as he pushed his remote. It was a song in praise of Blossom.

* * *

**START OF ADVERTISEMENT**

_Washington, Lincoln, Brick Edwards _(Shows pictures of George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Brick)

_All great heroes, all great leaders _(shows Washington on the Delaware, Lincoln in the Gettysburg Address, and Brick giving orders to his brothers and the PPG)

_But none can compare, to the greatest of 'em _(Pictures above fade to)

_Blossom Utonium, the greatest of 'em! _(Scenes of Blossom taking command and crushing her enemies)

(Then the tune changes)

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium _(Clips of Blossom at five, nine, and thirteen years old)

_Hero, defender, avenger, all! _(Blossom standing against the American flag, shielding a citizen from a monster attack, punching Mojo Jojo)

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium _(Clips of Blossom at five, nine, and thirteen years old)

_Fighter, leader, superior to all _(Blossom punching Fuzzy, Blossom directing the other ruffs and puffs, the citizens of Townsville looking adoringly at her)

_Blossom the Commander and the Leader_ (shows more clips of Blossom acting as leader)

_Blossom the greatest of all Americans! _(Blossom's looking at pics of Washington, Lincoln, Andrew Jackson, and Theodore and Franklin Roosevelt, and showing that she's their equal, or even their superior)

_Blossom, honest and upright, moral and right! _(Blossom giving back money stolen from the bank)

_We of Townsville, of America, follow thee! _(Townies of all stripes cheering Blossom)

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium_

_Hero, defender, avenger, all!_

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium_

_Fighter, leader, superior to all_

_Make room for one more face at Rushmore _(Shows a photoshop of Mt Rushmore with Blossom added besides Abraham Lincoln, without her bow)

_Prepare a big rock for Blossom's bow _(her bow appeared on her head in Mt Rushmore)

_A true model, patriot and more, _(Blossom saluting at the flag)

_She will lift us from our deepest low! _(Blossom saving people from falling on deep cliffs)

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium_

_Hero, defender, avenger, all!_

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium_

_Fighter, leader, superior to all_

(Then suddenly the scene shifted to the Mayor's office where Ms Bellum and the Mayor was looking at the camera.)

**Jay Mayor: **I'm the Mayor of Townsville.

**Sarah Bellum: **And I'm Sarah Bellum, assistant to the Mayor. And on behalf of the city government, we approve this message.

**END OF ADVERTISEMENT**

* * *

After that, Mr Cady said, "Want to see the documentary? It will air on Friday night, but you might want to see it early."

Blossom merely nodded.

Mr Cady pressed another button on the remote, and the documentary began.

* * *

**BEGINNING OF DOCUMENTARY**

It was titled, _Blossom Utonium and Brick Edwards: Commanders, Leaders, and Heroes_

It started with an account of the present day, with clips of the Ruff Puff Alliance, and stated that they were undoubtedly "the true superheroes of Townsville", and stated that the heroes were composed of two parts. The female half was the Powerpuff Girls, and the male half was the Rowdyruff Boys. It credited its success not only to their superpowers, but to their cooperation and their team-effort. And it credited that cooperation to Blossom and Brick.

"In fact it would not be an exaggeration to say that the Ruff Puff Alliance would not be able to save the day while having a normal life without the incredible skills of leadership by Blossom and Brick," and goes into detail with their rotating command structure, and how decisions were made and carried out.

"But how did this began?" the narrator asked. "Long ago, the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls were mortal enemies", and it delved into a history of the past seven years.

First there was the creation of the Powerpuff Girls, with interviews with Professor Utonium, and even Mojo Jojo. Then there was the story of the acceptance of the city of Townsville of the girls, and finally, the year of heroics they did. It told the differences of the three girls, and laid bare their personalities, why they given their names, and quick shots of various fights.

"A good punch is often the best solution!" Buttercup would say from that period. "Mojo is a wuss!"

"Why can't they be nice?" Bubbles asked, referring to the villains. "Some of the monsters were really cute!"

"Tactical strategy and planning is the key to victory!" Blossom would assert.

Then it goes on to say that Blossom was the real reason for the team's success, that without her guidance, they would fail, and cited examples like from the episode _Not So Awesome Blossom _while ignoring the special contributions of the others. All in all, it was full of praises for the pink puff. She was called "a humble girl who was the glue of the powerpuffs", "the smartest, and the one with the most sense!", and "one who Buttercup and Bubbles always listens to!"

"Blossom would never do anything wrong!" 13 year old Bubbles said in an interview.

"Blossom is deeply caring, and would never intentionally lead us astray!" Buttercup agreed.

"It's true. I am the best of the Powerpuffs!" Blossom concurred.

"Life was good. The monsters, criminals, and villains were all weak and pathetic by their standards," the narrator continued, "until Mojo created the Rowdyruff Boys. For the first time, the girls were defeated."

"I remember that time. We really kicked their asses!" 13 year old Brick said. "I saw the girls, and we just felt a desire to punch them into oblivion. And we did. It just shows that in pure strength and combat, we were better pound for pound that those girls."

"Those were the days," said 13 year old Boomer. "I don't want to sound callous, but I really felt joy grounding their faces into the pavement. Standing over them, laughing at their prone forms, that was one of best moments of my life. I'm not ashamed of saying it now. I felt no remorse over it. I never apologized for it, neither to my dad, nor to the girls. But don't worry. I won't turn evil again."

"It really felt good doing those things," said Butch. "Even today, sometimes, I wish I could be as evil now as I was then, just to get the thrill of punching them over and over. I was ecstatic. There I said it, I miss being evil. But I would not be evil now. Too much has happened for that to occur. Do I regret it? No."

"But our heroes recovered and again confronted them," said the Narrator. "They changed tactics."

"I was devastated by our loss," said Buttercup. "For the first time, we were clearly defeated in a fair fight."

"But Ms Bellum suggested a solution. Something all boys their age doesn't like. Cooties!" Bubbles said as she giggled.

"And it worked!" Blossom finished as a clip showing the boys being destroyed.

"What did I feel? Nothing. I was destroyed afterwards," said Brick, "and that goes for my brothers too."

"But Dr William Edwards recreated them!" said the narrator, "and convinced them give up evil. It was difficult, but he finally did it!"

"It was delicate process. They were evil when they were recreated. They had that burning desire for revenge," Dr Edwards explained. "I saw an opportunity to win them over to my side, and get them to be accepted by society. But at first, they don't want to. So I had to get them to be loyal to me. And the best way was for me to allow them to beat up the Powerpuff Girls, but not to kill them. That, I hope, would satisfy their desire for revenge. In helping them, and in providing them with love, care, and comfort, I hoped to gain their complete trust. And the girls obliged me by attacking them—at precisely the moment that they had completed their training for that very fight—in the mistaken assumption that they were attacking me. And they refused to believe that they were not evil at first. It took three fights before the girls accepted they were wrong and my boys were not evil anymore[3]. The boys defeated them twice—that satisfied their desire for revenge, and lost the third fight. I was able to make them good for my sake."

"But how did the boys and girls become allies?" the narrator asked.

"We didn't need to become allies," said Brick. "The Rowdyruffs certainly doesn't need the girls. We can save the day by ourselves, thanks to Dad's contacts and technology, before the girls with their inefficient hotline could even arrive. They were desperate for it."

"We were not desperate," Blossom asserted. "They were new, and did not have experience being superheroes, and we have. I guided them to a path of righteousness. And I made Brick a better leader."

"I have to admit that Blossom taught me so many things during the initial period," Brick reflected. "That time, we didn't have the rotating system, so we always fought who would be the leader after we agreed to be allies. That was the key stumbling block. The alliance nearly didn't get made because Blossom and I each thought we should be the leader and the other a mere follower. I won't bore you with details but Blossom became leader first because she was more experienced in the superhero stuff, and boy, I have to admit, she was right on so many things. I was a leader, but I would have never been the kind of leader I am now if I didn't serve under her first, and when it was my turn, if I didn't have the benefit of her advice on so many things, I would have made a lot more mistakes."

"Brick was an excellent leader to his brothers," Blossom reflected, looking back during that time, "but deficient in matters when it comes to being superheroes. And I taught him. And in turn, he grew into an excellent one. Indeed, it would not be an exaggeration to call him my protégé. But he taught me a lot of things as well. One was that one should not let emotion guide our actions. There were things that I would not have done if it were not for him, and he was really the glue that strengthened the alliance."

"Back then, Boomer and Butch weren't too fond of me, and Brick held them for me. I was the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance because of Brick, and without him, the alliance would fall apart. He gave good advice, but he really shined when it was his turn. The triumph at Citiesville was his shining moment. And if it were not for him, we would have thrown ourselves headlong into that island, and gotten ourselves killed by those superstrong teen-agers before we were ready as soon as they started killing those people on TV. God, that was terrible, but he kept his head cool[4]."

The Narrator then took over. "After that, Brick and Blossom resolved their leadership dispute by rotating as leader. Right now, Brick is leader, and next month, in May, Blossom would be leader. Together, they had led the team into triumph after triumph."

Then the narrator spent the rest of the hour describing several of the most famous cases of heroics done by the Ruff Puff Alliance, always concentrating on Blossom and Brick. But as the documentary ended, it began to focus almost exclusively on Blossom.

"Blossom Utonium, has for eight years, as leader of the Powerpuff Girls and half the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, has married a very smart mind, cool head, good judgement, great tactical and strategic mind, to an intense devotion to public service. Honest, humble, pure, beautiful, brilliant, and sound, what more can one ask for in a leader? Blossom, a dutiful daughter [shown with Professor Utonium], a brilliant student [Blossom shown getting top honors], a helpful classmate [showing her helping Mitch Mitchelson do his homework], a devoted friend [showing her playing with Robyn], a decisive leader [showing her leading her sisters], a reliable ally [showing her working with Butch fight crime], a helpful partner [showing her and Brick planning an attack], a scourge of crime [showing her beating a bank robber], a beloved hero [shown being cheered by the people], a patriotic citizen [showing her salute the American flag], what more can we ask of her?"

Then the screen turned black as the credits rolled.

* * *

_F. The Reaction_

"Well, what do you think, Blossom?" asked Mr Cady.

All eyes were on Blossom. She was in tears. "That was—"

"So you like it?" asked Mr Cady.

She nodded. "Thank you Mr Cady. Thank you, Brick. You're the one who set this entire thing up. That was very nice of you!" She then flew and hugged the surprised male leader.

He whispered something so that only Blossom can hear it. "Stop crying. You're embarrassing me. And I didn't do it for you. Remember, I don't like you. I don't care for you. You're not my friend. It's only a favour to a colleague who was in trouble, and also as a favour to myself. Nothing more."

"I don't care what you say. Thank you," Blossom whispered.

"So that would air tonight?" Boomer asked while the reds were whispering to each other.

"The two advertisements," Mr Cady. "If that is alright with all of you. The documentary will be shown on Friday, as I said before."

"Please air it as soon as possible," Blossom said, pushing herself away from Brick and drying her tears. "I hope it would change a few minds about me."

"It will," replied Brick. "It better!"

"Well Blossom, after being arrested and accused of murder, you needed this. I just hope you remain humble and modest even after all of this," Buttercup said. She then made an ultra-low whisper only the six kids can hear. "We can't have your head grow bigger than it already is. Don't let this get to your head!"

"Buttercup, I deserve all of this!" Blossom retorted in a similar whisper. "If the city wants to honor me as such, who am I to stop them? The city is just telling the truth by running such ads."

Buttercup looked at Brick. 'I hope you didn't create a monster!' Buttercup thought. 'Before the murder, she sometimes was unbearable. She always thinks she's right, but you're feeding it! You're making her feel like she's better than everyone around her! You're making it as though she can never do wrong. And you know better.'

Butch, even if he participated in it, was thoroughly disgusted. To his mind, it was totally unnecessary. It was simply stroking Blossom's pride, and had nothing to do with the murder. The boys better have something out of it, something tangible. Not something like affection or gratitude or such. Something that he could touch. Unlike both his brothers he would not fall for the charms of those accursed Powerpuff Girls. Brick better know what he's doing. But he kept quiet. He would not fight his brother over this.

After that, they all went home.

"That was nice of them," Bubbles mentioned as they slowly flew home. It was still bright, though the sun was setting. "I hope it really changes their minds."

"I hope it doesn't come across as too egotistical. I mean, it's nice and all, but don't you think it focused a little too much on you and Brick?" Buttercup questioned.

"It won't. And why would it be seen that way? I mean, that documentary and those commercials just told the truth," Blossom replied.

"Truth? Look, I know this thing is necessary after you were arrested and accused of murder, but let's not go overboard here. You and I know its propaganda to boost your image after what had happened."

"It's not propaganda. It's merely education. To tell the people the truth!" Blossom defended.

"Look, it ain't the truth. If it was so, then it would have not have focused almost exclusively on you and Brick," she asserted. "It's so one sided it's sickening. All of us equally have contributed to saving the day, but that documentary made it look as if you and Brick are the only ones who matter!"

"That may be so, but isn't it the truth? I am the leader, and he is the leader too, and without us, there would be no Ruff Puff Alliance!"

"You two would be leader of nothing if we don't follow you," Buttercup asserted.

"And you would be nothing if it were not for me! You always attack headlong without thinking. Without me to do your thinking for you, you would never have gotten this far!" Blossom retorted. "How many times have I had to bail you out because you're too rash and didn't think things through?"

"How many times have I saved you butt," Buttercup retorted, "when time and time again, your plans blew up in your face?"

"That's not the point! All of what was said about me by Brick and by the station is true! You didn't object to it then, why object to it now?"

"Because I didn't think it would go to your head," said Buttercup. "If you didn't get accused of killing Mrs Carmichael, I would've opposed it because Bubbles and my roles were minimized! It's all you! Blossom this and Blossom that, and sometimes Brick too, but what of Bubbles and me, or even Boomer or Butch? When we're there, we're there to sing your praises!"

"Buttercup, that is enough," Blossom said. "If you want to change it, talk to Brick."

With that, Blossom accelerated and flew ahead. 'The nerve of that Buttercup! I had the most spectacular week starting on Monday, and she had to ruin it because she thinks nobody notices her!'

"Sheesh! I'm just telling her to not get carried away with all of this," Buttercup told Bubbles, "and she thinks I'm out to get her."

"Buttercup, please understand her. She was jailed. Accused of the most horrible things. Told to die and to go to hell. Blossom needs this," Bubbles said.

Buttercup just shook her head before zooming straight for home, followed by Bubbles.

* * *

**Author Notes **

[1]See my fic _Allies and Rivals II_ chapter 28, _Two Crises_

[2] The episode _Not So Awesome Blossom_

[3]The events of the first _Allies and Rivals _story.

[4] The events of _Allies and Rivals II, _chapters 25-43

* * *

For tune for the song in the second advertisement, just imagine whatever tune you like to fit the lyrics.

**I**

_Washington, Lincoln, Brick Edwards _

_All great heroes, all great leaders _

_But none can compare, to the greatest of 'em _

_Blossom Utonium, the greatest of 'em! _

**Chorus**

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium _

_Hero, defender, avenger, all! _

_Blossom, Blossom, Blossom Utonium _

_Fighter, leader, superior to all _

**II**

_Blossom the Commander and the Leader_

_Blossom the greatest of all Americans! _

_Blossom, honest and upright, moral and right! _

_We of Townsville, of America, follow thee! _(Repeat Chorus)

**III**

_Make room for one more face at Rushmore _

_Prepare a big rock for Blossom's bow _

_A true model, patriot and more, _

_She will lift us from our deepest low! _(Repeat Chorus)

* * *

To **SatoriatParis**, oh I agree with you. And the events of this chapter would only blow her ego even more sky high.

* * *

To **Guineapigz2002, **thank you very much. Hope you like this too!

* * *

To **ohme, **thank you very much.

_I'm guessing we see the TNN interview next chapter._

Well, not the interview, but the spots and the documentary. The real interviews will come on Saturday.

_Nice to see the green's point of view which I have not read much yet._

Well, I originally didn't intend for the fic to focus so much on the blues and the reds, it just came out that way, especially when they were assigned to simply gauge the opinions of their fellow students while the others were asking questions and planning Blossom's comeback.

_Also Blossom needs to go back to looking at the mudshots. It's boring but important._

Blossom hasn't forgotten. As you will see in the next chapter. But you will have to wait!

* * *

To **Kyogan**-**Saori, **whether or not it's Princess, well, you'll just have to wait.

* * *

To **Pikatwig, **thank you. Yup, it's amazing. I'm sure Brick himself couldn't believe what he had just done.

_What'll happen next time?_

The spots and the documentary were shown.

_Will Butch and Buttercup cooperate long enough on the news?_

Apparently, they did. But how long can they stomach all these moves to boost Blossom's popularity while ignoring them?

_Will we learn anything new? Just how much longer can this mess go on for?_

Well, there was the description of Mr Watts, but I can say that the next chapter has far more new revelations than this one. And well, this mess is starting to be fixed (mainly Blossom's reputation) but as to catching the actual crime? Well, we'll just see.

* * *

To **John, **well, Brick is a Rowdyruff, he doesn't have any qualms of hurting strangers to serve his goals. Oh yeah, her popularity is off the charts right now. As for Princess, just read the next chapters!

* * *

To **William F Somebody, **yup! Things has been looking up for Blossom. And how is Princess involved? Just read the next chapters!

* * *

To ** Bob, **thank you very much!


	10. Fleetwood Revealed

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 10**

**Fleetwood Revealed**

* * *

_A. Aftermath _

The City of Townsville…

"The things we watched! Those were the funniest things I've seen on TV! It's a good thing I didn't laugh while we're watching it or Blossom would really get mad!" Boomer said as they flew home.

"True. What we said, while not untrue, was in certain respects, exaggerated," said Brick. "But hopefully, the people in this city would swallow it hook, line, and sinker."

"You won't ever be able face her down with what you've said," said Butch. "I mean, all those things you said about Blossom? I mean people would think that you'd like them to think you like her!"

"I know. I would have shot myself before I would do that," the leader replied. "But there are some things you've gotta do. I aim to make her look perfect, pure, and godlike to this town, even if she is clearly not, so that they would never ever think that she could even harm a fly, let alone commit such a murder."

"So does that mean that you like Blossom?" asked Boomer.

"Heaven's no! It's simply a favour for all the things she's done for me for the past seven years. Listen, we're not friends. I don't like her. She doesn't like me. If you or Butch got into trouble, I would have done more than what I've done for her," he asserted. "Besides, it's not a bad way to gain popularity, and hence, power. Everything I've done for Blossom, if you didn't notice, helped me gain more power over the city, and made me even more popular. And anything that helps me, helps you too!"

"What exactly are you planning?" Butch asked in curiosity.

"Listen. I plan to rule this city, legally, of course. But I cannot do that if Blossom opposes me. This murder has given me a magnificent opportunity to make Blossom dependent upon me ruling this city! She would still be in jail if it wasn't for me. Second, Blossom is vain. I played upon her vanity to make sure that she would love my exercise of power. And she values her reputation. It crushed her that the city would even think that she is capable of doing such a thing. Now she loves that the school practically worships her every step. And she knows only too well that that was the result of the deal I made with Mojo, and it would not have happened if I didn't exercise my power over the city. She knows that her reputation will be shredded, along with mine, if the truth about the cover-up and Mojo's attacks came out. If that happens, no evidence coming from us that proves her innocence would ever be believed."

"But she could oppose you after she is proven innocent beyond all doubt!" Boomer said.

"I know. She even said to me that she planned to make me give all that power back as soon as things are back to normal," said Brick. "But things would never go back to normal. I already rule this city. She does too. I love it. She does not. But I would make her love ruling the city so much that she could never even think of living without it."

"How would you do that?" asked his black haired brother.

"You'll see, Butch, you'll see," said Brick. "Blossom already told me to threaten to fire Lt Sanchez if he didn't apologize after he insulted her. And I could see that she loved it. That's just the beginning. When I am done, she won't be able to resist."

"But wouldn't that just make her ruler and not do a thing to you?" the green ruff asked.

"But if she wants to rule, she couldn't deny it to me as well. She knows she couldn't do it without my cooperation," Brick replied. "Like I said, I will rule this city, but with Blossom with me, by my side, not against me."

* * *

Later…

The reactions to the spots were better than they could ever have imagined. A flood of phone calls reached the Utonium residence, and Blossom began to talk to all the admirers, those who wished to apologize, and those who simply told her that she was the greatest.

"Blossom, I am very sorry that I ever thought that you could have done it. I am ashamed that I forgot all those years of service," said one caller.

"Thank you very much! I love you!" one admirer said over the phone.

"Those ads at TNN opened my eyes. You are a true hero!" another said.

* * *

The next morning, April 11, Thursday…

The morning opened with tons of mail from the citizens of Townsville, and tons of flowers. The mail has letters telling that Blossom was still their hero, how they believed that she couldn't have killed the old lady, how she was the coolest, the smartest, the sweetest, the toughest, and the most beautiful. A typical letter would go as follows.

_Blossom,_

_I'm sorry for ever thinking that you did it. You're the coolest. The best. The smartest. That ad reminded me why you are special._

_John Conyers_

Besides the letters, there were the flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. So many that Professor Utonium had trouble finding a place for them in the house. Because of media TV crews camped outside the house, he dare not throw it away for fear of offending someone. So what he did was keep the most beautiful ones—Blossom would choose which—then have the rest seen by Blossom for a few seconds to admire—then had them utterly incinerated by Buttercup and Bubbles with the ashes being put into a garbage bag.

For the presents, it was more difficult. Some sent cheques, which the Professor insisted she return, or if they refused to have it back, she gave to charity. Some she kept, like combs, dozens of new bows, dresses, shoes, stockings, stuffed animals, DVDs, books, a large flat screen TV, a DVD and blue ray player, amazon and itunes gift cards, and the like. She gave some to her sisters. Some she wanted to keep but knew she couldn't—a baby elephant, a large statue of her, a car (the professor appropriated it for himself until she could earn her license), a hot air balloon, and other things. Some she decided to throw away as soon as possible—a rifle (she decided to give this to Brick instead), several pornographic films, pornographic magazines (she immediately destroyed it upon seeing it), a large bulldozer (she decided to give it to Dr Edwards), a lion (Bubbles flew it to Africa), and other ridiculous presents. There were lots of boxes of chocolates, which she kept and gave some to her sisters and the Rowdyruffs.

"See Buttercup, Townsville loves me!" Blossom said, her eyes in tears of joy. At that moment, she truly was Townsville's darling.

Buttercup was surprised at the reaction. She thought the ads were a little bit too egotistical, but she has obviously misjudged the town. 'Great. Now she'll be even more unbearable!' Still, she was happy for her sister.

Bubbles was delighted that her appeal for presents, letters, and flowers made an impact. She wasn't prepared for the scale of the reaction. It surprised her that the town could be so sweet.

And as they flew that morning to school, when they look down on the city, they could see on the ground and on the roofs giant words saying, _Blossom Rocks!_, _Blossom, you're #1, GOD BLESS BLOSSOM, Blossom, Brick, the next presidents_. It was Boomer's appeal this time. Actually, Bubbles was supposed to say that, but she persuaded him to say it instead. When they reached the school, there was a giant balloon of Blossom from when she was five floating above the building, tethered to the ground by ropes. All the students greeted her, several gave her flowers and cards as she walked the corridor, and on her locker, there were so many flowers around it that she had to float in order to avoid stepping on one of them. And so many students and faculty inserted letters on her locker that when she opened it, letters literally flowed out of the locker. She had difficulty locating all her stuff amid all the letters.

It was probably the best morning of Blossom's life.

Brick was having a similar experience. After the airing of the ad, there were numerous phone calls, not as many as Blossom had, but numerous just the same. They kept thanking him for his efforts on behalf of Blossom, how lucky he was to be her friend, etc.

There were numerous letters for him that morning too. Most are thank you cards expressing their thanks to him for standing up to Blossom. A typical letter would say

_Brick,_

_I just witnessed how you restored Blossom's reputation at your school. Thank you for being a friend to her._

_Brian Wilson_

There were no gifts. When he arrived at school, he was greeted. Many girls literally threw themselves at her. His locker had more letters of thanks too. And his pictures adorned more places at school.

Needless to say, for Brick and Blossom, the school day was a pleasure. Most of the students, and all the faculty and school employees, couldn't get enough of praising the two, with special emphasis on Blossom's innocence.

"You killed that monster that night! So it couldn't be you!" one teacher said.

"Blossom, Brick, last night you reminded us how lucky we are because of you," the principal said.

"You're totally innocent!" said one classmate to Blossom

Although most of the glory went to Blossom, and to a lesser extent to Brick, it reflected on their siblings as well. Boomer and Butch were accosted by admirers everywhere they went. Bubbles and Buttercup, not so much, as boys were afraid of their counterpart's reaction if they tried anything.

Needless to say, the six enjoyed popularity that day unrivalled by anything they've experienced for the past seven years. During lunch, even though they were late, the students in the line simply let them order ahead. All of them offered their tables and chairs to them, some even tried to give them food. The school even tried to give their lunch free.

* * *

_B. Discovery_

Blossom, that afternoon, after school, was at home looking at the last of the mugshots from the police station. Although her reputation was enormously enhanced during the events of the past few days, she was still determined that all doubt should be quashed by the capture of the real murderer of Mrs Carmichael.

It was a dreary, boring task, but one that was necessary. Although there was a large chance that it was indeed Princess Morebucks who was responsible, all bases had to be covered. Although she knew that the chance that they would catch that elusive man by means of mugshots was small, she persisted. But what if Fleetwood did not have an actual criminal record and no mugshot as a result? She would kill Brick for assigning this dreary task if there indeed was no Fleetwood to find.

So she continued sitting on her chair, turning page after page of the albums, looking at the faces of criminals great and petty. She'd rather be reading all those magnificent letters, or using some of her new gifts, or wearing those clothes sent as gifts. As she did her task, she looked back at the day. The past few days. Right after her arrest and release. It was wonderful. She never felt so happy, so loved, so contented. Her status as an innocent was re-established. Her reputation as a leader was never higher. She was seen by the city as she wanted to be seen. Every time she saw the piles of letters or the bunches of flowers around her room, it would send a flutter on her heart or make butterflies on her stomach. She was touched by all the support that poured forth. Yes, she deserved all of them. Townsville still loves her. She wanted to thank each and every one of the citizens who sent them.

Yet those same citizens who sent all those gifts and those flowers were the same citizens who castigated her days before as a murderer. Those same classmates who worshipped her today had days earlier had spread the vilest rumours about her.

She knew that the real person to thank was Brick. Yes, Brick. The same Brick whom she repeatedly castigated for using unethical methods to achieve his aims. It was Brick who essentially masterminded the effort to turn opinion around. Did he really mean those words when he said all those nice things? He said he only said that to change minds, not that he meant it. But was it really that simple?

Brick, Brick, Brick. Oh how she hated his methods, oh how she loved his results. How she loathed how he blackmailed the city, but loved what he did with that power. How she disliked that he made them essentially above the law, but knew that her freedom was dependent upon it. She really hated the cover-up, but knew that it was necessary for the people to believe her innocent. And she loved the power. She cannot deny it. She loved lording it over the city. Just looking at Sanchez squirm when he was essentially ordered to apologized or get fired, it was intoxicating.

Brick! Oh she loved to strangle him. That smug face that always called her ugly, that always denies ever liking her, that would not submit to her leadership, that she could not just order him around like Bubbles or Buttercup. Yet she would not have him any other way. He freely acknowledges that she was smart, and at least his equal. And despite everything, she had to acknowledge that he was her equal. She herself would never have thought of all the things he did to restore her name. Her own cover up skills were pathetic—witness how she tried to pin Mojo the crime of stealing the golf clubs. And he could lie in a way she never could.

Brick! She finds herself thinking more and more about her counterpart. She knew she already owed a debt of gratitude to him. Did he care for her? He says that he did not, but his actions seemed to say that he does. She pondered. Yet her eyes stopped as it casually looked at a picture.

That was it. "That's Frederick Fulton Fleetwood!" The same face, the same black hair. "I FOUND IT! I FOUND HIM!" she shouted at the top of her voice as she took the album, and started dancing in the air, shouting, "I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!"

Her shouting attracted the attention of her sisters. "You found Fleetwood?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"I did! I found that bastard!" she said as she opened the album and showed the picture to Bubbles and Buttercup. Like all mugshots, there were two pictures, one of him looking at the camera, the other looking sideways.

"Let me see that," Buttercup said, grabbing the album. "Are you sure?"

"That's him! I can never forget that sinister face!" Blossom declared.

Buttercup looked at the name below the picture. "It says here his name is Jason Smith, and he was charged with embezzlement of funds seven years ago. Are you sure this is his face? I mean, this was taken seven years ago. He surely looked older now."

"I know. He looks younger than when I saw him. But that is the same face! I will bet my bow that that is him!" Blossom said, looking at the picture.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" Buttercup asserted.

"We will do that," Blossom concurred. "But first, let's call the boys. After all, we can't move until Brick sees this."

She then called her counterpart, and ten minutes later, all six were in the living room of the Powerpuff home.

Boomer and Butch were struck by the sheer amount of presents and flowers laying around. "The city gave this to you? All of this?" Boomer asked in astonishment.

"Yes. The people really love her!" Bubbles replied, looking at Blossom.

"I thought my brother overdid it by feeding her ego so much that people would be turned off, but I guess I don't know anything," Butch said, looking at the pile of letters, much of it still unopened, in a corner.

"Yeah, it'll only make her too proud and too full of herself!" Buttercup grumbled. "Yeah, Brick's ads made the people think Blossom is all that!"

Brick was talking to Blossom. He too was surprised at sheer enormity of the response to the ads. How much more after the documentary would air? But his attention was on the album of mugshots. "Are you sure?" asked Brick.

"Positively! I would give you all my bows if I am wrong! That is the so-called Frederick Fulton Fleetwood! That's the bastard who gave me a spiked chocolate drink, and that's the bastard who told me to deliver that jewel to Mrs Carmichael's house!" Blossom declared.

Brick's mouth twisted into a grin. "Excellent! Excellent!" he said as he began laughing. "We'll get him! And when we get him, we'll get the actual murderer! And I have a suspicion that Princess did the deed!"

"You think Fleetwood and Princess were in cahoots?"

"Yeah. No doubt about it."

"I think so too," said Blossom. "I think we better go to the police station so we can get Mr Jason Smith's address."

"I agree," said Brick. "Boomer! Butch!"

At that, both his brothers turned their heads to their leader, and flew towards him. Bubbles and Buttercup also followed.

"You two are to proceed to the police station, and ask for information about Jason Smith, or Fleetwood," ordered Brick. "You are to ask where he is right now, what his address is, how to contact him, and anything else you might think of. Buttercup, Bubbles, you go and return all the other albums to the police station. Is that clear?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Blossom shouted, and at once, Boomer and Butch flew with the album containing Mr Jason Smith's picture, and Buttercup and Bubbles gathered the remaining more than three dozen albums, put it into two large gigantic bags, and flew after them.

* * *

_C. A Special Investigation_

Blossom had a big grin as she watched her sisters disappear into the horizon. "This news made this day even better! Imagine, I won't have to rely on ads to keep my name clean," said the pink puff. "This is nearly over! I can feel it!"

"Oh yes. This would be over. In fact, by the weekend, I predict, we would have solved this case," said Brick.

"Are you sure?" asked the female leader. "I mean, there are still lots of unanswered questions."

"Hopefully, Mr Smith himself would supply most of the missing links," said Brick. "For example, what is the link between him and Princess Morebucks?"

"And the mystery of Princess only being shocked when she learned that I was arrested, not upon learning of Mrs Carmichael's murder."

"Or who Mr Watts is. Still, I think Princess is behind all of this. I mean, who else could have paid the million dollars to Mr Turner and his gang to rob that jewelry shop?" Brick said. "Tomorrow, we would get from Mojo an identical rocket launcher given to Princess, and of course, the DICCX. That alone is enough to nail that spoiled brat. Oh I am gonna enjoy making her talk!"

"Still, there is her alibi," said Blossom. "What about the movie tickets?"

"I could explain it to you, but it's better if I show it to you. Tomorrow, Friday night, are you doing anything?" asked Brick

"Why?"

"Nothing much. I want you to go out with me."

"What? Are you asking me on a date?"

"Me, ask an ugly girl like you for a date? _Perish the thought. _I don't have time to waste on such frivolities! We don't even like each other, so why would go on a date?" he declared. "No, this is part of the investigation, a part of our official duties. I have made some discoveries that will crack this case wide open. Will you or won't you?"

"Brick, I am not ugly, you blind fool! But can't you tell it to me, now?" asked Blossom.

"I could, but it wouldn't be complete. I'd rather you go with me tomorrow night, so I can show it to you," he said. "You'll see. It will be worth it!"

"Well, okay," said Blossom.

"Oh and wear something nice, or formal," said Brick.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be somewhere that has a dress code," he simply said. "Not even superheroes with powers from Chemical X are exempted, it seems."

"Well, okay," she replied. "Where do we meet?"

"I don't know. You could go to my house, or I could go here, or we could meet outside, or we could simply call each other by phone or watch at the designated time," he said, "about six p.m. tomorrow."

"I think you should go here," said Blossom, "and pick me up. I supposed you're going to treat me to dinner?"

"The dinner's part of the investigation," he said.

"If this is not a date, then what do you call it?" asked Blossom.

"A special investigation," he said. "Call it whatever you want. But we're not going to a date! I'm not taking you out to have a good time. This is just strictly official business!"

"I know. So what now?" she asked.

"We wait for their report," Brick said, "then we make our plans! Oh, before I forgot, you should check your email."

"My email?" asked Blossom.

"Yup. TNN called a little while before you called. They sent us an attachment with the questions they'll ask. Tomorrow, we'll tell them which of those questions we'd answer."

She nodded. "I'll check it out later."

The two leaders then chatted about other matters, mostly about how Brick should not use city funds to his own personal uses, in which he just rolled his eyes. Brick then asked Blossom what she planned to do to the city with her political power. Blossom said she wanted to do good, but was unsure of what to do. Then, the professor arrived.

"Professor!" Blossom said as she hugged her father.

"Professor Utonium," Brick politely greeted.

"Good news, Professor! I have found Fleetwood!" she shrieked.

"You did? That's fantastic! Now you can catch the real murderer and get your name cleared!" he replied, hugging her back. "Where are your sisters?"

"They're at the police station asking about Mr Smith."

"Excuse me. Who?" the Professor asked in bewilderment.

"Oh I'm sorry. You haven't seen the album. Frederick Fulton Fleetwood's real name is Jason Smith," she said.

"This calls for a celebration!" said the Professor as he got his phone and ordered some food from the restaurant. "I'll call your father, Brick, and invite him and Ms Lawrence and your brothers!"

"Thank you, sir," Brick said, rather pleased with the situation. A few minutes later, Butch, then Buttercup returned.

* * *

_D. Where is Jason Smith?_

Police Chief Kaczinsci looked at the two boys in front of him at his office. "So you want to know where this Mr Jason Smith lives?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Boomer politely replied as Butch stood silently besides him.

"Jason Smith, Jason Smith," the chief said as he looked at the mugshot album Boomer brought. He carefully noted the number below the picture and run it through his computer. Finally, a result turned up, showing his picture with details of his case. "Jason Smith was arrested for embezzlement of funds. He was given bail, and was acquitted less than three months later. According to this, his address was room 654, Bellows Apartment at the corner of Wilson and Creek streets."

"But there is no apartment at that address," Butch suddenly said. "There's a gym, but no apartment!"

"Today, that may be so, but seven years ago, there was an apartment," the police chief explained. "It was torn down four years ago, and the gym was built in its place."

"So do you have any information on where he might live today?" asked Boomer.

"No. Since he was acquitted, we didn't bother updating his records."

"How about phone numbers—anything to contact him with?" the blue ruff asked.

"There is a phone number, but it was his apartment phone. He didn't own a cell phone when he was arrested."

As he said this, both Buttercup and Bubbles arrived carrying two large bags. "Here are the mugshots we borrowed!" Bubbles enthusiastically said she put in on the floor. "Sorry for taking too long to return it."

"It's okay, Bubbles," the police chief replied.

"So can we have any way we could contact Jason Smith?" asked Boomer.

"I'm not sure. I really don't know much about him. He was small fry. Perhaps you could talk to the investigating officer who arrested him and handled the case?" suggested the police officer.

"Who do we have to talk to?" asked Butch.

"Lieutenant John Sanchez," replied the police chief. "He was at the division that handled embezzlement cases before he got transferred to homicide."

"What? The same Lieutenant Sanchez who investigated the Carmichael case?" asked Bubbles.

"The same one who ruined Blossom's reputation?" Buttercup seconded.

"The same. Small world, isn't it?"

"No wonder Smith was acquitted. Sanchez probably botched that job like he botched this one," said Boomer. "We would like to speak to him, please."

"I'm sorry, but he already had gone home. It's quite late, you know," said the police chief. "Why don't you return tomorrow?"

"Well, we might do that," Boomer said, thinking to himself. "But could we have his address please?"

Police Chief Eliot Kaczinsci was happy to oblige.

"Thank you. Butch, let's go to Sanchez and—" Boomer began.

"Hold it! You're not Brick! You don't give orders to me! You go to Sanchez if you want," Butch interrupted. "I'm going back."

"Well go back then!" Boomer shot back. "I'm going to see this through!"

Butch wasted no time and flew back.

"I'll go with you, Boomer!" Bubbles enthusiastically volunteered as soon as Butch was gone.

"Well, I'm out of here!" Buttercup said as she flew out, leaving the two blonds alone with the chief.

"Well Bubbles, once again, it's you and me!" Boomer said as Bubbles grabbed his hand, and they flew towards the suburban home of the police lieutenant.

* * *

They arrived a few minutes later, and were greeted by his wife.

"Bubbles, Boomer! Oh come in, come in," greeted a middle aged woman, with tanned skin, blonde hair, and three freckles on her cheek arranged in a triangle. She was in a yellow dress. "I'm so glad you superheroes visited my humble home. I'm Laurie Anne Sanchez."

"Mrs Sanchez, um, could we speak with Lieutenant John Sanchez?" asked Boomer.

"Oh come in, come in," she invited them into her living room, where they sat on the couch. "John will be here shortly."

Bubbles looked around the living room. She was astonished at the prosperity of the family. There were lots of exquisite paintings on the wall. She might not be the sharpest of the Powerpuffs, but she was very good at art, not only at drawing, but at judging past art and estimating its value. 'Look at that Rembrandt! I saw that a month ago at the art store! That's worth $75,000! And look at the vase. Ming vase. That must have cost a fortune!' she thought. She looked at the carpet and her eyes widened. It was so soft, so beautiful.

Both stood up as Lt Sanchez, in casual clothes, entered.

"Boomer! Bubbles! To what do I owe this great pleasure?" he asked as he shook hands with the two superheroes.

"You have a very beautiful living room," Bubbles said.

"Well, I came to a lot of money saying that I believed Blossom's alibi," said Sanchez.

"Well, the reason we came here has nothing to do with Blossom," said Boomer. "We were just curious about a case you handled years ago. You remember Mr Jason Smith?"

"Smith, Smith. I've handled dozens of cases against people called Smith," he replied.

"Jason Smith. Embezzlement. Seven years ago. He was acquitted," Boomer reminded.

"Oh that Jason Smith! Yeah, I remember. It was minor case, nothing much. It wasn't my proudest moment. What can I say? I was young and foolish," he laughed.

"Well, can you tell us anything about him? We first came to the police station and we didn't get much. We wanted to contact him, but his present address doesn't exist anymore," said the blond rowdyruff. "Perhaps you can tell us how we could find him?"

"I'll see what I can do," he said as his wife entered with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. "I can't remember anything about him, as that case was seven years ago, and it was a very minor one, but I think I may have a file of him tucked away upstairs. If you can wait for me, I'll see if it's still there." He then went upstairs to his room.

Boomer stared at the food brought by the lieutenant's wife. "Thank you, Mrs Sanchez," the blue ruff politely said as he began munching one of the cookies.

"Oh don't mention it," she said, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs Sanchez excused herself as she opened the door, and two delivery men entered carrying a large LED TV that occupied an entire wall of the living room. Boomer and Bubbles watched as they ate and drank the snacks while the men installed the TV on the wall.

"Bubbles, that TV—I saw at the mall a few days ago. The price is astronomical!"

"How much?" asked Bubbles.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Boomer whispered.

"Ten thousand!"

"Yup! It's the latest in technology!" he whispered back, but before he could elaborate, Lt Sanchez came back.

"That's a really neat TV," Boomer said. "Really expensive too!"

"Thank you. But I'm afraid I have to tell you that I have no file on Jason Smith. I looked, and I could find nothing. I probably threw it away. Apparently, it was so minor a case that it wasn't worth keeping a file on. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Both Boomer and Bubbles were disappointed. They ate the rest of the snacks, and bid farewell to Lt and Mrs Sanchez.

* * *

_E. Townsville Fair_

"Well, back to square one," Boomer grimly said as the two flew slowly across town. The suburbs where the Utoniums lived were at the opposite side of the city.

"Yeah. Where are we going to look? Looks like all those efforts of Blossom were wasted," said Bubbles.

"What's good knowing his real name if we can't find him?" Boomer added.

"Well at least we get to meet Mrs Sanchez. You know Boomie, she looks and sounds familiar, as if I already knew her, but I can't place it."

"Probably one of the many faces you saved," Boomer offered.

"Well yeah, but I've got a feeling it's more than that," said Bubbles as they flew over Townsville. "The three freckles in her face, it looks so familiar, but I can't—hey look!"

"What—" was the only thing Boomer could get off before his counterpart grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground.

They were at the edge of Townsville, where a portion of the grounds were fenced off. "Townsville Fair!" Bubbles said excitedly. "Look! It says it will open—tomorrow night? Wow! I thought it would be a month before it would open!"

At that, she flew over the fair grounds, and saw the ferris wheels, the carousels, and many other things that simply delighted her. There was an open restaurant, a stuffed animal store, a movie theatre in a tent. "I really really want to go there tomorrow! I wish someone would take me there! It would be delightful to be at the opening!"

Boomer sighed. He knew it was a hint that she wanted him to ask her out to the fair, but truth of the matter was, he wasn't so keen as he hadn't got any money to spend on her for the next night. But he couldn't crush Bubbles' hopes. Not when she was so happy as she eyed the fair attractions with delight. Besides, he himself really looked forward to the fair opening and was planning on saving money for the event. But moving the opening one month ahead caught him unprepared.

"Well Bubbles, would you like to come with me to the opening tomorrow?" he asked.

Bubbles looked at her counterpart with the biggest grin on her face. "Really Boomer? Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand yeses!" she said as she grabbed her counterpart's hands and began spinning around above the fair. She then stopped spinning, and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Boomie!" before giving him two fast pecks on his right cheek, and one kiss on his left cheek, before letting go of the blushing Boomer while shouting at the top of her voice, "I'M GOING TO BE AT THE OPENING OF THE FAIR!" over and over while doing loops on the air.

"YEAH, YOU'RE GOING TO THE OPENING OF THE FAIR TOMORROW! I HEARD YOU ONCE, NOW SHUT UP!" Princess Morebucks, who happened to be passing by in her limousine, shouted, but she was ignored.

Boomer watched her with a big grin. His heart fluttered as she watched her childishly expressing her joy. She may be thirteen, but in many ways, she was still a little girl. And he loved her for it. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he found himself very happy looking at his counterpart being very happy. For some reason, he couldn't bear watching her being sad, and he always wanted her to be joyful. In fact, he was compelled, as if it was magic, to do things for her just to see her smile, to see her laugh and hear her wonderfully innocent voice, to feel the warm touch of her delicately soft but powerful hands.

"Hey Boomie!" Bubbles shouted from afar, high in the air. "Aren't you happy that the fair is going be open tomorrow, and we're going to be there? I've been waiting for this for the past couple of months!"

He was happy, for two reasons, one was that he also was looking forward to the fair, and the second… "Yeah. I'm so glad we get to go there early!" he said as he flew to Bubbles. "Imagine, shooting ducks, winning every test your strength game, all those food!" he said. "But it's really getting late. We better go back."

"Aw, you're spoiling my fun!" Bubbles whined even as she flew in the direction on her house, a large smile on her face. She looked at Boomer, and she was very thankful he would be the one to accompany her. She always had a crush on her counterpart, even at the very beginning, and was extremely happy he was taking her. Going to the opening of the fair made her very happy, but Boomer taking her made her jump in ecstasy.

After their initial joy had subsided, the two blues flew home, excited, happy, their failure to find out anything about Jason Smith a.k.a. Frederick Fulton Fleetwood completely forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Professor Utonium's house…

"Well?" Brick asked Butch as soon as he returned.

"Well what?" asked a confused Butch.

"Where is Jason Smith?" asked Brick.

"Oh that. He lived at Bellows apartment!" said Brick.

"Bellows? They tore down that building four years ago!" Brick shot back.

"Yeah. But he lived there seven years ago when their file was made," Butch replied.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing. The phone number was for his Bellows apartment, and there was nothing to tell where he might live," said Butch as Buttercup arrived.

Brick looked at the raven haired girl, and said, "Great! We got nothing!" Brick ranted. "Isn't there anything we could hang on to?"

"Well, he did give us the name of the officer who investigated the case. You'll never guess who it was!" Buttercup said.

"I'm not in a mood for guessing games!" said Brick, his mood soured by the news.

"Lieutenant Sanchez!" the green puff said.

"What? John Sanchez? The same idiot who investigated the murder, gave that press conference that wrecked your sister's reputation, destroyed Mojo's confiscated weapons, and who was paid to renounce his own words?"

"The very same!" Buttercup replied.

"Well, well, small world, isn't it!" Brick said, his mood lightening. "Where's Boomer and Bubbles?"

"Those two lovebirds went to Lt Sanchez," Butch replied.

"I hope that lieutenant gives us something to work on so all the work on those mugshots won't be wasted," Brick said.

"What about the mugshots being wasted?" Blossom, who had been talking with the Professor all this time, said as she joined them.

"Let them explain," Brick said, pointing to the greens, as he went to get a drink.

* * *

_F. An Empty Celebration_

Like Brick, Blossom's mood soured as she received the news. She kept herself from shouting as disappointment overcame her, and she marched to the kitchen where her counterpart was himself with some orange juice from the Utonium refrigerator.

"If all those hours, those excruciatingly long hours I spent looking at all those pictures, a job that you assigned to me, leads to nowhere, I'm going to kill you," she declared, looking at her counterpart.

He looked at her, and she could see that his disappointment was just as intense. "You won't need to. I'll kill myself first for wasting everyone's time with that chimera!" he said before downing another glass of orange juice.

As they were talking, the food that the Professor had ordered arrived, and a minute later, Dr Edwards and Ms Lawrence arrived.

"We're having a party for finding Fleetwood, which would be ironic if it didn't help us solve the case," said Blossom as the two walked to the living room.

"Let's hope those blonds wring something out from that dumb lieutenant," Brick mumbled as his father arrived with his housekeeper. A minute later, Bubbles and Boomer arrived.

"Oh Blossom, I have great news! Great news! Really good news! It's exciting! It's stupendous!" Bubbles excitedly said in a fast voice.

"Slow down Bubbles," Blossom said, smiling. "Tell me again, what is the good news?"

"Well, Townsville Fair is opening tomorrow. I'm going, and Boomer is going to take—"

"Bubbles, I don't care about that stupid fair!" Brick interrupted. "Tell me about your interview with Sanchez!"

"Oh yeah, the interview, you see, we went to Lieutenant's house, and he had an average house. But he has lots on neat things. He got a brand new car, Boomie says its really nice but also very expensive. Then there is that Persian Carpet he bought! It was nice, I saw it on the mall, and I think it cost about ten thousand dollars. Then there's that big TV that Boomer says cost ten thousand too. Plus all those really expensive new paintings and vases and also all those…" and Bubbles rambled on about all the things she saw, mostly about the expensive new things bought by the family as a result of the payoff to the lieutenant. "…Mrs Sanchez was so nice. She gave us a wonderful snack. Though something about her looks familiar. Especially the three freckles on her cheek arranged in a triangle, that tanned face, and the blond hair. But I can't seem to remember."

By this time, Dr Edwards and the Professor joined them, so Brick, even though his patience was wearing thin, politely listened and waited for her to stop.

"That's very nice," Brick said as soon as Bubbles stopped. "But what about Fleetwood? Jason Smith?"

"We got nothing," Boomer finished. "That case seven years ago was so obscure and so minor that Sanchez mostly forgot about it."

"Great! Just great!" Brick said. He suddenly remembered something, and turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles, you talked to Princess' friends about if they know anything about being with boy that Friday night, right? So?"

"Well, they don't know anything. If Princess was with a boy, she was tight lipped about it," Bubbles explained.

"How about you go to the archives tomorrow and see if you can find anything about Jason Smith on the census? Maybe it would tell you his current address?" Professor Utonium suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Professor," Brick said. "Blossom, you take your sisters and go to the archives."

"What about you?" asked Dr Edwards as he listened.

"We'll go to Mojo and ask about the DICCX and the weapons," Brick declared.

Despite the grim mood, the two families, having already gathered and the food already delivered, continued their celebration, although this time, not to cracking the case, but towards the partial restoration of Blossom's reputation among the citizenry of Townsville.

After one and a half hours, about eight thirty in the evening, the Edwardses went home.

* * *

Later that night, as the boys prepared to sleep, Boomer, already in his pyjamas, looked for Brick. He was in the second floor of their home. Butch was downstairs still watching TV. Brick went out of the bathroom, having just finished brushing his teeth and washing his face.

"Brick," Boomer whispered as the rowdyruff redhead left the bathroom.

"Yeah?" asked Brick as he slowly walked towards his room.

"I need money," Boomer said.

"Ask Dad," his brother replied rather bluntly.

"Please, could you lend me some money? I don't want to ask Dad because, well, he would ask questions, and—"

"Wait a minute, why would you—why do you need the extra money for? You have money, right?"

"It's not enough," the blond replied.

"Cough it up. Tell me your real reason, and maybe I'll lend you some," said Brick

"Um, I just asked Bubbles to the fair tomorrow, and I don't have money to spend on her," Boomer said as fast as he could.

"You are going on a date with her tomorrow night, at the opening?" asked Brick, his face twisting into a smirk.

"Yeah. A date," Boomer said in a low voice. "Don't be so loud. I don't want Butch finding out. He'll give me a hard time if he got wind of it."

Brick smiled as he noted the coincidence that he would take Blossom for a special investigation the very same time Boomer is going to date Bubbles. "So how much?"

"I don't know. How much could you give?" asked Boomer.

"Truth is, right now, I don't have the money to give you, but tomorrow, I will," said Brick. "If all goes according to plan, that is."

"Really? Thanks bro!" Boomer said as he smiled. "You're really a life saver! Hey, maybe you should take Blossom so we can make it a double date at Townsville Fair!"

"What? Take that insufferable ugly little witch to a date? You must be kidding!" Brick replied. "We don't even like each other. Besides, I don't have the time for a silly thing as a date. Tomorrow night, I'm going to conduct a special investigation that could crack this case."

"Really! This is going to be over?" asked Boomer.

"Hopefully! Hopefully," the leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance replied.

As soon, as Boomer went to bed, Brick went to his father's room. He was reading some papers in his bed.

"Dad?"

Dr Edwards looked at his soon and smiled. "Yes son?"

"Um, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well, I need you to take tomorrow off from work. I mean, you're the President of the company, so you can take any day off," Brick asked.

"And why should I?" asked the businessman scientist.

And Brick told him why he needed him home.

"Hm, well, I suppose I could grant your request," Dr Edwards said.

"Thanks Dad," said Brick happily. "Good night, Dad!"

* * *

_G. Friday Morning Activities_

It was April 12, Friday…

Brick, Boomer, and Butch woke up early and went to city hall at about half past eight. There, Ms Bellum and the Mayor were already at their desks. Brick asked for a check for $1,500,000. Ms Bellum didn't even ask about where he was going to spend it. Brick merely said, "to pay for legitimate expenses incurred in doing the job of the police." The check was addressed to William Bricker Edwards Jr.

The boys then went to Townsville National Bank, where they cashed the check. It actually took a while, as the bank didn't have that much money in reserve. It actually had to call other banks to supply the additional money, plus the city treasury, plus the branch of the Federal Reserve, plus make a few phone calls to the city government to confirm that it indeed issued a check for that amount. It took two hours, so it was about ten thirty when the bank finally handed the three boys $1,500,000 in one hundred dollar bills. It was put in fifteen large bags each containing one thousand one hundred dollar bills, (or $100,000).

Each boy carried five large money bags as they flew home, put one money bag in Brick's room, and changed the bags of the remaining fourteen bags so it would not be identified by outsiders as coming from the bank. They then flew with the bags as high up in the air as they could, then flew as fast as possible to Mojo's lab.

"Do you have the money?" Mojo asked, eyeing fourteen large bags brought by the boys.

"Is it ready?" asked Brick.

"It is ready," said the monkey. He led them to an adjacent room where there were two items covered in white cloth. He removed the covers to reveal a small rocket pack with missiles, and a bottle with the words _Mojo's DICCX (Drug to Intoxicate Creations of Chemical X)_. "Now where's the cash?"

Boomer's eyes immediately widened when he saw the rocket pack, but said nothing.

The boys dumped the fourteen bags of cash in front of the monkey. "Each one of those bags contains a hundred thousand dollars. So fourteen bags equals $1,400,000."

Mojo got one bag and eagerly opened it. His face showed a wide grin as he scanned all those hundred dollar bills.

"This is fine!" said the monkey. "Now get your gadgets and never return! I have to plot to take over the city and destroy you pests!"

"Don't blow away your cash, Pops," Brick warned. "Princess won't be around much longer to give you money."

"Fools! Once I take over the city, I won't need that spoiled brat to finance my schemes!" Mojo ranted as he watched his creations leave his lair.

* * *

As soon as they were in the air, Boomer said, "Brick, that rocket launcher Mojo made! I saw the same thing at Princess' underground lab!"

"Really?" Brick answered. "Okay, go to Princess and take that rocket launcher and then go home. Butch, you and I will go to Dad and ask him to test the DICCX immediately."

"Right," Boomer said before flying off to Morebucks Mansion. Brick and Butch went home. Dr Edwards, as Brick requested, took the day off so he could help them with the tests of the drug. They found the doctor at his lab, and gave him the drug. Then they waited.

About an hour later, Boomer arrived with the rocket launcher. "Princess was there—" Boomer began.

"She was absent from school?" asked Butch.

"Yeah. She wasn't too happy in seeing me, but she readily gave away her rocket launcher if it meant I would leave right away," he said.

They compared the two. "Will you look at that! They're virtually identical!" Butch said, his eyes darting from Mojo's to Princess' rocket launcher. The only difference was the age—Princess looked more worn out than Mojo's brand new device, but were otherwise mirror images.

They said farewell to their father, and then went to an abandoned house that had the same thickness as the house of Mrs Carmichael.

They tested it by launching a rocket at the wall. First, Princess' rocket, then Mojo's rocket on another wall.

The holes made were identical to the holes made when the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys crash through walls.

"Wow! Just wow! If I had not seen us use that rocket on that wall, I would have sworn one of us made that hole!" Boomer exclaimed. "It must be Princess!"

"Butch, the photographs," Brick said as Butch produced from his pocket an envelope which he handed to Brick. Those were the photographs of the hole of Mrs Carmichael's wall taken the day after the murder, and also photographs of the debris patterns made when the hole was made.

"Look. Nearly identical," said Brick as the three boys compared the photographs with the actual holes they made.

Suddenly, Brick's cell phone vibrated. "Hello Dad. You finished the test! That's great. So how did it go? What? This is certainly good news! Thanks Dad. Bye."

"What?" Butch asked.

"It matched."

"What matched?" Boomer asked.

"The DICCX from Princess, the DICCX we got from Mojo, and the alcohol extracted from Blossom's blood test conducted by the Professor, is identical!" he said.

"That's great news! Now we know it's Princess!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yes. Who else could have a rocket launcher that can make that exact hole but Princess? Mojo certainly, but he has an ironclad alibi. The only other launcher was confiscated by the police and destroyed by Lt Sanchez more than a week ago. And who but Princess could have had that DICCX? Again, the only other sample was destroyed by Sanchez. Who but Princess could have the means of doing it? And we know she has the motive to destroy Blossom!" Brick proclaimed.

"But what about her alibi at the movie theatre? We checked it out, and even the guy at the ticket booth confirmed she entered and left the theatre at the times she claimed," Boomer asked.

"The solution to that problem will be revealed. Plus the connection of Princess to Mr Turner, the leader of the gang who robbed FFF Jewelry shop! All will be revealed in my special investigation that I will conduct tonight! After this, the only thing we have to determine would be the connection between Fleetwood and Princess," Brick proclaimed with relish.

"Special Investigation tonight?" asked Butch. "Do you need us?"

"Nah. Boomer would be busy, right? Besides, I can do it without you two," said Brick.

"It's alright with me!" Butch said. "It's wrestling night anyway, and nothing would stop me from watching it!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Powerpuff Girls were flying slowly from their home to City Hall. It was a beautiful morning, and they decided not to rush so as to be able to enjoy the sun and the light breeze.

As they flew, they went over Townsville Fair.

"Look!" Bubbles pointed excitedly. "It will open tonight! And Boomer's taking me! I'm so excited!" she squealed as she flew in to get a closer look.

"Bubbles, don't!" Blossom chided. "You know you're not allowed to go there until the official opening!"

"I know that, Blossom," Bubbles cheered. "Hey I know! Since Boomer and I are on a date, maybe you and Brick could go too and we could make it a double date?"

"That blind prick wouldn't ask anyway, and even if I did, I would not accept! Certainly until he cease calling me, the most beautiful girl in the world, ugly!" Blossom replied. "He doesn't even like me. And I certainly don't like him. Besides, I'm going to be busy later this night."

"Busy? Busy doing what?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh, I'm going on a special investigation concerning the Carmichael matter. I have a feeling we're going to crack this case tonight!"

"Well count me out! Friday night is wrestling night! And I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Buttercup declared.

"Seriously! I don't know what you see in that stupid show! We all know it's fake!" said Blossom.

"I know, but it's better than those _National_ _Geographic_ documentaries you like to watch, and it's certainly better than the cartoons Bubbles likes to slave over!" Buttercup replied, sticking her tongue out at her leader.

* * *

They flew on to City Hall, where Ms Bellum, after having to accede to Brick's demands for money, was only too happy to direct them towards the archives and in particular, the census records.

They quickly found Jason Smith's file, but were disappointed. It only gave information up until the Bellows apartment was demolished.

"Well, let's see if he has any family," said Blossom. "Maybe we can ask them where we can find him."

"Let's see," Bubbles read. "His father is Henry Smith, deceased. Mother is Janice Anne Hoover Smith, also deceased."

"And he is unmarried," said Buttercup. "Siblings, let's see. He has no sisters, and one brother, Harold."

"Harold. Harold Smith. Wait a minute!" Blossom said upon hearing that name. "Harold Smith. Could we look at his file? That name sounds familiar."

"Harold Smith. Father, Henry Smith. Mother, Janice Anne Hoover. Wife, Marianne Wren. Son, Bud Smith. Daughter, Julie Smith. Brother, Jason Smith. Don't tell me—" Buttercup said as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Bubbles continued reading. She read. "Jailed twice for attempting to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Paroled the first time, pardoned the second."

"Oh my God! Fleetwood is Harold Smith's brother!" Blossom exclaimed in shock as she looked at Harold Smith's picture. She remembered the face, but he did not look like Jason aka Fleetwood. But the file did not lie. The one who drugged her was the brother of her ex-neighbor.

Things got more complicated. So much more complicated.

* * *

**Author Notes**

To** SatoriAtParis, **I think Brick wanted to people to think so highly of her that they wouldn't even dream Blossom capable of committing the murder. Of course that would make her ego grow, but he felt it necessary for his plans.

* * *

To **cococandy21, **yup. That's after Blossom basically told him she didn't know whether to hug him or to strangle him after using Mojo to terrorize the school.

* * *

To **mimicanto**, thank you**. **Whether Brick was right in any of his speculations, we'll soon find out!

* * *

To **Pikatwig, **thank you very much for the compliment. I don't think I'm good enough to be a writer.

_With nowfound trust in Blossom, will the town forgive and forget? _I think the town will do so, if past history is a guide. Especially if the real murderer is caught.

_Will the relationship between the Ruffs and the Puffs get stronger? _It will.

_Will their be any couples? _This chapter answers that question in part.

* * *

To **William F Somebody, **yup, things are looking up indeed.

* * *

To **John, **I agree, thanks to Brick's actions, she is on top of the world right now.

* * *

To **Bob, **well, here's the new update!

* * *

To **Guest, **Blossom being a superhero since she was a child is used to this kind of attention. The week before, she was vilified as a murderer, now she's praised to the skies!


	11. A Night to Remember

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 11**

**A Night to Remember**

* * *

_A. Preparations for the Evening_

The City of Townsville…

It was supposed to cinch the case, but the linkage of the Harold Smith and Princess confused rather than clarified matters.

To Brick, the essential question was what was the link of the Smiths to Princess? He had hoped that they might have discovered something which might have clinched the link. Jason Smith might have been an employee of Morebucks, or a family member, or even an acquaintance. Instead, Jason Smith turned out to have nothing to do with Princess Morebucks or her family. With nothing in common, save a history with the Powerpuff Girls, Princess would never have associated with anyone as ordinary as the Smiths. And there was no evidence proving otherwise.

Blossom reached the same conclusions. She strained her mind for any history of contact, or collaboration, or even casual acquaintance between the Smiths and Princess. She could remember none. Not even to cooperate to destroy them.

Which made questions of plotting by the Smiths and Princess far-fetched.

Answers to these questions might have been answered had the Smiths been asked, but the family itself had moved out of town about six years ago, and no one knew where they have moved to, or where to start looking.

Still, Princess Morebucks, in Blossom's mind, probably was the one who blasted that hole in the Carmichael house, and presumably, the one who actually murdered the old lady. Yet even to that conclusion, there were nagging doubts. It isn't Princess' style to murder her chauffeur's mother. Blossom hoped that Brick could answer her doubts in their special investigation later in the evening.

Speaking of which, Blossom was in her room, unable to decide which dress to wear. It wasn't really a date, but she felt it might as well be. She didn't know why. She decided that she didn't really care about his opinion about her appearance, especially that he continued to call her 'ugly' to her face, but if that was so, why did she feel very pleased when he said, "you're less ugly than any other girl I know"? Does that mean he felt he was the most beautiful girl in the world? Surely not! Those words won't come out from Brick's mouth.

Did Brick care for her? His words say that he does not. Yet his actions indicate otherwise. Why else would he manipulate the law to cover up her "crime", and free her from jail? And why did he value her reputation so much? Why did he virtually shut her critics in school into silence and made her virtually into a goddess to the students? And why did he make those commercials that fed her vanity and turned her into an object of intense affection by the entire city?

And why does she care about it anyway? Why? She only regarded him as a friend. A misguided friend, but a close friend nonetheless, a useful ally, someone she could rely on. True, she liked his company, but don't friends like each other's company? He probably was the only one her age whom she could have an intelligent conversation with, and she didn't have to dumb down her words or explain further. That counted a lot in Blossom's book.

She owed him a lot! Her current reputation as the perfect embodiment of perfection among the average citizens (at least those who believed her) was entirely due to Brick's actions. How could she repay that? She tried to think of a way, but she could not think of anything.

But one thing's for sure. She would do something for Brick that would be equivalent to how he restored her reputation. But what?

She pushed all these confusing thoughts from her mind as she continued sampling various dresses. She never was comfortable in exposing skin, so she always dressed conservatively. Even while wearing short skirts, she always wore white tights or anything to cover her legs.

Finally, she found one. It was perfect. It was pink, of course. It was long, reaching to her calves, halfway between her knees and ankles, but loose enough to walk fast or even run and kick. It was elegant, and she concluded, formal enough for whatever it was Brick was taking her.

Happy with her choice, she quickly showered, and dressed. As she was putting on the final touches, the door suddenly opened, and Bubbles entered, dressed casually, compared to Blossom at lease, in a blue sweatshirt over a blue t-shirt, and blue jean skirt that reached to her knees.

"Blossom! Why are you getting all dressed up?" asked Bubbles.

"Brick is picking me up in half an hour," said Blossom, looking at the clock, which read 5:30.

"Ooh! You're going on a date with your counterpart too?" asked Bubbles excitedly.

"No! Not a date! We're going on a special investigation!" Blossom replied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Brick said that he already cracked the case, and that he would need to show it to me, rather than just tell. And he said we're going to some place that needed a dress code. Then we'll eat dinner after all of that."

"Oh, so you're going on a date and just calling it something else? That's cool!" said Bubbles. "Boomer will pick me up too at six. We're going to Townsville Fair! I've been waiting for this for months!"

"Bubbles, for the last time, it's a special investigation, not a date," said Blossom as she put on her earrings. "Brick would never ask me out on a date. Anyway, I hope you and Boomer have fun!"

"Hey Red, where's—" Buttercup said but stopped as she entered the room.

"Buttercup, Blossom is going out with Brick!" Bubbles practically squealed in delight. "Brick and Blossom are going on a date—sorry, a special investigation!" She said the last two words with air quotes as she giggled.

"Oh shut up! It's nothing like what you're thinking!" Blossom defended. "We're gonna solve this mystery, not act like love struck fools!"

"You two are out on dates with your counterparts, huh?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not going on a date with Brick!" Blossom repeated. "It's a special investigation!"

Suddenly, Buttercup felt very jealous. "Right," she said, looking at her two sisters as they fussed over their appearance and kept looking at the clock. Why was she feeling so empty when Blossom and Bubbles were going out with their counterparts while she was watching wrestling at home? After all, she didn't care about dating one bit. It was too girlish to her taste. But she was envious. Very envious. Why? She had no idea.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Bubbles looked at the window. "Oh it's them! We're not ready! Buttercup, let them in and—"

"I hear ya," Buttercup said before going downstairs. She opened the door to reveal Boomer, nervous, fidgety, dressed casually in a blue jacket, blue t-shirt, and blue jeans, while Brick was wearing a grey suit with matching fedora hat, with a bright red tie, confidence radiating from him even if his face was mostly neutral.

Buttercup looked at them and felt a twinge of disappointment that there were only two of them. "Come in and wait," she merely said while gesturing towards the couch in the living room.

Brick was deep in thought as he and his brother sat on the couch. The afternoon was fruitful. He had been to several places, and asked many questions, and as a result, had garnered so much information that he was excited to tell Blossom. But only at the right moment. He was putting the final touches of what he will say and do. He hoped that it would dazzle Blossom sufficiently to put his plan in motion.

He had planned every detail meticulously. Even if he did not get everything he wanted on this night, he would lay the foundations of getting it in the end. Blossom would not stand a chance. He put his hand on his coat pocket to make sure that the papers in it were still there. He kept fiddling with his hat as he recited the order of things he intended to do. It was a masterpiece of planning, and hopefully, of execution.

Boomer was happier than the day before. Brick had given him money. In fact, too much money. From the one hundred thousand dollars Brick got from the bank, he had been given $10,000 to spend however he liked for the date with Bubbles. Most of it he kept in his room. He only had ten hundred dollar bills, about a thousand dollars in total, but he knew it would be more than enough.

He himself had been eager to go to the fair. Even if he had to go alone, he would be happy to attend the opening of something he was looking forward to for a long time. Going with Bubbles was certainly more than icing to the cake. He knew Bubbles too was eager, and it pleased him that he could make her so happy. He was already thinking of what they were going to do inside the fair.

A few minutes later, he heard a swoosh, saw a blue streak and suddenly Bubbles appeared before the two boys.

Bubbles presented herself. "Well Boomie?"

"Um, well what?" the blue ruff asked as he stood up.

"How do I look, silly?" she giggled.

Without even thinking, he opened his mouth and said, "Very pretty," he said before he could stop himself.

Bubbles blushed, "Thank you. You're not bad looking yourself!" she said before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

Buttercup was standing beside the door. "You better make sure nothing happens to her, or you're going to answer to me!" she warned.

"Oh silly Buttercup!" Bubbles chirped as the two blonds left. "Nothing's gonna happen!"

Brick just shook his head as he waited. Finally, a minute later, Blossom went down. She went down slowly, in a grand manner, trying to impress Brick. But Brick was slumped on the couch, his eyes closed, in deep thought, that he didn't even notice her until she was right in front of him.

"Ahem!" Brick heard, and he opened his eyes to see her in front of him. She was very pretty, he conceded. Very beautiful indeed. His eyes widened and he had a hard time tearing her gaze away from her. But he wasn't about to say it.

Blossom carefully looked at his reaction. She knew him well, and the fact that his eyes couldn't resist looking at her pleased her so much. No matter what he says, he can't deny it now. She was beautiful.

"About time you finished," he said, looking at his watch. It was exactly six in the evening. He stood up, and in a gentlemanly manner, offered his arm. Blossom surprised by the gesture, took it, and they walked out.

"You better make sure nothing happens to her, Brick" Buttercup warned.

"Happens to her? Buttercup, your sister could destroy the moon if she wanted to. What could ever even harm a hair on her head?" Brick said as they left.

"So how will this so called special investigation go?" asked Blossom.

"I hope it would turn out good," Brick said as he recited again the things he would say in his mind.

* * *

_B. Bubbles and Boomer at the Fair_

As soon as they were out of the house, Boomer began to fly, but Bubbles tugged, pulling him back to earth.

"Boomer, the Fair won't open for another half hour. Why don't we walk and enjoy the view?" the blonde girl asked.

"If you say so," Boomer said, landing besides her. It was an hour till sunset, and the late afternoon was beautiful. The trees and plants were beginning to sprout their leaves, the spring flowers were in full bloom, the rays of the sun as it approached the horizon warmed the scene, and a slow cool breeze made it the perfect time to walk.

"Remember the first time we went on a date?" Bubbles asked.

"How could I forget!? We were, six at that time, right? And we weren't supposed to go on a date that time too!"

"Yep! I only wanted to go to the amusement park, so I asked the Professor to take me, but he was too busy, so I asked my sister," Bubbles continued. "Turns out Blossom decided that we should go out together so she could command you or some other reason, so she told everyone else not to take me, and called Brick and told him to tell you to take me!"

"Yeah. Boy was that embarrassing," Boomer remember, laughing. "I didn't want to go at first, but Brick blackmailed me into asking you, and well, you know the rest! It wasn't too bad, but the others had to spoil it."

"I remember. Buttercup and Butch decided to teach our leaders a lesson on interfering with our lives, they got Blossom, but Brick was missing, so they had to kidnap me to get you to find Brick, only you can't find him, and you thought I was really kidnapped by bad guys!"

"Don't remind me. It was so obvious that it was them, yet I thought it was someone else," Boomer said, laughing. [1]

They reminisced of old times, laughing at funny moments, teasing each other, telling each other jokes or tall tales. They talked about their siblings too.

"I feel sorry for Buttercup, all alone," said Bubbles. "She acts like it was nothing. But I can see it in her eyes. She was envious. How about Butch?"

"He called me a love struck fool, and Brick a slave to Blossom, and said that he was tougher than both of us and won't be a weakling and fall for your wiles," said Boomer, imitating Butch's voice.

"What's the limo for?" asked Bubbles, remembering the vehicle she saw in the front of her house.

"Oh that. Brick claims it was for the so called 'special investigation' that would help in solving the case," said Boomer. "You know, I'm going to bet that you won't guess who's the chauffeur."

"Um, who?"

"Frank Carmichael!"

"Him? But I thought he worked for Princess?"

"He still does. But Mr Morebucks gave him the rest of the month off to help him get over his loss," said Boomer. "Princess wasn't too happy, but what can she do? This afternoon, Brick asked him to 'help him solve the case'. You know how persuasive he could be."

"Does your brother like Blossom?"

Boomer scoffed. "If he does, he would never tell anyone," he replied.

"But he did all those nice things for her," Bubbles insisted.

"True. And I think deep inside him, he likes her too, but he would never admit it, even to himself!" Boomer said.

There was a long line to the gate of the fair. Boomer and Bubbles proceeded to the back of the line.

"Hey, you're Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys and Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls!" the person right in front of them said.

"Yeah, we are," Boomer politely answered.

"You could go in front me," said the man stepping aside. "It's the least I can do for two of our superheroes. Could I also have your autograph?"

"Really, you don't need to," said Bubbles as she got the paper and pen from the man and signed her name, then passed it to Boomer who signed it.

"But I insist. I'm really sorry for thinking that your sister Blossom did it. This is my way to say I'm sorry," he said as he walked behind the two.

The commotion alerted the woman in front of the man. She had two children with her. "Boomer, Bubbles!" her son said. "Could we have your autograph?"

"Why yes," Bubbles said sweetly as she took another piece of paper and pen and signed.

"Oh please, go right ahead of me," the woman said.

"But why? We're here first!" her five year old daughter pointed out.

"Hush Eliza. They are superheroes. They saved my life, and yours, countless times. They deserve to be in front," she said as she led them behind the blues.

And it happened throughout the line. Despite Bubbles and Boomer's efforts, they signed the autographs for many more people and soon found themselves at the very front, just outside the gate, despite a hundred people getting there first.

So Bubbles and Boomer were the very first to enter Townsville Fair. There were lots of booths, but Boomer decided to go to one of the high striker strength tester games. He got the hammer, but lightly tapped the lever. It was enough to shoot the puck into the bell, and to knock the bell and the puck high into the sky.

"Oh you're so strong, my hero!" Bubbles cooed at Boomer's show of strength, although both knew Bubbles could easily have done the same.

Boomer was handed a giant stuffed animal, a bear, and gave it to Bubbles. "For you, my fair lady," he said with a smile.

"Oh he's so cute!" Bubbles said, grabbing the stuffed brown bear before giving him another peck in the cheek. "And he looks so strong too! I know, I'm going to name you Boomer!"

"How I am going to know if you're calling me or your teddy bear?" Boomer laughed.

They then went to a shooting gallery. Boomer got the pellet rifle, and aimed it at the moving ducks. With skill, he shot down every one of them.

"Oh those poor ducks!" Bubbles said as she watched.

"They're not real," Boomer said as he handed the prize, another stuffed animal, a lion, to Bubbles.

"Thank you Boomie! He's beautiful! I'm going to name you, um, Butch!"

"I don't think the real Butch will like that," Boomer remarked as they walked around more, signing autographs from fans along the way.

"I know! Let's go to the ferris wheel!" Bubbles said.

"I don't know. I understand the thrill if we're ordinary, but we fly higher than the highest point of that ferris wheel every day! What's the point?" he asked.

"Please! I really want to!" said Bubbles.

"Oh why not! It might be fun!" he said as he got two tickets for the ride. Like before, there was a long line, but the people in front gave way to the superheroes.

Even though the two didn't experience the same thrill that ordinary humans did in a ferris wheel, they enjoyed it nonetheless. It was fun being moved around up and down without any effort on their part at all. "Look, we're at the top! No, we're going down again!" Bubbles said as she clutched the stuffed lion, while Boomer held the stuffed bear.

"Where do you want to go to next?" asked the blond boy after the ride.

"How about the roller coaster?"

"Promise me you won't die of a heart attack if we go there?" Boomer joked.

"Oh Boomer—I think I better put these back home," she said, referring to the stuffed animals. "I'll be back in a minute! Don't go anywhere!"

With that, Bubbles suddenly flew up in the air in the direction of their house.

Boomer watched. He really did had fun with the blue puff. And true to her words, in exactly a minute, Bubbles was back besides him. "Let's go to the roller coaster!" she proclaimed as she grabbed his hand and went to the line. Like before, the people before them readily let them cut the line and they soon found themselves seated on the very front seat.

Bubbles screamed in joy as the ride went up and down and in loops. She wasn't really scared or thrilled like the others, but she shouted along anyway with the other passengers. Boomer got amused at seeing the humans behind getting scared, or even peeing themselves in fright. He shouted, not because he we shared the same emotions as the other passengers, but it was fun shouting and yelling.

* * *

_C. Start of the Special Investigation_

Brick led Blossom out of their house, where the first thing she noticed was the limousine that was parked in front of their house. She was surprised to see Frank Carmichael, Princess' chauffeur, holding the limo door open.

"I thought he was working with Princess?" Blossom asked as they entered.

"He's on leave," Brick whispered. "He agreed to help us solve the mystery."

"Oh. So this really is an investigation?" asked Blossom.

"Of course. What do you think this really is?"

"Nothing," Blossom replied, a twinge of disappointment felt, but she suppressed it. "So where are we going?"

"The movie theatre. _Pines Theatre_, to be exact," said Brick. "We're going to watch the start of the movie, _2012!_ Care to see what the Mayans predicted?"

"What? We can't go there! I'm overdressed!" Blossom complained. "And I already watched that movie!"

"But you see, this was how Princess dressed when she went to watch _Transformers_ the night Carmichael was murdered," Brick replied. "We are going to re-enact what she did that night, and I will show you how she did it! And did you know that this is the same limousine Princess used when she went to the movie theatre?"

Blossom can't help but be impressed by Brick's preparations. "You thought of everything!" she remarked.

Brick merely smiled.

When they arrived at the movie theatre, Brick and Blossom went to the ticket booth. They looked at the teen-aged boy, about 19, with a nametag, "Jack" written on it.

"You're Jack Thorton, right?" Brick asked.

"Yes sir," he said. He immediately recognized the two, so he acted respectfully to the two superheroes.

"You were here about a week ago?" he asked.

"Well, not exactly. I worked the night shift," Thorton replied.

"You remember Princess Morebucks?" asked Brick

"Who?"

"Oh this girl," Brick replied, showing him a picture of Princess. "She was wearing something like Blossom."

The teen at the ticket booth looked at the picture and nodded. "Yeah, I remember her," he said.

"And you stamped this ticket?" asked Brick, showing Princess' movie ticket, stamped at 11 p.m. and 2 a.m. the next day.

"Yeah," he said. "Very peculiar."

"Oh I'll have two tickets please, one for me and one for Blossom," Brick said.

He observed as Jack took two tickets, tore it in half, gave one half to Brick and Blossom, and kept the other in a pile, to be counted later.

"Could you stamp the time here, please?" Brick asked. He then gave fifteen dollars to him to stamp it.

Thorton did as asked. He stamped it "6:30 p.m." using a special stamp.

"Do you usually stamp the time on the tickets?" asked the ruff.

"No. That's why Princess' request was unusual. Why would she do that?" he asked. "This time stamp is usually used for other things, not to give the time on the ticket. So when she offered ten dollars for me to stamp, well, I was stumped, but I would be a fool to turn down the cash!"

"Thank you," said Brick as the two superheroes entered the movie theatre.

"Brick, we already know that!" said Blossom. "Boomer already told us!"

"Yup. But it's different knowing it for yourself. And Boomer didn't tell us that Princess paid extra for her ticket to be time stamped, right? Why bother with time stamping the tickets?"

"To give proof that she was here between ten p.m. and two a.m. But why?"

"Because she wasn't here," said Brick as they entered the auditorium. As they walked, they encountered other movie goers, and they had to sign autographs. They selected a seat in the middle, and waited for the movie to start.

There were a lot of previews for other movies before the feature presentation, so Brick explained what he planned to do.

"Blossom, at the start of the main movie, I will go and excuse myself. You will wait for me, but after five minutes, you would excuse yourself and go to the restroom," said Brick

"What are you planning?" she asked, curious.

"You'll see," he whispered.

It took thirty minutes for all the previews to be over, and Brick waited until fifteen minutes into the movie before excusing himself.

Blossom duly noted his departure, and five minutes later, she stood up, and went to the ladies room. As she left the ladies room, she was grabbed by the hand. It was Brick.

"Be quiet," Brick instructed as silently as he could, "and follow me."

They walked back to the movie auditorium. It was dark, and the attention of the people was on the movie. The walls were covered by a curtain that reached to the floor, and Brick went behind the curtain. Blossom followed.

She saw Brick slightly open a door—a door that looked like a section of the wall, behind the curtain, leading them into an empty room. It was dark, but it was slightly illuminated by a red ball of light from Brick's energy ball. She saw his counterpart climb on a spiral staircase at the end of the room.

"We're in the second floor, above the movie theatre," Brick said when they reached the top.

He then walked to the opposite wall, where there was a 'fire exit' door. They used that to go outside, into the empty backyard of the theatre.

"See, we were able to sneak out of the theatre even when we're conspicuous because of our attire and who we are," Brick said, "without anyone noticing us. This is how Princess was able to sneak out of the theater!"

"Brilliant!" Blossom said. "How'd you discover it?"

"I looked for it," said Brick. "And I asked questions."

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Be quiet and follow me," Brick said, and they stealthily walked towards the parking lot. The theatre parking lot was located besides the building. They quickly spotted the limousine. Mr Carmichael had earphones on his ears—his eyes were closed, his mind fully concentrated on the music.

Brick took a key from his pocket, and quietly opened the trunk of the car at the back. He quickly grabbed something, and quietly closed it again.

They then walked away.

"See? I was able to grab it without Mr Carmichael knowing. And he's awake. How much easier would it be for Princess if he was asleep?" Brick asked as they returned.

"Very good," Blossom said as she saw the experiment. It was the rocket launcher from Princess. "You placed it there before picking me up?"

"Yeah," said Brick as he returned rocket launcher to trunk of the limo. He then grabbed her hand and began walking out of the parking lot.

"Having fun?" asked Brick with a wide grin on his face.

Blossom was surprised at the gesture but didn't resist it as they walked stealthily. "Yeah. This is fun, all this sneaking around," said Blossom, and Brick wasn't sure if she was sarcastic or not. "Where are we going?"

"Hungry?" asked Brick.

"Are you going to take me out to dinner? Or are we gonna chase around for clues while being overdressed?"

"Fear not, Blossom! All the time you spent choosing your outfit won't be in vain," said Brick.

* * *

_D. Second Floor Reservation_

They went to _La Fancy Restaurant._

"Do you have any reservations?" asked the maître d' or headwaiter of the restaurant.

"Oh yes. The name's William Bricker Edwards and Blossom Utonium," the ruff leader said.

The headwaiter checked his list. "Oh yes. You're the red Rowdyruff and the pink Powerpuff. It's an honor to have you two dine here."

"Oh it is we who are honoured in dining in this fine restaurant," Blossom added.

"Thank you," the headwaiter said. "Follow me." With that, he led the two to their tables. Blossom was surprised when he led them to a staircase leading to a door. He opened it, and they entered the second floor. In contrast to the first floor, there were fewer tables. In the middle was a rectangular table, with chairs on either side. The chairs had soft cushions, and the table cloth was of the finest silks. The windows were closed, and the curtains covered the windows. The chandelier gave a soft glowing yellow light.

They sat on the middle rectangular table. Both Brick and Blossom gave their orders to the waiter.

"Remember, no one should come here at all until I give the signal. And I mean no one, ya hear?" Brick warned.

"Your wish is our command, sir," said the headwaiter. "You just press the red button, and we'll come. But if you don't, not even a raging fire would make us come." In the middle of the table, covered in glass, was a small red button.

As the waiter went down, Brick asked, "So what do you think, Blossom?"

"What can I say? This is amazing. I really enjoyed it so far. Still, I have a question. All this has got to cost a lot of money. Are you going to again make the city pay for this?"

"I'm paying for this with cash," said Brick. But he didn't tell Blossom where he got the cash. Blossom simply assumed that Dr Edwards gave him the money.

"That's the beauty of this restaurant. With enough money, you can get an entire floor all for yourself! And if they come up without any signal from us, we get a 50% discount! This really gives us all the privacy we need, don't you think?"

"Why Brick, whatever do you need all this privacy for?" Blossom said coyly.

"Well, this is where Princess went after she sneaked out of the movie theatre," Brick revealed.

"What? How did you know that?" Blossom asked at this news.

"Oh it's really simple. Early this afternoon, after lunch, I went to the bank of Mr Morebucks, and I got a hold a record of their credit card transactions, as well as all other bank transactions involving Princess. Looking at the records, I learned that she spent a large amount of money on this restaurant, at about one thirty in the morning, on the night Mrs Carmichael got murdered," Brick revealed. He then looked for something under the table, and finally, he showed Blossom a briefcase. "I left this here when I made the reservation. It would be awkward carrying this in the movie theatre." He opened it, and got several documents.

"This is Princess Morebucks' credit card statement," he said, "and if you look at the entry of April 6, you would see that _La_ _Fancy_ _Restaurant_ charged a large amount. About $3,000. Now, the only thing that is expensive enough to justify that amount is if you reserve an entire floor for your privacy."

"Very nice work. But wouldn't that mean that Princess has a good alibi? Wouldn't it blow the theory that Princess killed Mrs Carmichael if she was here?"

"True. But I have an answer to that," said Brick. "But first, more evidence! Look at the bank statement. More than a week before the murder, there was a withdrawal of five million dollars!"

Blossom took the bank statement from Brick's hand and examined it. "It's true!"

"You know what that means?"

"Boomer and Bubbles interviewed Mr Turner, the boss of those thieves I busted. They said that Mr Watts offered to pay them five million dollars, with one million down payment immediately," Blossom said, analysing the clues. "It happened a few days after the withdrawal of five million dollars from her bank. That means that Princess most likely paid Mr Turner, well, she gave the money to Mr Watts who gave it to Turner to rob F.F.F. Jewelry shop! We can bust Princess for this even if we had no evidence of her doing the actual murder."

"True, but I am confident that I can pin her for the murder!"

"Wait a minute. I know that Princess gave the money, and you know too. But we need something more definite. She could say it's just a coincidence!"

"We need Bill Watts. But who is he? The only thing we know about him is that he six feet tall, has black hair and has a beard. I suspect there is no one named Bill Watts. You searched for his name at the archives after you found the Harold Smith connection to Fleetwood, and you found nothing about Watts, right?"

"Nothing at all," said Blossom.

"He's someone else, and I suspect the beard is fake," said Brick. "And guess what? There's another coincidence that you might find interesting."

"What?" asked Blossom.

"I also went to the police station to check for Princess' Files. Of course, she was acquitted of all charges, but they still retained a record. Guess what? Princess was arrested several times with things unrelated to being a villain. You know what she was arrested for?"

"Several financial schemes that turned out to be illegal?" asked Blossom.

"Exactly. Guess who the investigating officer is?" asked Brick.

"Who?"

"Lieutenant John Sanchez! I talked to him afterwards. It seems the reason the case got dismissed was that Mr Morebucks intervened and the case was dropped. You know the funny thing about it? Princess actually tried to steal money from her father. But Mr Morebucks didn't even ask what Princess did to get arrested. He simply pulled strings, got Princess free, and never found out."

"First he was the one who handled my case and announced to the world that I was the murderer," said Blossom, thinking. "Then he was the one who actually destroyed the weapons captured from Mojo, including DICCX and the rocket launcher. Then he was the one who handled the embezzlement case against Jason Smith, who got acquitted. And then he handled this latest one on Princess, which never even reached court? Wow! Talk about coincidence."

"And talk about incompetence!" Brick said as the waiters carrying trays of food returned.

"Is that all?" asked the head waiter as soon as his assistants put the food on the table.

Brick looked at all the delicious food. His mouth was already watering, but he resisted the urge. Instead he turned to the waiter. "For me, yes. How about you, Blossom?"

"Everything's here," said Blossom as she spied some of her favourite food on the table.

"Oh could we talk to you, privately, of course?" asked Brick.

"Certainly," the head waiter said. He then gestured for his assistants to leave.

"Mr Green," Brick began, looking at the waiter's name tag, "Princess ate here about a week ago?"

"That is true, sir."

"She rented this floor, right?"

"That is true."

"What time was she here?"

"She arrived about half past eleven, and left about half past one."

"So she was here alone from 11:30 to 1:30," Blossom said more to herself than to the headwaiter.

"She wasn't alone," said Mr Green. "There was a boy her age."

"What?" asked Brick in shocked as he looked at the waiter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He arrived a few minutes after Princess," said the headwaiter.

"This is good," said Blossom. "What's his name? Surely he was part of the reservation?"

"Joe Brown."

"There must hundreds of people name Joe Brown here in this city," Brick muttered. "What does he look like?"

"About your age, brown hair, dark eyes, wore a suit with a blue tie," he described.

"Oh and did any of them call you while they dined?" asked Blossom.

"No."

"Oh. What time did you deliver the food here?" she followed up.

"About 11:50 p.m."

"And what time did you see her and her date again?" asked Blossom.

"About 1:15 a.m., when it was time to pay the bill."

"So you didn't see them between 11:50 and 1:15 at all?"

"No."

"And you didn't hear anything, or detect any sign that they were there the entire time?"

"No. But they didn't come down during the entire time, so they were there. I would have known if any of them came down the stairs."

"Thank you," Brick said as Blossom finished her line of inquiry. Even as the headwaiter was going down the stairs, he dug into his food as his mind processed the information.

"So Brick, how does this all fit into your theory?"

"To tell you the truth, this is the first time I heard that she was with a boy," said Brick. "I mean when Bubbles said that, I didn't believe her, but now, apparently, she was right!"

"Bubbles does has a knack of being right, hasn't she?" Blossom pondered as they ate. "So you consider the case solved?"

"Not 100%, but I am confident I can get at the truth," said Brick. "Whatever this Joe Brown leads us too, I am confident that Princess was involved, and more likely than not, was the one who killed Mrs Carmichael."

"But how can that be? She was here the entire time!" Blossom argued.

"But nobody saw her here from 11:50 to 1:15. She could have left here after all the waiters went down, and returned here before 1:15 to give the impression she was here all the time," said Brick.

"That's ridiculous! What about the boy? Was he involved too?"

"Probably an accomplice!"

"He is thirteen years old! You can't possibly believe that he killed her!"

"Not killed! Helped her do the deed! Or maybe he simply waited here while Princess went out and did the deed."

"So how did she leave? I mean, she can't go down without attracting attention," Blossom argued.

"You'll see," said Brick as he continued eating.

It was about eight o'clock when they finally finished eating. He told Blossom not to call for the waiters.

"Not yet," he said. "I have something to show you."

Blossom looked at him curiously.

"Be quiet," said Brick as he stood up as quietly as he could, "and follow me."

He led her to the small corridor leading to the restrooms. Besides it was a door marked, FIRE EXIT. He opened it, and the two descended to the ground below.

"See how easy it is to sneak out of this restaurant without them knowing?" asked Brick.

"But why would they let customers sneak out? How do they know they won't just skedaddle without paying? I mean I'm sure the staff downstairs don't know we're here."

"They don't need to. They have Princess' name and address, and likewise, mine too," said Brick. "They don't issue such rooms and such privacy to a stranger."

* * *

_E. More Bubbles and Boomer_

Bubbles and Boomer were at the back row in a makeshift movie theatre. The theatre was simply a tent and a white board at one end and a movie projector at another. It was a horror movie.

Several times, Bubbles screamed as she saw monsters and zombies appear on the screen, and she buried her head on Boomer's chest when there was something scary on TV. Boomer himself was perplexed at her behaviour. It wasn't real, and aren't some of the monsters Bubbles dispatched before scarier and more dangerous than the one she saw on screen? Still, it wasn't an unpleasant situation when she hugged him closer the scarier the movie got. He himself resisted the urge to laugh at the cheap special effects of the so called "blockbuster".

After the movie, Boomer got Bubbles' hand and gently led her up until they were hovering in the dark sky over the fair. They could see all the people, and they could see the colourful rides and the beautiful lights.

"What do you think?" asked the blond boy.

Bubbles and her sisters still had curfews, so she had very little opportunity to see such sights at night. "It's beautiful," she said as she leaned on him. He wrapped his hand around her waist as they flew higher so that they could have privacy.

"What do you want to do?" asked Bubbles as she sighed contentedly.

"Whatever you want to," he replied as his fingers caressed her hair.

"I don't know. I'm so happy, I'm so contended. Thank you," she said looking at him.

Boomer looked at Bubbles, so beautiful, so good, that he could not tear his gaze away from her. He did not know what he was doing, but do it he did. He wrapped his hand around her, and gently kissed her in the lips.

Bubbles was surprised, as her eyes widened at first, then closed as she revelled in the sensation.

Suddenly, Boomer broke it and suddenly let go of her as if he committed a sin. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing," he said, trying to find the words. "I should've asked you and it's just that I can't help myself and—"

Bubbles blushed but manage to say softly, "It's okay. I, I really like that. I've been waiting for you to do that for the past seven years," she said without thinking.

"Do you like it? Do you like to do it again, because I really liked it too," Boomer shyly said, blushing more as he realized what just came out of his mouth.

When she only stared at him, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed, I mean, please, I didn't mean," he said nervously, feeling that he gone too far.

But Bubbles simply closed the gap between the two, wrapped her around her neck, and kissed him back.

However, they heard a loud explosion below, and suddenly, a rocket collided with the two blues.

"What the?" Boomer said as he broke the kiss and flew out of the cloud, followed by Bubbles.

There were robots attacking the Fair, and there were screaming people running in all directions.

"Pops!" Boomer mouthed as he flew down to see who was responsible.

Several robots attacked him, but he easily disposed of it. However, he saw other robots attack some of the screaming and running people.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted, pointing to them before charging more robots before him.

Bubbles nodded before going in to grab some people just before laser and rockets hit the place they were standing. She then placed them on a safe distant place before joining Boomer.

These robots, for some reason, were tougher. Boomer gave one his toughest punch, and to his surprise, he only made a tiny dent.

"Oh my God! These ones are way tougher than the last ones!" he shouted as Bubbles went besides her.

Suddenly, the robots fired lasers at them. They blocked it, but after that, they discovered, to their horror, that their watches were destroyed.

"Now you can't call for your brothers and sisters!" a voice shouted as a figure emerged from all the smoke.

"Princess!" Bubbles gasped.

"That's right! You think you can just barge in my house, rough me up, hurt me, beat me up in front of my butler and force me to show my lab to you? Do you have any idea how humiliating that was to me?" Princess shouted with genuine anger. "I HATE YOU AND YOU WILL DIE!"

"But that's not all! You then turned the entire school against me! All my friends! All my so-called friends! Deserted me after Mojo attacked our school! They all changed their minds, or pretended to, because your brother changed their minds about Blossom! I thought that it would be paradise when all the school hated your sister, but when I finally got there, they all worship her, even my friends!" Princess continued.

"Then the entire town. Not everyone, but that TV ad you did sickened me. Then I heard you Bubbles shout that you and Boomer will go here, so I decided to get my revenge!"

Suddenly, the robots, about ten of them, attacked Boomer. It punched him in the face, and to his surprise, it hurt, and threw him to the far side of the Fair.

"Boomie!" Bubbles shouted before she too received a kick on the stomach that sent her crashing into the pavement.

"So your robot's tough! Big deal!" Boomer shouted as he righted himself and used his laser eyes on one robot. However, the robot fired laser from his eyes and met Boomer's. Soon, the two were engaged in a laser tug of war.

Unfortunately, there were more than one robot, and one of them went to his side and attacked him with laser from its arms. It hit Boomer, and he screamed as pain engulfed his body. It weakened his laser eyes, and the laser of the robot in front of him continued on and hit him in front.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Just as Boomer attacked with laser one robot, another hurled itself and punched Bubbles in the face as she stood up from the pavement. Blood oozed out from her lip as she threw a laser ball at her attacker. The ball hit the robot attacking her from the front, temporarily stopping it but she did not notice another robot from her right side throw a powerful laser beam from its arms, hitting her head on. She screamed as pain seared through her side, but there was no let on as the robot in front of her resumed its attack and gave her a kick which sent her flying high into the sky.

Where another robot was waiting. It clasped its hands and hit her head in a downward punch as she accelerated upward, and fell to the ground bloody and dirty.

She emerged from the rubble, proud, defiant, but weak, as she suddenly screamed her sonic voice. However, before she could do damage, a robot from behind her suddenly punched the back of her head, and she slumped into a merciful unconsciousness.

At the same time, Boomer was hit by the beams from the two robots in front of him and at the side. Barely able to stand, he saw what happened to Bubbles. "Bubbles!" he shouted as she fell, but before he could do anything else, one robot grabbed his right hand, another his left.

He tried to break free, but the grip was too strong. His struggles were soon ended when a fist of another robot hit the back of his head very strongly, and he blacked out.

* * *

_F. To Rule the City_

"I haven't been entirely honest with you. I have other reasons why I took you out for dinner," said Brick, looking at Blossom's eyes.

Blossom's heart skipped as she waited for him to continue.

"You will ask me to give up all of his power when we solve this case, right? Or at least until the next month, when you become my leader," he said.

Blossom felt a bit a disappointment at the topic. "Well, I suppose I should ask you to give it up. We're just students, thirteen year olds, and you're telling me that we could rule this city absolutely?"

"Blossom, we're not thirteen. Biologically, we maybe that old, but technically, you're eight years old, and I'm seven. That's how long it's been since we've been created," Brick said. "But that's not the point. I want to rule the city, and I don't want to return to the way we have been. It's not right that this city could just trample us. Whether you like it or not, the city and we in particular, have changed. We just can't turn back the clock."

Brick then took Blossom's hand, and gently lifted himself in the air, with Blossom looking at him, floating with him.

When they are in sufficient height, they could see the entire city. "Look at that. The City of Townsville. Our home," he said. "Look at you. Blossom Utonium. The key to this city. The hero, and the best damn leader the world has ever seen, next to me. And I meant that. You really are that great, Blossom."

Blossom's heart fluttered as she heard the complement. She continued to listen in silence as she stared at the lights of the city, the tiny people doing about their business.

"I want to rule them. If not now, then sometime in the future. Because the city deserves the best leadership, and who if not the two of us could provide it? Right now, I rule it, but I want you to share it. I want you to rule it with me. I cannot do it alone. They look up to you. They worship you. They will follow you," he continued.

"Brick I don't think it's right for us," Blossom mouthed as she moved towards Brick, gently squeezing his hand.

"Blossom, how much do you want to do for this city?" asked Brick.

"Oh only so much. I want to reroute traffic to lessen congestion. I want to pass new laws rationalizing garbage collections. I want to increase funding for the arts and the sciences. I want to increase the salary of the police so that they won't be tempted by bribes. I want to change the law in the city so that Mojo and Princess don't always get released. I want to tax Mr Morebucks because of what he and his daughter had done in the past. All those things I dream of doing," said Blossom. "And many more things."

"Why didn't you ask Ms Bellum and the Mayor to do these things?" asked Brick.

"I did, but they said that I was just a little girl who should just save the day, and leave politics to them," said Blossom. "That I don't understand why things are the way they are. They basically said I shouldn't meddle. But I do understand those things. I spent a lot of time analysing the problems of this city, and most of what I want to happen is reasonable, and can be implemented with everybody gaining and very few being hurt."

"Why don't you demand that they do all those things right now?" asked Brick.

"Because I don't want to get what I want by intimidation, because that's what it would amount to," Blossom said exasperatedly.

"But you care for the city, and despite their good intentions, the Mayor and Ms Bellum sometimes can be blind. If you can't open their eyes by reasoned argument, sometimes, you just have to use force to get what you want. Listen, Blossom, I am not asking you to beat them up or something like that or to commit illegal acts. No. I want you to go there and ask them nicely, and if not, then remind them that legally, we can take over and implement those things yourself. It's all within the law, and they can't do anything to stop you."

"I don't know. It seems wrong to do it that way. I want to help better the world but not that way," she replied.

"Blossom, please, just try it. You can always undo it if you want to. If you find it distasteful, then I would give up and drop all of this."

"What do you mean to give it up?"

"What I mean is that if you just try it, and you don't like it, then I promise you that I will give up all that I have achieved this month, I will tear these laws, and we will be as normal as we were before the entire thing started," Brick offered.

"You are willing to give it all up just so I could try it?" asked Blossom.

"Yes. For you, I am willing to give it all up," said Brick.

"But why?"

"Because I cannot have all that if you don't have it too. You are great Blossom, but I want you to realize that you can be greater, that you can accomplish so much while so young. History books has already a place for us, but a greater place is for you, if you just seize it," he said.

"And if I do like it, what will you do?" asked Blossom.

"It's up to you," said Brick. "But what I want is that we rule this city together, just as we share leadership of the Ruff Puff Alliance."

Blossom gazed at the city below them, then at her counterpart. He was gazing at the city, but his eyes show deep thought. "Blossom," he started as he turned to look at her. He grabbed her hand, and began to fly away from the city in a moderate speed.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said as he aimlessly flew around the countryside.

For the next half hour or so, they just flew around, hand in hand, talking occasionally. "I sometimes fly around in the dark," he said. "I find it particularly relaxing. Do you like it?"

"Yes. This is so much fun," she said as she stared at the farms below.

"I can actually see your house from here, and my house too," he said, pointing at a distant light. "It's only a speck of light, but you can see it. Can you see it too?"

She nodded.

They went around the state. They went to Citiesville, where Brick took her to a Natural History museum still open at that hour. Blossom of course loved it. He then took her to a Classical Music concert. To her surprise, he actually had tickets. And they were dressed appropriately too. They spent the next hour listening to music by Mozart and Beethoven, most of which both knew well. After the concert they flew back to the city.

"So where are we going next?" asked Blossom.

"To _La Fancy,_" he said. "Then back to the movie theatre."

"Well, I've got to say, this was a wonderful date, um I mean, Special Investigation," she said.

"Yes. Maybe we could do this again sometime," Brick proposed.

"I don't think I'd want to get accused of murder all the time," Blossom teased.

"What I'm thinking is that we do some night patrols once a week. We should see that nothing's amiss, and all criminals are off the streets," he said. "Of course, such activity would work up an appetite, and we can eat dinner afterwards, then relax and do other things if you want. After all, we do deserve it for looking after the city. Perhaps next Friday night? I'm sure there would be lots of crooks to look out for that deserve special patrol."

"So after this, it's not a Special Investigation, but a Special Patrol instead? I'd love to, Brick!" she said, grinning as they flew towards Townsville.

As they neared it, they could see two blue streaks of lights.

"There's Bubbles and Boomer. I thought they were on a date?" asked Blossom in curiosity.

"I thought so too," he said. "It seems that they were fighting robots. What the? Why are they losing?"

"It's Princess," she said as they came closer. They arrived just as the two blonds were knocked out.

"So it's the two tyrants!" Princess Morebucks shouted as she saw streaks of pink and red approaching.

Both superheroes wanted nothing more than to beat up the girl who dared beat up their siblings, but they knew they had to be cautious as her robots were apparently strong enough to beat Bubbles and Boomer up unconscious.

They flew at them but stopped just short of attacking to evaluate the situation. However, before they could do anything, they were met by a hail of fire from the robots. It was weak however, and did nothing to them.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?" Brick boasted as he let himself be hit by the apparently harmless lasers.

Right before a laser hit his watch, and that of Blossom's.

"Now you can't call for back-up!" Princess shouted as the robots attempted to swarm them.

"Go and take out Princess," Brick quickly ordered. "I'll distract these tin cans!"

He made a large red ball of energy, and threw it at the machines. There was a large explosion, and the entire area was covered in smoke. When it lifted, Brick was ready with smaller balls of energy. The robots flew at him, and he threw those red balls of energy at them. Brick retreated a bit as he knew it won't be enough to destroy them.

"Get him!" Princess shouted as she pressed a button on her watch. She grinned maniacally as he retreated before the hundred or so strong robots chasing and trying to kill him.

She looked around and frowned. "Where's Blossom?" she said to herself.

"Princess, Princess," a voice from behind her said. She turned, and it was the Powerpuff Leader herself.

The two redheads stared at each other for a moment. "Well well, looks like someone just came from the prom," Princess sneered, referring to the formal clothes worn by Blossom for her night with Brick. "Are you sure you want to soil your precious dress just to fight me?"

"This is not fight," Blossom replied, "Not when I am so strong, and you are so weak. You're just a normal human, and I am a Powerpuff Girl." Her eyes glowed to send the message. "Give up, and I promise you a fair trial."

"Give up? Don't make me laugh. You see what I did to your sister and her boyfriend?"

"All your robots are chasing Brick. You don't have anything. You will pay for this. And for killing Mrs Carmichael and framing me."

"If you think I killed that old lady, you're even more stupid than I thought," she said.

"Enough! Give up or face the consequences!" Blossom demanded.

"Never!"

"You leave me no choice!" Blossom said as she laser eyed the redhead.

To her extreme surprise, Princess was able to dodge it. The heiress was wearing an updated Powerpuff Yellow suit with rockets, jet packs and more. Her hands had a special white glove and her eyes were covered with shades.

"My powerpuff suit is the latest in technology. I can do anything you can do, and I can move just as fast as you, and I can be as powerful too!" she said as she quickly closed the gap between them and gave a punch to Blossom's jaw.

To the pink puff's surprise, she was actually hurt. She fell to the ground, and there was blood on her lips. She wasn't kidding when she said that her suit gave her strength and speed.

She gritted her teeth as she looked at her opponent. She made a small pink ball, threw it at her, and attacked Princess. Princess was able to dodge the ball, but her eyes widened as she saw Blossom ready to punch her.

However, Blossom never made it as suddenly, two robots appeared on either side of her and each grabbed a hand. She tried to pry them away, but her efforts ended when she was shocked by electricity from the robots.

"Surprised that mere electricity could hurt you so much?" Princess cackled as she watched her scream. "That was specially designed to hurt creatures with Chemical X. I didn't know the exact details but apparently, the batteries where that came from were doused with antidote X or something. It won't take away your powers, but it would make you vulnerable. Oh yes! You will suffer. You don't know how long I've waited for this! After years of defeats, of having to crawl to that monkey to make me weapons! I've prepared for this for a long time. I've spent millions making the ultimate weapon that could kill you. And you know what? I just completed this one a few days ago."

"Please, Princess, don't—" Blossom pleaded as the shocks ended. Her body was aching and she was weak.

"You don't get it, do you? Tonight, you will die. You and your sisters, and the Rowdyruffs too! I wasn't going to kill you, but after Boomer beat me up in my own house, and when I watched that TV ad and saw the city worship you, I decided you had to die! And you know what? I am going to make sure that it is long and painful! I am going to enjoy every minute of it."

* * *

Meanwhile…

One of the robots chasing Brick shot a laser beam at him. Brick dodged it, but he had to dodge another as ten other machines shot at him. He flew up and prepared a much larger attack, but one robot flew to his level and kicked him in the face. He was thrown face first to the ground.

He stood up, spat out the blood and the dirt, and had to jump as more robots attacked him. He dodged, summersaulted, fired his laser attacks, but the sheer number of his opponents—all strong and barely dented by his attacks—overwhelmed him. His body was soon covered with bruises, and he was now genuinely hurting. Yet the robots attacked as if it had inexhaustible energy.

He looked and turned around, and saw that Blossom was being held by two robots in front of a grinning Princess.

"Blossom!" he shouted as he raced towards her. But Princess saw him.

"Look! It's the knight in shining armor!" she mocked as she fired a rocket at him.

Brick easily dodged it, but it distracted him long enough for him to be grabbed on each hand by a robot. Weak, he could not break free, and soon, he was subjected to the same electrical shocks that Blossom was given.

"A pity. You would have made a fine husband. You're rich, powerful, clever, and not bad looking," Princess said as she looked at him. "Too bad you had to have that wench. Oh well, I guess I can't have everything. Oh, and you two, will die tonight."

She looked at Blossom. "Too bad Buttercup wasn't here to suffer like you four."

Princess gave a sadistic laugh as she revelled in her triumph.

* * *

**Author Notes**

[1] The events of my fic, _The Date._

* * *

To **Guest, **it was. In fact, it was so unexpected it threw them off a bit.

* * *

To **Pikatwig, **yup, it's not good that the Smiths are back. Still, how is Harold and wife Marianne involved? We'll see.

* * *

To **Kyogan-Saori, **thank you very much. Hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

To **William F Somebody**, oh yes, a lot. This chapter shows what happened to two of those, well Boomer's date and Brick's "Special Investigation".

* * *

To **John**, I hope they find Fleetwood too. Yup, Boomer and Bubbles are candidates for the most adorable couple there is. Well, you'll just have to wait to see how this all turns out.

* * *

To **Bob**, thanks.


	12. The Fury of Princess

**Falsely Accused**

**Chapter 12**

**The Fury of Princess**

* * *

_A. No Wrestling_

The city of Townsville…

Buttercup was staring at Butch across the table. He was eating his dinner rather slower than usual, his eyes darting every which way but hers. Besides him, at his right, and Buttercup's left, at the head of the table was Dr Edwards himself. He was talking in an animated manner to Professor Utonium, who was at Buttercup's right. They were talking about the latest news on science, and how it would affect their work and lives.

She of course had to explain to the Professor when he had returned from his work that Bubbles and Blossom had gone out with their counterparts that night. And he reacted way better than she expected. Apparently, both Blossom and Bubbles separately asked the Professor for permission the night before, and the Professor consented after he called Dr Edwards and extracted a promise from him that Brick and Boomer would treat the girls right. She later learned that Dr Edwards gave a lecture to both boys right after his call with the Professor to make sure they know the limits of what they could do.

Then Dr Edwards called, assured the Professor that Brick and Bomer could be trusted, and invited the Professor and Buttercup for dinner, and the Professor, not wanting to cook, readily obliged.

"What are you looking at?" Buttercup demanded as she got fed up with Butch's eyes darting around every which way.

"Many things. My food, my fork, my knife," he hissed. "What's it to you?"

"You aren't looking at me? Because if you are, I'm going to sock you so bad, you won't even know what sock means!" she whispered.

Butch merely rolled his eyes as he looked at his food, got more servings, and continued to appease his ravenous appetite.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Buttercup teased before she ate her food.

Butch acted as if he didn't hear her. "Dad, could you pass the salt please?" he politely asked.

"Sure thing, son," said Dr Edwards.

"Oh and Professor, that new car you got was awesome!" he quipped. "Where did buy it?"

"Oh that's Blossom's car, a gift from one of her admirers," said the Professor. "I'm keeping it until she can be old enough to drive."

"They gave her a new car?"

"That commercial where there was an appeal to give her gifts to show her gratitude for all she's done," the Professor began, "seems to have caused people to give tons of gifts to Blossom. The car is just one of them!"

"How cool is it?" Butch asked.

"Super cool! You see…" and the Professor gave a very long rambling lecture about it.

Buttercup struggled to compose herself as she was ignored by the black haired boy in front of her. She was peeved that she was alone while her sisters were having a good time outside, and Butch's actions fed her anger as she fought to remain calm.

Butch himself was determined not to fall for the same trap that his brothers fell. In his mind, Bubbles got Boomer by being so nice and always sticking with him, while Blossom got Brick by arguing with him and making him struggle with and against her for power. He himself would remain immune—by not even acknowledging her existence unless absolutely necessary.

"So your brothers are with my sisters out having a good time," Buttercup started.

"And?" he replied as he listened to the Professor and Dr Edwards talk about cars.

"What do you think about that?" asked Buttercup.

"Brick and Boomer are idiots," he merely said in a low voice so that the adults won't hear him.

"Tell me about it. Bubbles and Blossom can sometimes be so stupid," Buttercup added.

"What? I can't understand you."

"I said, Bubbles and Blossom can sometimes be so stupid!" she said a little louder, and she immediately knew she made a mistake when Dr Edwards and Professor Utonium looked disapprovingly at her.

"Buttercup, that's no way to talk about your sisters!" the Professor scolded.

"Sorry, Professor," she said as her face blushed in embarrassment. She looked at Butch. She knew that he did that on purpose, but he acted as if he was eating and drinking with not a care in the world. He finished his meal, and asked that he be excused.

"Why certainly," said Dr Edwards as he looked at Butch's plate.

"Thanks," he said as he departed the dining room.

Buttercup wasn't sure whether she was pleased or not by his departure, but as she hasn't even finished half her plate, she remained in her chair, eating as fast as she could.

Ten minutes later, Buttercup was walking around, having finished her meal and having excused herself. Not wanting to get bored waiting for the adults to finish their meal, not to mention their talk, she wandered around the house. She heard the TV, and saw Butch on the couch of the living room, remote control in hand.

"What's on?" she asked.

"Wrestling. In five minutes," he said as he watched the commercials.

"Wrestling?"

"WWE," he said.

She smiled as she propped herself on the couch and waited for the program to begin.

A few minutes later, Dr Edwards, Ms Lawrence, and Professor Utonium joined them. "You wanna watch wrestling too?" asked Buttercup.

"Wrestling? Didn't you hear? They're showing a documentary about Blossom tonight," said the Professor.

"What?" Butch shouted. "But this hour's supposed to show wrestling on that channel!" he pointed at the TV.

But a few minutes later, his worse fears were confirmed as instead of wrestling, it was the start of the documentary on Blossom. The same one they screened on TNN a few days ago.

He struggled to keep his temper in check as he stood up and said, "Dad, could I go and fly outside?"

"Well, sure. You know what time to go back, right?" Dr Edwards replied.

"I know," said Butch before walking out of the door.

Buttercup didn't want to watch Blossom's documentary with the adults, so she asked permission to fly around too.

"Just be back in two hours," said the Professor

"Thanks," she said before opening the door and flying out.

* * *

_B. Out in the Night_

She looked around, and saw a distant green dot flying away, leaving a dark green streak behind him. She mulled what to do for a few moments before deciding to follow him.

She was barely on his trail when he stopped and sat on a rock on a deserted hill overlooking the city. As she approached, she could hear him muttering.

"What's the matter?" Buttercup asked as she selected another rock and sat there, some distance from him.

"What's the matter? That brother of mine has gone too far!" he said angrily.

"Care to elaborate?" the green clad girl said.

"He's acting like a slave to that redheaded sister of yours," he sneered. "That's nothing new, but when because of Blossom, professional wrestling on TV got cancelled, then he's gone too far."

"Tell me about it. And Blossom herself ain't no angel either. She's even more insufferable than before, and that's saying a lot. She thinks that just because she received all those gifts, she's all that! And your brother fed her ego so much!" Buttercup ranted. "That documentary, and all those songs about her make me want to puke!"

"Yeah. Those commercials and that documentary is disgusting," he said.

"True. It's all Blossom. Blossom this and Blossom that!" she sneered. "What about us? You would have thought that she did all the work by the tone of that show. Blossom is not the greatest!"

"Yeah. Both their heads are so big they couldn't fit the door," he agreed. He then realized who he was talking to. "Why are you here, following me?"

"Don't get any ideas. I'm here because it's better than watching that sickening Blossom documentary," said Buttercup.

"Yeah, but you could be somewhere else," said Butch.

"Yeah, but I like it here. Besides, I have another reason," said Buttercup.

Butch remained silent, so she continued.

"What, you don't want to know? I'll tell you anyway. Blossom is with Brick, having a so called Special Investigation. Boomer and Bubbles are on a date. I'm left all alone."

"Tough," said Butch.

"I'm here so I can say to them that I spent the night with you," said Buttercup.

"What? I'm not like those two! I ain't gonna fall for your charms!" he defensively said.

"Relax. I'm not here to date you," said Buttercup. "I just want something to say when those two started babbling about how they spent the night. I don't want them to say that I was stuck alone tonight."

"Are you saying?" Butch began.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Blossom kept denying she went with a date with Brick even when she got all dolled up and stuff, so I could easily deny we're in a date," she replied.

"So this is just so you can brag about something tonight?"

"Pretty much," Buttercup replied.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything, or even say anything," he warned.

"Don't want to fight? C'mon! I know you! You can't resist a good fight," said Buttercup.

"I just ate, and I'm not in the mood. Maybe some other time I'd whip you, but not tonight," he said as he stared at the sky.

For the next hour or so, they just sat on the rocks. Butch was silent, staring at the sky, but his mind was full of thought, mostly about how he hated Brick for that documentary that cancelled wrestling for that week. Buttercup savoured the cold wind as it blew against her, and she used her imagination as she imagined herself killing monsters.

"Is that Bubbles and Boomer?" Buttercup suddenly said, pointing near the horizon.

Butch looked at the direction of her pointing finger, and indeed, there were two streaks of light moving in a rapid action.

"Yeah," he said. "What kind of date is that?"

"I don't know," she said. "Looks like they're having a battle or something. Wanna join?"

"Forget it. Whatever it is, I'm sure they could take care of it. They're not part of our team for nothing, you know," he said as he gazed at the distant blue streaks of light move in a rapid fashion.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Buttercup as she watched them.

A few minutes later, however, the blue streaks disappeared. "Butch, what happened? Don't tell me they lost?"

"Probably got tired," said Butch as he watched. "Look, here are the two leaders."

They saw a red and pink streak fly towards where Boomer and Bubbles had been.

"Hope those two knuckleheads don't mess up," said Buttercup as she stared at the distant fight. "Wonder who they're fighting?"

"Who knows? Probably somebody powerful enough," said Butch, "to knock the blues out of the fight."

"You think we should go out and help?" she wondered aloud.

"Not me," said Butch. "As far as I am concerned, that's not my problem."

"Not your problem? Well, I think we should go check it out," she suggested.

"You do it," he said. "I'm not in a mood to do any fighting tonight."

"You? Not fight? Am I talking to Butch, or did some alien take over your body?"

"I will not do my brother and his master any favors!" he firmly said. "I'm still angry that he got wrestling cancelled because of that Blossom documentary!"

"Yeah, but they might be in real trouble!" said Buttercup.

"Serves them right!" Butch bitterly said. "If my brothers don't come back alive, I won't even shed a tear! I'll laugh at their stupidity and how weak they are!"

"You're not serious! You can't possibly mean that!"

"Oh I do! Every single word!" he grunted.

"You've gone bonkers!" Buttercup said. "Even for you!"

"Oh I may be crazy, but it's better than being weak and soft!" he ranted.

"I'm not weak, but that doesn't mean I won't help my sisters if they are in trouble! We consider ourselves strong, and as the strong ones, it's our duty to protect our siblings!" Buttercup argued.

"Not buying it. Sorry, but I hope they get the beating of a lifetime!" Butch said as he stared at the fight.

Buttercup gasped as she saw the red and pink streaks slow down. "They're losing! Do what you want, but I'm going to save them!"

As he watched her fly towards the battle, he whispered, "weak."

* * *

_C. Saved by Buttercup?_

"You four will die, and I will revel in it! I've waited so long for this!"

"You won't get away with this! Truth, justice, and good shall triumph over evil!" Blossom stated, although she sounded pathetic in her weak state.

Brick just glared hatefully at the spoiled brat.

"But don't you understand? I already got away with it! Look at you! All weak and pathetic. And look at those blonds! Weak, battered, and unconscious," Princess laughed.

"So you think you've won? Well, since we're all going to die anyway, I want to ask you something," said Brick.

"Oh? What is it?"

"What's your plan? I know you killed Mrs Carmichael to wreck the reputation of Blossom. Tell me, how did you convince Jason Smith to cooperate with you?" Brick asked.

"Oh that again? I don't know what you're talking about," said Princess. "And I certainly didn't kill her! But I'm certainly going to be the one who'll kill you!"

"Just tell us you did it! We're going to die anyway," said Brick, seeking to elicit a confession from her.

"You're crazy if you think I killed my driver's mother!" said Princess.

"Princess, I know you have—" Brick began but was interrupted when Princess pushed a button on her watch and a robot gave a sickening punch in his jaw. It was enough to cause him to black out.

"I'm glad he shut up," Princess said. "Where was I? Oh yeah. Look at you. All at my mercy. All I wanted was to be a Powerpuff, and I'm rich enough to be able to build my own powersuit so I could join you, but did you let me be a Powerpuff? No! It's so unfair. Just because you get to be born with superpowers, and I wasn't, you get to be superheroes and I am branded a villain!"

"Princess, let us go! Please!" Blossom pleaded.

"No. You are going to suffer!" she said as she pushed a button and another robot punched her in the stomach, causing her to spit blood.

"Why don't you just kill us all right now!" Blossom weakly said.

"And end your suffering? No. You will die a slow painful death at my hands!"

"Buttercup and Butch will save us," the pink puff said rather pathetically.

"Oh, where are they now? Don't worry, they're next!"

"LET GO OF THEM!" Buttercup suddenly shouted from the side.

Princess turned her head and smiled. "So, you're here? Oh goody! The party's complete!"

"Nobody but me does that to Blossom and Bubbles," the green clad warrior shouted.

"Buttercup, be careful! They're way more powerful than they seem!"

"You're just too weak, Red," said Buttercup as she charged the robots. She made one punch and hurt her hand and was thrown back when another robot gave her a powerful kick on her midsection.

Her face got buried in the ground, but she quickly stood up and spat the dirt out of her mouth. "Is that all you've got?"

More robots attacked her, but instead of attacking them head on, she changed tactics. She grabs the one in front, spun it around, and using its momentum, crashed it to the robot behind her. There was a powerful explosion as the two robots collided, and the dark haired girl smiled as she saw the two machines utterly destroyed.

She did not have time to savor her triumph and she quickly grabbed the next robot and swung it fast into another one, and destroyed both. She repeated the procedure as more robots swarmed her. She tricked several into colliding into each other. And luckily, there was a robot that got shut down as a result of the collision but remained intact. She grabbed that robot and used it as a club against more of her opponents. Ten minutes later, about fifty robots were now beyond repair, littered around the green puff. She was breathing hard—she got several hits on her body, but her mouth was twisted into a smirk.

"You lose," she said as she looked at Princess.

"Yeah Princess," Blossom said after spitting out blood. "Give it up! You'll never win against the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Shut up!" Princess retorted and pressed a button on her watch. A powerful blow from another robot struck the pink puff's stomach, and she slumped down, unconscious.

She pressed another button, and the rest of the robots attacked the black haired girl.

Buttercup got another intact but disabled robot and used it as a weapon. She was able to destroy the first robots, but the sheer number meant that they were occasionally able to hit her even as she destroyed the others.

Finally, there were about four robots left. She was weak from all the blows that got through. Her mouth was bleeding, her clothes were covered in dirt and blood and ripped in several places, and she was considerably weaker than before. Her limbs were aching, and she fought to clear her head.

But she still had a lot of fight left. On her right hand was the former robot she used as a club to fight the others. She was proud of herself for outthinking Blossom. For once, she could boast that she acted smarter than her leader. She looked around and was angry at seeing Bubbles, Boomer, Brick and Blossom all flat on the ground, barely alive, battered and bruised. Princess will pay.

Princess too was angry. She did not expect that the fight would be hard. She thought bringing a hundred robots was overkill, but apparently, it might not be enough. She wanted revenge so badly, she hoped she was weakened enough for the remaining four to dispatch her.

"Attack!" she shouted, pressed a button, and the remaining four attacked.

Buttercup floated, flew fast and got behind the four, and swung her club at the rearmost machine. It was struck so hard that it was thrown into the next machine, damaging both. The green puff quickly finished the two off by using her laser eyes on the cracks formed by the collision, destroying two of the robots.

But the other two were still functioning, and moments after Buttercup destroyed the first two, she felt a powerful kick on her back which sent her flying into the other. The second robot punched her, throwing her back into the pile of robot debris. Buttercup growled as she again stood up, threw one dead robot at the second live robot while she grabbed another dead robot, and attacked the first live robot. She struck it so forcefully that the robot body cracked and a small hole was formed. Buttercup finished it by shooting laser from her hands into the hole, and causing it to explode into a thousand pieces.

Now, there was only one left.

Buttercup waited as it charged into the green puff. However, it unexpectedly shot a laser from it's outstretched arms, and hit her and threw her into the ground. Before she could recover, she was hit by the robot. She screamed as the force nearly broke her bones and caused her to spit more blood. She then repeatedly got punched and kicked which further weakened her.

Finally, the last robot flew high up, about ten thousand feet into the air. It gathered its power, and then flew back into the earth, aiming to finish off the bloodied powerpuff.

"Say your prayers! This is your end!" Princess shouted as she watched, mouth open, waiting the doom of her lifelong nemesis.

Buttercup knew that she wouldn't survive the impact. She looked around, trying to figure out a way to win. She saw all the litter of robot parts from the other ninety nine she defeated. Suddenly, an idea formed.

She summoned her last remaining reserves, and gathered the remaining parts into a pile. Using almost all of her energy, she made it into a compact ball, and threw it at the robot flying in from the sky using her remaining strength. She fell to her knees and had to lie on the ground as she watched the ball collide with the robot.

The acceleration of the robot coming down meant that the impact with the ball was devastating. The ball was twisted as it shattered the last remaining robot, and an explosion later, it was raining robot debris everywhere.

* * *

_D. Victory At Last_

Buttercup struggled as she leaned on her elbows as she looked at Princess. "I win. You suck," she said. "Give up before I break every bone in your body!"

"You might have destroyed my robots, but I'm still here!" the spoiled heiress angrily declared.

"You? What are you? You are a normal ordinary human!" Buttercup said. "You can't do anything to me!"

"Just because I'm not a freak like you doesn't mean I'm not capable! You're no shape or condition to fight me!" she boasted. "I have no superpowers, but I will see you dead!"

"Oh please! You are nothing without your robots, Princess," Buttercup said as she flew.

Princess used her jet pack to fly towards the green puff. She suddenly punched the powerpuff in the gut, and to Buttercup's extreme surprise, she got extremely hurt and slumped into the ground.

"You don't get it, do you? This is my latest Powerpuff Suit. I am now powerful. Very powerful. Not as powerful as you are in your strongest state, but much more powerful than you are now. I'm strong enough to end your pathetic existence!"

She grabbed her by the shirt, and repeatedly punched her using her special gloves in the stomach, forcing her to spit more blood. "That is for all the humiliations I've suffered all these years because of you! That is for alienating me from my friends. That is for forcing me to say in school how great Blossom is. I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed as she kept on punching her. Buttercup slumped into Princess' hands before she received a kick which sent her high in the air.

Princess leapt at her and slammed her fists into her back, eliciting a scream from the green powerpuff.

"See that? You're nothing! I will have my revenge!" she shouted.

She threw the almost unconscious powerpuff into the ground. Princess stood over her and started kicking her. Her boots like the rest of her costume was enhanced, and every kick sent paroxysms of pain throughout her body. "Feel that? That is the pain that I have endured through all these years!"

Buttercup tried to summon the strength to stand up and beat up the spoiled daughter of a billionaire, but she just couldn't. Her body wouldn't obey her even as she commanded it to kick Princess's butt. She just lay on the ground, a pool of blood forming around her, as she received kicked after kick from an angry but exulting enemy.

She finally gave up as she looked at her tormentor. "I may be beaten, but you'll never win," she said.

"You're half right," she replied as she gave another kick. "Say goodbye!"

Princess braced herself to give the deathblow, but before that, she heard something.

"Don't! Please, don't kill my sister," she heard, and Princess saw that Blossom was awake, weak, unable to do anything but stand and fly.

"So you recovered already? Don't worry. You're next, leader girl!" Princess said as she prepared to kill Buttercup with her special death blow. But before she could apply it, she felt a powerful blow on the back of her head, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Spoiled bitch," Butch said as he stood up over the sleeping form of Princess.

"You're late, bastard!" Buttercup weakly said as she lay on the ground.

"I thought you could handle it by yourself," he retorted. "But then, the fight was taking too long. So I went to see what's stopping you."

"You're still late. What about her?" the green puff asked, referring to their fallen foe.

"I better finish her off," he mumbled as he formed a powerful laser ball in his hand, and aimed it directly at the heiress.

"No! Don't kill her!" Blossom shouted as she stood and approached.

"Back off, Blossom. You're not leader this month!" he hissed.

"We're better than that! We should just throw her in jail!" the powerpuff leader insisted.

"What? And just watch Mr Morebucks throw his money around and get her out of it? No. Princess is a problem that demands a final solution!" Butch snarled.

"If you kill her, helpless like that, then we're no better than her! We're heroes! We don't sink to their level!" Blossom replied.

"Save that to someone who cares!" Butch growled as he made his laser ball bigger.

"Buttercup, say something!" Blossom pleaded.

"What I am, his keeper?" Buttercup retorted. "Besides, Princess deserves it!"

"Buttercup, we're good! We're better than that!"

"Okay okay! Hey Butch!"

"What?" said the green ruff.

"Send her to hell!" she coughed.

"Buttercup!" Blossom gasped.

"I'm joking. Butch, don't kill her."

"And why not?"

"Because I want to kill her myself," she replied, "and I can't do it right now!"

"Guess you can't have everything," he replied. "I'll kill her, and nobody can stop me!"

"Butch, stop."

This time, he stopped, as the raven haired boy turned and saw Brick standing, bloody, bruised, weak, but awake.

"Why should I? Are you getting soft?" Butch said.

"For one thing, I'm your leader, and you'll do as I say! Secondly, don't you get it? We still haven't solved the Carmichael case, and Princess is our chief suspect. How do you think we could get to the bottom of this case if she is dead? Think, Butch, think!" Brick argued.

The laser ball disappeared in his hands. "But the police will just let her go because his father will just bribe everyone!" Butch argued.

"Who says we'll bring her to the police?" said Brick.

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom. "We're not letting her go, are we?"

"Of course not. Don't you see? Her attack gives us the perfect excuse!"

"The perfect excuse for what?" she asked.

"To extract a confession from Princess. Once Princess admits she killed that old lady, and told us how she planned it, and what her connection to Jason Smith is, then we can truly say that we've saved your reputation, Blossom," Brick said.

"You think she killed him? I don't think so," said Blossom. "I mean, it's illogical. Why would she do all those things when she's been planning to kill us all anyway? Wouldn't ruining my reputation seem redundant?"

"Well, I'll make Princess confess!" Brick said. "Butch, carry Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup to Dad and tell him to fix them up. Then come back here and take Princess and imprison her in the Professor's training lab."

"Why our lab?" asked Buttercup.

"Because she's a girl!" Brick replied. "It would be creepy if we do it. While if you do it, it would be less awkward."

"How about you?" asked Butch.

"Blossom and I are going back. We still have to pay that restaurant, you know," said Brick.

"Oh yeah. But I can't go there looking like this!" Blossom said.

Brick chuckled as he looked at his counterpart. Blood and dirt was smeared all over her long pink dress. Her hair was a mess, and she was currently fixing it with her enormous bow. Luckily, the Professor had taken to dripping all the Powerpuff's clothes in a special solution that made them virtually indestructible to all but special instruments created for that purpose, so it had no tear or rip.

Her face was dirty, and her stockings were covered with spots of dirt and blood. And she was weak and haggard, and couldn't fight anything in her condition.

He himself was no better. His white shirt was now red with blood. His hat was soaked in sweat and blood, while his pants were none the better. His clothes were intact as it was doused with a special solution similar to that of the Professor's, but that was the only good thing about what he was wearing right now.

"Just tell them we fought a villain," he said to Blossom. "Stop getting worried about how you look! Besides, the special investigation is not over for the night! Butch, what are you waiting for?"

Butch nodded and picked up Bubbles and Boomer.

"Hey, what about me!" Buttercup croaked.

"Wait for your turn," Blossom snapped.

A few minutes later, Butch returned, and picked up Buttercup, and flew back to his home. Then, after a few more minutes, he returned and picked up an unconscious Princess.

"Butch, tell the Professor that we are holding her prisoner. Take off her special clothes, the ones that give her power, and replace it ordinary clothes. I'm sure Blossom here will be willing to lend her some!"

"Hey!" Blossom objected. "Tell the Professor to lend some of my old clothes. Only my old clothes, got it?"

"And keep her in the training room. If necessary, restrain her, tie her up," he commanded.

The black haired boy nodded as he picked up their nemesis and flew back.

"Now that that's over, I think we better pick up where we left off," said Brick. "Could you still fly?"

"Yeah, but that's the only thing I could do," she confessed.

"Me too, but it would be enough," he replied as he led her back to the restaurant.

They landed behind the restaurant, entered using the fire escape, and resumed their places on the second floor. Looking around, it was exactly as they left it. He pressed the button on the table, and a minute later, the head waiter with a bill returned.

"What happened?" the head waiter nearly shouted upon seeing the two blood stained and dirty guests. "How did—"

"There was an emergency," said Blossom. "A villain attacked Townsville, and it took a while before we won. And we nearly got killed in the process."

"But I didn't see you go down the stairs. I was there the entire time!"

"Fire exit," Brick said. "We didn't want you to think that we're just making it up to avoid paying."

Understanding dawned on the headwaiter's face. "Here's your bill."

"$4,014? Okay," he said as he took a large amount of cash from his pocket. He retrieved about 45 hundred dollar bills. "That's $4,500. You can keep the change."

"Really? Thank you very much," he said as he ran downstairs. A few minutes later, he returned with the receipt.

Brick offered his arm to Blossom, who took it. She passed a mirror as they went down the stairs. She giggled at her appearance. Her elegant clothes were unrecognizable. She herself was extremely dirty.

The two then returned to the movie theatre. They sneaked back, then sneaked out through the main entrance, and had their tickets time stamped at the ticket booth. Then they went to the limousine and were driven home.

"What a night!" said Brick once they are being driven home. "Who knew Princess could be so stupid?"

"You really think it was Princess who killed Mrs Carmichael?"

"I do. And I'm sure she'll confess," he answered.

"But what if she doesn't?" Blossom asked.

"Oh she will. If she doesn't, there are ways of making her talk," he said with a sinister look on his face. "She's going to regret this night."

* * *

**Author** **Notes**

To** Pikatwig, **thanks. To answer your questions, Buttercup and Butch were able to save them and defeat Princess. As to what will happen once Princess is defeated, you'll just have to wait for the next update. As to the reaction to the others on learning of Bubbles and Boomer? It would be revealed soon!

* * *

To **cococandy21**, thank you!

* * *

To ** Kyogan-Saori, **yup! He really knows how to talk to a girl! Thank you.

* * *

To **crazy super unicorn 1, **well this chapter resolves that cliffhanger.

* * *

To **William F Somebody, **thanks. I'm glad it came off as sweet. Yup. Brick sure know how to make a Special Investigation.

* * *

To **John, **they indeed kicked her butt in this chapter. And this chapter also told where Butch and Buttercup are. And Boomer and Bubbles? Just wait for the next updates.

* * *

To **Bob, **thanks.


End file.
